Onírica
by Irene Garza
Summary: Hermione y Draco viven en dos realidades: el mundo real y el de los sueños. Atrapados entre estos dos mundos, y rodeados por los fantasmas de su pasado, aprenden a conocerse. ¿Hasta que punto lo que sueñan puede volverse realidad? :: HG/DM :: REEDITADO
1. PREFACIO

******DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Prefacio

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Sonrió para si. Después de un largo y cansado día de escuela. Por fin ya era de noche.

Cerró el libro que estaba estudiando en su Sala Común, y con un escueto buenas noches se despidió de sus compañeros. No esperó respuesta y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

Esperaba con ansia el retorno a su anhelada cama, a la tranquilidad que le confería recostarse en el colchón y empezar a relajar sus músculos. Dormir. Sin duda era su parte favorita del día.

Rápidamente se desvistió y se enfundó en su ropa de dormir, dando gracias nuevamente por que su dormitorio estuviera vacío. Acomodó sus sábanas y se recostó, procurando cerrar cuidadosamente las cortinas del dosel de su cama, no quería ninguna mirada curiosa e inoportuna que pudiera perturbar lo que consideraba las horas más sagradas del día, y cerró sus ojos.

Empezó a sentir que todo se volvía más lento, más suave... esa deliciosa calma que te inunda cuando comprendes que estás empezando a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse, y se dejo caer…

En un principio todo era borroso como siempre, una sensación de desorientación se extendió por su ser, y sonrió, agradeciendo nuevamente tener esa facilidad para dormir, prácticamente al instante, cuando su cabeza se apoyaba en la almohada.

Soñar ahora se había vuelto la esencia de su vida, su momento. Y deseaba fervientemente poder convertir esas maravillosas horas en la realidad. Si tan sólo fuera posible de alguna manera… Pero era más probable que el mismo infierno se congelara a que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy pudieran tener lo que tenían en un lugar que no fuera en sus sueños. Lo que tenían en su mundo, en su realidad onírica...

Entonces caminó unos cuantos pasos y vio una silueta que avanzaba hacia su posición delinearse a la distancia. Una silueta que, al menos en sus sueños, sabía que anhelaba. Y comenzó a caminar para alcanzarle.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Hola —musitó Hermione por lo bajo, con una leve insinuación de sonrisa en su rostro—. Supongo que todavía no puedo deshacerme de tí ni en sueños.

—Ay Granger, déjalo ya —le contestó Draco rodando los ojos y poniendo su mejor expresión de cinismo—. Ambos sabemos que si fueras tú la que soñaras, definitivamente estos serían los mejores sueños de tu vida —increpó con su clásico dejo de altanería en la voz—. Además, te recuerdo, estos son mis sueños, no los tuyos; es decir, mis pesadillas —completó el rubio, dejando asomar su mejor sonrisa de medio lado.

—No vamos a empezar otra vez con lo mismo, verdad Hurón. El hecho de que tenga que tenerte enfrente, incluso en mis sueños, no quiere decir que lo disfrute; creo que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro hace algún tiempo. Está de más, a sabiendas de que nos seguiremos viendo las caras toda la maldita noche.

Malfoy tenía una asombrosa capacidad para sacarla de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía, y esta vez, en apariencia, no sería la excepción. Resignada suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos... aún tenía una larga noche por delante.

—Además esa maldita discusión de _tus sueños_, _mis sueños_, ya nos viene grande. El hecho es que estamos aquí, otra vez…

—Si tú dices Granger —comentó algo divertido por el aire de sabionda que empleaba cuando comenzaban a discutir de esa manera—. En fin… ¿Y hoy que hacemos?

Hermione relajó un poco su postura y contestó —No sé... ¿Vamos de nuevo al lago? Me gusta mucho eso de no ahogarme al estar bajo agua— le dijo, comenzando a animarse por la perspectiva de pasear nuevamente por las profundidades del lago y ver todo lo que éste escondía.

—Pues vamos entonces —comentó Draco con un encogimiento de hombros—, aunque prefiero caminar encima del lago que debajo de él. Eso de poder caminar sobre el agua me sigue agradando—. Soltó una ligera risotada que hizo sonreír involuntariamenterna la castaña. Sin agregar nada más, se encaminaron rumbo al lago.

Era muy curiosa la manera en que, dentro de sus sueños, se reproducía con tal exactitud el entorno de los terrenos de Hogwarts, de no ser porque además de ellos dos no había una sola persona más alrededor, hubieran jurado que no era un sueño. Bueno, por eso y por el hecho de que pudieran llevarse tan "civilizadamente".

Draco Malfoy juraba que todo era producto de su creativa imaginación, incluyendo a la castaña que caminaba a su lado. La cual, estaba de más decir, era una copia fiel de la Hermione real. Se sorprendía de la exactitud con que su subconsciente podía emular sus gestos y sus palabras, incluso su habilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas y exasperarlo con aquel característico aire de "No-hay-nada-que-no-sepa". Era una copia fiel incluso en el tono de sus ojos, y la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando pensaba en algo que la incomodaba, o su andar ligeramente desgarbado pero perfectamente femenino… "_Demonios" _pensó "C_reo que le he puesto demasiada atención a la Ratona últimamente. Será mejor poner los pies en la tierra y ubicarme de una vez por todas en la realidad. No importa que tan bien pueda verse, no es saludable, bajo ningún concepto, observar su trasero de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo..."._

Hermione, por su parte, estaba totalmente segura que estos sueños que tenía no eran otra cosa que una evasión de la realidad; y que su subconsciente había calcado al rubio de manera exacta físicamente. Aunque, irónicamente, lo había _humanizado_ un poco.

Ciertamente era conciente del atractivo del Hurón botador, que cada año ganaba admiradoras que babeaban por los pasillos atraídas por sus rasgos finos y aristocráticos, aunados a unos hermosos ojos que cuando no reflejaban hielo eran increíblemente cálidos y brillantes. Poseía una complexión delgada pero fibrosa, que destacaba a la perfección a pesar de usar atuendos siempre en color negro. Su altura y caminar elegante terminaban de encajar con sus demás atributos y lo volvían sencillamente un hombre muy atractivo.

Eso era tan obvio que no podía pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, ella nunca se había sentido atraída hacia él debido a que era la persona más despreciable que había conocido. Todas sus facciones se afeaban por esa mueca constante de desagrado ante la vida y esa mirada fría e impersonal que le dedicaba a cualquier persona que no fuera, ante sus ojos, digna de ser mirada. Sin embargo en sus sueños… en sus sueños todo lo que demeritaba su atractivo se evaporaba. Se volvía más amable, bueno no; tanto como amable no, si acaso sólo un poco menos cínico, pero se volvía más tolerable. Y su mirada no era de hielo. Y no tenía la nariz engarrotada en una mueca de desagrado_…_

—¿Por qué crees tú que estamos aquí? —preguntó de repente Hermione, cortando el hilo de ideas que llevaban, una vez que se detuvieron frente al lago.

—¿No me dijiste que querías venir al lago? —increpó un poco extrañado el rubio y avanzó para empezar a caminar, como tanto le gustaba, por encima del agua—. Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, creo que esta semana no hemos ido a Hogsmade…

—No, no… —lo interrumpió suavemente Hermione—, me refería a ésto —agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre el agua para alcanzarlo—. Al hecho de estar soñando contigo.

Vio que el rubio iba a rebatir una vez más y aclaró —o tú conmigo, como sea. El punto es, ¿Por qué?

Draco lo pensó un minuto antes de contestar —No lo sé. ¿Subconsciente?, ¿jugarreta de la mente?, tal vez por el hecho de que de alguna otra manera sería absolutamente imposible que estuviéramos juntos tú y yo. Tú me odias y yo…

—Y tú me desprecias por ser lo que soy —terminó Hermione con la frase iniciada por el rubio y miró hacia abajo, donde un banco de peces nadaba a sus pies y sacaban destellos metálicos a sus costados cada vez que se cargaban a un lado.

—Pues, si fuera así; si realmente te despreciara tanto Granger, ni siquiera me permitiría soñar contigo. Quiero decir, tal vez en realidad no te desprecio… —Comentó un Draco meditabundo, que realmente estaba analizando todas las connotaciones que podía tener el hecho de soñar con la prefecta de Gryffindor.

—O tal vez yo me estoy inventando ésto porque estoy harta de oír tus ofensas a diario, o porque creo ciegamente que todos tienen un lado bueno que puede salir a flote conociéndole un poco más —la chica empezó a explayarse, de esa manera que sólo lograba cuando se apasionaba con una intensa charla introspectiva o con algún libro sumamente interesante, y empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

—O porque mi mente escasamente creativa no es capaz de crear por sus propios medios a un "príncipe azul" medianamente aceptable y tengo que ponerle la pinta de lo mejorcito que he visto caminar frente a mi o… —pero se quedó callada en el acto y se ruborizó ante tremenda falta de juicio. "_Demonios Hermione, para la verborrea, ni siquiera en tus sueños puedes permitirte decirle a Malfoy que lo encuentras atractivo. ¡Estúpida!_".

—¡Ja! Granger, nunca aprendes a cerrar la boca ¿no?—. El chico usó un tono claramente burlesco, pero no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente alagado por el hecho de que la castaña lo encontrara atractivo_. "No es como si no fuera lo más obvio, _¿_Por qué te emocionas imbécil? Las mujeres te encuentran atractivo y nunca te habías sentido así. Definitivamente te ablandas con esta mujer…"_—Creo que tus conclusiones no te van a llevar a ningún lado, ¿no crees? —se apresuró a agregar, para luego ironizar un poco y cortar la tensión que se formaba entre ellos—. Es evidente que me encuentras atractivo ¡Y claro! Si existiera un príncipe azul, definitivamente sería yo.

Draco se tomó las solapas de su túnica alzando ligeramente una ceja y componiendo una sonrisa altiva de medio lado.

Si Hermione se había sonrojado, ahora se puso colorada, y tuvo que recurrir a su mejor cara de disgusto para que no fuera evidente que se sentía abochornada por la situación que había provocado su imprudente boca.

—Ay Malfoy, baja esos humos quieres, que tampoco es para tanto. Si al menos hubiera competencia real en Hogwarts entonces te daría el merito —tomó aire para aclarar sus ideas y luego concluyó—: Además, si esto realmente fuera tu sueño, ¿no crees que sería lógico que tu propio inconsciente egocéntrico me haría decir que me pareces atractivo sólo para complacer tus propia sed de protagonismo que, para ser totalmente realista, jamás pensaría en realidad? —Sonrió por la cara de perplejidad que esbozó el rubio.

—Touché —el ánimo de Draco decayó un poco, pero recobró la compostura—. Pero la Granger de mis sueños, tan terca y obstinada como la real, seguramente me diría eso porque sería incapaz de aceptar que soy atractivo —sonrió con suficiencia y prosiguió—. Y definitivamente tú nunca aceptarías que ésto es un sueño mío, ya que te aferras a suponer que es tuyo, así que lo más probable es que después de exponer tu comprometedora confesión tratarías de salirte por la tangente con cualquier complicado comentario para tratar de zanjar el tema y no seguir comprometiéndote al hablar en exceso.

—Sabes Malfoy, mejor dejémoslo así, en verdad es muy engorroso cuando llegamos a este punto —la chica se volvió hacia su derecha y continuó caminando lentamente, esperando que el Slytherin la alcanzara—. Pero la duda me sigue molestando… ¿Por qué será que sueño contigo?

—No se Granger, no se—. _"Lo único que se es que no me desagrada, como sin duda debería disgustarme…"_ —Pero sabes, en el fondo no es tan desagradable como hubiera supuesto.

—¡Vaya Malfoy! viniendo de ti, eso es todo un cumplido —alegó Hermione mientras reanudaba la marcha.

—No te acostumbres Granger, recuerda que esto es sólo un sueño—. "_Y en la realidad, aunque quisiera, nunca me podría acercar a ti sin que intentaras maldecirme... o darme un puñetazo"._

—Definitivamente Malfoy, sólo en un sueño podrías ser medianamente agradable—. _"Algo que dudo pueda existir ni remotamente en la realidad, por más que me gustaría que así fuera"._

Ambos se miraron un largo rato y dieron por zanjado el tema, ya que podía llegar a volverse un poco comprometedor.

—¿Vamos a Honeydukes? Creo que me gustarían unos diablitos de pimienta —comentó Hermione de manera casual.

—Tengo toda la noche —agregó Draco mientras ambos se encaminaron de nuevo a los lindes del lago para dirigirse a Hogsmade.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Dos meses atrás.

.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los terrenos del castillo. Era de noche y no había indicios de vida alrededor de los jardines. No lograba recordar qué hacia ahí o por qué no estaba metido en su condenada cama.

Siguió caminando rumbo a los invernaderos cuando vio a Hermione Granger sentada en una de las bancas, mirando con aire ausente hacia algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido. _"_¿_Qué estará haciendo Granger ahí en la madrugada?_¿y _dónde habrá dejado a Cara rajada y a la Comadreja?"_

Lo primero que sintió al tomar conciencia de que estaba en medio de los jardines era que estaba sola, era muy noche, y no recordaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en el programa de estudios que llevaría acabo al día siguiente. Pero estaba ahí, en medio del jardín. Y una atmósfera de irrealidad se sentía en el ambiente, como si de alguna manera fuera consciente de que estaba soñando. _"Esto es muy raro, creo que debería subir a la Sala Común…"_

Pero un crujido detrás de ella la alertó de que no estaba sola y volteó levantando su varita.

—Granger… ¿No sabes que es peligroso andar sola a estas horas y sin tus amiguitos para cuidarte la espalda? —preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y acercándose lentamente, mientras su mano acariciaba la varita que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su túnica—. Nunca sabes a quién puedes encontrarte, o qué puede hacerte… —Enarcó una ceja mientras se detenía a escasos metros de donde se encontraba la castaña en guardia.

—Malfoy, creo que puedo defenderme perfectamente si lo más peligroso que me puedo encontrar merodeando por el castillo es un Hurón desteñido —puntualizó mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el pecho del rubio—. A ti no te tengo miedo.

—Granger, Granger... —comentó pausadamente el Slytherin mientras movía su cabeza en un ademán de negación—. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor sabes. No vengo a molestarte, ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí; pero es un hecho constatable que no es adecuado que andes merodeando por los jardines del castillo a éstas horas de la noche, podría ser peligroso. Tampoco creo que sea adecuado que andes amenazando gente... —Draco interrumpió abruptamente su comentario, y con un rápido movimiento de varita la apuntó y gritó—: ¡_Expelliarmus!_

Pero nada paso. Ni una sola chispa salió de su varita.

—Vaya Malfoy, ni siquiera puedes desarmar adecuadamente. Creo que el único que podría correr algún peligro aquí eres tú... _¡Expelliarmus!_

Nada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿qué hiciste Granger?— preguntó alarmado el rubio.

—¡Yo no hice nada, Malfoy! ¡no funcionan las varitas! No entiendo qué demonios sucede aquí— exclamó Hermione bastante preocupada.

—¡_Lumus!_—, invocó la castaña, pero no sucedió nada. —Ni siquiera funciona el _lumus_… ¿Que coños pasa?—. La chica esperó a que el rubio dijera algo, pero no obtuvo contestación. Seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en su varita, intentando averiguar por qué no funcionaba.

—Al menos ten la decencia de… —pero se quedó callada al voltear y comprobar que Malfoy había desaparecido. Giró su cabeza a todas direcciones, pero no había rastros del rubio por ninguna parte. Todo a su alrededor estaba desierto y silencioso.

—¿Malfoy? ¿dónde estás? —preguntó la chica con un timbre de miedo en la voz—. ¡Ésto no es gracioso, Hurón!

De repente todo se volvió borroso y negro.

Y se despertó exaltada.

.

Una chica con el pelo revuelto y las sábanas sobre sus piernas, volteaba de un lado a otro intentando aclarar su mente mientras espetaba confundida: —¿Qué demonios fue eso?


	2. CAPITULO 1 Un nuevo Inicio

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Un nuevo inicio

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Después de la caída de Voldemort a manos de Harry Potter, las cosas retomaban su rumbo lentamente. La gente estaba recuperando de nuevo la confianza para salir a la calle, los negocios volvían a abrir al público, y el revuelo festivo que había sucedido al desenlace final del mago más Tenebroso de todos los tiempos estaba comenzando a evaporarse, para dejar a su paso tranquilidad. La vida volvía a ser segura. Sin embargo, las secuelas del terror que se vivió aún podían palparse en el aire. Las familias seguían en duelo por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, y la memoria aún dolía. Voldemort aún reinaba en las pesadillas de aquellos que sufrieron de primera mano el devastador poder de su __magia__. Pero ya era sólo eso, una horrible pesadilla, de esas que se olvidan al despertar..._

_._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Cuatro chicos entraron al castillo tranquilamente, felices de regresar al lugar que los había visto crecer y aprender. Tan solo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Voldemort había sido destruido. Después del fin de la guerra, Harry, Hermione y Ron habían sido víctimas de la prensa nacional, apareciendo en cada publicación del Profeta, los perseguían diariamente para intentar captarlos con sus cámaras fotográficas y los reporteros los asediaban para conseguir algún nuevo reportaje.

No tenían vida privada. Habían estado encerrados en la Madriguera todo el verano, ya que en las contadas ocasiones que intentaron salir para ir al callejón Diagon la gente los había rodeado para abrazarlos, felicitarlos, pedir autógrafos o intentar fotografiarse con ellos. Había resultado imposible intentar escabullirse, por lo que prefirieron mantenerse aislados hasta el día de su arribo a Hogwarts.

Y habían llegado.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el concurrido vestidor y el silencio inundó la habitación. Los héroes de guerra cruzaban las puertas y todas las miradas se posaban en ellos. Murmullos bajos los nombraban con emoción y dedos los apuntaban descaradamente. Más de seis personas intentaron acercarse a ellos, pero era tanta la admiración que causaban en sus espectadores que la gente se quedaba petrificada en su sitio y boqueando como peces fuera del agua.

Era de esperar ésta reacción, hasta cierto punto lo habían considerado como una opción factible. Pero aún así se sentían sumamente incómodos mientras les abrían el paso hacia el Gran Comedor y se colaban entre el tumulto de gente que los miraba ávidamente. El trío dorado y Ginny se encaminaban presurosos y con los ojos dilatados, volteando de aquí a allá nerviosamente. Más de una vez tragaron grueso.

—Esto resultó mucho más embarazoso de lo que hubiera imaginado —comentó Hermione en un murmullo a sus amigos.

A ella era a la que más le incomodaba la situación. Había recibido una infinidad de lechuzas de chicos que ni siquiera conocía declarándole su amor y proponiéndole una cita, o un noviazgo… o matrimonio. Había dejado de abrir las cartas puesto que sospechó que alguna de ellas pudiera contener amortentia, y había aconsejado a sus amigos que se abstuvieran de abrir correspondencia de procedencia desconocida si no querían terminar estupidizados por algún extraño con tendencias psicóticas.

—Creo que tendrán que acostumbrarse chicos—, comentó alegremente Ginny, tomando la mano de Harry y apretándola cariñosamente. —Aunque Harry ya debe estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención—, agregó con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde que Harry había terminado con su deber de "El-elegido-salvador-del-mundo-mágico", había regresado con ella y mantenían un hermoso noviazgo. Ambos se sentían tan dichosos estando juntos que procuraban no soltarse mas que para lo absolutamente indispensable.

Harry rodó los ojos y bufó para después dedicarle una sonrisa resignada a su novia. —Nunca terminas de acostumbrarte a esto Gin, pero la novedad se les acaba después de un par de semanas. Es cuestión de ser pacientes.

Hermione murmuró algo similar a un eso espero.

Ron caminaba silenciosamente al lado de los chicos, ligeramente rezagado. A pesar de que siempre había querido ser el centro de atención, ahora que lo vivía de primera mano le perecía de lo más incómodo. El chico había madurado mucho después de la guerra, dejando atrás su carácter explosivo y temperamental para convertirse en un joven centrado y ecuánime. La guerra había lastimado a su familia, dejando a su paso una estela de dolor y pérdida que no podía superar aún, y que sinceramente dudaba olvidar algún día.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para posarla sobre su mejor amigo y su hermana. Ambos se veían muy felices juntos, con un amor renovado e intenso después de los meses que había permanecido separados al embarcarse en la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Ahora no se les veía separados ni a sol ni a sombra. Y si era posible, cada día se veían aún más enamorados. Él pensaba que sólo estaban esperando a concluir sus estudios para irse a vivir juntos. El viejo Ron hubiera pataleado de celos ante tal pensamiento, pero el nuevo Ron lo aceptaba, y secretamente se alegraba de que al menos ellos pudieran tener una relación tan perfecta. Si alguien se merecía esa felicidad, sin duda era su amigo Harry.

Entonces volvió su vista hacia Hermione. Caminaba con la frente en alto y con la mirada fija al frente, probablemente intentando ignorar las miradas que la seguían insistentemente. Se veía tan linda que con sólo mirarla sus mejillas se coloreaban a niveles alarmantes. Hermione, su mejor amiga, su primer amor… Habían decidido terminar la relación que comenzaron justo al finalizar la batalla contra Voldemort. A pesar de que siempre se habían sentido atraídos mutuamente y tenían una química impresionante, en realidad sus intereses eran tan distintos que terminaban el día discutiendo y no podían compartir una plática en la que ambos se sintieran cómodos y participasen activamente. Había amor, pero las diferencias eran más grandes y se empeñaban en separarlos. Así que antes de que su amistad pudiera verse mermada por una relación problemática, acordaron finalizarla e intentar reconstruir su amistad. Se querían muchísimo y ninguno de los dos quería perder al otro. Actualmente se encontraban en esa incómoda etapa post-noviazgo que se llenaba de silencios incómodos y miradas melancólicas.

Llegaron a la mesa de Griffindor y se sentaron en sus habituales lugares. Hermione charlaba animadamente con Ginny mientras Harry y Ron las escuchaban sin intervenir.

Ellos aún cargaban con lo vivido en el último año. Más de una vez estuvieron cerca de la muerte, y ésas experiencias los unieron aún más si era posible. Pero también dejaron cicatrices, huellas invisibles que jamás se borrarían. Al mirarlos veías a un pequeño grupo de adultos, ya no a niños. Jóvenes que maduraron llevando el peso de una guerra sobre sus hombros, sufriendo juntos y ganando gracias a su unión. Voldemort había sido erradicado, pero a pesar de que nunca más sería una amenaza para ellos, el eco de su recuerdo aún se colaba por las noches en sus sueños, tiñendo de horror la memoria de una época que permanecería por siempre en sus recuerdos.

—Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez —comentó Harry, volteando a ver alternativamente a sus amigos, regalándoles una sonrisa a cada uno.

—Sí, otro año más. Al menos espero que ésta vez, para variar, sea un año tranquilo. Ha sido una suerte que nos permitieran regresar después de haber desertado el año anterior —secundó Hermione, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—Era de esperarse Herms, —añadió Ron mientras recorría la habitación con la vista—. Más de la mitad de los estudiantes abandonaron los estudios el año pasado. Hogwarts se convirtió más en una trinchera que en una escuela. Las clases fueron suspendidas y era lógico que el año escolar se diera por perdido. La mitad de los estudiantes huyeron con sus familias para intentar salvar su vida, y los pocos que quedaron en el colegio dudo que hayan puesto mucho empeño en sus enseñanzas.

—Sí, —terció Ginny—. Ni siquiera los profesores ponían atención a sus asignaturas; a pesar de que ya cursé el 6to año, fue tanta la pérdida de materias y ausencias que lo seguiré cursando este año.

El murmullo que se levantaba en las mesas fue apagado al ver cómo la nueva directora, Minerva Mc. Gonnagall, se levantó de su puesto en la mesa de profesores y comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos estudiantes, a un nuevo año en Hogwarts…

Los chicos miraron al frente para escuchar el discurso de la profesora, y sonrieron pensando en el futuro. Un porvenir que auguraba el inicio de una nueva época, libre de maldad.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Estaba sentado, completamente solo, en un pasillo del colegio. Había llegado junto al resto de los estudiantes en el Expresso de Hogwarts, pero no le apetecía asistir al Banquete. Prefería no tener compañía. No es que le faltara con quién convivir, simplemente prefería la soledad. Esto era un cambio drástico en su persona, uno de los tantos que había sufrido en los últimos años. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Draco Malfoy tenía la absoluta certeza de qué lo había hecho cambiar, de quién lo había hecho.

Cuando se enlistó contra su voluntad en las filas del que No Debe Ser Nombrado comenzó un suplicio que se acrecentó tras su rotundo fracaso a finales del año antepasado. A pesar de que su familia había sido amenazada si no lograba asesinar a Dumbledore, cuando estuvo frente al anciano mago no pudo hacerlo. Aún recordaba el miedo que lo carcomía al estar apuntándolo con su varita. El miedo de saber que no podría atacarlo, a pesar de tenerlo desarmado.

Él no era un asesino, No. Pero estaba sentenciando a su familia por eso… Era un asesino indirecto.

Al regresar a la guarida de Voldemort comenzó su verdadero calvario. Diariamente era sometido a algún tipo de tortura, física o psicológica. Su cuerpo había soportado tantos crucios que se sorprendía de no estar enclaustrado permanentemente en una de las habitaciones de San Mungo. Y las vidas robadas… cada vez que el Señor Tenebroso enviaba a sus mortífagos a alguna misión especialmente sádica, era obligado a asistir. Ver como las huestes del Lord aniquilaban sin contemplación a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, lo tocó hasta la médula. Tanto odio, tanto dolor. Tanta muerte...

Fue obligado a permanecer encerrado en su mansión día y noche, pero ni un solo momento tuvo paz en esos tiempos. Su tía Bellatrix lo torturaba al menos una vez al día, como manera de hacerlo escarmentar por deshonrar a su apellido y no haber estado a la altura de las expectativas de su Señor.

Su padre lo miraba con indiferencia. Había sido relegado de su puesto de honor al lado de Voldemort y era sometido a humillaciones y desprecios por parte de sus compañeros mortífagos, haciendo que el hombre se sintiera impotente. Veía a su hijo sufrir y no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para imponerse y evitarlo, entonces se aislaba en sí mismo y mostraba su mejor careta de frialdad.

Y su madre… su madre sufría con su dolor. Maldecía tener bajo su otrora techo al ejercito del Señor Tenebroso, y lloraba por las noches mientras se mantenía fría e indiferente durante el día, volteando a ver a su hijo con los ojos humedecidos por el dolor, mientras su hermana lo mancillaba y lo atormentaba.

Fueron tiempos de dolor. Dolor en todos los sentidos existentes. Físico, moral, emocional, psicológico… Dolor que lo transformó y dejó a un lado su infancia. Draco Malfoy maduró a base de tortura. Dejo de ser un niño pedante y presuntuoso, amante de la sangre pura y de la estirpe de su clase. Se volvió un hombre taciturno, solitario y callado. Con el peso de una guerra bajo su espalda y el recuerdo del dolor vivido asentado en su subconsciente.

Por las noches no quería dormir. Pesadillas lo aquejaban constantemente, pesadillas con un único personaje acompañándolo, pesadillas con Él… con Voldemort.

Soñaba que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y mohoso, escuchaba el crepitar de un fuego a la distancia. Estaba solo en esa habitación de altos techos y muros ennegrecidos por la humedad y el tiempo. Entonces lo veía, miraba al Señor Tenebroso observándole con odio, sus pupilas alargadas clavadas como dagas sobre él mientras se encontraba arrodillado y hecho ovillo a sus pies. Oía su risa malvada y se escondía bajo sus brazos, temblando de terror. Y entonces sentía dolor… el dolor de la maldición cruciatus recorriéndolo como una corriente eléctrica por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Ácido y fuego. Se retorcía en el piso llorando silenciosamente y después se desplomaba, como un trapo inservible, roto en el piso… Siempre despertaba de ese sueño empapado en sudor frío y con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

El solitario joven que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos levantó su mirada y tras un último suspiro comenzó a andar por el desierto pasillo. Regresaba a concluir con sus estudios al mismo colegio que había sido testigo de su silencioso dolor. Volvía a cruzar por sus pasillos. Pero esta vez, él ya no era el mismo. Draco Malfoy era otro…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Subieron las escaleras que conducían a su torre charlando animadamente después de un extraordinario banquete de bienvenida. Hogwarts había acogido a veintiún nuevos estudiantes que cursarían el primer año. Habían presenciado la última selección de casas en su vida y ésta se volvió un motivo de melancolía para la mayoría de los alumnos del séptimo año.

Después de pronunciar la contraseña a la Señora Gorda irrumpieron en su amada Sala Común y se dispusieron a sentarse en las butacas frente a la chimenea.

—Cómo extrañe esto —comentó Hermione mientras se desparramaba perezosamente en la butaca más alejada del fuego—. El año pasado había perdido la esperanza de volver a sentarme aquí, con ustedes, después de una copiosa cena. —Agregó con la vista extraviada en sus recuerdos.

—También lo extrañe Herms—, dispuso Harry mientras colocaba a su pelirroja novia sobre su regazo y la acunaba entre sus brazos. —Ésta tranquilidad es la mejor recompensa que he recibido después de tanto sufrimiento.

Estar sentado junto a sus amigos y con su amada Ginny entre sus brazos era como un bálsamo que aliviaba sus heridas. No había sido fácil ser Harry Potter en los últimos años, pero definitivamente en estos momentos se sentía tan normal y feliz que casi lo había olvidado.

—Éste año los elfos se lucieron con el banquete de bienvenida, —agregó Ron, aún relamiéndose los labios por la deliciosa cena que ahora su estómago estaba digiriendo.

—Claro, nos ponemos melosos y lo único en lo que puede pensar mi querido hermanito es en sus papilas gustativas —comentó Ginny con humor y todos rieron ante el comentario.

—Los nuevos profesores de Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras parecen ser buenos, pero confieso que extrañaré a Snape. —Hermione lanzó un suspiro ante la mirada azorada de sus compañeros. —Sí, era un pesado, pero sin duda un excelente maestro.

—Ya no le guardo rencor —agregó Harry—. Pero definitivamente la vida en Hogwarts será mucho más fácil sin él merodeando por las esquinas.

—Ahora sólo tendremos que aguantar a los slytherins que tuvieron las agallas de regresar al castillo este año —mencionó Ron y sus tres amigos asintieron enérgicamente.

—Aunque ahora tendrán que comportarse, si no quieren caer en nuevas investigaciones. La mayoría fueron procesados después de la caída de Voldemort y muchos de ellos se salvaron por los pelos—, agregó Hermione componiendo su mejor carita de sabelotodo—. Sobretodo el Magnífico Hurón Botador, ése puede ser refundido si no aprende a tratar a la gente como lo que es.

Todos quedaron pensativos después del último comentario de la castaña, pensando que sería increíble no tener que soportar a la partida de serpientes… Tal vez el año sería incluso mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

—Bueno chicos, —Hermione rompió el silencio reinante—, creo que es hora de dormir, ya que mañana empezaremos desde muy temprano y éste año tengo programado un riguroso plan de estudios y actividades a completar antes de las evaluaciones finales y los ÉXTASIS. —Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron ante tal pensamiento y fueron el timbre de salida para sus compañeros, que no querían empezar a planear sus horarios de estudio desde antes de iniciar las clases.

—Hasta mañana chicas —se despidió Ron, mientras Harry colocaba un tierno beso en los labios de Ginny.

—Descansen —secundó Hermione, mientras subía, acompañada por Ginny, las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de chicas.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione se removía intranquilamente entre sus sábanas. Murmuraba quedamente y su respiración se volvía algo errática. Algún tipo de pesadilla se colaba en sus horas de sueño y auguraba no dejarla en paz hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

.

_Camino desorientadamente por un pasillo largo y angosto que no parece tener fin. Pequeñas antorchas luchan contra la oscuridad para intentar iluminar ligeramente el sendero que se abre camino entre muros de roca antiguos y deslavados por el paso del tiempo. Huelo humedad y abandono en el aire, y mi piel se eriza al percibir un decremento súbito en la temperatura del ambiente. Tengo miedo, un miedo difícil de explicar que me hace sentir impotente. De alguna manera sé que estoy en el sitio correcto. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada. La otra, que es la parte consciente, se siente fuera de lugar y contexto._

_Busco mi varita en un intento de conjurar algo de luz adicional y encontrar la salida de éste laberinto._

_No está. Mi varita ha desaparecido._

_Entonces el miedo se convierte en terror._

_Unos ojos enrojecidos me miran a la distancia y parecen acercarse con una parsimonia desconcertante. Escucho un siseo proveniente del punto en donde se encuentran los ojos y enfoco mi vista para tratar de identificar a la persona, o cosa, que se encuentra bloqueándome el paso._

_Al escuchar su voz me aterro y siento cómo mis piernas flaquean y me traicionan, haciéndome caer torpemente sobre el mojado piso._

—_Al fin te encuentro, Sangre Sucia. Llevaba un tiempo esperándote en mis nuevos dominios. Supuse que tarde o temprano vendrías a rescatarlo. Pero es tarde, Malfoy es mío ahora. Y lo que vienes a buscar de él no lo encontrarás aquí. Han perdido y ahora, ahora nadie podrá detenerme…_

_No entiendo nada... ¿Porque estoy soñando con Voldemort? ¿Por qué me está buscando a mí? ¿Qué demonios hago en ese podrido lugar y por qué coños menciona a Malfoy como si a mí me importara?_

_Intento hablar pero no puedo, me encuentro muda de la impresión. Siento cómo el maldito se acerca a mí y mi posición se vuelve insolente, retadora. No puedo controlar lo que estoy haciendo, mi cuerpo me está traicionando._

_Me levanto y encaro a Voldemort como si no le temiera en absoluto, como si fuera un igual y no la pesadilla personificada del mismísimo demonio, y le espeto entre dientes _

—_Eso lo veremos Riddle…_

_Internamente me pongo a temblar, como si mi conciencia no perteneciera a mi cuerpo, como si estuviera viendo a través de unos ojos que no me pertenecen, aunque estoy totalmente consciente de ser yo. Sin embargo mi fachada permanece tan inalterable como hasta hace unos momentos._

_Escucho su cruel risa despectiva que me cala hasta los huesos, pero derrepente todo se vuelve negro. Siento como si un hilo estuviera jalándome desde el centro de mi cuerpo a gran velocidad y una sensación de vértigo se apodera de mis sentidos._

.

Tras una sacudida, Hermione se levantó impulsada como un resorte de su cama. Su pesadilla había sido tan confusa que no podía entenderla ni por asomo. Meneó la cabeza negativamente un par de veces, intentando aclarar su mente revuelta, y tras un suspiro se volvió a recostar sobre sus almohadas, con una opresión en el pecho que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Exactamente desde hacía cuatro meses.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo


	3. CAPITULO 2 Miradas

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Miradas

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

El sueño de la noche antepasada la había dejado sumida en cavilaciones inconexas. Por un lado estaba el hecho de soñar con Voldemort. Claro, ya había tenido pesadillas referentes a él, pero todas estaban relacionadas con los hechos acaecidos en los últimos cuatro años. Ésta pesadilla era diferente, resultaba completamente ajena a todos los estilos de sueños que había tenido en su vida. No es que acordara de todos tampoco, pero sin duda algo así no lo olvidaría. Había sido tan… vívida, tan real.

Se estremeció al recordar esos ojos que la habían observado tan terriblemente.

Pero por otro lado, habían nombrado a Malfoy. Y eso era algo que nunca, jamás, ni por error, ni por asomo, ni en mil años, ni loca, había presenciado en sus sueños. Probablemente todo había sido una jugarreta descarada de su subconsciente debido a que fue lo último que registró su cerebro de una conversación. "_Tal vez…" _pensó_. "Sí, definitivamente eso es… sólo escuché el nombre del Hurón albino porque fue de lo último que hablamos en la Sala Común…"_

Y convenciéndose a si misma de ese innegable hecho, se dirigió a su templo sagrado: la biblioteca. Estaba decidida a llenarse de literatura educativa hasta que las letras se le salieran por los ojos.

Tal vez estuvo ahí una hora, tal vez fueron tres… cuando de libros se trataba, Hermione Granger podía contar los minutos como segundos. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, como cada año al inicio del ciclo escolar, por lo que ningún ruido o cuchicheo la distraía de su ensimismamiento literario.

En una de las tantas veces que levantó la vista para descansar un poco los ojos lo vio. Distraído entre un anaquel repleto de libros estaba Draco Malfoy. Solo, lo cual era una total novedad. Cada vez que lo había visto en los años anteriores invariablemente estaba o rodeado de féminas enardecidas o de sus antiguos guarda espaldas mononeuronales. Descontando el hecho de que éstos últimos no regresarían, -y sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar los hechos sucedidos en la sala de menesteres el año pasado-, se dedicó a observarlo por sobre el libro para conocer un poco de esa nueva faceta del rubio.

Su vista estaba clavada en las hojas de un libro, mientras su cuerpo se reclinaba ligeramente en uno de los anaqueles, haciendo que su clásica y estirada pose aristocrática se perdiera. Un mechón de su cabello se posaba sobre sus ojos y le daba un aire… _interesante_. Quitando del mapa la pose de archiduque de egolandia y el engominado que parecía lamida de hipogrifo, parecía un chico normal. "_Hay Hermione, vamos, puedes admitirlo…"_pensó_, "aquí, sólo entre tú y yo, se ve sexy… vamos dilo s-e-x-y. Ves, no fue tan difícil; sabemos que el ser guapo no le quita lo imbécil, pero si tan solo mantiene la boca cerrada…"_

Mientras se encontraba en una acalorada disputa entre alter-egos fue atrapada in-fraganti por una mirada gris platino que la observó con curiosidad. Hermione, al darse cuenta, apartó su mirada todo lo discretamente que un espasmo lo permitía.

"_Esa sabelotodo necesita encontrarse algo que hacer…"_ pensaba Draco _"creo que lleva aquí unas cinco horas. Si sigue a ese ritmo las neuronas se le van a morir, o al menos, un día terminarán por hacer huelga…"_ Volvió a posar la vista sobre el libro que tenía en sus manos. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta que llevaba leyendo la misma línea quince veces. Cuando entró a la biblioteca y la vio ahí, sentada en medio de una pila colosal de libros, no se extraño en absoluto. Pero de eso hacían dos horas, y se notaba que la chica llevaba al menos otro tanto igual ahí sentada.

Draco se había acercado a la biblioteca a recolectar algo de material para entretenerse en las horas que tuviera libres. Nunca había sido su máximo leer, pero tampoco le molestaba, y en estos momentos le parecía lo más atractivo que podía hacer para matar el tiempo. "_Un día de estos me voy a Grangerizar, y acto seguido tendré que aplicarme un cruciatus…"_

Mientras estaba analizando los inconvenientes que le provocaría el tener que auto-maldecirse sintió una mirada penetrante y alzó la vista, para toparse con un par de ojos color miel que lo observaban detenidamente. Le mantuvo la mirada por un par de segundos y entonces vió como la chica se sobresaltaba y se escondía detrás de un libro. No supo porqué, pero ese gesto le causó mucha gracia.

Cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y lo acomodó bajo su brazo. Comenzó a caminar con paso felino hacia la mesa de la Gryffindor y percibió cómo sus manos se tensaban sobre la cubierta del libro que tenía sujeto.

—¿Se te ofrecía algo Granger? —preguntó el chico con su voz siseante—. Porque de otro modo, creo que es de mal gusto andar espiando gente. No sé si te hayan enseñado modales, pero a mí me parece bastante incómodo que me estén comiendo con los ojos.

La chica levantó la vista hacia el mal nacido que tenia enfrente, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Para tu información Malfoy, lo que sucede es que me pareció tan desconcertante verte con un libro en las manos que pensé que estaba alucinando. Pero la verdad, no soy tan creativa. Figurarte leyendo requiere demasiada capacidad de imaginación.

—Como digas Granger—, rebatió el muchacho. El comentario de la chica parecía habérsele escurrido magistralmente. —Pero te recomendaría darles un respiro a tus neuronas, cinco horas seguidas sin moverte de una silla no son un buen indicio ni siquiera para una empollona de tu calibre. Tanto tiempo cultivándolas para matarlas de un colapso… —hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y prosiguió—, no es saludable. Y deja de estarme espiando Granger; me molesta.

El rubio dirigió una última mirada suspicaz a la chica, y ondeando su túnica giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de salida.

—Lo mismo podría decirte… —comenzó a gritarle la castaña, pero la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Prince la hizo callar en el acto. "¿_Qué demonios tiene que opinar ese desteñido de mi vida?, ¿y porque tiene que andarse metiendo con mis horarios? Pareciera que el mirón era otro…"_ Ese último pensamiento ocasionó un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Que se vaya al diablo—, susurró entre dientes al libro que tenía sobre sus manos. "_Por Merlín, deja de hablarle a los libros o tendremos que reconsiderar los comentarios de Malfoy respecto a tus hábitos…"_

Hermione recogió sus libros a la carrera, colocándolos en un acto insólito de manera desordenada dentro de su mochila. Tras colgar el pesado bulto sobre sus hombros, se encaminó al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos en la cena.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Y tu séquito? —preguntó Zabbini al rubio que se encontraba sentado en la Sala Común con un libro en las manos—. Me extraña que a éstas alturas no estés alardeando a tu nueva conquista, ¿dónde la dejaste, Malfoy?

—Métete en tus asuntos Blaise —contestó Draco sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Hombre, es que me extraña. Llevo tres días viéndote solo; no es normal —le comentó su amigo con algo de preocupación.

—Qué va Zabbini. Si al menos la compañía fuera interesante. Pero la verdad es que en estos momentos no me interesa en lo más mínimo andar perdiendo mi tiempo con estupideces —alegó el rubio, mirándolo indiferentemente.

—¿Qué mosca te picó a tí? El Draco Malfoy que yo conozco no diría que la conquista de mujeres es una pérdida de tiempo. De hecho, consideraría una pérdida de tiempo todo lo que no involucrara una cacería del sexo opuesto —le espetó el chico con algo de humor.

—Pues será que me subestimas, o conoces dos Dracos Malfoy... —contestó el aludido con un encogimiento de hombros mientras regresaba su vista al libro—. Me estorbas, piérdete.

—Veo que no te sentaron muy bien tus vacaciones, ¿no?

Error.

Ante el comentario alevoso que había formulado, obtuvo una mirada tan furiosa de Draco que decidió dejar las cosas así y marcharse a su habitación.

—Vale, te dejo… Creo que tu humor no está en su mejor momento.

"_¿Tus vacaciones, quién se cree el tarado de Zabbini? __¡¿Y que nadie puede dejarme en paz con un carajo?! Ahora resulta que todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que hago, ¡y que la mierda!"_

Draco aventó el libro al piso con más fuerza de la necesaria y se retiró a su dormitorio. Hacerle recordar los últimos meses de su vida había sido una muy mala idea. Ahora un rubio encolerizado y con la mente llena de recuerdos dolorosos no podría conciliar el sueño. Justo lo que le faltaba.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Sentía la luz matutina por encima de su párpados, y escuchaba los sonidos del revuelo propio de una mañana escolar. Las chicas hacían sus típicos comentarios respecto a su apariencia y se recomendaban mutuamente usar tal par de aretes o cual peinado sacado directamente de la revista Corazón de Bruja. "¿_Porque dura tan poco la noche…?"_ Se preguntó mientras tentaba a la mañana abriendo un solo ojo. "_No quiero levantarme…"_

Dirigió su mirada al reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche: 7:20 _"¡Demonios! Es tardísimo, apenas alcanzo a desayunar. __Jueves… doble clase de pociones, con Slytherin. ¡Lo que me faltaba!"._

Salió pitando de la cama, tomando el uniforme con un brusco movimiento y desvistiéndose mientras corría para llegar a la ducha. En cinco minutos estaba corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar al Gran Comedor. Con los libros en la mano y la mochila a medio cerrar tras su espalda. "_Corre, corre o Slughorn te va a castigar…"_

Entró al Gran Comedor a tal velocidad que hizo que un par de personas que caminaban rumbo a sus aulas se tambalearan ligeramente. Se sentó en la mesa, en su lugar de siempre, y se sirvió una taza de café y un par de tostadas con mermelada.

—Buenos días chicos, ¿cómo durmieron? —preguntó mientras reacomodaba su caótica mochila.

Ron, como siempre, estaba con la boca llena

—_Mug-fien _—tragó—. ¿Y tú que tal? —Preguntó de vuelta mientras volvía a zamparse media tostada de una mordida.

—Creo que bien, no estoy muy segura… en realidad no recuerdo ni lo que soñé —La chica se encogió de hombros mientras mordía la tostada que reposaba en su plato—. Pero me levante tardísimo, por un momento pensé que no alcanzaría a desayunar antes de la clase de Slughorn.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su café, comprobando que la temperatura no le achicharraba la lengua, y después apuró la taza de un solo trago.

Harry, que no había hablado desde que Hermione entró al comedor, se encontraba sumergido en la lectura del Profeta. Alzo los ojos por encima del diario y dedicó una corta pero cálida sonrisa a su amiga, para después volver a desaparecer detrás de la lectura.

Hermione levantó la mirada mientras mordisqueaba su tostada y avanzó a lo largo de las mesas hasta situarse en la de Slytherin. Con una breve ojeada alcanzó a ubicar una cabellera rubia pulcramente despeinada, en un aire casual que le quedaba tan perfecto que parecía minuciosamente acomodado. Tomaba con toda tranquilidad una taza de café mientras observaba de medio lado la portada del Profeta, comentando algo, sin mirar a nadie en particular de las personas que se situaban a su alrededor.

Un fugaz segundo alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron intensamente. Fría plata contra cálido dorado. Mientras ambos sentían un incremento en sus pulsaciones cardiacas se esforzaron en mantener una fachada indiferente y ambos, al mismo tiempo, rompieron el contacto visual y se ocuparon de sus asuntos.

Malfoy no se animó a levantar la vista hasta que su respiración volvió a su ritmo normal, entonces se atrevió a dirigirla nuevamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba la chica; mordiendo de vez en vez su tostada mientras conversaba con Potter de manera ausente. Se veía un tanto más desaliñada que de costumbre, pero la manera en que su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro la hacían ver atractiva, sutil e inocentemente atractiva. Vio cómo recogía su mochila del piso y animaba a los dos perdedores que tenía por amigos a levantarse para encaminarse al salón de Pociones.

—Vamos, antes de que lleguemos tarde —urgió Draco a Pansy y Blaise para que se levantaran con él y comenzaran su camino hacia las mazmorras.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Vamos Ron, estoy de acuerdo que dos horas seguidas de pociones son demasiado, ¡pero ve el lado positivo! ¡es sólo una vez a la semana! Y con Slughorn, las clases son mucho más llevaderas. —Hermione trataba de animar a su pelirrojo amigo, que parecía hervir ante la idea de encerrarse dos horas en un aula llena de humos volátiles y de Slytherins malintencionados.

—Es sólo que no entiendo de qué demonios me va a servir ésto cuando sea auror —se quejó el chico—. Según tengo entendido, todas las pociones las prepara una comisión especial, no los aurores. En verdad me parece un fastidio, definitivamente las pociones y yo no nos llevamos. Punto. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione y Ron salían del Gran Comedor para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Después del desayuno, Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido alegando que habían olvidado algo en la Sala Común. Mientras se levantaba, Harry les dijo que los alcanzaría en la clase de Pociones y acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta.

—Lo sé Ron, no tendrías que preparar las pociones en una situación convencional, pero considero que es indispensable llevar la materia para que puedas aprender a diferenciarlas y conocer los efectos que pueden tener. —Hermione intentaba ser paciente con su amigo, pero definitivamente el joven se rehusaba a cooperar. Parecía que no estuviera escuchándola y eso la exasperaba sobremanera. No había nada que la molestara más que la ignoraran cuando hablaba, así que elevó el tono de voz un par de octavas para captar la atención del chico—. Además, por el hecho de quejarte no vas a lograr que eliminen la materia del programa establecido para los Éxtasis que solicita la academia de Aurores. Si quieres ser auror la llevas, no hay más.

—Bueno, está bien, pero no te pongas así Herms —aceptó el pelirrojo, rindiéndose y levantando sus manos conciliadoramente—. Necesito que me vaya bien en los Éxtasis, ¿podrías ser mi compañera este año?, Harry entiende muchísimo más de pociones después de llevar un año completo cargando el libro de Snape, pero si quiero conseguir un aprobado voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. —Ron compuso su mejor cara de mártir, expresión con la cual sabía que invariablemente lograba desarmar a su amiga—. Por favor Herms, dime que sí. ¿Serías mi compañera?

"_Hay quita esos ojos Ronald, ¿cómo consigue esa mirada de perrito sufriendo? Debería considerarse delito hacerme eso…" _Suspiró y resignada asintió.

—Esta bien Ron, te acepto de compañero. Pero que quede claro, si no te esfuerzas, yo no voy a hacer las cosas por ti —Le dedicó una última mirada altiva y se dirigió a la que sería su mesa ese año. "_Demonios, éste descarado hace lo que se le da la gana conmigo, ¿cuando voy a aprender a decirle que no?"_

Ron la alcanzó y se sentó a su lado. Harry aún no había llegado al salón, sólo se encontraban Ernie y Neville sentados en una de las mesas.

Mientras los chicos sacaban sus libros de la mochila y disponían sus calderos sobre la mesa, el salón se fue llenando progresivamente. Ese año solamente estudiaban pociones unos pocos alumnos, razón por la cuál las cuatro casas la compartían. De Griffindor estaban ellos dos, Harry, Neville y Dean. De Hufflepuff sólo estaba Ernie McMillan. Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein eran los únicos integrantes de Ravenclaw, y de Slytherin se encontraban Blaise Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. El completo de la clase se encontraba ya en el aula cuando el profesor Slughorn entró y todos voltearon al frente para recibirlo.

—Muy buenos días mis jóvenes amigos. Veo que este año tenemos puros talentos en la clase, nada me complace más por su puesto —comentó el anciano profesor con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos—. Éste año será muy interesante, ya que practicaremos todas las pociones que suelen aparecer en los Éxtasis. Es prioritario que sepan preparar a cabalidad las seis pociones más utilizadas.

El profesor dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y apuntó los seis nombres en el pizarrón. Posteriormente se acercó a su escritorio y prosiguió con su discurso.

—Para la realización de éstas pociones haremos las parejas que serán permanentes por el resto del año. Yo las elegiré, así nos aseguraremos de que todos los presentes sepan realizarlas a la perfección al concluir el curso.

Los murmullos de desaprobación de todos los alumnos no se hicieron esperar ante el último comentario del profesor.

—Pero señor, ya estamos acomodados por parejas, no creo que sea necesario reubicarnos —comentó Ron, visiblemente afectado ante la noticia, puesto que contaba con el apoyo de Hermione para aprobar la materia.

—Por el contrario mi estimado Sr. Weasley. Es absolutamente imprescindible que haga esto, principalmente para garantizar el rendimiento de los estudiantes de mi asignatura. Así que, si me hacen el favor, levántense todos de sus asientos y pasen aquí al frente conmigo, para que les otorgue sus lugares definitivos.

Los chicos se encaminaron al frente del aula pesadamente, y una vez que todos estuvieron al frente, el profesor se dispuso a dividirlos. Comenzó asignando a Harry Potter con Theodore Nott, a Neville Longbottom con Padma Patil, Blaise Zabbini con Anthony Goldstein, Ernie McMillan con Dean Thomas. Al final sólo quedaban Ron y ella, Malfoy y Parkinson.

Hermione imploraba a Merlín que fuera bondadoso con ella y si no la ponía con Ron, al menos la colocara con Parkinson. Pero cuando el profesor habló, sus esperanzas se fueron volando.

—Así que sólo me quedan ustedes cuatro, muy bien. Entonces haré lo siguiente: Sr. Weasley, usted hará equipo este año con la Srta. Parkinson. Por lo tanto Srta. Granger, usted será la pareja del Sr. Malfoy.

Los dos últimos se miraron intensamente, y sin dirigirse la palabra se encaminaron a la última mesa del salón. Los dos echaban chispas por los ojos y la situación les parecía absolutamente innecesaria. Pero no se pondrían a rebatir con el profesor.

—Bueno Malfoy, ya que no queda otra opción que trabajar contigo, espero que al menos te esfuerces este año. No planeo hacer el trabajo por ti ni pretendas que podrás estarme insultando, así que más te vale comportarte como es debido si no quieres vértelas conmigo —le dijo en un susurro al rubio, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el pizarrón, dónde el profesor estaba anotando algunas instrucciones.

Draco la miraba en silencio. No tenía planeado en lo absoluto compartir una clase con ella, pero ya que no había remedio al menos intentaría verle el lado positivo a la situación. Con una compañera como la Sabelotodo no tendría problemas en lo absoluto, ya que aparte de él, ella era la mejor de la clase. Al menos ésto garantizaba que todas las pociones serían realizadas correctamente, y no tendría que estarle explicando al inútil de Zabbini cómo realizar cada una. Si era lo suficientemente astuto, y definitivamente lo era, intentaría llevar la fiesta en paz con Granger y así ambos obtendrían las mejores notas de la clase. "_Vale pues, no ganaré nada insultándola…"_

—Bien Granger, las cosas serán así —le contestó el joven después de analizar su situación—. No habrá insultos de mi parte si no los hay de la tuya. Podemos llevar la clase tranquilamente si nos dedicamos exclusivamente a seguir las instrucciones. Tú en lo tuyo, yo en lo mío.

Hermione se sorprendió de que el Hurón pudiera ser tan razonable y estuvo de acuerdo con él, por primera vez en toda su vida. —Correcto Malfoy, entonces así será. Tregua.

—Tregua —asintió el Slytherin.

El profesor Slughorn repartió el programa de actividades del año escolar. Cada pareja se dedicaría a la realización de una poción por mes, misma que sería evaluada al final de cada periodo. Cada pareja conservaría una muestra de las pociones y al final del año serían presentadas al consejo encargado de la evaluación de los Éxtasis. Las seis pociones fueron repartidas. Ése mes a Draco y Hermione les tocaría realizar la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Como parte del programa de estudio el profesor ya no daría las instrucciones, los alumnos debían obtener dicha información para poder llevar a cabo cada poción.

—Malfoy, tengo las instrucciones aquí —le comentó Hermione a su compañero tendiéndole el libro—. Si quieres puedes empezar desvenando la vaina somnífera mientras yo trituro la pezuña de centauro.

—¿Y desde cuándo tu das las órdenes Granger? —se quejó Draco, que no estaba acostumbrado a que cualquier persona le estuviera diciendo qué y cómo hacer las cosas—. No te corresponde, que desde ahorita quede claro.

—Mira Hurón, se supone que estamos en tregua. Apenas estamos comenzando y no quiero terminar gritando —le espetó la chica bastante molesta. "¿_Qué se cree este imbécil? nunca va a cambiar, siempre va a ser el mismo déspota engreído…, y yo que lo voy a tener que estar aguantando un año entero. ¡Merlín! ¿por qué a mí?"_

—Escucha sabelotodo, que no sepas controlar tu temperamento no me compete en lo absoluto. El hecho de que te diga que tú no das las órdenes es algo totalmente justificable, ya que estás acostumbrada a trabajar con imbéciles como Comadreja o Cara Rajada. Pero yo estoy perfectamente capacitado para realizar las pociones igual o mejor que tú, y no necesito que me estés sermoneando sobre qué o cómo debo de hacerlas —le espetó el rubio destellando chispas de enojo por sus ojos. Le molestaba sobremanera la actitud remilgada de la castaña, como si fuera la única capaz de decir cómo llevar a cabo una poción adecuadamente

—Sólo intento poner un poco de orden al trabajo Malfoy. Pero si no eres capaz de aceptar que nos dividamos equitativamente las labores para realizar la condenada poción, entonces hazte a un lado y déjame trabajar. No voy a pasar la clase entera discutiendo por estupideces. Sólo tenemos una clase a la semana y tenemos que aprovecharla. —La chica miró envenenadamente al Slytherin y colocó sus brazos en jarra a ambos lados de su cadera, esperando un nuevo insulto por parte del joven para poder continuar insultándolo a él.

—Vale Granger, hagamos ésto. Tú divides las tareas esta semana, yo la siguiente; y así la llevamos. Voy por las vainas. —Dicho ésto, el joven se retiró al armario donde se guardaban todos los ingredientes y dejó a una confundida castaña con la palabra en la boca. Nuevamente era él quien imponía la cordura. "_Definitivamente tengo que replantear mi manera de ver la vida si Malfoy me supera en cordura en dos ocasiones… increíble"_

La clase continuó sin mayores problemas por el resto del tiempo. Draco y Hermione habían avanzado lo suficiente y ahora tenían que dejar a fuego lento la poción por una semana antes de continuar con el proceso. Al final de la clase ambos se despidieron con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza y se retiraron cada uno por su lado. Hermione se acercó a sus amigos y los tres se encaminaron a su clase de Transformaciones charlando.

Draco, recargado contra la pared del pasillo, clavó su mirada en la espalda de la chica que se alejaba, flanqueada por sus inseparables amigos. Principalmente analizaba dos situaciones: La primera; la aversión por su sangre había desaparecido, como parte de la transformación que había experimentado fruto de sus últimos tortuosos años. Ser hija de muggles nunca había representado una traba para aquella mujer valiente y fuerte, y su inteligencia era más que respetada en toda la escuela. Esa chica había demostrado incontables veces que el prejuicio hacia los de su clase era totalmente infundamentado. Y segunda; como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, acababa de darse cuenta que Granger era una joven muy hermosa…, con una belleza natural que no percibía en si misma y que sin duda la hacía aún más atractiva.

Este último pensamiento ocasionaba en él una opresión en el pecho que no se detuvo a analizar detenidamente, puesto que seguramente saldría perdiendo.

Y ante todo, Draco Malfoy nunca perdía.


	4. CAPITULO 3 Sueños Involuntarios

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Sueños Involuntarios

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco y Hermione caminaban juntos por los alrededores del castillo, lo habían estado haciendo desde que se encontraron otra vez. Aún no entendían la razón por la cual se encontraban ahí o el porqué de estos sueños donde estaban juntos, sin embargo habían decidido dejar de cuestionárselo, pues por más que lo intentaban no lograban sacar una conclusión coherente de toda la situación. En el sueño actual era de noche otra vez y el cielo estaba por completo nublado, sumiendo el campo en una oscuridad casi total.

—En estos momentos me gustaría poder hacer magia, aunque fuera un simple lumus que nos permitiera ver bien las cosas —comentó quedamente Draco, como si la misma noche los hiciera hablar en susurros.

La voz de Malfoy rompiendo el silencio de la noche hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Estaban tan juntos que sintió el aliento del chico rozar su cuello, lo que le causó una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. _"Lárguense de aquí mariposas imprudentes, nadie las invitó a revolotear en mi estómago…, bichos inoportunos."_

—Sabes, me he preguntado que tanto podemos influir en nuestros sueños, digo, sé que son parte del subconsciente; pero es extraño, porque me siento totalmente consciente de que ésto es un sueño, por lo tanto, ¿no crees que sería posible que pudiéramos de alguna manera… controlarlo? —expresó Hermione, también en un susurro. Llevaba días pensando en eso y parecía tener cierto sentido para ella, así que finalmente decidió compartirlo con Draco para ver qué opinaba al respecto.

—¿Controlarlo…? suena interesante. Supongo que de alguna manera pudiese ser factible. ¿Porqué no lo intentamos? al final todo ésto es sólo producto de nuestra imaginación… —_"Mi imaginación"_ puntualizó Draco en su mente.

Finalmente habían acordado hablar de los sueños como suyos, en plural, para evitar más discusiones al respecto. A pesar de ello, ambos seguían internamente seguros de que el sueño les pertenecía, y eso nada podría cambiarlo.

—Excelente, ¿en qué nos concentramos? ¿que sea de día? —preguntó emocionada Hermione. Draco, a modo de respuesta, cerró sus ojos y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos permanecieron con los ojos cerrados hasta que un fulgor hizo que sus párpados cerrados se tiñeran de rojo, anunciando la llegada súbita de la luz. Ambos abrieron los ojos deslumbrados y se miraron sin poderlo creer por un momento.

—¡Vaya! —pronunció Hermione anonadada—. Eso fue increíble; control de los sueños, es incluso mejor que hacer magia…

Draco estaba igual de asombrado que ella, y con una idea repentina cruzando por su mente curvó su boca en una sonrisa encantadora de medio lado.

Hermione se levantó asombrada del suelo para poder apreciar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. De la nada estaban surgiendo de la tierra pequeños brotes que, en un crecimiento acelerado, iban poblando todo alrededor de ellos. De las enredaderas comenzaron a emerger pequeños botones brillantes que empezaron a abrirse perezosamente, mostrando impresionantes flores de una belleza indescriptible. Las rosas eran translúcidas y destellaban con los reflejos del sol sobre ellas, levantando fulgores en toda la gama de los colores del arco iris. Eran rosas con pétalos como gemas, lo más hermoso que la chica había visto en su vida.

Impresionada se acercó a una de ellas y posó uno de sus dedos con cuidada delicadeza, parecían tan frágiles que temía romperlas con su solo roce. Su textura era fría y dura, como vidrio pulido, y al mirarlas de cerca se podían apreciar las facetas que las conformaban internamente. Sin duda alguna eran rosas hechas de diamante. Hermione dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Lentamente acercó su rostro a la flor que tenía entre sus dedos e inhaló para comprobar si tenían alguna clase de olor. La fragancia que embargó su olfato la dejó momentáneamente aturdida, olían como a perfume…, perfume de mujer; a una esencia que definitivamente no existía en la realidad, al menos que ella hubiera olido anteriormente, era demasiado suntuosa y embriagante. Cerró sus ojos y dejó embargar sus sentidos por la belleza que la rodeaba mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban hasta convertirse en una radiante sonrisa.

Hermione volvió su vista hacia Draco, que permanecía impasible sobre el pasto, observándola con una mirada indescifrable y un brillo en los ojos que derritió a la chica como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de chocolate. —¿Tú hiciste esto? —exclamó impactada, a lo cual recibió una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

—El poder de la mente Granger, sólo la magia del pensamiento… —atinó a comentar el joven, haciendo sonreír por enésima vez a la chica.

—Debí suponerlo… rosas de diamante, ¿a quién más se le podría ocurrir semejante extravagancia? —la muchacha, sin soltar su sonrisa, arqueo una ceja significativamente.

—Lo que pasa es que no conoces a nadie con suficiente clase para éstas cosas Granger —alegó el rubio, consiguiendo que la chica compusiera una pequeña mueca de disgusto que a Draco le pareció encantadora—. En realidad no son invento mío, es algo que vi alguna vez en los jardines de una familia de magos, amigos de mis padres, en Marruecos. Sólo lo recordé y me pareció que sería un buen detalle. —El chico se encogió de hombros y se levantó grácilmente del suelo para situarse al lado de la castaña.

—Yo también quiero intentarlo —aventuró Hermione temblando de emoción, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que quería hacer. Su boca fue tornándose en una sonrisa mientras imaginaba lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

De la nada, el cielo fue llenándose de manchas de colores, similares a pinceladas de óleo, que surcando el espacio fueron acercándose hasta descender sobre el jardín de rosas que había creado Draco. Pequeñas mariposas de tonalidades inimaginables se posaban en las hermosas flores y revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, llenando el ambiente de un colorido que sólo podía ser descrito como mágico.

Hermione volteó a ver a su acompañante y se alegró de ver cómo, asombrado, contemplaba su creación. Entonces la chica se concentró e hizo que una centena de sus mariposas lo rodearan, y soltó una carcajada auténtica al ver como el chico se azoraba ante el acoso de los animalitos e intentaba espantarlos con ligeros movimientos de sus manos.

—¿Conoces de pintura muggle, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, observando cómo el chico recuperaba la compostura tras lograr ahuyentar a las mariposas, que volvieron a rondar por el jardín más costoso de la historia.

—No mucho realmente, he visto algunas pinturas que son dignas de ser reconocidas, pero los nombres de los pintores no se me pegan. Da Vinci, creo que es uno ¿no?

—Así es… Da Vinci es uno, por ejemplo. Aunque yo hubiera mencionado en primer lugar a Van Gogh, que personalmente me parece maravilloso… —Hermione comenzó a concentrarse en una de las pinturas más famosas del autor. Según lo había imaginado, logró que sus mariposas volvieran a alejarse por el cielo y que las pinceladas que las conformaban se reagruparan hasta conseguir un paisaje surrealista en el cielo, compuesto por un sol brillante al centro y rodeado de cirros agrupados y bucles de nubes ascendentes… El paisaje se movía como un cuadro mágico.

—Siempre me gustó mucho la pintura, pero creo que nunca fui buena para ello. De niña pinté un florero, pero era tan feo que mis padres lo colocaron en el sótano. —ante el comentario de la chica, y tras el ligero fruncimiento de ceño que ocasionó el recuerdo, Malfoy no pudo evitar que una carcajada limpia y transparente saliera de su boca.

—Vaya, Granger; oírte confesar que no eres buena para absolutamente todo en definitiva no es algo que esperara escuchar en mi vida —confesó el chico entre los jaleos de su risa—. La Srta. Sabelotodo no lo sabe todo. Siempre creí que no había algo que no pudieras hacer…

Ante el comentario de Draco, la muchacha se ruborizó visiblemente, logrando captar la atención del joven. Pero ambos lo dejaron pasar, poniendo atención nuevamente al cambiante paisaje pinceleado de fondo.

Entre risas y creaciones asombrosas fue transcurriendo la tarde, ambos cada vez más impactados por lo que se acababa de revelar ante ellos, la posibilidad de influir en sus sueños para realizar cada cosa que viniera a su mente. Eran dueños de sus sueños, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Su mente, su imaginación, ellos mismos eran libres estando ahí; más libres de lo que nunca se habían sentido en toda su vida.

Los chicos se sentaron a la orilla del lago que lucía una capa de estrellas revoloteando sobre sus aguas, como galaxias concentradas en un universo líquido. Ambos se miraron con unos ojos cargados de intensidad. La locura del momento los había hecho acercarse tanto que ahora se encontraban a un palmo de distancia. Podían apreciar el brillo de la mirada del otro como nunca lo habían hecho.

_"Nunca había apreciado lo hermosos que son sus ojos, siempre consideré que eran fríos y que sólo podían mirar con repulsión; pero ahora siento que están derritiéndome, consumiéndome… Nunca había sentido una mirada así en mi vida…"_

_"Esa mirada me tiene atrapado, ¡que alguien corte el contacto visual por favor! ¿Qué tiene de especial ésta mujer, que hace que ni siquiera pueda retirar la vista de ella? Sus ojos parecen quemar… Granger está haciendo que me consuma, Si no deja de verme así juro por Merlín que no respondo de mis actos._

La distancia se iba acortando gradualmente, sus alientos confundiéndose y su corazón desbocándose, hipnotizado por esos ojos que se adentraban en su ser. Sentía que electricidad corría en el ambiente, disparándose entre ambos. Sólo unos centímetros más… Ya sentía el cálido aliento de la chica adentrarse en su boca, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de expectación.

De pronto una sensación de caída hizo que se descontrolara: estaba cayendo, la velocidad volvía borroso todo a su alrededor y se iba oscureciendo a un ritmo alarmante.

.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa encontrándose en su cama y maldijo por lo bajo a su mala suerte por haberse despertado justo en el momento más inoportuno.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

15 de Septiembre, dos semanas después de iniciar clases.

.

Cierta joven deambulaba distraídamente por el pasillo que conectaba la biblioteca con las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Desde que había vuelto al castillo invertía todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca para recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido el año anterior, como si le hubiera faltado alimento y muriera de hambre, por lo que ahora se atiborraba de cualquier información que considerara útil para perfeccionar sus conocimientos mágicos. Ahora que por fin había encontrado el libro que tanto trabajo le había costado ubicar, probablemente se mantendría entretenida un buen rato adentrándose en sus páginas.

Era viernes, y por el pasillo se encontraban algunos alumnos conversando, practicando hechizos en susurros o encaminándose hacia sus diferentes aulas. Hermione tenía esa hora libre y pensaba aprovecharla en su Sala Común. _"Seguramente los chicos están ahí, quiero mostrarles el libro que al fin encontré... aunque dudo que me presten atención si están embotados en una de sus estúpidas conversaciones sobre Quidditch…"_ pensaba. _"Creo que algunos de estos encantamientos pueden resultar bastante útiles; algunos no tanto, como ese de ralentización temporal; pero definitivamente el Fidelius puede ser de gran ayuda si…"_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al topar de lleno contra algo que la hizo caer de bruces en el piso y desparramar todos los libros que llevaba sobre los brazos. Mareada por el impacto levantó la vista y observó cómo Draco Malfoy la miraba con un gesto de molestia plasmado en sus facciones. La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza para mitigar el dolor que punzaba en su frente, fruto de una contusión ligera.

—Malfoy, fíjate por dónde caminas. No puedes andar derribando a todo el que te topes —le dijo con tono enfadado mientras se levantaba trabajosamente del piso.

—Que seas extraordinariamente torpe y a eso le agregues lo distraída no es en lo absoluto mi culpa Granger —le espetó el chico fríamente mientras se reacomodaba la túnica que se había arrugado por la colisión sufrida—. Si en vez de andar pensando en estupideces prestaras atención a tu camino podrías ahorrarte un par de golpes innecesarios.

—No seas idiota Malfoy. —La chica se dispuso a levantar los libros que se encontraban desperdigados por todo el piso del pasillo mientras continuaba su discusión con el Hurón—. En vez de estar intentando culparme a mí, podrías aprender a pedir perdón. Sabes, no se te caería absolutamente nada del cuerpo si decidieras ser un poco amable, o al menos no tan cínico.

—Mira Granger, creo que tienes que aprender a cerrar tu boca y dejar de insultar a la gente sólo porque tu orgullo es tan inmenso que no te permite reconocer que te equivocaste. —Draco se aproximó a ella, quedanto tan cerca qué logró intimidarla hasta el punto de hacer que olvidara los argumentos con los cuales rebatiría el último punto…

_"Estúpido engreído, que alguien le enseñe a este intento de ser humano lo que es el espacio personal…"_

Hermione colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Draco, en un intento forzado de eliminar la incómoda proximidad entre ambos. —Hazte a un lado Hurón, no me dejas pasar.

El chico compuso una sonrisa de lado al observar cómo se azoraba la joven y se acercó a su oído lentamente, para pronunciar en un murmullo.

—No eres perfecta Granger, eso es evidente. Deberías admitirlo tú misma y prestar más atención a lo que haces…

La chica enrojeció ante la proximidad del Slytherin y de un puñetazo en el hombro lo alejó.

—Ya te dije que te quites, imbécil. Me estorbas. Y no te me acerques así, no soy como cualquiera de tus bobas admiradoras. A mí me molesta, así que aprende a respetar el espacio personal de la gente y muévete.

Un airecillo del que no supieron su procedencia se coló entre ambos y los rodeó ligeramente, trazando un espiral, para luego dispersarse y desaparecer. Nada que les causara alarma, pues afuera hacía un poco de calor y los ventanales del castillo permanecían abiertos para dejar entrar la calidez del sol y la brisa estival al frío castillo.

Ambos bostezaron a la vez.

—Me aburres Granger. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aguantando tus berridos. —Dando un giro lleno de gracia aristocrática, Draco se encaminó a paso firme lejos de la castaña.

_"Como odio a ese imbécil engreído…"_ Pensó enojada mientras retomaba su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sin saber que a partir de esa noche comenzaría a verlo todas las noches en sus sueños.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Una castaña con el cabello alborotado y ceño fruncido hizo su entrada en la sala común, echando chispas por los ojos, pero al descubrir a sus amigos frente al tablero de ajedrez mágico respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Hola chicos, encontré un material bastante interesante en la biblioteca —comentó a sus amigos, que después de voltear a verla, regresaron su vista hacia el juego en proceso.

—¿Y por qué traes esa cara Hermione? ¿no se supone que encontrar libros interesantes debería dejarte en un estado similar al éxtasis? Por tu expresión pareciera como si te hubieran prohibido entrar a la biblioteca —comentó Harry sin apartar la vista de su peón, brutalmente asesinado por uno de los caballos de Ron.

La castaña volteó su cabeza hacia Ron, que ante el comentario de su amigo le había entrado un ataque de risa, y frunció el ceño ligeramente. —No, eso es por culpa del idiota de Malfoy. Ese tarado nunca va a cambiar. —Expresó molesta mientras bufaba sonoramente.

—Eso es algo evidente —completó Harry, mientras intentaba poner en jaque al rey de Ron con un alfil—. La gente nunca cambia…

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo el Hurón? ¿No te habrá atacado o sí…? —preguntó Ron, viéndose ligeramente esperanzado, como si esperara el menor indicio por parte del rubio para poder acusarlo y refundirlo en Azkaban un par de años.

—No Ron, no me atacó. ¡Pero logra sacarme de mis casillas! Sigue siendo tan infantil. Supongo que se aburre de su estúpida vida y tiene que andar molestando a quién se cruza por su camino —replicó la chica, suspirando para intentar alejar el coraje que aún sentía bullir en sus venas—. En fin, espero que terminen su juego y bajamos al comedor, ¿les parece?

—No habrá que esperar más —Informó Ron—. Jaque mate —sentenció divertido, mientras veía como su reina acribillaba al rey de su cabizbajo amigo pelinegro.

—Espero poder ganarte algún día Ron —comentó desanimado, tras la risilla de victoria del pelirrojo.

—Muy bien chicos, entonces tenemos tiempo de adelantar la tarea de transformaciones ¡o se nos va a juntar todo! Aún tenemos cuarenta minutos antes de la comida…

Tras un rodamiento de ojos por parte de sus amigos, comenzaron a sacar el material necesario para comenzar con la tarea, a pesar de que no tendrían que entregarla hasta la próxima semana.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Otra vez tú! ¡¿qué demonios hice para tener que estarte soportando hasta dormida?!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que te me estés apareciendo, para mí es tan molesto como para ti, Granger.

—¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas tranquila?

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Ya te dije que si me voy vuelvo a aparecer aquí! Tu compañía no es nada grata, Sabelotodo.

—Entonces me largo, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer que andar viéndole la cara a un Hurón albino con complejo de aristócrata.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Esto es imposible! Me niego a seguir teniendo estas pesadillas.

—No te emociones Granger, no tienes tanta suerte ni tanta imaginación. Estos estúpidos sueños son míos… ¡Pero se van a acabar ya!

—Claro… Lo imbécil no se te quita ni en sueños. Tarado.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ok ok… No te puedes alejar, no me puedo alejar. Supongo que tendremos que aguantarnos.

—No veo la manera Malfoy, eres sencillamente insoportable.

—Y tú eres condenadamente fastidiosa Granger…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Vaya pues, ¿y que le puede gustar hacer a un rubio pomposo y arrogante como tú?

—¿Acaso te interesa Granger?

—La verdad no, pero ya me cansé de discutir… no logro desaparecerte.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Desde niña tomé clases, pero tampoco lo hago tan bien… solamente sé un par de canciones.

—Yo toco el violín.

—¡Genial! ese instrumento siempre me ha fascinado.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Y si intentamos salir de aquí? Vayamos un rato a Hogsmade.

—Sólo si tú invitas las cervezas de mantequilla.

—Soy todo un caballero.

—Eso si que nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Me encuentro de pie en un lugar oscuro. Un denso olor a encierro y humedad corroe mis fosas nasales. La ausencia de luz me causa una horrible sensación de vértigo, me siento pequeño y atrapado. La altura de los muros que me encierran es descomunal pues no alcanzo a divisar el techo. A pesar de que el espacio es amplio, me siento incapaz de moverme, como si estuviera encadenado al piso. Mi oído se agudiza, percibo un sonido similar al de madera quemándose, tal vez una chimenea pero no podría precisarlo._

_He estado aquí antes._

_Un terror incomprensible se apodera de mí y mi corazón se acelera a ritmos peligrosos mientras la adrenalina fluye por mi sistema. Y entonces lo veo… lo veo de pie frente a mí, en toda su altura y mirándome fijamente. Esos ojos inyectados de sangre y con pupilas alargadas, esas facciones más propias de una serpiente que de un humano. Su sola mirada me hace desear encontrarme en el infierno, seguramente sería mejor estar en el averno que frente a él. El Señor Tenebroso me mira con odio y su boca se deforma en un rictus que simula ser una sonrisa, una sonrisa que presagia muerte._

_Y entonces lo recuerdo… Sé que va a suceder, lo he vivido antes. Y con tan sólo recordarlo comienzo a temblar._

_Me agacho, acuclillandome en posición fetal, presa del terror que me carcome; escucho su terrible risa mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… Tengo tanto miedo que mi propio cuerpo me pide desbordarse. Entonces lo escucho pronunciar la maldición torturadora._

_Dolor, siento tanto dolor… Por favor que alguien me mate… Me retuerzo sintiendo ácido carcomerme, fuego quemarme, navajas desgarrarme. ¡Piedad! Por favor mátenme, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo esta tortura. Grito enardecido y mi garganta se reseca, mientras mi verdugo se ríe y disfruta mi agonía._

_Entonces se acaba; tan intempestivamente como comenzó. Quedo tendido en el piso, con mis miembros lánguidos por el esfuerzo de la convulsión. Mi mirada se extravía en las negras profundidades de la habitación y mis ojos se desenfocan y se cierran..._

.

Draco se despertó respirando agitadamente, un sudor frío perlaba su pálida frente. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, el mismo miedo, el mismo dolor, tan vívido como en la realidad.

Una lágrima traicionera desbordó de sus ojos y se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil. _"Es sólo un sueño, no debo temer a un estúpido sueño. Él ya no existe y nunca más volverá a atormentarme. Nunca más."_

Suspiró y volvió a recostarse, rogando a Merlín para no volver a tener esa estúpida pesadilla y a Morfeo porque lo ayudara a conciliar nuevamente el sueño.


	5. CAPITULO 4 Entre tus brazos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: _

_Quisiera aclarar un poco, pues puede que el capítulo anterior les haya parecido un poco confuso. Las pequeñas viñetitas de los sueños entre Draco y Hermione describen la transformación de la relación entre ambos a lo largo de los sueños, están en secuencia temporal y pueden ser complementadas con los dos sueños del prefacio. A partir de aquí se empieza a desarrollar la historia de una manera más secuencial y todo irá acoplándose poco a poco. La pesadilla de Draco es una pesadilla recurrente, ésta pesadilla la ha venido teniendo desde el verano (viene mencionada en el primer capítulo) y nos continuará atormentando a todos a lo largo del fic._

_En cuanto a porque Draco soñó sin Hermione, en realidad sólo sueñan con el otro cuando los dos están dormidos..., pero si por alguna razón Hermione o Draco duermen sin que el otro esté dormido pues tienen sus propios sueños._

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

.

**ONÍRICA**

Entre tus brazos

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione observaba a Draco en la biblioteca. Estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, evaluando algunos libros mientras decidía su utilidad práctica cuando lo vio entrar, y por más que se reprochó a si misma estar espiándolo, no podía evitarlo. El chico lograba llamar su atención mucho más de lo que debería, no podía dejar de notar que a pesar de la gruesa capa que tenía puesta debido al frío que invadía el castillo, se veía sumamente atractivo. Draco Malfoy últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo como ella misma en la biblioteca. Era muy poco común encontrarlo acompañado y, aunque más de una chica se le acercaba con claras intenciones de distraerlo con actividades menos pasivas, el chico las ignoraba y continuaba con su lectura. Eran mediados de noviembre, ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde su llegada y aún no lo veía deambulando por los pasillos con alguna chica entre los brazos como había sido su costumbre los últimos cuatro años. Ese comportamiento era tan extraño en él como el hecho de permanecer tantas horas solo en la biblioteca.

Mientras lo observaba, no podía dejar de compararlo con su Malfoy. Sí, su Malfoy… Ése que había creado en su subconsciente y que era representado en sus sueños desde hacía dos meses. Ya había pasado la etapa en la que se negaba a si misma que esos sueños existían, había comenzado a admitirse que realmente los disfrutaba e incluso se encontraba recreándolos una y otra vez a lo largo del día. Al principio se reprendía mentalmente por semejante osadía, pero después se daba por vencida. No era algo que pudiera evitar a fin de cuentas, y en última instancia, sólo ella lo sabía. Y si sólo ella lo sabía, ¿qué caso tenía estarse reprochando a si misma?

En algunas ocasiones sus miradas se encontraban y entonces en su interior todo se volvía un caos, pues si bien Malfoy y ella tenían un acuerdo de no agresión y se comportaban civilizadamente en las clases que compartían, solían ignorarse el resto del tiempo, aunque ya no se insultaban cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos; todo esto era nuevo y lograba confundirla... confundirla terriblemente; porque algunas veces lograba encontrar un atisbo de su Malfoy en la mirada del Malfoy real.

_"Casi preferiría que el Hurón siguiera siendo el mismo pedante de siempre, al menos sería más fácil diferenciarlos, ¡maldita sea Hermione! ésto debería estar bien claro para ti, ¡pero no! Tienes que andarte complicando la existencia. Y aquí estas de nuevo, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. ¡Pareces una quinceañera enamorada! ¡Claro que no puedo estar enamorada! cerebro estúpido y desubicado ¡Es Malfoy! ni siquiera has tenido una conversación real con él… Sólo lo encuentras guapo y por Merlín, se supone que eres inteligente y no te dejas llevar por las apariencias. Aunque no te insulte a la menor oportunidad te sigue despreciando. Y que no se te olvide: ¡Tú también lo desprecias a él!, !¿está claro?! ¡LO DESPRECIAS!"_

.

_"Tienes que dejar de hacerte el imbécil y concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo Draco, si Granger se llega a dar cuenta de que la estás viendo de seguro se arma, que su carácter tiene y si te encuentra espiándola de seguro viene ¡¿y si te reclama qué le vas a decir?! Te estaba viendo porque no puedo dejar de mirarte… ¡Qué bobada! ¡un Malfoy gilipollas! al menos es algo nuevo... !Que dejes de mirarla coño! Ella no es tu Granger, ella no te permite acercarte, ¡y de seguro si lo intentas te avienta alguna imperdonable! Estúpidos sueños, si no fueran tan condenadamente buenos me plantearía no dormir ¡Pero no! tenías que enviciarte…"_

.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo del área de encantamientos. Estaba segura que no había profundizado lo suficiente en esa materia en particular y necesitaba encontrar algo que realmente la entretuviera para dejar de pensar en Malfoy. "_Necesito echar un vistazo a los libros de allá arriba, si tan sólo tuviera alguna escalera; estirando la mano no llego…"_

Draco se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día de estar espiando a la Sabelotodo y necesitaba alejarse para poder concentrarse debidamente. Estar viéndola no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Rumbo a la puerta, escuchó un ruido proveniente de alguno de los pasillos e involuntariamente giró para ver de qué se trataba. Granger estaba dando brinquitos con su mano estirada para intentar alcanzar un libro que estaba muy por encima de su altura. La escena le pareció sumamente graciosa y ligeramente… ¿enternecedora? Así que haciendo algo totalmente insólito para él y sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo, se acercó a ella y estiró su brazo en dirección al estante.

Hermione se giró sorprendida al ver una mano acercarse al libro que intentaba alcanzar y descubrió a Malfoy acercándoselo. Fue tanta su consternación que ni si quiera pudo formular un gracias y sólo atinó a estirar su brazo para tomar el libro que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Creo que te falta altura Granger —se mofó Draco, intentando suavizar un poco el hecho de que había tenido un detalle amable hacia ella. Ante todo debía mostrarse indiferente o si no se pondría en evidencia con facilidad.

—Creo que no es asunto tuyo Malfoy, perfectamente pude haberlo tomado —contraatacó Hermione. _"Sí claro, como no… tú y tu gigantesco orgullo…"_

Draco se carcajeó abiertamente ante el comentario de la chica.

—Pues no me lo pareció en lo absoluto. Sería más fácil admitir que no lo alcanzabas y dar las gracias, Granger.

Pero Hermione no admitiría que Malfoy tuviera razón, aunque fuera totalmente consciente de que así era; así que haciendo gala de su impresionante testarudez, se dispuso a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. "_Vas a hacer el ridículo y lo sabes… ¡Cállate consciencia estúpida y fuera de lugar!"_

La chica comenzó a estirarse ante la mirada divertida del rubio para intentar alcanzar otro libro. En realidad, ahora que estaba metida en esa ridícula situación no hallaba cómo salir airosamente, de cualquier manera estaba frita. Así que se puso a dar un par de brincos para acabar con tan humillante escena. _"Te lo dije…"_

Draco se cruzó de brazos divertidísimo ante el comportamiento infantil de la castaña. Estaba decidido a no mover un músculo hasta que la chica admitiera que él tenía razón y que era más fácil aceptar ayuda y dar las gracias. Estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no desternillarse de risa ahí mismo al contemplar cómo el rostro de la chica se iba tiñendo de carmesí por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza que estaba experimentando. Guardaría esa imagen para más tarde, donde sin duda podría disfrutarla al máximo y pasaría al menos dos horas riéndose de ella. Pasó por alto el hecho de que hasta hace un par de meses no se hubiera aguantado y estaría riéndose ahí mismo para humillarla más.

Hermione brincaba cada vez más alto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y pedirle que le alcanzara el libro sus pies trastabillaron y se tropezó. Vio su caída en cámara lenta y cerró los ojos, esperando de un segundo a otro sentir el golpe que seguramente dejaría al menos un doloroso moretón. Pero el golpe no llegó. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban y la ponían en pie. Una descarga de electricidad se manifestó ante el contacto y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El slytherin no fue conciente de su reacción hasta sentir el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, entonces contuvo la respiración ante la sensación que lo embargó. Observó cómo los ojos de la joven se abrían y se clavaban en su mirada y un poderoso sentimiento de experiencia vivida llenó su mente. Esa mirada era exactamente igual a la del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, donde casi la besa antes de despertar. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir electricidad correr por su columna vertebral y sintió como la chica igualmente se enervaba ante el contacto. Pero no podía cortar el contacto visual.

El ambiente se volvió extremadamente denso entre ellos, sin atinar que hacer. Y permanecieron en esa posición, más parecida a un abrazo que a cualquier otra cosa, por muchísimo más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Entonces Draco la soltó y se volvió hacia el estante, tomó el libro de la chica y se lo entregó. Después giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a avanzar con paso firme hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Internamente estaba tan confundido que se sorprendió de no estar temblando en esos momentos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo para encaminarse a la puerta y salir corriendo, escuchó a Hermione pronunciar un tembloroso "_Gracias_". Detuvo su avance y volteando ligeramente el rostro, asintió y siguió caminando, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado que no desapareció en toda la tarde, por mucho que intentó borrarla.

Hermione se quedó pasmada con el libro entre los brazos y la mirada fija en el punto donde había desaparecido el rubio. No se movió de ahí hasta que cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. _"Claro Hermione, y te dices inteligente…, creo que pasaste por alto el pequeño detalle de que ¡Eres bruja y sabes hacer magia! ¡¿No hubiera sido suficiente un pequeño hechizo convocador para acercarte el libro?! Maldición, ¡vaya idiota! Acabas de hacer el ridículo más grande de tu vida…"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Quita esa cara de imbécil Draco! En una de esas te viene un aire y te quedas con la sonrisa de estúpido grabada eternamente.

—Ponte a hacer algo de provecho y lárgate de aquí Blaise.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que el aire ya te dio, ¡Ni enojado se quita esa sonrisa! Me pregunto ¿Cómo se llamará el airecillo...? O debería decir ¿airecilla tal vez?

—¡Te largas o te aviento un cruciatus!

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Bueno Hermione, al menos la poción veritaserum me quedó transparente. Parkinson entiende de pociones casi tanto como tú y ya que te acostumbras a su actitud altiva hasta podría resultar… agradable —comentaba Ron a sus amigos unos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase de pociones.

Aparentemente a todos les estaba yendo bien con la redistribución que había realizado Slughorn. Harry y Nott se entendían bien y hasta bromeaban en clases, Theo era un chico bastante simpático aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Además era un joven muy inteligente y por lo que se notaba, conocía bastante de pociones.

Ron y Pansy Parkinson batallaron un poco más para acoplarse a trabajar juntos. La chica resultó ser muy lista, pero tenía un temperamento ligeramente fuerte y autoritario. Sin embargo después de dos meses trabajando juntos habían empezado a llevarse bien. Hermione incluso había visto a su amigo un par de veces sonrojado mientras Pansy reía, y podría jurar que una mirada pícara se asomaba tras las pestañas de la chica.

—Agradable…, ya —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa evidente dibujándose en su rostro—. Diría que por la manera en que la miras te parece más que agradable, Ron. —Tras el comentario de la joven, el chico se puso tan rojo como su cabello y, tragando grueso, se levantó y se dirigió a su asiento murmurando cosas ininteligibles mientras se despedia con la mano de su amiga.

—Creo que con eso quedó más que confirmada tu sospecha —comentó Harry, que segundos antes había estado riéndose de la cara que puso su amigo—. Pero creo que le va costar un poco aceptarlo Herms, ya conoces a Ron.

La chica bufó cómicamente ejemplificando lo bien que podía entenderlo y volteando los ojos.

—Hay cosas que no cambiarán ni en cien años, Harry, y la testarudez de Ronald es una de ellas.

Harry asintió al comentario de su amiga y después se quedó serio un momento. No le gustaba meterse en la relación de sus amigos pero creía que era el momento oportuno para hacer algunas preguntas, así que se armó internamente de valor y se dirigió a su amiga.

—¿Y eso te molestaría, Hermione? —preguntó en un volúmen más bajo de lo habitual.

—No sé a qué te refieres Harry —respondió confundida.

Harry carraspeó y la miró directamente a los ojos para reformular su pregunta.

—Me refiero a… ¿Te molestaría que a Ron le guste otra chica? —Al terminar su pregunta desvió la mirada un tanto incómodo.

Hermione, que no esperaba la pregunta, se tomó un segundo para contestar.

—La verdad, Harry… no. No me molestaría —suspiró antes de continuar con su explicación—. Creo que lo que pasó entre nosotros cumplió el único objetivo de hacernos ver que nuestra relación sólo funcionaría como una amistad. Y no te voy a negar que si ésto hubiera ocurrido hace un par de meses si me hubiera sentido un poco incómoda, pero la verdad he tenido tiempo para meditar las cosas y creo que tanto Ron como yo tenemos derecho a encontrar a alguien más…

Harry se tranquilizó visiblemente ante el comentario de su amiga y se animó a preguntar de nuevo —Y tú Herms ¿ya tienes a alguien en mente?

La castaña se ruborizó ligeramente ante el comentario; no sabía que contestarle, porque ni siquiera ella podía esclarecerlo. Realmente no había encontrado a nadie… a nadie real al menos. Porque estaba segura que el hecho de que se sintiera atraída por cierto rubio imaginario no era válido.

—No Harry, a nadie aún...

Miró a la puerta en el momento que hacía su arribo el chico en el que estaba pensando y decidió finalizar el tema inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera llegar y escuchar algo de la incómoda conversación que sostenía con su amigo.

—Ya llegó Malfoy, mejor hablamos en otro momento ¿sí?

—Claro, nos vemos más tarde —dijo el chico sonriéndole, mientras se marchaba rumbo a su mesa.

—En teoría, hoy deberíamos terminar la poción multijugos —comentó Draco a modo de saludo, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y disponía sus cosas para la clase. Quiso llegar y saludarla con algo así como_"Buenos Días, Granger_", pero reflexionó un poco y decidió que tanta amabilidad era innecesaria. Aún se sentía algo incómodo por el episodio sucedido en la biblioteca hacía tres días.

—Así es Malfoy, ya está terminando de cocerse. Y por lo que puedo ver nos ha quedado tan bien como la poción para dormir sin sueños. Otro Extraordinario asegurado —comentó la chica orgullosa de su avance.

—Bien. Pásame las instrucciones para revisar lo que nos falta hacer —le espetó un poco altivamente, para poder rebajar el ambiente que sentía tan cargado de algo que no podía describir. Tenía que mantenerse en su papel de altanera indiferencia.

—Claro, toma —la chica le entregó el libro al rubio e internamente se decepcionó de volver a verlo tan distante como siempre. No había vuelto a cruzarse con él desde el pequeño incidente en la biblioteca, que terminó en algo así como un abrazo; pensó que tal vez, debido al comportamiento amable del slytherin de aquel día, las cosas serían un tanto menos frías entre ellos. Aparentemente se había equivocado. Y no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante el hecho, por lo que nuevamente se recriminó a si misma andar haciéndose ilusiones con el rubio; decididamente él no cambiaría nunca.

Suspirando abiertamente, Hermione se dispuso a continuar con el trabajo que había que realizar, estando más al pendiente de los movimientos de su acompañante de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una celda. Todo está tan oscuro y encerrado que no logro saber si es de día o de noche. Siento un miedo terrible embargarme._

_La humedad se filtra entre las paredes, llenando el piso de charcos de agua con olor a moho. Todo está muy silencioso. El único sonido que percibo es el de una gotera a la distancia, que con un golpeteo continuo me ayuda a percibir el paso del tiempo. Me encuentro encogida en la esquina de la horrible prisión que me encierra, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos y ocultando la cara entre mis rodillas. Tengo mucho miedo. Sé lo que va a suceder, y la expectación es casi tan agonizante como el terror._

_Soy conciente de que me encuentro en la misma pesadilla otra vez, sin embargo éste conocimiento no ayuda a amainar el miedo que siento correr por mis venas, disparando mi adrenalina. Esa ocasión fue sin duda una de las más terribles experiencias que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Nunca olvidaré mi estadía en la mansión Malfoy; las pesadillas seguirán perturbándome por siempre._

_Entonces los escucho, ya sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Unos pasos recorren los pasillos aceleradamente y se acercan cada vez más. Vienen por mí. Vienen a llevarme ante ella._

_Un hombre vestido de negro y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de plata abre mi celda y me levanta violentamente del suelo. Me encuentro tan débil que no soy capaz de oponer resistencia. El miedo crece en mi interior; no quiero ir, no quiero que me torture otra vez… Comienzo a gritar, pero mis gritos suenan tan ahogados que ni siquiera hacen eco en la habitación._

_Recorro los pasillos de los sótanos de la mansión. Sus muros son altos y mohosos, totalmente diferentes a las habitaciones superiores. Recuerdo que la mansión era majestuosa y bella. Recuerdo los candelabros y las molduras finamente labradas con dragones y serpientes. Pero esta vez no voy a subir; ésta vez me quedaré en sus sucios pasillos bajos. Camino por mucho tiempo escoltada por el mortífago que no reconozco, hasta detenerme en la puerta que me llevará ante ella. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa y mi respiración se dificulta._

_Entonces escucho su voz y mis piernas se flexionan presas del miedo inconcebible que satura mi sistema. No quiero ir con ella, por favor ¡Déjenme ir! ¡no me torturen de nuevo! ¡No quiero ir! Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas amargas de impotencia. No puedo evitarlo, sé que no hay salida posible. Sé que pronto acabará._

_Miro al frente y la veo dirigirse hacia mí, caminando sin ningun tipo de prisa, deformando su rostro con una sonrisa infantil y demente. Me encojo en el piso intentando protegerme inútilmente._

—_¿Sigues empeñada en no hablar, querida niña?_—_me pregunta Bellatrix en un tono empalagoso y lento que me eriza los vellos del cuerpo. Me quedo petrificada, incapaz de responder._

_Siento una patada en las costillas que me saca un grito de dolor y empiezo a jadear y llorar nuevamente. Por favor ¡Déjame en paz!… Por favor…_

—_Contéstame, asquerosa impura ¿o prefieres que te torture hasta que hables?_—_preguntó, ésta vez dejando de lado la cantaleta infantil y saturando su voz de veneno_—. _Si así lo prefieres, entonces que así sea… ¡CRUCIO!_

_¡No! ¡Detengan el dolor! O mátenme… ¡Ya no quiero sentir este dolor! Siento como si mi piel se cayera en jirones y mis músculos se contraen como presas de una corriente eléctrica que me corrompe, siento fuego a mi alrededor y dagas clavarse en todo mi cuerpo… ¡Detengan el dolor por favor! ¡DETÉNGANLO!_

_Escucho la risa demente de Bellatrix romper el silencio y amplificarse con el eco al rebotar en las paredes, mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce en el suelo como si fuera un gusano al que le aplican ácido…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione apareció en los jardines del castillo aún encogida en el piso, llorando y con pequeñas convulsiones musculares propias del dolor al que había sido sometida. Tardó en darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la mansión, que Bellatrix había desaparecido y que ya no la iban a seguir torturando. También se tardó en escuchar que la llamaban a la distancia y no se inmutó cuando logró ver una silueta que se acercaba a ella velozmente.

—Granger, ¿qué te pasa? ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Draco se acercaba a la chica que se encontraba tirada en el piso con apariencia frágil y adolorida. Quería llegar más rápido a donde estaba ella y se apresuró aún más.

—Granger contéstame, ¿Estás bien? —llegó a donde estaba la chica, pero ella no reaccionaba. Su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia y sus mejillas eran surcadas por gruesas lágrimas que parecían no amainar. Se agachó para que su rostro quedara a su altura y, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven para atraer su atención, volvió a llamarla, esta vez más suavemente —Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre?

Hermione sintió el contacto frío de la mano de Draco y volteó su mirada hacia sus ojos, que la miraban con una preocupación auténtica. Aún seguía petrificada en la misma posición, pero cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por la voz del rubio algo en su interior se rompió, como hielo resquebrajándose, e involuntariamente estiró sus brazos y se dejó caer hasta detenerse sobre el cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras tiritaba de miedo y dolor.

El chico, al sentir el abrazo convulso de la castaña, se quedó congelado y su respiración se detuvo. La sensación que recorría su pecho era totalmente nueva para él, un calor que nunca en su vida había sentido… una necesidad de llenarse de ella y de protegerla. Sus brazos la rodearon sin haberlo pensado y la apretó contra su cuerpo con posesiva fuerza, deseando que nunca se alejara de él.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Te lastimó alguien?, ¿por qué estas llorando?... —No sabía qué preguntarle, no encontraba las palabras para confortarla y sólo podía seguir sujetándola entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—No quiero recordarlo. Por favor, no me dejes… —susurró la chica entre sollozos—. Por favor no te vayas Draco, no quiero volver a vivir esa pesadilla otra vez.

Draco se quedó helado. Escuchar su nombre en los labios de Hermione le había parecido el sonido más dulce que sus oídos habían captado en la vida. Y entendió dos cosas a la vez: Entendió que la chica aún sufría, al igual que él, con los demonios que atormentaban su pasado. Y entendió también que no quería alejarse de ella, no importaba lo que sucediera… La quería con él.

Y abrazados como estaban permanecieron el resto de la noche, sin moverse un solo centímetro; acompañándose y consolándose mutuamente, ahuyentando los temores que se arraigaban en sus sueños cuando no se encontraban juntos. Siguieron abrazados incluso después de que la chica dejó de llorar y continuaron así hasta que, ya entrada la mañana, ambos despertaron, sintiéndose embargados del sentimiento más bello que habían experimentado en su vida.

Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger compartieron mucho más que un sueño… compartieron su corazón.


	6. CAPITULO 5 Feliz Navidad

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Feliz Navidad

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Noviembre dio paso a Diciembre a una velocidad acelerada. Por todo el castillo se veía impregnado el espíritu navideño que embargaba a todos sus habitantes. Los jardínes permanecían completamente cubiertos de nieve y los estudiantes se paseaban por ellos abrigados hasta los dientes y jugaban con bolas de nieve hechizadas o patinando en el lago congelado.

Hermione había pasado las últimas semanas escondiéndose de los chicos que intentaban por todos los medios encontrarse con ella bajo algún muérdago. Si bien, como había predicho Harry, el revuelo inicial hacia los "héroes nacionales" había disminuido considerablemente, aún había quién persistía en atrapar a alguno de ellos. El que corría con más suerte era precisamente Harry, que teniendo a Ginny como novia, se encargaba de encontrarse acompañado de ella en todo momento para evitar que alguna chica lo pillara desprevenido e intentara besarlo.

Desde aquella vez que soñó con Draco después de la horrible pesadilla de su tortura, Hermione se mantenía en dos posturas diametralmente opuestas respecto a él. En sus sueños Hermione se había acercado muchísimo más a Draco, pasaban horas platicando respecto a sus vivencias anteriores, sus gustos, sus miedos, lo que planeaban hacer en un futuro… En fin, les sobraba tema de conversación; ambos disfrutaban muchísimo de su mutua compañía. La chica no dejaba de sorprenderse de todas las facetas que conocía del Draco de sus sueños, y le parecía tan interesante, inteligente y atento que ansiaba el retorno de la noche para poder compartirla de nuevo con él. Si ese Draco fuera real, definitivamente la joven no habría puesto reparos en enamorarse de él, que en definitiva era la copia fiel de lo que ella consideraba un hombre atractivo en todos los aspectos de la palabra, invocado por su subconsciente sólo para su deleite personal. Claro, no dejaba de ser un poco arrogante y cínico, pero esto sólo lo volvía más interesante.

Pero la realidad era que él pertenecía solamente a sus sueños, y Hermione, tan analítica como siempre, se negaba a enamorarse como una tonta de un producto de su imaginación… Como si se tratara de una obsesión por un artista o un personaje ficticio de algún cuento de hadas. No, ella no era así; su cerebro le impedía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento tan absurdo como ese. Entonces, para contrarrestarlo, se comportaba con el Malfoy real mucho más distante y fría de lo que era común en ella.

Mantenía contacto con Malfoy únicamente durante las clases, sin dirigirle apenas la palabra, y procurando verlo lo menos posible para evitar que, en un arrebato de inconciencia, dejara translucir algo de sus sentimientos hacia su homólogo onírico. Nada sería más vergonzoso para ella.

Por su parte, Draco había adquirido una conducta muy similar a la de la castaña. Evitaba a Granger durante las clases, procuraba no topársela por los pasillos y había dejado de frecuentar la biblioteca exclusivamente para no tener que topársela por ahí y quedársele viendo como embobado. Porque se sentía profundamente atraído hacia ella, como nunca había estado hacia nadie, jamás; pero esa atracción era producto de un subconsciente imprudente que se empeñaba en mostrarle a la mujer perfecta en la apariencia de Hermione; no era algo real, no podía ser algo real… No cuando sus sentimientos radicaban exclusivamente en el hecho de conocer a una chica ficticia que seguramente distaría mucho de la que existía en la realidad. Simplemente era algo que no concebía; asi que, como cualquier persona, se sentía atemorizado ante ello y prefería alejarse corriendo como niño asustadizo.

Siendo el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas los profesores se habían dado por vencidos al intentar contener a los estudiantes y habían decido dar por finalizadas las clases, mucho antes de que la hora acabara. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione habían quedado de verse en la Sala Común para dirigirse hacia la Madriguera, donde pasarían las navidades en compañía del clan Weasley al completo.

—Bueno chicos, vámonos —dijo Ron—. Mi padre me ha confirmado que nos recogerá en el anden 9¾ porque no quiere correr el riesgo de que Ginny se escinda si aparece con alguno de nosotros. —El pelirrojo sonrió divertido ante la cara de enojo de su hermana—. Ya lo se Gin, pero ninguno de nosotros somos expertos en aparición y no podemos arriesgarnos.

—No importa, será agradable viajar en el expreso… ¿Se dan cuenta que después de abordarlo éstas vacaciones sólo nos quedará el regreso al finalizar el año? —comentó Hermione melancólicamente, haciendo que los rostros de los chicos se ensombrecieran por la nostalgia. El año estaba transcurriendo muy rápido y ninguno se sentía preparado para dejar atrás a su amada escuela.

—Bueno, si no nos apresuramos nos quedaremos sin carruaje, y con éste frío no me apetece en lo más mínimo caminar hasta Hogsmade —alegó Harry, a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente. Tras recoger sus maletas, se dirigieron a la salida del castillo para iniciar el periodo vacacional oficialmente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

La mansión estaba tan impecable como era de esperarse. A pesar de que sus dueños no estuvieran habitándola, los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de mantenerla en perfecto estado. Los pisos de mármol negro estaban lustrosos, las columnas y cuadros no tenían una sola partícula de polvo en sus hendiduras, los muebles que engalanaban las habitaciones no tenían una sola mancha y los jardines estaban rebosantes de flores y vegetación a pesar del frío que hacía.

La chimenea del recibidor estaba encendida cuando Draco apareció en la puerta de su casa. Inmediatamente media docena de elfos domésticos se acercaron a él para recibirlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo. Mientras dos de ellos subían las pertenencias del chico a su habitación, los otros se desvivían por ofrecerle algo de comer, o beber, o cualquier cosa que deseara su amo. Pero el rubio, en silencio, negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a las escaleras para subir a la biblioteca.

El sonido de sus pasos resonó en la casa con una serie de ecos apagados que lo hicieron sentir aún peor de lo que se sentía; porque estas vacaciones por primera vez en su vida, pasaría la navidad completamente solo en su inmenso hogar…

Sin levantar la cabeza para devolver el saludo a todos los personajes de los cuadros que hacían una reverencia al verlo pasar, abrió las puertas dobles de caoba de su biblioteca y se encerró en ella para no salir de ahí el resto del día.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Los preparativos para la cena navideña estaban en su apogeo en la Madriguera. La señora Weasley se había encerrado en la cocina desde muy temprano y había amenazado con que a cualquiera que entrara a interrumpirla le crecerían espárragos en las orejas, razón por la cual los chicos habían decidido mantenerse lo más alejados posible de ese lugar.

Durante toda la mañana, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny se habían dedicado a decorar el árbol de navidad y a colocar adornos en cada rincón de la casa. Mientras Hermione y Ginny colocaban estrellas doradas en cada centímetro cuadrado del techo los chicos se dedicaban a fastidiarlas, volviéndolas a bajar para después desternillarse de risa ante sus caras de enfado.

Desde que habían llegado a la casa de los Weasley los chicos habían convivido muchísimo más que en los tres meses que llevaban en la escuela, y eso definitivamente les estaba sentando de maravilla. No se habían dado cuenta de cuánto se extrañaban; ya que entre estudios, clases, entrenamientos de quidditch y horarios dispares, además de otras cosas, no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para reunirse y platicar abiertamente. Debido a que Harry por lo general ocupaba su tiempo libre en estar junto a Ginny, y Hermione y Ron todavía no volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, los tres chicos estaban más separados de lo que nunca habían estado desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de contacto, Harry y Ron habían notado extraña a su amiga en los últimos meses. Si bien Hermione siempre había sido una chica de horarios estrictos y rigurosa planeación del tiempo, jamás la habían visto tan obsesionada con la puntualidad a la hora de dormir. Apenas daban las 9 de la noche y la castaña desaparecía, dejando inconclusa cualquier actividad que estuviera realizando, para retirarse a su habitación. Igualmente notaban que se despertaba mucho más tarde de lo que habitualmente hacía; ella siempre había sido la primera en levantarse, e incluso los presionaba para que bajaran puntualmente al Gran Comedor, pero ahora apenas alcanzaba a desayunar a la carrera, puesto que siempre bajaba con el tiempo justo y con cara de acabada de levantar.

—Vamos Hermione, estoy seguro que no dormías tanto desde que tenías cinco años —le comentaba Harry en tono bromista—, ¡podría asegurar que es fisiológicamente imposible dormir tanto!

—¡Ay Harry! ¡¿desde cuándo es malo querer dormir? —se quejó la chica—; por si no lo habías notado paso el día completo atareadísima, ¡es perfectamente normal querer dormir después de estudiar tanto!—comentaba, no muy convencida de sus propias afirmaciones.

—Normal es dormir 9 o 10 horas el fin de semana Hermione, no once horas todos los días —la atajó Ron en tono conciliador—. No lo tomes a mal, es sólo que pareciera que estuvieras enferma, ¿segura que te sientes bien? ¿No hay nada que quieras decirnos? —le preguntaba el pelirrojo con evidente cara de preocupación.

_"Definitivamente nada que quiera decirles…" _pensó_._

—No chicos, de verdad; no se preocupen. Es probable que sea solamente una etapa; estoy bajo mucha presión en la escuela ¿saben? —les comentó la chica, queriendo zanjar el tema y retirarse, ya que sólo faltaba una hora para que comenzaran a llegar todos los invitados a la cena.

—Ni siquiera en tercer año, cuando llevabas materias de más y tenías que usar el giratiempo dormías tanto Hermione, no quieras engañarnos —argulló esta vez Harry con el seño fruncido—. Pero está bien, si no quieres comentárnoslo ahora, tarde o temprano lo sabremos... Es evidente que no es un comportamiento normal en ti, te conocemos demasiado bien Herms. Sólo espero que sepas que ante cualquier problema que tengas, puedes contar con nosotros. —Harry puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, a manera de apoyo.

Hermione se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y después sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo para darles a entender que el punto estaba comprendido. Después apuró a Ginny para que subiera con ella y comenzaran a arreglarse, pues si no jamás terminarían a tiempo.

Las chicas se despidieron y subieron a su alcoba para prepararse, mientras los muchachos se quedaban un rato más platicando en la sala. Siendo como eran, seguramente subirían 5 minutos antes de que llegaran los invitados y aún así tendrían tiempo suficiente para alistarse y bajar antes que las chicas.

.

La cena, como era de esperarse, había sido deliciosa. Todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa del comedor charlando animadamente; hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se reunían todos de esta forma. En el comedor se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron; los señores Weasley, Charlie; Bill y Fleur, que tenía una pequeña barriga de cuatro meses de embarazo y lucía incluso más radiante que de costumbre; Percy con su novia Penélope; George, la señora Andrómeda Tonks con el pequeño Teddy de dos años, e incluso habían llegado Xenophilus y Luna Lovegood a unírseles para la sobremesa.

Pasaba de la una de la mañana y Hermione ya no encontraba forma de zafarse de la reunión. No es que no la estuviera disfrutando, pero moría de ganas por subir a su cuarto y dormirse inmediatamente. Los últimos sueños con Draco habían sido tan agradables que moría por conocer qué le deparaba su subconsciente para esta noche. Era como si su mente le estuviera contando una linda novela que la tenía en suspenso.

Si bien no habían vuelto a tener un contacto tan cercano desde aquella vez de la pesadilla, su Draco se había convertido en un chico tan atento y amable que varias veces al día tenía que reprenderse mentalmente por estar fantaseando con él, y es que realmente se sentía muy atraída ¡Por un producto de su imaginación! _¿Qué seguirá después, alucinar con un supermodelo estando despierta?¿o empezar a hablar sola?... Bueno, admito que si tuviera alucinaciones con un supermodelo podría ser algo digno de ser visto…_

—¡Hermione! —le gritaron por tercera vez, y la chica dio un brinquito de asombro—. ¿Pero qué te pasa mujer, ya te quedaste dormida?

—No, no Harry; es que ya estoy bastante cansada. Tanta cena me hizo aletargarme mucho… —contestó la castaña con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para excusar su comportamiento ausente— tal vez seria mejor que me retirara a dormir.

—Tesoro no te preocupes, tú súbete con confianza. Ya sabes que estás en tu casa cielo —le contestó amablemente la Sra. Wesley—. Coloca algún hechizo silenciador si te molesta el ruido, porque creo que aquí seguiremos un buen rato.

—Claro señora Wesley, le tomaré la palabra, muchísimas gracias. —comentó la chica levantándose de su asiento—. Buenas noches a todos y ¡feliz Navidad! —Tras despedirse de todos, entre abrazos y buenos deseos, subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y se dispuso a dormir.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

El reloj de péndulo marcaba la hora resonando sus campanadas en la inmensa habitación, dejando a su paso un eco vacío que se apagaba lentamente. Las diez campanadas se perdieron en el abrumador silencio que reinaba en la mansión Malfoy, sumiendo al único comensal en un profundo sentimiento de abandono.

Todo en la mesa brillaba… los dieciocho puestos estaban perfectamente acomodados para el banquete; copas de cristal, cubiertos de plata, vajillas de la más fina porcelana, fuentes repletas de deliciosos manjares. Todo dispuesto para iniciar la cena navideña. Todo menos la gente, ya que ese año no habría una fastuosa cena repleta de conocidos. Ese año, Draco Malfoy disfrutaría del lujoso banquete completamente solo…

Draco levantó sus ojos para observar la magnificencia del decorado de ese año; sin duda su madre hubiera estado complacida. Sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que recordaba a su madre y a su padre, que ese año no tendrían nada similar a una cena navideña. A menos que fuera concebible que les llevaran a su celda algo que no fuera pan y agua, o algún potaje asqueroso.

¿Por qué lo habían exonerado a él, y a sus padres no? El rubio había pasado el verano completo en arresto domiciliario, pero sus pies nunca habían pisado las asquerosas celdas de Azkaban. Si bien era cierto que nunca había asesinado a nadie, sin duda era culpable de ser mortífago. No es que se quejara de que no haber sido encerrado; pero a veces, en ocasiones como ésa, en verdad se preguntaba si había sido justo que lo dejaran libre…

Justicia. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy había cambiado si ahora era capaz de racionalizar lo que era o no justo. Porque el Malfoy de hace dos años sin duda no estaría planteándose siquiera el hecho de lo que era o no justo, sino de lo conveniente; y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que él considerara provechoso.

—¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señor? —le preguntó uno de los elfos domésticos en voz baja.

- Nada Kraber, puedes retirarte —contestó Draco sin voltear a ver a su sirviente, y no levantó la vista hasta que escuchó el sonido de desaparición de la criatura.

Nada le apetecía. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo para beber un poco de whiskey de fuego, que era su aliciente principal en las festividades de este tipo. _"Debí de aceptar la propuesta de Pansy para ir a su casa este año. No… es mejor así. De cualquier manera estaría igual de jodido…"_

Tanto Pansy Parkinson como Blaise Zabinni lo habían invitado a la cena navideña que harían ese año, pero Draco no quería compasión de parte de sus amigos. Diablos, ni siquiera quería sentir compasión por si mismo, no era su estilo, por más que hubiera cambiado. Debilidad no era una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban, y sintiéndose tan solo no dejaba de pensar en sí mismo como débil. Y lo odiaba.

_"No se que demonios pretendo haciendo ésto, es la peor maldita idea que he tenido…"_ pensó; con un movimiento brusco desplazó la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás, provocando un sonido molesto, y se levantó. Sin voltear hacia atrás cruzó el comedor y se desplazó hacia las escaleras; subiría a su habitación. Esperaba que durmiendo se sintiera mejor, que al menos su subconsciente no lo abandonara ésta vez y pudiera volver a ver a su Hermione de nuevo.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione caminaba lentamente entre los helechos que descansaban en los jardínes junto a los invernaderos. Ya no tenía que preguntarse en dónde se encontraba Draco, simplemente lo sabía. Suponía que su propio cerebro lo ubicaba en el punto que lo había creado… pero en realidad no le importaba, sólo lo sabía.

Lo pudo divisar a la distancia, sentado elegantemente en una piedra y mirando al horizonte. Se veía tan atractivo en esa posición meditabunda, con una pierna semi flexionada y descansando un brazo en su rodilla, que le aceleró las pulsaciones. _"Y ahí vas de nuevo Hermione; creo que tendré que esperar sentada a que la madurez me alcance…"_

—Hola ¿cómo estás? Feliz Navidad por cierto… —dijo la chica mientras terminaba de avanzar hasta su posición; una vez que estuvo al lado del rubio, se sentó a su lado.

—Hoy tardaste mucho tiempo en llegar, pensé que no te vería… - le comentó Draco sin voltear su vista hacia ella, con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

—Vaya, no sabía que estarías esperándome. Ni siquiera era conciente de que pudiera esperarme un sueño —le comentó con un poco de humor—. lo siento… creo.

El chico hizo un movimiento de hombros para descartar el tema.

—Pues también supongo que no importa, he estado tan solo estos días que no me extraña que mi propio subconsciente me juegue malas pasadas; ésta ha sido la peor jodida navidad de toda mi vida. Cena solitaria, aburrimiento absoluto y pesadillas estúpidas antes de que llegaras.

Hermione se quedó observándolo unos momentos, tratando de comprender a qué se debía el comentario de Draco; pero después decidió que no iba a permitir que estuviera deprimido, importándole un pimiento lo extraño que podría ser intentar alegrar a un ente imaginario.

—Bueno, pues vamos a remediarlo entonces —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo. El contacto con su fría piel la hizo estremecerse, pero lo pasó por alto.

Draco volteó a verla con una expresión de curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie y estrechó la mano de la chica. Su solo contacto lo hacía sentir mejor. —¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Vamos a hacer nuestra propia fiesta de Navidad —le comentó emocionada la chica—. Hoy tu serás mi pareja.

El joven alzó una ceja divertido. —Bueno, supongo que tampoco tienes muchas opciones de pareja ¿no? Veamos de lo que eres capaz, pequeño cerebrito…

Mientras caminaban, todo a su alrededor fue cambiando. Columnas crecían del piso como si fueran árboles desarrollándose en cámara acelerada, mientras a su alrededor iban ascendiendo enredaderas cubiertas de flores rojas y blancas. Pequeñas hadas luminosas revoloteaban alrededor de los botones en flor y llenaban el espacio de luz. Alrededor del círculo que se había creado, el suelo comenzó a cubrirse de nieve, brillantes copos titilaban como estrellas y daban una atmósfera mágica al entorno de los jóvenes. Después aparecieron fuentes de hielo y esculturas que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia. Al fondo, un bellísimo abeto fue tomando altura y llenándose de luces brillantes que parpadeaban incansablemente. Y aunque del cielo caía nieve, ésta no era fría; por el contrario, el ambiente era cálido y agradable.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó la chica, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me gusta, pero… no hay fiesta sin música. —le comentó el rubio con una media sonrisa. En ese instante, una suave tonada invadió el lugar—. También diría que hace falta un banquete... —Una mesa se materializó en una esquina apartada, de ella surgieron velas que iluminaban sutilmente el espacio. Deliciosos platillos fueron poblando la longitud de la enorme mesa y los aromas irresistibles se esparcieron hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban—. La comida, definitivamente tenía que estar a mi cargo.

—Claro, si tu lo dices. Bueno… la fiesta está lista —comentó la chica, que se disponía a acercarse a la mesa para ver más de cerca lo que el chico había hecho aparecer. Había comido hasta reventar apenas un par de horas atrás, pero suponía que comer en sus sueños no afectaría ¿No?

—Yo diría que casi lista Granger—La chica se giró para ver al rubio con expresión interrogante. Entonces Draco se acercó a ella y con un movimiento ascendente de su mano derecha hizo que su atuendo se modificara—. ¿No pensabas asistir a una fiesta en esa facha, o sí?

La chica volteó hacia abajo para verse y se sorprendió al encontrarse vestida con un bellísimo vestido rojo tinto, que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura y resaltaba sus curvas magistralmente, mostrando muchísimo más escote de lo que había usado en su vida. A la altura de la cadera el vestido se ensanchaba ligeramente y caía con gracia hasta el piso. Era bellísimo… y se sintió cohibida. Draco se quedó pasmado ante la imagen de la chica, se veía ten hermosa que se sentía cegado.

—¿Así que decidimos los atuendos del otro eh? —preguntó divertida, y haciendo un movimiento similar al que había hecho el rubio hacia unos segundos, visualizó la vestimenta; decidida a divertirse un poco antes de dejarlo listo. —Veamos...

De estar usando su típica ropa negra el chico mutó su vestimenta hasta quedar enfundado en un par de vaqueros desteñidos y con algunas roturas estratégicamente ubicadas a lo largo de sus piernas. Usaba una camisa de color rojo tinto idéntico al tono del vestido de Hermione, con las mangas ligeramente alzadas y desfajada por completo. El color rojo le sentaba maravillosamente a su juicio. Sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando Draco volvió su vista para ver lo que tenía puesto dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio —¡Oye, ésto es ropa muggle! ¡Y ni siquiera es formal! Creo que estás abusando Granger.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó.

—Lo sé, pero te queda fenomenal, tenía que probarlo. ¿Habías intentado vestirte alguna vez con un color que no fuera negro, Malfoy? Creo que el rojo te sienta de maravilla, aunque… —hizo un ligero movimiento con su dedo índice y uno de los botones abrochados de la camisa se abrió; la chica emitió una pequeña risilla traviesa— aún puede mejorarse. —y tras otro movimiento, se abrió un segundo botón, revelando ligeramente los marcados pectorales del chico.

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho y volteó a ver a Hermione con cara de fingida molestia —¡Oye! ¡Deja de desnudarme! O lo haces bien o me visto yo mismo. —Un ligero rubor, que definitivamente no era común en Draco, se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Creo que el look desenfadado te va bien Malfoy, te ves… —"_condenadamente sexy" _pensó, mientras una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro— diferente…

—Bueno, ya te divertiste suficiente ¿no?

—Está bien, está bien… ¡Pero será a mi manera, Malfoy!—Con otro movimiento de mano, el chico volvió a cambiar de vestimenta; lucía ahora un hermoso traje sastre negro, con chaleco en color plata y corbata negra. Al verlo vestido de esa manera, la chica dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro, nunca lo había visto tan guapo—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —declaró el chico tras evaluar su vestimenta—; no deja de ser muggle, pero al menos es más adecuado.

—Bien, entonces…

Draco se acercó a Hermione con paso lento y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿bailas? —le preguntó en un susurro.

La chica se quedó petrificada en su sitio mientras el rubio la tomaba suavemente por la cintura y levantaba su brazo para entrelazar sus manos.

—N-no… no bailo muy bien —titubeó la joven.

—Pues tienes suerte. —El chico comenzó a llevarla por la pista con una agilidad sorprendente; acercándose a su oído, le susurró— yo sí. —Y girando sobre la pista, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a disfrutar de su hermosa fiesta privada, sonriéndose abiertamente y mirándose a los ojos con una intensidad asombrosa.

—Gracias —comentó Draco cuando se detuvieron, después de bailar por lo que parecieron horas, y caminaban hacia la mesa—. Estando contigo no puedo sentirme solo.

La joven levantó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco, que la observaba con un brillo en los ojos similar al de la plata derretida. Contuvo el aliento ante tal imagen.

—Gracias a ti; ésto ha sido hermoso —dijo, mientras le dedicaba una despampanante sonrisa que hizo que al joven se le congelara la respiración.—. Te tengo un obsequio.

—¿Para mi? —preguntó dubitativo el joven.

—Sí tonto, a ti. ¿O cuántas personas hay aquí? —preguntó la chica mirando hacia todas direcciones—. Aunque supongo que no será de mucha utilidad ni nada por el estilo. También dudo que lo puedas conservar. Pero en fin, quería dártelo… —Extendiendo su mano, Hermione hizo aparecer un reluciente copo de nieve que la abarcaba en toda su extensión. Parecía hecho de hielo, o algún cristal iridiscente que titilaba con el brillo de las velas.

Draco lo observó por unos segundos. A lo largo de su vida había recibido tantos regalos que era incapaz si quiera de contabilizarlos, pero ninguno lo había hecho sentir así; nadie, nunca, le había regalado algo tan simple y a la vez tan bello. Su boca se tornó en una franca sonrisa, y extendió su mano para tomarlo, pero al acercarla a la brillante pieza una de sus esquinas le hizo un pequeño tajo en el dedo, un tanto profundo. Unas gotas de sangre escaparon de la herida y el chico se llevó el dedo a la boca.

Hermione retiró el regalo y miró al joven con cara preocupada —Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

—No es nada —comentó el chico, restándole importancia— Pero a la otra sería conveniente que imaginaras las cosas un poco menos filosas —sonriéndole a la chica tomó con más cuidado la pieza que descansaba en su mano.

La castaña volvió a sonreír. Entonces sintió como el joven se acercaba a ella y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. El contacto fue tan cálido y suave que enterneció profundamente a la chica. Cuando el rubio se retiró, fijó su mirada en los ojos de la joven y se quedó observándola. Estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro rozar sus rostros. La tensión y agonía de estar tan próximos comenzaba a perturbarlos, pero ninguno de los dos acertaba a acercarse o alejarse, temiendo arruinar el momento. Era como si dos imanes opuestos se estuvieran atrayendo e intentaran mantenerlos separados sin éxito; la distancia iba acortándose milímetro a milímetro mientras sus miradas permanecían atrapadas, como hipnotizándolos.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a escuchar un sonido como de golpeteo a la distancia que la sacó del trance.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó extrañada, mientras volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de identificar la procedencia del sonido, que cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

—No escucho nada —comentó Draco extrañado.

—¿No lo escuchas? Es fuertísimo. Escucha, ahí está otra vez...

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de saber de dónde procedía, o el por qué no lo escuchaba Draco, pues Hermione desapareció abruptamente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Hermione, despierta! —gritaba Ginny, haciendo ruido con todo lo que encontraba a su alcance—. ¡Vamos floja! Es tardísimo. —La pelirroja comenzó a brincar sobre la cama de Hermione.

La castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio a su amiga brincando como chiquilla sobre la cama. Suspiró resignada y se incorporó.

—Ginny, tenías que despertarme justo en este momento —alegó la chica con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz.

—Sí —le dijo entre risillas— porque tenía que preguntarte una cosa...

—¿Que cosa Ginny?

—¿Estabas soñando con Malfoy? —le preguntó entre divertida y extrañada—. No dejabas de repetir su nombre en sueños…

La castaña tragó saliva y desvió su mirada, mientras un tono carmesí se extendía por sus mejillas. _"Demonios, fuiste atrapada Hermione…"_

Suspirando, volteó de nuevo a ver a su amiga.

—¿Podrías guardarme un secreto?

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Sentado en su cama, Draco Malfoy no dejaba de preguntarse infinidad de cosas, mientras contemplaba atentamente su mano derecha. No entendía por qué, o cómo demonios había sucedido, pero sin duda le daba muchas cosas en que pensar; no era para nada normal...

¿Y como iba a ser normal tener un corte en su dedo índice, si se lo había hecho en sueños?


	7. CAPITULO 6 Unidos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Unidos

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?!

—¡Cállate Ginevra! pueden oírnos; te digo que sueño con Malfoy. Pero sólo es eso, sólo son sueños.

—¡Claro!, ¡¿y esperas acaso que me crea que sólo sueñas con él porque sí?! Dime la verdad Hermione... ¿tienes algo con él?

—Ginny ¡por Merlín! Es Malfoy, claro que no tengo nada con él. Y ni se te ocurra comentarle nada a Harry, y mucho menos a Ron.

—¡Nunca creí que el Hurón botador pudiera gustarte, Hermione! —le dijo la pelirroja entre risitas.

—¡Te digo que no me gusta!

—Y entonces, si no te gusta ¿por qué sueñas con él?

—Quisiera saberlo Ginny, en verdad que quisiera…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro, Hermione Granger meditaba profundamente sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil separar lo que sentía en sus sueños de lo que sentía en la realidad, y no es que no lo intentara… al contrario; ocupaba más tiempo del necesario en meditar acerca de sus sentimientos. Draco Malfoy ahora ocupaba el segundo lugar en su lista de _"lo que no puedo dejar de pensar"_; por encima de sus amigos, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero que era inevitable, y solamente por debajo de sus estudios para los EXTASIS.

Definitivamente estaba confundida. Desde su memorable encuentro navideño finalizado con un casi beso —el cual ya era su segundo casi beso—, el contacto con Su Draco había ido volviéndose cada vez más cercano, y cada vez más tenso. Su intrincada mente se dividía en dos opiniones diametralmente opuestas al respecto: por un lado moría por besarlo y por el otro se sentía absolutamente estúpida por ilusionarse con algo que era un producto de su torcida y extraña imaginación. Muy a pesar de todas las interrogantes que llegaban a su cabeza no podía negar lo evidente. _"No, ¡absolutamente no! ¡Definitivamente no me estoy enamorando! Me siento atraída, solamente atraída…"_

Comenzaba a sentirse atraída por el rubio, y se encontraba a si misma planteándose la posibilidad de acercarse al Malfoy real para conocerlo un poco más. Por su puesto que éste pensamiento terminaba siendo frenado en el acto por aquella parte de su cabecita que seguía renuente a aceptar que no perdía nada con intentarlo; pero durante todas sus vacaciones de invierno no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, ni dormida, ni despierta.

Regresando a Hogwarts volvió a tomar su rutina de estudio y más estudio, cosa que contribuyó en gran medida a equilibrar su mente y dirigirla hacia cosas más productivas que un rubio intento de príncipe azul sin futuro. Sin embargo, era difícil evitarlo por completo debido a que seguían compartiendo la odiosa clase de pociones y tenían que trabajar juntos sí o sí. Y ahí era donde la cosa se complicaba en serio; porque más de una vez se le había salido por accidente llamarlo Draco, logrando una cara de perplejidad por parte del Slytherin, pero sobre todo porque no podía evitar mirarlo y perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos grises, que la atraían cada vez más.

Eran las diez de la noche y tenía que llegar al salón de pociones para incluir un ingrediente por demás problemático y engorroso. Para la realización de la poción matalobos era necesario atrapar un rayo de luz de luna llena y vaciarlo en el caldero mientras se removía rítmicamente el contenido. Y claro que sí, Malfoy tenía que estar presente. La ventaja era que había logrado convencerlo de que no era necesario estar juntos para capturar el rayito de luna, y tras un complicado hechizo y varios intentos por atraparlo en un pequeño tubo —los rayos de luna pueden ser muy escurridizos—, ahora se dirigía al aula para encontrarse con él.

—Granger, te tardaste —comentó un aburrido rubio que se encontraba sentado frente al caldero hirviente de la poción del mes.

—Pero ya llegué Malfoy, deja de ser tan quisquilloso —se defendió la castaña—. Traigo el rayo de luna; comienza a girar el contenido en dirección de las manecillas del reloj.

—Sí, sí… sé cómo hacerlo Granger, gracias por tu preocupación —el rubio comenzó su tarea mientras la miraba de soslayo vaciar lentamente el contenido luminoso del recipiente. Nunca la había visto iluminada por los rayos de la luna —bueno sí, pero en sueños no contaba—, y se veía absolutamente encantadora. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar que había estado a centímetros de besarla en sus sueños, y era chocante saber que ella ni siquiera lo intuía.

Comenzaba a plantearse seriamente el intentar conquistarla, pero su idea era desechada al entender que era más probable que Granger aceptara salir con un colacuerno húngaro que con él. No es que no tuviera confianza en su atractivo, eso no se discutía; simplemente era conciente de que tantos años de maltrato y humillación por su parte jugarían irremediablemente en su contra. Y Granger era demasiado inteligente como para caer en sus redes como cualquier otra chiquilla insulsa.

—Bien Malfoy, terminamos. Ahora, si me disculpas me retiro a dormir —comentó la chica mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

—Dulces sueños Her… —se aclaró la garganta intentando ocultar el hecho de que casi pronuncia su nombre—. Granger. _"Intentaba ser irónico joder… ¿porque me salió un estúpida despedida cursi y melosa? Qué estupidez…"_

La chica se volvió lentamente, con cara contrariada y fijó su mirada en esos ojos que la observaban fijamente. "_Dulces sueños… ni te los imaginas Draco."_

—Gracias Malfoy, seguramente que lo serán. Igualmente para ti.

_"Ni lo dudes Hermione… ni lo dudes."_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Es difícil Malfoy? —preguntó la chica después de un largo silencio. Tras haber caminado por horas se habían detenido bajo un árbol, en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

—No sé a que te refieres— preguntó el rubio volteando a verla con incertidumbre.

—Haber estado del otro lado… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Es difícil vivir ahora después de haber sido un mortífago?

El chico volteó su mirada al cielo mientras meditaba su respuesta.

—Más que difícil, es… complejo. Al principio fue fácil para mí suponer que eso era lo que quería hacer, simplemente porque crecí creyendo que era lo adecuado, ya sabes: superioridad sanguínea y derecho a dominar. Después entendí que además de ser algo que me correspondía hacer podría conseguir poder y gloria… No tengo que esconderte que siempre fui ambicioso, eso lo sabes de sobra; pero realmente era sólo un chico inmaduro, incapaz de racionalizar que el asunto iba mucho más allá del poder o de agradar a mi padre. Cuando lo comprendí ya era muy tarde; mi padre estaba en prisión y fui amenazado para sustituirlo. El Señor Tenebroso amenazó a mi madre, entonces no tuve más remedio. Era la vida de Dumbledore o la de mi madre.

La chica lo miraba atentamente, sin perderse una sola de las palabras que pronunciaba su acompañante. Podía entenderlo… si a ella la hubieran puesto en esa situación, si hubieran amenazado a sus padres ¿qué habría hecho? Probablemente lo mismo que él.

—Pero no lo mataste.

—No; no pude hacerlo. Una parte de mí quería hacerlo, pero luché contra ella porque no quería convertirme en un asesino, Granger. Te digo que es complicado. Es como si hubiera tenido una lucha interna entre lo que quería y lo que tenía que hacer… y al final ganó mi lado más humano, aunque sirvió de poco.

—Pero todo fue planeado. Tú no debías convertirte en un asesino Malfoy.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero hay veces en las que quisiera haberlo hecho; fue muy duro lo que sucedió después. El Señor Tenebroso se ensañó conmigo por no haber cumplido la misión encomendada y… - —no pudo continuar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta ante el recuerdo de los peores momentos de su vida.

Hermione lo notó, y se acercó a él. Colocó suavemente una mano en su mejilla, invitándolo a voltear a verla. El rubio al principio resistió, pero al final giró su rostro para encontrarse una mirada suave y comprensiva, que no lo juzgaba. _"Granger… juegas con fuego al mirarme así. ¡Soy hombre, por Merlín!"_

—No fue tu culpa Malfoy —la chica se aproximó más hacia el rostro del hombre frente a ella—. Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa; y todo quedó en el pasado. —El espacio iba acortándose hasta que sus narices rozaron, mientras sus miradas continuaban fijas una sobre la otra; potentes, vibrantes, anhelantes.

Hermione cerró los ojos y giró su rostro para tener un mejor acceso a la boca del rubio, quien al sentir el contacto de los suaves labios de la chica se estremeció y abrió sus párpados con asombro. Eso no lo esperaba, pero definitivamente era bienvenido. Cerró sus ojos y con su mano izquierda tomó a la chica por la nuca para acercarla a él, mientras con sus labios aprisionaba su boca y la hacía temblar ligeramente. Entonces con su mano libre se apoderó de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, hasta quedar tan juntos que no había espacio entre ellos ni para un suspiro, mientras aplicaba un poco más de insistencia con sus labios, y trazaba contornos suaves con su hábil lengua, tratando de profundizar el beso.

Hermione entreabrió sus labios presa de una ansiedad que nunca había experimentado. Eran tantas las emociones que circulaban por su cuerpo que se sentía pequeña ante tal magnitud. Entonces sintió como la lengua de Draco se apoderaba de su boca y la exploraba como propia, arrancando suaves suspiros de deleite a su paso. Era un beso cargado de anhelo y pasión, que en vez de quitar el hambre la hacía más intensa… Las manos de Hermione recorrieron los hombros del rubio hasta situarse bajo su nuca, mientras con cada roce degustaba la miel más dulce que habían probado sus labios, y aunque era una tarea imposible intentó acercarlo aún más a ella, como si quisiera fundirlo a su cuerpo.

Lentamente fueron cayendo al piso, mientras sus bocas cobraban vida propia y se reconocían. Experimentando cada roce, cada sabor, cada contacto, cada suspiro.

Draco terminó de reclinar a Hermione en el piso y mientras conservaba su mano bajo la nuca de la chica para mantenerla cerca, con su otro brazo se apoyaba en el pasto para evitar aplastarla con el peso de su pecho. No podía siquiera pensar en algún otro beso que hubiera dado en su vida, la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos estaba robándole el alma por la boca, borrando con sus labios cualquier otra boca que hubiera besado antes.

Cuando Draco comenzaba a mover su mano para acariciar la silueta de la chica sintió algo que lo hizo detenerse. Era como si lo estuvieran jalando… Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Hermione tenía plasmada en su rostro la misma mirada de sorpresa, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía confuso y giraba incontrolablemente. La estrechó contra él para protegerla mientras el entorno se volvía negro, tragándolos hacia el vacío.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Me encuentro de pie en un lugar oscuro; sólo percibo la compañía de Hermione entre mis brazos… la siento temblar y emitir un sonido similar a un sollozo. Un denso olor a encierro y humedad corroe mis fosas nasales. La ausencia de luz me causa una horrible sensación de vértigo que parece afectarla a ella también; me siento pequeño y atrapado, pero aún así me preocupa más el miedo que percibo en ella. Le tomo la mano con firmeza y la estrecho. Al sentir el contacto ella se aferra a mi brazo con aplomo. La altura de los muros que nos encierran es descomunal, no alcanzo a divisar el techo. A pesar de que el espacio es amplio me siento incapaz de moverme, como si estuviera encadenado al piso y a la mano que se aferra con fuerza a mí. Siento una imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y la acerco aún más a mi cuerpo. Mi oído se agudiza… percibo un sonido similar al de madera quemándose, tal vez una chimenea, aunque no podría precisarlo._

—_¿Donde estamos Draco? _—_me pregunta con voz temblorosa. Sé dónde estamos, he estado aquí tantas veces antes._

—_Creo que en una pesadilla _—_le contesto con un hilo de voz. Siento un terror incomprensible que se apodera de mí, mi corazón se acelera a ritmos peligrosos. La adrenalina fluye por mi sistema; y ella, al percibirlo se asusta aún más._

—_¿En una de tus pesadillas? ¿pero... cómo? ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! Draco... creo que no me siento bien, algo extraño me pasa._

_Volteo a verla y la noto extraña; me tallo los ojos intentando enfocarla bien, pensando que tal vez estoy interpretando equivocadamente lo que veo, pero no. Ella está desdibujada, como una imagen mal sintonizada… alguna vez vi algo similar en uno de esos aparatos muggle que tenía Zabbini en su casa._

—_¿Qué te sucede Hermione? te ves rara, como una visión distorsionada._

—_¿Como si no perteneciera a este lugar? así me siento… como si estuviera en un lugar donde no debería estar. Y la sensación es por demás curiosa; siento mucho miedo, pero es un sentimiento ajeno a mí, no me pertenece, es como si… como si pudiera sentir tu miedo, ¡Como si estuviera sintiendo a través de ti!_

_Volteo mi mirada intentando comprender un poco lo que sucede, tratando de encontrar algo que pueda ayudarme a sacarla de aquí, y entonces lo veo. Lo veo de pie frente a mí, en toda su altura y mirándome fijamente._

—_Hermione, sal de aquí, ¡corre!_—_logro decirle mientras lo veo acercarse. No quiero que la vea a ella, no quiero que se le acerque. ¡Por favor que no la toque a ella!_

_Escucho un grito de terror en la voz de Hermione y un sollozo apagado que emerge de su garganta cuando logra divisar la figura que se acerca a nosotros._

_El monstruo está cada vez más cerca y sólo atino a posicionarme frente a Hermione intentando protegerla de esos ojos inyectados de sangre y con pupilas alargadas, con facciones más propias de una serpiente que de un humano. Pero aparentemente sólo me ve a mí, no la ha visto a ella, como si no estuviera presente, como si no fuera su objetivo. El Señor Tenebroso me mira con odio y su boca se deforma en un rictus que simula ser una sonrisa, una sonrisa que presagia muerte._

_Y entonces lo recuerdo. Sé qué va a suceder, lo he vivido antes. Y con tan sólo recordarlo comienzo a temblar._

—É_sto es mi pesadilla Hermione, debes entenderlo, no vas a poder cambiar nada de lo que suceda porque es un sueño recurrente. No te acerques, no te muevas, no hagas nada. Parece que no se ha percatado de que estás aquí. ¡¿Escuchaste?!, Pase lo que pase ¡quédate donde estás!_

_La empujo tras una columna y me acuclillo en posición fetal, presa del terror que me carcome y escucho su terrible risa mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tengo tanto miedo que mi propio cuerpo me pide desbordarse. De soslayo volteo a comprobar que Hermione me ha hecho caso y no intenta salir de su escondite, pero la veo contorsionada por el miedo, acurrucada en una esquina de la pared. Está sintiendo mi terror, ¿entonces también sentirá…?_

_Entonces lo escucho pronunciar la maldición torturadora y percibo un grito desgarrador proveniente de mi espalda…_—_¡NO! Déjalo en paz infeliz_

_Pero la maldición rebota sobre mi pecho sin que pueda evitarlo._

_Dolor, siento tanto dolor. Por favor que alguien me mate… Me retuerzo sintiendo ácido carcomerme, fuego quemarme, navajas desgarrarme. ¡Piedad! Por favor mátenme, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo esta tortura. Grito enardecido y mi garganta se reseca, mientras mi verdugo se ríe y disfruta mi agonía; luego la escucho a ella desgarrar el aire con un grito y todo mi dolor pierde significado al comprobar que ella lo esta sintiendo junto conmigo. Intento evitar sentirlo para ver si de ese modo logro ahorrarle el dolor a ella, pero no lo consigo, la maldición es más fuerte que yo._

_Entonces se acaba. Tan intempestivamente como comenzó. Quedo tendido en el piso, con mis miembros lánguidos por el esfuerzo de la convulsión. Intento arrástrame hacia donde se encuentra ella, tendida en el piso y con lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos. No puedo levantarme… Logro tocar su brazo y me acerco hasta su rostro. Ella me voltea a ver con su mirada adolorida; no dice nada, sólo levanta los brazos y me acerca a ella, abrazándome. ¡Hermione me está abrazando a mí! Siento cómo me coloca sobre su pecho en un ademán protector y escucho su corazón latir con una fuerza inusitada. Entonces todo el dolor y el miedo se escapan de mí y sólo queda ella… sólo quedamos nosotros. Mi mirada se extravía en las negras profundidades de la habitación y mis ojos se desenfocan y se cierran._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Abrieron los ojos y se encontraban exactamente en la misma posición que recordaban. Hermione recostada en el piso, con el cuerpo de Draco parcialmente sobre ella y a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco mientras se incorporaba y la jalaba del brazo para que ella también se sentara.

—¡Ouch!, eso creo… fue muy raro. Y muy, muy doloroso. ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

—_Eso_ fue una de mis pesadillas, Granger. _Eso_ fue lo que me pasó desde que salimos de sexto año y hasta que el Lord fue derrocado. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué acabamos ahí.

—No tiene sentido… —comentó la chica absolutamente extrañada.

—Más bien creo que absolutamente nada por estos lugares tiene sentido, pero particularmente ¿a que te refieres?

—Bien, no quiero generar ningún tipo de discusión debido a lo que voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo? —El rubio asintió mirándola fijamente—. Lo que no tiene sentido Malfoy, es el hecho de que si éste fuera mi sueño, no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que pueda viajar a tus pesadillas.

—Exactamente. Por lo tanto…

—No, definitivamente no. Te digo que no voy a discutir al respecto Draco Malfoy. Tú tienes tu idea y yo la mía; pero aparte de eso quiero enfocarme en la situación por favor. Entiende lo que intento decirte… ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿por que no podías verme con claridad estando ahí...? ¿Por que demonios sentí un cruciatus que no fue dirigido a mí?

—De acuerdo, creo que se por dónde vas. Vamos a plantearlo de otra manera: Digamos que éste lugar es un lugar común para ambos, un terreno neutro por decirlo de otra forma. Hipotéticamente aquí podemos estar los dos, como si nos perteneciera a ambos ¿entiendes? Entonces, hace rato cuando, bueno, cuando nos besamos, salimos de aquí por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender y nos transportamos a otro lugar. Ese lugar es mío. Me pertenece a mí. Y siguiendo con esta lógica tu no debías estar ahí, sencillamente porque no pertenecías a ese lugar.

—Vaya… si eso fuera plausible ¿entiendes lo que significaría? —preguntó contrariada la chica, que no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez a una idea en su cabeza.

—Siguiendo con esa lógica Hermione, entonces ésto no sería un sueño común y corriente… ninguno de los que hemos tenido en realidad. No puedo ni imaginar que sea posible, pero no encuentro otra lógica aparente…

—Tres mundos de sueños; uno tuyo, uno mío, y uno…

—Nuestro.

Los dos se miraron con intensidad mientras intentaban comprender lo que se abría ante sus propios ojos: una perspectiva que nunca antes se habían planteado, y que no eran capaces de asimilar. Porque si fuera así, si en realidad compartieran sus sueños…

—Imposible — murmuraron los dos a la vez impactados, mientras todo volvía a tornarse negro a su alrededor y desaparecían del claro del bosque para aparecer de nuevo en sus respectivas camas.


	8. CAPITULO 7 Celos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Celos

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

No se levantó de la cama hasta mucho tiempo después de haber despertado. Su último sueño lo había dejado profundamente intrigado, ¿sería acaso posible que Hermione y él estuvieran compartiendo sus sueños? _"No tiene lógica, no tiene sentido… es absolutamente improbable. Es imposible. No, imposible no…"_

Simplemente escapaba de toda lógica, y Draco Malfoy era un hombre lógico. Seguramente todo seguía siendo obra de su torcido subconsciente, que se empeñaba en hacerse presente de alguna manera y le daba sueños estúpidos que lo mantenían pensando durante todo el día. No podía creerlo, punto. Sobre la pesadilla ya mejor ni pensaba, suficiente tenía con la confusión que la chica le generaba como para seguir torturándose con sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

Estaba decidido a no hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, a final de cuentas tampoco podía hacer mucho. La sola idea de acercarse a Hermione para decirle "oye Granger, ¿de casualidad soñaste conmigo anoche?, ya sabes… compartir sueños y esas cosas" se le antojaba ridícula y fuera de lugar. _"Estoy de acuerdo que he cambiado, pero definitivamente volverme un estúpido no entra en el paquete"_

¿Y qué era lo mejor que podía hacer? Por su puesto: alejarse aún más. Si se mantenía cerca de ella la duda lo estaría rondando, e invariablemente, tarde o temprano, terminaría cometiendo una idiotez; no lo permitiría.

Así pasó casi un mes completo, tan sólo viéndola a lo lejos —porque se había prometido alejarse, pero no dejar de verla mientras ella permanecía ignorante al hecho—. En los sueños que compartían se había vuelto prácticamente un tabú mencionar algo respecto a su beso. o la perspectiva de que fuera un sueño compartido, como un hecho tácito de común acuerdo.

Sin embargo, existían ocasiones en las que todo su autocontrol se ponía a prueba; aquellas veces en las que otro hombre se le acercaba e intentaba conquistarla, y no eran pocas. Cuando ésto sucedía, sentía un calor apoderarse de su pecho y una necesidad apremiante de acercarse a ella y gritarle al mundo entero que le pertenecía a él, que era suya, que nadie tenía derecho siquiera a mirarla de reojo. Era una posición absurda y estaba totalmente conciente de ello, porque nunca en su vida se había acercado a ella con intenciones de cortejarla... sólo existía una especie de relación en sus sueños. _"Que maldita complicación… ¿Cómo se supone que debo manejar ésto, con uno y mil demonios?"_

Justamente en ese momento Draco Malfoy estaba pasando por uno de esos episodios de celos. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa solitaria, en el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca, mirando por sobre un libro cualquiera a la chica que estaba sentada un par de mesas por delante de él, dándole la espalda. Un tipejo estúpido de Hufflepuff, del cual no recordaba ni el apellido, estaba intentando captar su atención. Podía ver claramente cómo el imbécil se acercaba a ella, más de lo que era necesario si pedían su opinión, y le susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar_. "Maldito tarado, por tu propia seguridad te recomendaría largarte en éste __instante__, si no quieres terminar el día en la enfermería con un libro incrustado en tu estúpida cabeza hueca…"_

Ya estaba planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de levantarse, e ir hacia aquella mesa para poder fulminarlo con la mirada, cuando notó como la chica se tensaba y negaba con la cabeza; no escuchó lo que le decía, pero poco le importó, porque sintió un tremendo alivio al comprobar que sin importar lo que ese sujeto le estuviera diciendo ella se estaba negando, evidentemente incómoda. La vio levantarse y dirigirse a la salida y una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en su rostro_. "Esa es mi Hermione… o algo así. Sí, bueno no; bueno, eso..."_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, acribillando con su tenedor un filete de cordero, mientras dirigía fulminantes miradas a la mesa ubicada al otro extremo del Gran Comedor.

—¿Hermione, estás bien? —preguntó Harry a su amiga mientras contemplaba la nada sutil manera con la que embestía su comida.

—¿Y porque tendría que estar mal Harry? —preguntó la chica con más rudeza de la necesaria, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa—. ¿Acaso tiene que estar algo mal? ¿Qué se supone que significa tu pregunta? ¡¿Me ves mal acaso?! —terminó la chica casi al punto de los gritos.

—Cálmate Herms, no hay necesidad de sulfurarse. Si quieres lo hablamos en otro momento —atajó Ron ante la mirada de auxilio que proclamaba su amigo.

—No hay nada que hablar Ronald, todo esta perfecto. ¡Maravilloso! —y levantándose bruscamente añadió—: Me voy a la biblioteca.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, dirigiéndose una significativa mirada, mientras Hermione se alejaba a pasos acelerados con el rostro levantado, sin siquiera dirigir sus ojos a la mesa donde cierto rubio estaba platicando animadamente con Daphne Greengrass, quien le coqueteaba descaradamente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Y que vas a hacer el fin de semana Draco? —preguntó seductoramente Daphne Greengrass al rubio mientras comían en el gran Comedor.

—No lo sé Daphne… supongo que nada en particular —le contestó fríamente, sin levantar su vista del plato que permanecía intacto en la mesa.

—¡Como es posible!, pero si es 14 de febrero, cielo… —haciendo un pucherito se acercó a su oído para susurrarle de manera insinuante, mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente su rostro—. Si quieres yo puedo solucionarlo; vamos juntos a Hogsmade, y después podemos… _festejar_ en tu habitación, como en los viejos tiempos.

Draco levantó su rostro y clavo su fría mirada gris en los anhelantes ojos de la rubia. Tomó la mano de la chica, que descansaba sobre su mejilla, y bajándola bruscamente espetó: —lo siento Daphne, pero no me interesa. Estoy seguro que alguien más estará encantado de "festejar" contigo en San Valentín.

La chica le dirigió una mirada ofendida y se alejó de él con la cabeza en alto, haciendo que su cabello se meciera suavemente contra su espalda. Draco suspiró resignado y volvió sus ojos a la mesa de _la chica_ _de sus sueños_, literalmente hablando, sólo para comprobar que ella ya no estaba ahí.

—Draco, necesito hablar contigo —una bella chica de cabello negro se sentó en el lugar que había desocupado Greengrass y observó confundida la expresión de molestia que el chico tenía plasmada en su rostro. Parecía que nisiquiera había reparado en que nuevamente tenía compañía—. ¡Draco! Despierta... Te digo que necesito hablar contigo...

—Ahora no Pansy, no estoy de humor —le contestó bruscamente y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, jugando con el agua y haciéndola bailar como si se tratara de fuentes danzantes cuando Draco la encontró. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y se puso a contemplar junto a ella el pequeño espectáculo acuático.

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó Draco escuetamente. Realmente se sentía molesto, aunque era conciente que su enojo era infundado e infantil; además de que en última instancia ella no tenía la culpa.

—He tenido mejores días —le contestó la chica—, pero supongo que al menos a ti te va bien… —terminó la frase con más rencor de lo que hubiera querido reflejar.

—No me quejo —_"y una mierda que no… Has estado quejándote todo el maldito día_" pensó Draco molesto consigo mismo.

—Ya veo, supongo que Greengrass te alegró el día ¿no?

—¿Greengrass? —se extrañó el chico—. ¿Qué coño tiene que ver Greengrass? Por favor Granger, madura.

La chica le dirigió una mirada envenenada y se levantó velozmente, alejándose del chico a paso raudo.

—Granger ¡regresa! —se puso en pie para intentar alcanzarla—. ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —Una vez que estuvo a su altura, la tomó del brazo y la giró para verla a la cara—. Me puedes explicar ¡qué coños te pasa!

—No me sucede nada Malfoy —le contestó la chica molesta y de un movimiento empujó la mano del rubio para soltarse de su agarre—. Y mejor no me toques, o tu noviecita puede enojarse...

Draco estuvo a punto de reírse cuando comprendió qué era lo que tenía Hermione, y preguntó con un tono ligeramente cómico —¿Celosa, Granger?

—¡¿Celosas yo?! Por Merlín Malfoy, el que necesita madurar aquí es otro. Ni en tus sueños.

Draco no pudo aguantarse tras aquel comentario y soltó una sonora carcajada. —Efectivamente Granger, en mis sueños estás celosa de Daphne.

Hermione bufó encolerizada y dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero el chico volvió a tomarla del brazo.

—No es mi novia; no tengo novia —comentó Draco por lo bajo mientras la atraía hacia él—, y ya que estamos hablando de eso... tú Granger ¿tienes novio?

La chica entornó sus ojos para clavarlos en los hermosos e intensos orbes grises que le devolvían la mirada, cortándole el aliento; pero de solo recordar a la perra de Greengrass y sus coqueteos, la sangre le hervía y volvía a molestarse.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

—Entonces si tienes novio, ¿quién es eh? —le preguntó el chico con una ira que iba incrementándose en su interior—, ¿tu estúpido amiguito comadreja? ¿o acaso el imbécil ese de Hufflepuff?

—Ni uno ni otro Malfoy —le comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en el rostro—; terminé con Ron en verano.

—Contéstame claramente… ¡mierda! ¿Quién es Hermione? —después analizó el comentario de la chica y su rostro empalideció considerablemente—. ¡¿Fuiste novia de la comadreja pobretona?! —No pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, víctima de la impresión. "_Ese maldito imbécil me las va a pagar…"_

—¿Celoso, Malfoy? —La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó considerablemente—. Me sorprende que no lo supieras, fue una noticia bastante anunciada durante el verano en el Profeta. —Giró sus ojos al recordar la cantidad de artículos estúpidos que la Skeeter publicó al respecto.

—¡No me la pasé precisamente leyendo periódicos este verano! —el chico estaba verdaderamente molesto, y contrario a lo que siempre había hecho, ésta vez no podía esconder su molestia detrás de una máscara de frialdad… Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar del coraje—. ¡¿Y si tienes noviecito que coños haces soñando conmigo?!

Él sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba diciendo contradecía por completo lo que hasta ese momento se empecinaba por creer. Siempre había considerado que los sueños eran suyos, y aunque no había dejado de creerlo ni por un solo segundo, el enojo era tal que le impedía racionalizar las cosas; su lengua cobraba vida propia, totalmente desconectada de su cerebro.

—Ya te dije que terminé con él Draco, y deja de gritarme. Sabes perfectamente que éstos sueños no los puedo controlar.

—Entonces sigue molestándote soñar conmigo ¿no es cierto? ¡¿Cómo podría gustarle a la perfecta heroína nacional estar con el sucio y mal nacido exmortífago, no es así?!

—Eso no es así Malfoy, y lo sabes.

—¡Deja de mentirme, Granger! —el rubio tenía una clara expresión de molestia y dolor mientras la miraba desafiantemente.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo, deja de ser tan idiota! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para molestarte porque haya sido novia de Ron! Especialmente tú, que te paseabas y besuqueabas durante el día con una chica y te revolcabas con otra distinta por las noches. ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, ni en lo que haga o deje de hacer!

—Tienes razón Granger, para ti no soy nadie…

—Ni yo para ti Malfoy, así que deja de jugar conmigo.

Mientras se miraban saltaban chispas entre ambos; los dos estaban tan molestos que no se percataron de que todo a su alrededor volvía desvanecerse lentamente, tornándose cada vez más negro.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Hermione, espera! necesito hablar contigo —Ron se acercaba corriendo hacia el sitio donde la castaña estaba parada, con una mirada de perplejidad clavada en su rostro.

—Claro Ron ¿qué sucede?

El chico se rascó la cabeza y miró primero al piso y luego directo hacia los ojos de su ex-novia; no atinaba cómo empezar la conversación.

—No sé como decirte esto Herms... —carraspeó sonoramente—, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho, no es así?

—Claro que lo sé Ron, eso nunca lo he puesto en duda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Hermione… invité a salir a una chica; mañana. Quería comentártelo porque no quiero que vayas a enterarte por otro lado. Pero, digo, lo que quiero decir es… —su rostro había tomado aquel usual tono carmesí que aparecía cuando estaba realmente abochornado—. ¿Te molesta?

La chica le sonrió radiante y se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Para nada Ron, al contrario… Me parece maravilloso. Siempre has sido muy importante para mí y si eso te hace feliz, entonces yo también seré feliz.

—Gracias Hermione, te quiero mucho —le dijo el chico mientras colocaba un tierno beso en su frente—; eres muy especial para mí.

—Bueno, anda ¡en San Valentín!... Tendría que ser, mínimo, una cita en el saloncito de té de Madame Pudipié, ¿no?

Ron enrojeció hasta volverse monocromático y asintió —Sí, quedamos ahí.

La chica soltó una ligera risilla y después le preguntó —¿Y acaso es quien yo creo que es?

—Eres muy intuitiva, ¿no es así?... Sí; iré con Pansy Parkinson.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco caminaba distraídamente por un pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia el aula de Encantamientos cuando escuchó cómo alguien gritaba el nombre de la chica que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo se asomó a la esquina que conectaba el pasillo de Encantamientos con el que estaba transitando actualmente y vio como el imbécil de Weasley se le acercaba a Hermione; se pegó a la pared para pasar desapercibido mientras intentaba escuchar algo de lo que comentaban. Al principio no podía entender del todo lo que decían, así que se concentró todo lo que pudo hasta lograr aislar las voces de ambos del resto del ruido circundantes.

—_Para nada Ron, al contrario… Me parece maravilloso. Siempre has sido muy importante para mí y si eso te hace feliz, entonces yo también seré feliz._

El rubio apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de su mano y siguió escuchando.

—_Gracias Hermione, te quiero mucho._

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la orilla del muro para observarlos y con infinita rabia comprobó que el pobretón estaba besándola en la frente. _"Bastardo de mierda…"_

—_Eres muy especial para mí_

—_Bueno, anda ¡en San Valentín!... Tendría que ser, mínimo, una cita en el saloncito de té de Madame Pudipié, ¿no?_

Al escuchar eso su cabeza conectó los engranes. _"Granger va a verse con Weasley para San Valentín. Entonces es verdad. Son novios…_

Hecho una furia caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, decidido a que las cosas no se quedarían así. Si Granger podía tener novio, entonces definitivamente él también podía.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_"Ésto no está bien… fue sólo un sueño Hermione, uno más del montón. ¿Cómo es posible que te estés confundiendo así? Tienes que aprender a diferenciar la realidad de las fantasías; y lo que en teoría tienes con Draco es una fantasía creada por tu impertinente cerebro…"_

Hermione caminaba rumbo al Gran Comedor después de un agotador día. A pesar de ser viernes, los profesores parecían haberse ensañado con Cupido y habían encargado una cantidad estratosférica de deberes. Evidentemente Hermione adelantó sus trabajos para poder tener el sábado libre. Como era de esperarse, había rechazado cada una de las proposiciones que recibió para el día de San Valentín; pero eso no significaba perderse una salida al pueblo. A final de cuentas podría dar una vuelta por las tiendas, y había quedado de verse con Harry y Ginny en las Tres Escobas por la tarde.

—_Perfecto…, prometo que te divertirás __muchísimo Draco._

La chica volteó instintivamente hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el nombre del rubio y vio a la zorra de Greengrass contoneándose mientras se alejaba del chico. Draco tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras la observaba alejarse.

Al sentir la mirada de la chica volvió su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos miel de la joven, que lo miraban interrogantes.

—¿Se te perdió algo Granger?

La chica reaccionó ante el comentario del rubio con un ligero estremecimiento; por no apartar la vista del Slytherin a tiempo, él la había descubierto observándolo descaradamente. Intentó arreglarlo por todos los medios.

—Sólo estaba distraída Malfoy, no te creas tan importante.

El chico se acercó a ella y le comentó con sorna: —deberías dejar tus fantasías románticas para mañana Granger, probablemente Weasley esté dispuesto a ayudarte a cumplirlas. Pero si sigues soñando despierta, puedes terminar tirada en el piso. Pon atención.

La chica no entendió el comentario del rubio y replicó —¿Disculpa, podrías intentar ser coherente con lo que dices?

—Olvídalo Granger, eres un caso perdido. Disfruta mañana tu velada romántica…

Y dando media vuelta se alejó de la chica.

_"¿Y este tarado qué se cree? No se si está más loco el mío o el real…"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Draco! ¡Te digo que tengo que hablar contigo!

—Ahora no Pansy, en otro momento ¿está bien?

—Tiene que ser hoy, por favor.

—Mira Pansy, no quiero gritarte ni enojarme contigo porque te aprecio, pero hoy no ha sido precisamente mi mejor día. Así que te recomiendo que lo que sea que tengas que decirme, lo hagas en otro momento.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Pansy; haz el favor de dejarme solo.

—Draco, es respecto a…

—Ok, Suficiente. Buenas noches Parkinson —el chico se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación.

—Draco Malfoy, regresa en éste momento… ¡Draco! ¡MALFOY!


	9. CAPITULO 8 San Valentín

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

San Valentín

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Prefiero no verte hoy… Tú a lo tuyo, yo a lo mío.

—Como quieras, por mi mejor.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Perfecto.

—Más que perfecto.

—¡Ya vete!

—¡Vete tú!

—Yo no me voy a ir.

—Pues yo tampoco.

—¡Ok, quédate entonces!

—Ok.

—Me exasperas.

—Ignórame.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que te ignore?!

—No sé, has el intento.

—Bien...

—Bien.

—De acuerdo, me voy.

—Sabes que no va a funcionar...

—No me importa, al menos lo intentaré.

—Como gustes.

—Exactamente, adiós.

—Adiós.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—De verdad Ginny, no hay ningún problema. Nos vemos más tarde en las Tres Escobas; ahora váyanse.

Hermione intentaba parecer animada cuando trataba de convencer a sus amigos para que se fueran a pasar el día en Hogsmade. A pesar de que en el fondo se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de estar sola en San Valentín, no quería que sus amigos dejaran sus planes de lado; a final de cuentas era sólo cualquier otro maldito día y ella podía perfectamente divertirse sola.

Ginny le dirigía una mirada melancólica a su amiga. No entendía porque, a pesar de las múltiples invitaciones que había recibido, se empecinaba en pasar el día sola. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo le sucedía, pero no había logrado sonsacarle una sola palabra referente al tema. La chica era demasiado lista y evasiva.

—Bien Hermione, pero te veremos ahí a las cinco de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Harry mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y se encaminaban a la puerta del castillo.

—Sí Harry, no te preocupes. Ahí estaré.

—Nos vemos más tarde Hermione...

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Un chico pelirrojo esperaba sentado en el último escalón de las escaleras situadas a la salida de las mazmorras. Observaba sus manos nervioso y dirigía escuetas miradas de vez en cuando al escuchar a alguien pasar. No era común ver a un león en territorio de serpientes, pero había quedado de esperarla ahí; y aunque contaba con que por el hecho de ser chica podía tardarse un poco, el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Nunca había sido un genio en eso de conquistar chicas; en realidad, nunca había intentado hacerlo. Su primera novia prácticamente se le había declarado a él y Hermione… bueno, Hermione era otra historia.

Aún no podía creer que Pansy Parkinson, la chica más bella y popular de su generación, hubiera accedido a pasar el día de San Valentín con él, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en lo que harían ese día. No tenía idea de qué podría gustarle conversar, o a dónde le gustaría ir.

Unos pasos cortaron el silencio en el que el chico estaba inmerso, pasos de mujer a juzgar por el sonido de tacones. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras levantaba la vista.

—Hola Ronald —susurró la chica mientras se acercaba al sito donde el pelirrojo la esperaba—. Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho.

Antes de poder contestar el chico tragó espeso, después respiró profundamente para controlar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

—Te-te ves muy linda —logró articular después de mucho esfuerzo.

—Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, adelante...

La chica tomó el brazo de Ron, cosa que hizo ruborizar al chico hasta volverse monocromático, y le sonrió abiertamente; entonces emprendieron su marcha rumbo al pueblo, logrando atraer más de un par de miradas impresionadas ante la inusual pareja.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco Malfoy caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, esperando en el pasillo mientras miraba cada dos pasos la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, que permanecía cerrada.

—¿Estás lista Daphne?

—Ya casi, enseguida estoy contigo. —La voz de la chica llegaba amortiguada hasta él debido a la puerta cerrada.

—Apresúrate ¿quieres?

—Que impaciente te has vuelto Draco...

—Es sólo que odio esperar. —El rubio se detuvo al ver que la puerta se entreabría y por ella salía una rubia despampanantemente arreglada.

—Ya estoy lista —le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba seductoramente al joven.

—Excelente. —Sin esperar dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero un carraspeo lo hizo detenerse y girar de nuevo para voltear a verla.

—¿No vas a decirme que tal luzco? —le preguntó coquetamente la rubia, mientras giraba de un lado y hacia otro para mostrar todos los ángulos posibles de su atuendo.

—Te ves bien. Vámonos ya...

Draco comenzaba a exasperarse de verdad, no sabía en que estúpido momento se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de desquitarse con Hermione invitando a Daphne a salir, pero era la peor maldita idea que había tenido en su vida. _"Y el día apenas está comenzando, más vale que te armes de paciencia…"_

—Relájate. No entiendo cuál es tu prisa —la chica acortó la distancia hasta quedar muy cerca del rubio, y levantó su cuello para intentar besarlo. Pero el chico fue más rápido y previendo sus intenciones la tomó del brazo y la giró para comenzar a andar.

—No tengo prisa. Pero quiero irme ya, llevo mucho tiempo esperando. —Jalándola ligeramente se dirigió a la Sala Común, pasando sin dirigir una sola mirada a la casi desierta habitación. Cruzó las puertas junto a su acompañante para encaminarse al pueblo y así acabar de una maldita vez con el estúpido día.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

La tarde había transcurrido, gracias a Merlín y todos los grandes magos, mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Hermione se paseaba entre los estantes de la única librería del pueblo leyendo y releyendo los mismos títulos que ya se sabía prácticamente de memoria. Por fortuna ya casi eran las cinco; faltaba muy poco tiempo para encontrarse con sus amigos en Las tres Escobas y pasar lo que restaba del día en compañía de alguien más que sus propios pensamientos, ya que éstos no estaban muy dispuestos a colaborar y se enfocaban cada dos o tres minutos en cierto rubio que la exasperaba.

Salió de la librería y se ajustó el abrigo, aún estaba muy frío el ambiente, aunque gradualmente iba calentándose al acercarse la primavera, y se encaminó presurosamente a la entrada del bar. Una vez dentro se estiró todo lo que su cuello le permitía para tratar de ubicar a sus amigos entre el tumulto de parejitas enamoradas que se congregaban en el lugar. Al fin pudo ver un par de manos que se alzaban al fondo del local y se abrió paso entre la gente para sentarse en la mesa que Harry y Ginny ocupaban.

—Tuvimos que esperar quince minutos para conseguir mesa —se quejaba la pelirroja mientras sonreía a su amiga— por fortuna ésto no está ni la mitad de lleno que el saloncito de té.

—Disculpen si me tardé... estaba en la librería y al final me detuve para comprar un par de libros.

—¿Has visto a Ron? Quedó de llegar aquí a las cinco, pero no lo he visto aún —comentó Harry mientras dirigía su vista hacia la entrada del local.

—No lo he visto, supongo que sigue "tomando el té" con Pansy —comentó la castaña burlonamente y después dirigió un par de sonrisas cómplices a su amigos.

—¡No se qué le vio a esa! ¡es una Slytherin! ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría fijarse en un Slytherin? —preguntó Ginny dirigiendo un discreto guiño a su amiga. La chica rodó los ojos y se hizo la desentendida. Sabía que la pelirroja no había olvidado su última plática sobre los sueños que tenía con Malfoy y prefería no darle cuerda.

—Pues pareciera que las serpientes han madurado, o algo así. Este año han estado muy tranquilos. Supongo que el ministerio tiene bien controladas a sus familias y por eso han decidido portarse adecuadamente—espetó la castaña mientras llamaba a Madame Rosmerta para ordenar una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla.

—Supongo que al menos debemos darle una oportunidad a Parkinson; hasta ahora se ha portado bien con Ron y es lo menos que podemos hacer por él —le dijo Harry a su novia mientras apretaba su mano, indicándole que debía ser considerada.

Las cervezas de mantequilla llegaron y los tres amigos se dispusieron a beberlas mientras charlaban animadamente. El lugar fue vaciándose poco a poco y no había rastros de Ron por ninguna parte.

Hermione se disculpó mientras se levantaba para ir al baño, volteó instintivamente hacia la entrada y vio como llegaba una nueva pareja al local. Draco Malfoy caminaba al lado de Daphne Greengrass y se dirigían a una mesa desocupada al otro extremo del lugar. Vio como el rubio recorría las mesas con la vista hasta topar con su mirada, misma que desvió inmediatamente para ofrecerle asiento a su acompañante.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando vio como el rubio se acercaba al oído de la joven para susurrarle algo, y estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima cuando ésta comenzó a reírse y delicadamente besó los labios del Slytherin.

No entendía por qué se sentía así, pero necesitaba salir del lugar inmediatamente, el hecho de ver a Malfoy con otra mujer en una actitud tan caballerosa y dulce la hacía sentir como escoria. Era un hecho, había llegado a un punto en el que sus sueños se mezclaron tanto con la realidad que era imposible diferenciarlos y ahora se encontraba con el pecho comprimido por un rubio que a penas le dirigía la palabra, pero que la hacía sentir entre nubes cuando lo soñaba.

Se volteó para recoger su bolsa y sin decir una sola palabra salió de Las Tres Escobas. Al cruzar la puerta comenzó a correr, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia atrás, ni para saludar a la pareja que entraba al bar.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

La vio parada al lado de una mesa, en el otro extremo del lugar. El pobretón no se veía por ningún lado, pero supuso que estaba por ahí en algún lugar, ya que cara rajada y su novia estaban sentados a la mesa.

A pesar de que sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco al verla, intentó parecer indiferente y desvió sus ojos de la penetrante mirada color miel que lo observaba con reproche. Tomó una silla en la mesa más alejada de la castaña y la retiró para que Daphne se sentara, después tomó asiento a su lado y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Supongo que sigue en pie el festejo de más tarde…

Daphne rió alegremente y de manera sensual se acercó a él para depositar un suave y cálido beso en sus labios, beso que al chico no le causó ni cosquillas.

—Por su puesto que sigue en pie Draco, si gustas podemos ir en este mismo momento.

Draco volvió a desviar ligeramente la vista y pudo comprobar que la castaña salía precipitadamente del bar, y después observó la cara de perplejidad de sus amigos en la mesa._"¿Dónde habrá dejado a la comadreja?"_

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta, ya que en ese momento vio entrar a un chico con un cabello inconfundiblemente rojo _¿De la mano de Pansy?_

Draco se levantó y se acercó a los chicos que miraban entre las mesas, y sin rodeos habló.

—¿Qué significa ésto?

—Draco, intenté hablar contigo ¿recuerdas? —le comentó la aludida con un poco de miedo en la voz, pero mirándolo desafiantemente mientras se aferraba al brazo de Wesley y lo acercaba más a ella—. Estoy saliendo con Ronald; quería decírtelo antes de que te enteraras de esta forma, pero no me dejaste.

Draco alternaba su vista entre Pansy y la comadreja confundido, "_si éstos dos están saliendo, entonces… ¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy ¿Lo sabias?!_

—¿Tienes algún problema con esto Malfoy? —le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Pansy por la cintura y la acercaba a él protectoramente. A Malfoy no le tenía ni pizca de miedo, pero no le gustaba que Pansy se pusiera nerviosa ante la situación.

—Cállate Comadreja; siempre y cuando no le hagas alguna estupidez por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pero pobre de tí si la lastimas.

Harry, que observaba la escena, se acercó a ellos seguido de cerca por Ginny.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—¡Y San Potter llega a salvar el día! —gesticuló dramáticamente—. Nada que sea de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos.

—No te preocupes Harry, el Hurón sólo está sorprendido —le comentó con sorna a su amigo—. ¿Y Hermione? La vimos salir corriendo... ¿Pasó algo?

—Ni idea. Iba a ir al baño, pero de repente tomó sus cosas y salió, así sin más —Ginny dirigió una mirada de reproche y comprensión al lugar donde aún estaba sentada Daphne Greengrass, la rubia la miró desafiantemente y se levantó para acercarse a ellos.

Draco escuchó a medias el comentario de la pelirroja mientras sentía cómo una mano lo tomaba suavemente del brazo. No tenía ganas de seguir con la farsa de la cita de San Valentín ahora que sabía que Hermione no tenía novio. Se preguntaba si acaso la chica había salido del lugar debido a él, pero, eso solamente podía significar una cosa…

Zafándose bruscamente del abrazo de Daphne salió del local rumbo al castillo, dejando a un desorientado y dispar grupo confundido en medio del bar. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione, tenía que hablar con ella. Porque si lo que estaba pensando era verdad, si la chica se había puesto celosa al verlo con Greengrass… entonces esos sueños no eran cualquier idiotez inventada. Esos sueños, de alguna manera, eran reales. Y ya no podía aplazarlo más, tenía que saber la verdad ese mismo día.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Corrió hasta cansarse, hasta que las piernas le fallaron. Se sentó en una roca cercana al borde del Bosque Prohibido y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ya no podía tolerar más esa situación, la estaba rebasando. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la estaba afectando soñar con Draco. Era imposible que sintiera algo por él, pero lo sentía… y no podía permitírselo.

_"¿Por qué coños todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¡¿Por qué no pudiste diferenciar, por todos los magos, lo que era la fantasía de la realidad? ¡No puedo sentir nada por Malfoy! Es algo estúpido… él jamás se fijaría en mí, para él siempre seré una maldita impura aunque ya no me lo restriegue en la cara a la menor oportunidad. ¿En que maldito mundo vives Hermione? ésto se va a acabar ya… hoy mismo. ¡Juro, por que mi nombre es Hermione Granger, que estos estúpidos sueños terminarán hoy! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Me rindo! Hoy desaparecerás de mis sueños, Draco Malfoy."_

Y poniéndose de pie, con una resolución firmemente tomada, se dirigió al castillo. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no dudaría en hacerlo si con eso conseguía paz mental al fin.

No soñaría con Draco Malfoy.

...Nunca más.


	10. CAPITULO 9 Somnus Coagmentum

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: Hola chicas, aquí estoy interrumpiendo la transmisión para comunicarles que este capítulo tiene banda sonora. Cuando vean el iconito **(****oΓ oΓ oΓ**), den click al play en la liga que les pongo a continuación... les recomiendo dejarla preparada desde ahorita =)_

_**Banda Sonora: "In my Place" de Coldplay:** www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=yEoHFzEmld0_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Somnus Coagmentum

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_"¿Donde coños podrá estar?... esa mujer si que corre rápido, salió cinco minutos antes que yo y ya no hay ni rastros de ella. ¿Habrá llegado ya al castillo?"_

Draco caminaba por el sendero que bordeaba el bosque prohibido para llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su único interés en esos momentos era encontrar a Hermione y hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Desde aquella vez que la besó en sueños y que comenzó a preguntarse seriamente si existía la posibilidad de que, por alguna razón incomprensible, estuvieran de alguna manera vinculados en sueños, no había tenido el valor de encarar la situación. Era inconcebible, totalmente absurdo y absolutamente improbable… pero no imposible. No en un mundo donde la magia y lo fantástico eran el pan de cada día.

Y a pesar de que era una realidad factible, la había eludido como un cobarde. Y ahora, ahora se reprochaba no haber aclarado la situación antes. Porque ésta vez estaba convencido de que algo extraño sucedía, y ese algo extraño los involucraba a ambos.

Si de algo estaba seguro en este punto era de que Hermione se había puesto celosa de Daphne; no había otra explicación si ella había estado tranquilamente disfrutando con sus amigos hasta que él llegó acompañado. Incluso Cara rajada y su novia lo habían constatado. Y ella no podía estar celosa si no sentía algo, lo que fuera, por él.

_"¿Y como demonios va a sentir algo por mí si no es por el tiempo que hemos compartido en sueños? ¡Por Merlín, Granger no es tan bruta! Si fuera solamente por compartir la clase de pociones… Eso si es algo imposible, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra y la clase es únicamente una vez a la semana. ¡Y en el último maldito sueño ella también estaba celosa! ¡es la única opción!"_

Caminaba ya por el último sendero que discurría alrededor del Bosque Prohibido, cuando a unos cien metros de distancia vio una silueta que se levantaba entre la maleza.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocerla y comenzó a acelerar el paso. Tenía que alcanzarla. _"¡Ésto se arregla hoy!"_

Cuando iba a comenzar a correr para darle alcance, ya que aún estaba muy lejos y parecía que la chica estaba comenzando a correr hacia el castillo, una delicada manó lo sujetó por el brazo, impidiéndole continuar su trayecto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme parada ahí, en medio de inútiles, y largarte sin siquiera avisarme?

—Daphne, ahora no. Hablamos después —contestó el chico sin apenas dirigir una mirada hacia ella, intentando soltarse de su agarre para poder retomar su camino.

—Después nada Draco. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, eh? ¡A mi nadie me deja plantada, nunca!

—Bueno Greengrass. Creo que esa frase la tendrás que cambiar desde hoy. Porque siempre hay una primera vez, y resulta que ya hubo alguien: Yo.

La chica estaba roja del coraje. Parada en toda la extensión de su altura y con el mentón bien levantado, dirigía una mirada de auténtico rencor hacia el rubio. El muy maldito la había menospreciado, y eso era algo que sencillamente no podía tolerar. Primero muerta. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

—Draco —comenzó con voz seductora y sugerente mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Acarició con delicadeza el pecho del rubio, omitiendo la mirada altiva e indiferente que él le dirigió—. Cielo, ésto es sólo un malentendido, estoy segura. ¿Por qué no mejor arreglamos esta pequeña diferencia de otra forma más… civilizada?

—Mira Daphne, no me malinterpretes, eres una mujer muy bella y todo eso, pero en estos momentos la verdad no estoy de humor para absolutamente nada que tenga que ver contigo, conmigo o una cama de por medio ¿me explico? Por qué no te andas a otro lado y me dejas tranquilo. La verdad ahora estoy muy ocupado.

La chica no pudo contener su rabia y escupió con todo el veneno que una serpiente puede despedir: —Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Malfoy. ¡Esta humillación me la pagas!

—Lo que digas Greengrass. Tus amenazas insulsas me tienen sin cuidado. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Y con una gracia característica de su apellido, el rubio dio media vuelta sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar a paso ágil hacia el castillo mientras su capa ondeaba detrás de él. En el tiempo que la estúpida de Greengrass lo había entretenido, la castaña había desaparecido completamente. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. La encontraría.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Sentía los ojos secos de tanto llorar, y a pesar de que a esas alturas ya resultaba prácticamente imposible seguir teniendo líquido en el cuerpo, ella seguía llorando. Sabía la razón, pero no podía explicarla; porque ¿quién podría creerle si le dijera que estaba parcialmente enamorada de un Draco Malfoy onírico, y que se sentía celosa porque el Malfoy real salía con Daphne Greengrass?

_"Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éstos momentos es dejar de soñar con él. Ya no me importa que tan lindos puedan ser esos sueños, me están dañando. Mi cordura no puede tolerar más esta ambivalencia. Si al menos existiera una ínfima posibilidad de que Malfoy realmente pudiera interesarse en mí… pero no, eso es imposible. Absolutamente improbable. Y yo tengo que dejar de jugar conmigo misma de este modo._

_Si al menos supiera por qué demonios sueño con él._

_Porque es extraño… Si Malfoy me hubiera gustado primero y luego hubiera empezado a tener esos sueños, las cosas serían hasta cierto punto lógicas. Pero no, no fue así; comencé a soñarlo antes de que me sintiera atraída por él… es muy raro. Todo fue al revés._

_Pero eso ya no importa._

_No puedo vivir intentando entender el por qué, si las consecuencias son este dolor y esta estúpida confusión fuera de lugar._

_Tendré que hacerlo. No hay alternativa."_

Se sentía afortunada, al menos, de poder tener un poco de tranquilidad en su habitación. Todavía no llegaban ninguna de las chicas, y probablemente tardarían todavía un buen rato en regresar.

Especialmente se sentía agradecida de que Ginny no apareciera aún, ella sabía demasiado y no tardaría en averiguar, si no es que ya lo había hecho, el problema que la aquejaba.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó de la cama lentamente. Si había que hacer las cosas, era mejor hacerlas rápido.

Rodeó la cama hasta detenerse en su baúl y lo abrió con calma. Sí, tendría que usarla, ya se preocuparía después por reponerla, porque definitivamente la necesitaría para sus EXTASIS.

_"Perfectamente la podré realizar en otro momento… puedo decir que se me derramó, o que la usé para no tener pesadillas. Es lo de menos. Ésta noche, la poción para dormir sin sueños cumplirá su objetivo"_

Abrió el frasquito y derramando la que juraba sería la última lágrima que le dedicaría a Draco Malfoy, bebió de un solo sorbo la cantidad necesaria para dormir sin soñar una noche.

—Adiós Draco…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Pasó más de tres horas buscándola por todo el castillo. En la biblioteca primeramente, ya que suponía sería el lugar más lógico para encontrarla, pero no… ahí no estaba. Subió al Gran Comedor; tampoco. Caminó por todos los pasillos y abrió cuanta puerta se encontró en ellos, pero no había rastros de la chica en ningún lugar. Bajó a las cocinas, volvió a salir a los jardines, exploró los invernaderos, subió a la lechucería y después hasta se asomó a la torre de astronomía… Nada. Ella no estaba en ningún lugar.

Debía estar en su torre.

_"Tengo que buscar a alguien que me diga si está ahí… necesito hablar con ella hoy."_

Justo en ese momento alcanzó a divisar una larga melena pelirroja que identificó inmediatamente, y dando gracias a Merlín por su buena suerte se acercó a la chica sin pensárselo mucho.

—Weasley.

Ginny volteó extrañada al escuchar que la llamaban y se sorprendió al toparse de lleno con la cara del Hurón, visiblemente ofuscado. Nunca lo había visto así, el chico siempre estaba vestido tan pulcramente que parecía que se cambiaba de ropa más de tres veces al día. Era toda una poesía para sus ojos verlo en ese momento.

Cabello revuelto y despeinado, corbata suelta y mal acomodada, camisa desabrochada, desfajada, desmadejada y descuidada, y los zapatos llenos de barro; incluso un par de plumas de lechuza adornaban su túnica.

Sonrió después de procesar la imagen y de terminar de reír internamente por lo que parecieron minutos enteros. El chico evidentemente se estaba desesperando; sus brazos cruzados, el taloneo en su pie derecho y la mirada de fastidio lo indicaban.

—¿Ya terminaste tu inspección?

—Casi Malfoy —le dio una última ojeada premeditada para molestarlo y sonrió dejando que una risilla pícara se escapara de su boca— Listo. ¿Qué necesitas?

—A Granger.

A la chica le dio un ataque de risa ante el comentario y el Slytherin no pudo más que sonrojarse ligeramente al comprender lo que podía ser interpretado por su comentario. Rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Madura Wesley, necesito _Hablar_ con Granger, ¿la has visto?

—No. No desde que salió corriendo de Las Tres Escobas. ¿Para que la _necesitas_? —preguntó enfatizando la última palabra con sorna.

—Para un trabajo de pociones.

—¿Y se puede saber exactamente cuál? ¿el que terminaron la semana pasada o el que iniciarán hasta el siguiente mes?

El chico se sintió descubierto ante el claro conocimiento de la pelirroja de su agenda laboral en pociones y no tuvo otra que salirse por la tangente.

—Eso a ti no te importa. ¿Me vas a decir dónde está, sí o no?

—Te lo diría si lo supiera, pero no sé.

—Bien, gracias. No fuiste de mucha ayuda...

—En cambio tú fuiste toda una alegría. Le diré a Hermione cuando la vea que la _necesitas desesperadamente_ —rió con descaro antes de completar—, digo para la clase verdad… aunque por tu facha puedo suponer que llevas un buen rato recorriendo el castillo completo buscándola, y es muy extraño ese comportamiento si sólo necesitas consultar algún trabajo que ni siquiera es urgente ¿no?

Y dando media vuelta la chica desapareció por una esquina con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios, dejando pasmado y molesto al rubio en medio del pasillo. _"¡Mujeres!"_

Draco se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las mazmorras, demasiado cansado y molesto por no haber encontrado a Hermione y decidido descansar un poco antes de dirigirse a las cocinas para cenar algo, ya que el hambre empezaba a hacer estragos con él y era tarde para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Pero no alcanzó a realizar su propósito, ya que estando en su habitación decidió erróneamente recostarse un momento para descansar sus adoloridas piernas, y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, a los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Se levantó precipitadamente aún desconcertado porque no esperaba quedarse dormido; estaba en ese mundo de nuevo, por lo tanto Hermione tenía que estar por ahí en algún lugar.

—¿Granger, estás aquí? —preguntó al aire, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. No la sentía como le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, por primera vez no estaba seguro si ella estaba ahí o no.

_"Coños, ¿qué demonios significa esto? Si yo estoy aquí ella debería estar aquí también… Y si ella no está, entonces seguramente estaría soñando alguna otra estupidez cualquiera. Tiene que estar aquí, no hay otra opción._

—Granger, se que estás enojada, pero tenemos que hablar ahora. ¡No seas necia por Merlín! —gritaba para ver si de ese modo la hacía llegar más fácilmente; poco le importaba si se molestaba o no, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas en ese mismo momento.

Un viento frío corrió hacia él, ocasionándole un escalofrío. El viento hacia sonar las copas de los árboles sobre su cabeza y un ligero eco, casi imperceptible, llegó a sus oídos, amortiguado y etéreo.

_Malfoy. Aquí estoy… Malfoy…_

—¡Granger!, aquí estoy ¿dónde estas tú? No te veo.

_Por favor Malfoy no veo nada, ¿dónde estás? ¡Dime dónde estás, Malfoy! Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo. Todo es negro… ¡Ayúdame!_

Ese eco frío y distante tenía impregnada una agonía que asustó a Draco. Corrió sin rumbo fijo intentando encontrarla. No sabía a dónde ir, pero los sollozos parecían perseguirlo, como si ella estuviera llorando justo a su lado.

—No dejes de hablarme, sigue hablándome. ¡Te voy a encontrar!

_No me dejes por favor, el vacío me consume…_

El viento helado lo azotó con más fuerza y comenzó a temblar ligeramente; su mirada asustada se dirigía hacia todas direcciones pero no lograba ubicar de dónde venia la voz de la chica, ya no percibía ni sus sollozos.

—¿Granger? ¡¿Granger?! ¡Háblame para poder encontrarte! No se de dónde coños viene tu voz —pero ya no escuchó nada más—. ¡Granger! ¡Mierda háblame! ¡HERMIONE!

Se asustó al no volver a escuchar el susurro ahogado y comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Corrió hacia el bosque, internándose apresuradamente en él, importándole una mierda lo demás. _"Hermione, voy a encontrarte…"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

Todo era negro. Ni siquiera sentía la conciencia de estar soñando que era tan vívida en todas las noches anteriores. Sólo oscuridad y ausencia de tiempo.

La inconciencia en la que estaba sumergida no le permitía ni pensar libremente, era como si su cerebro también estuviera apagado, y ni siquiera era conciente de su propio silencio mental.

De la nada escuchó, como si el sonido proviniera de una radio mal sintonizada y distante, una voz que la llamaba.

_¿Granger estas aquí?_

_"Granger… yo soy Granger. _¿_Quién me habla? _¿_Dónde estoy? ¡_¿_Qué es esto?!" _El sonido de la nada la envolvía, pero pudo tomar conciencia sobre quién era el poseedor de la voz que la llamaba. En ese limbo de oscuridad y vacío sólo fue consciente de él.

_Granger, se que estás enojada, pero tenemos que hablar ahora. ¡No seas necia por Merlín!_

_"Ese es Draco… ¿Dónde está? ¿dónde estoy yo? ¡¿Por qué no veo nada?!"_

—Malfoy… Aquí estoy… Malfoy… —Era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran afónicos, ¿era eso posible acaso? No podía reconocer ni su propia voz, como si en medio de la negrura no sintiera sus pensamientos como suyos. Se asustó.

_¡Granger!, aquí estoy ¿dónde estás tú? No te veo_

_"¿Dónde estoy yo? ¡No sé! ¡¿En dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué es éste lugar?! Tengo miedo…_

—Por favor Malfoy no veo nada, ¿dónde estas? ¡Dime dónde estás Malfoy! Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo. Todo es negro… ¡Ayúdame!

_No dejes de hablarme, sigue hablándome. ¡Te voy a encontrar!_

Sintió que la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor, como si fuera cada vez más pesada, y su conciencia era cada vez más lenta; se sentía adormecida. Con más esfuerzo que nunca intentó hablar nuevamente. Solamente salió un murmullo apagado de su boca.

—No me dejes por favor, el vacío me consume…

Como si la oscuridad que la envolvía tuviera vida propia, sintió que se volvía más densa, y todo comenzó a volverse aún más negro. Una densidad tal que se convirtió en vacío. Lo último de lo que fue consiente antes de sumergirse en el espesor de esa negrura fue un pensamiento, un nombre.

_"Draco_…"

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Dos semanas después de la entrada a Hogwarts, en un pasillo no muy concurrido del castillo, dos chicos estaban sentados a la orilla del corredor, charlando en voz baja.

—Es magia muy antigua… —comentaba el muchacho a su compañera—, dicen que fue diseñada por un mago que añoraba estar con una mujer que no podía estar con él; la historia es muy vieja y muchas partes de la explicación de este conjuro y la historia tras él se han perdido con el tiempo. La idea es que ambos amantes realicen el hechizo en conjunto, como manera de asegurar que ambas partes estén de acuerdo en llevar a cabo la conjunción de sueños. Pero sin duda es muy interesante que tenga que ser realizada en pareja, nunca había escuchado de un hechizo que se deba realizar forzosamente a dúo.

—¿Cómo funcionará? —preguntó meditabunda la muchacha—, digo, me gustaría saber cómo se lleva a cabo.

—En realidad la teoría dice que debe realizarse uno frente al otro, apuntándose directamente y recitando las invocaciones a la par. Supongo que si practicamos un poco sin apuntarnos no nos haría daño —comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuáles dices que son las frases? —La chica bajó la vista para tener una mejor perspectiva de lectura.

—Son estas dos —el joven apuntó dos párrafos que se encontraban en el viejo pergamino que tenía entre las manos—, la aportación femenina y la aportación masculina.

—¡Cielos! —se sorprendió la chica—, ¡los movimientos de varita son bastante complejos! —comenzó a garabatear formas en el aire con movimientos gráciles.

—Sí —añadió el joven—, y lo más interesante es que en realidad no se despide ningún tipo de luz de las varitas, sólo aire. Aire que se arremolina entre las dos personas involucradas.

—¿Y entonces, cómo se puede confirmar que fue realizado correctamente? —quiso averiguar la chica.

—Aquí apunta que la única constatación es un bostezo conjunto, ¿que raro no? En realidad no es algo que pueda confirmarse a ciencia cierta… —se rascó la cabeza ofuscado.

—¿Y cómo se revierte?

—No lo sé… ese fragmento del pergamino se volvió ilegible —acercó su cara al pergamino y entrecerró los ojos para ver si lograba leer algo de entre el manchón de tinta que tenia frente a sus ojos, pero no entendió nada—. Por eso creo que sería preferible que no lo intentáramos, no sé que efectos pueda tener en realidad.

—Pero lo podríamos intentar sin dirigirlos a nosotros, ¡en verdad me pica la curiosidad! —dio unos pequeños aplausos silenciosos para después continuar—. Ahí dice claramente que debe de estar apuntándose a la otra persona para que el hechizo funcione, ¿no?

—Bueno, supongo que no nos haría daño; siempre y cuando seamos muy cuidadosos y no nos apuntemos a nosotros mismos en ningún momento.

—Correcto —asintió la chica y sonrió complacida.

—Memoriza la frase y el movimiento de varita. —Ambos acercaron sus cabezas al viejo documento para leer concienzudamente las palabras ahí descritas.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a murmurar mientras intentaban lograr la combinación del complejo movimiento de varita con la pronunciación adecuada de la frase.

El pasillo se encontraba despejado. Estaban sentados en el piso del corredor que llevaba de la biblioteca hacia el Gran Comedor. Gente pasaba ocasionalmente para dirigirse hacia las escaleras o de paso a la biblioteca. Pero se internaron en la práctica de sus respectivos hechizos y los murmullos alrededor no fueron escuchados.

_fíjate por donde caminas. No puedes andar derribando a todo el…_

Se alternaban para practicar por si acaso accionaban el hechizo por error.

_extraordinariamente torpe y a eso le agregues lo distraída no es…_

Continuaron murmurando, concentrándose en lo que hacían con la varita y en lo que el otro decía, intentando encontrar la entonación adecuada.

_intentando echarme a mí la culpa podrías aprender…_

Una vez ambos estuvieron conformes asintieron sonrientes.

_dejar de insultar a la gente sólo porque tu orgullo es tan inmenso que…_

—Bien, intentémoslo a la de tres. Uno…

_hazte a un lado Hurón, no me dejas pasar…_

—Dos…

_deberías admitírtelo a ti misma y prestar más atención a lo que haces…_

—TRES…

Realizando un movimiento de varita en forma de bucle ascendente, la chica recitó —¡_Somnus coagmentum!_—Las palabras sonaban musicales en su femenina voz.

El chico, a la vez, trazaba movimientos en forma de ocho invertido de izquierda a derecha —¡_Anima offundo!_—Su voz se fusionó con la de la chica; parecía como si estuvieran cantando una suave melodía.

No voltearon al lugar donde ambos habían apuntado sus varitas, por estar concentrados en la realización de los movimientos.

_Ya te dije que te quites imbécil, me estorbas. Y no te me acerques así, no soy como cualquiera…_

Sólo sintieron un ligero coleteo en sus varitas, como si algo invisible saliera de sus puntas. Sonrieron satisfechos.

—¿Eso fue interesante no? —preguntó el chico emocionado.

—¡Sí que lo fue! Creo que es un lindo hechizo —puntualizó la joven con voz ensoñadora

_Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aguantando…_

—Al menos suena bien —el chico soltó una risita queda—. Supongo que dos personas que quieran compartir sus sueños eternamente deberían amarse demasiado para animarse a realizarlo, ¿no?

Mientras ambos sonreían de manera cómplice, Draco Malfoy pasó frente a ellos con cara de basilisco y caminando deprisa hacia el Gran Comedor.

Unos segundos después, una Hermione Granger totalmente alterada pasaba hecha una fiera rumbo a las escaleras.

—Aunque supongo que también sería divertido ver lo que ocasionaría en dos personas que no se soportan… —comentó finalmente el chico, riendo en su interior por la imagen mental que se generó en su cabeza. Una imagen muy violenta y sumamente graciosa de una castaña y un rubio en medio de nubecitas color rosa.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione vagaba por un corredor desierto del castillo, rodeada de la penumbra que envolvía su entorno, y que la aquejaba por dentro.

Después de levantarse de la cama intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero fue una tarea imposible. No dejaba de pensar, de recordar, ni de llorar.

_"¿Cómo es posible que haya soñado? ¿qué no es acaso una poción infalible para dormir sin soñar? Es más, eso ni siquiera puede ser considerado un sueño, fue algo más… lo puedo sentir._

_¿Y si el problema es que la poción estaba mal hecha? ¡Eso debe ser! La poción no está bien hecha._

_No, imposible. Estoy segura que es perfecta. Es más, obtuvimos sobresaliente. Y estoy segura que Slughorn hubiera detectado cualquier indicio de una poción mal realizada…_

_¡Ya no quiero llorar, por Merlín! Éste ha sido el peor maldito sueño que he tenido en mi vida…"_

La opresión en el pecho no cedía y el dolor que desencadenaba se instalaba cada vez más profundamente. Necesitaba verlo… en verdad lo necesitaba. Escuchar su voz en medio de la negrura de ese vacío le había dejado algo muy claro… Él era importante para ella. Su voz fue la única cosa que logró despertarla de ese estado de somnolencia mental durante los tortuosos momentos de su "sueño no sueño".

A pesar del miedo y del vacío envolviéndola, en esos instantes lo único que había querido era estar a su lado.

_"Draco…"_

Mientras vagaba por una esquina entre corredores, escuchó un sonido hueco intensificado por el resonar de las paredes y alcanzó a divisar una sombra a la distancia. Se paralizó de miedo y su respiración se entrecortó; si la descubrían a esas horas, y además llorando, nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

_"No la encontré, maldita sea… ¡No pude encontrarla! ¡Carajo!"_

Draco caminaba por un pasillo desierto con un solo propósito, entrar a la condenada torre de los leones y no detenerse hasta verla sana y salva. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado.

Solamente una cosa pasaba por su mente: el sueño de navidad y su herida en el dedo. Si con un solo cortecito la llaga se había materializado en la realidad, no quería ni pensar que podría haberle pasado a ella. Porque ahora estaba más convencido que nunca… Esos sueños eran todo menos normales. Había algo muy raro detrás de ellos.

Pero ahora lo único que le importaba era verla bien. Después se encargaría de lo demás.

_"Maldita sea, dónde coños está esa jodida torre…"_

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a una intersección de pasillos y golpeó la pared con frustración. No tenía la menor idea de dónde se localizaba la torre. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts se había preocupado por enterarse de su ubicación y ahora tendría que vagar toda la maldita noche hasta encontrarla.

Por más que había intentado tranquilizarse después de despertar no lo había conseguido. De solo recordar los sollozos suplicantes de la chica se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, tanta impotencia… ni siquiera cuando vivió los peores momentos de su vida frente al maldito Voldemort.

Hermione se había colado hasta muy hondo, instalándose en un lugar dónde nadie, nunca, había estado antes. Y ahora ya era tarde… no podría sacarla de ahí nunca más. Cuando fue consciente de ese hecho sintió miedo, miedo a lo desconocido; porque él, Draco Malfoy, se había enamorado. Ahora era un estúpido imbécil enamorado y no sabía cómo comportarse al respecto. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación, no digamos un acercamiento en la vida real y el ya había caído como tarado ante cupido. _"Tenía que ser… estúpido San Valentín y sus estragos emocionales ¡Maldito día de mierda!"_

Volvió a golpear la pared con furia y el eco del golpe resonó por el pasillo. Draco volteó hacia ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no había nadie más ahí, ya que por el sonido Filch o su pulgosa gata podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Entonces vio una silueta delinearse en la esquina del pasillo. Una silueta femenina.

Una muy conocida silueta femenina.

_**(****oΓ oΓ oΓ**)_

Su corazón volcó sobre su propio eje y se quedó petrificado al comprobar que Hermione avanzaba hacia él.

Cuando Hermione reconoció a Draco todas sus defensas y barreras mentales flaquearon. Sólo fue conciente de su necesidad de él y comenzó a caminar más deprisa. Podía verlo a un par de metros de distancia mirándola fijamente y sin moverse de su posición.

Las lágrimas que había intentado contener sin mucho éxito se escurrieron por sus mejillas y ésta vez no hizo ni el intento de detenerlas. Comenzó a correr hacia él, con su corazón acelerado hasta niveles alarmantes.

Se frenó en seco a un paso de distancia del rubio, y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo se dejó caer sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con necesidad con sus brazos y apretando su rostro a la altura de su corazón. Los sollozos se volvieron estertores y las lágrimas silenciosas se tornaron gemidos de desesperación que pugnaban por salir incontrolablemente. Solamente quería tenerlo a su lado, solamente quería sentirlo así… olerlo, escucharlo, abrazarlo.

Él era el bálsamo que su dolido corazón necesitaba.

Draco estaba paralizado. Congelado mientras sentía a la chica sollozar sobre su pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿cómo debía reaccionar?

El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo con una necesidad incontenible de protegerla. Su cabeza se reclinó sobre la de ella y pudo aspirar a cabalidad la dulce y femenina fragancia que la envolvía.

Una escena digna de ser mirada, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger abrazados tan estrechamente como una pareja de amantes, iluminados tan solo por la tenue luz que se translucía por la ventana al fondo del pasillo. Abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ese contacto, en un momento inconmensurable que lo mismo pudo durar un segundo o toda la eternidad… Los dos eternos rivales unidos por el abrazo más sincero y cargado de sentimiento que los pasillos del antiguo castillo habían presenciado a lo largo de su historia.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y sus ojos toparon de lleno con dos orbes luminosos del color de la plata, centellando mientras la traspasaban como dagas. Sí, Hermione lo estaba abrazando a él contra toda lógica, pero más increíble aún… era correspondida.

El fuego de la mirada que lo taladraba quemaba todo a su paso. Esos ojos que parecían miel a punto de ebullición estaban derritiendo el hielo que por años se había instalado en su corazón.

Se dice que una mirada dice más que mil palabras. Esa noche, Draco y Hermione se gritaron todo lo que no habían podido decir en todo ese tiempo.

No hizo falta nada más. En esa mirada se dijeron todo y comprendieron todo.

Cuando Hermione intentó hablar, Draco la calló con una caricia.

—Ya todo está bien…

—¿Entonces…?

—Sí.

—La poción; tomé la poción y aún así soñé…

—Shhh, déjalo. Ya pasó.

—Yo; tú y yo…

—Hermione, ¿podrías intentar callarte un momento? —le dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a la castaña—. Yo también…

Y tras decir eso, completó la distancia que los separaba y con un sutil roce de labios selló el momento.

Hermione correspondió al suave beso de Draco con toda la intensidad que bullía en su interior. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y colocó con dulzura sus manos en la nuca del rubio mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Ahora lo sabían. Y aunque la duda y el miedo los seguía rondando, siguieron besándose, fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno. Sintiéndose plenos por primera vez en su vida…

Juntos...


	11. CAPITULO 10 Entre Realidades

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Entre Realidades

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Un ruido repentino los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Habían estado tan ocupados robándose uno al otro los besos que se tenían en deuda desde hacía más de dos meses que no dieron importancia al hecho de que se encontraban juntos, solos, en medio de un pasillo, besándose descaradamente y por encima de todo, en un horario nada adecuado.

Se miraron un momento con cautela y volvieron a escuchar el sonido: era un maullido. La señora Norris no tardaría en encontrarlos.

Draco fue más rápido y tomando a Hermione por el brazo la condujo a toda prisa por el pasillo desierto que los alejaba de la fuente del ruido. Si no encontraban un lugar para esconderse pronto, seguramente Filch los encontraría de un momento a otro.

Mientras corrían por el desierto corredor, Hermione tomó la iniciativa; deteniendo su paso rodeo al chico con un brazo y sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica, ya que había dejado la suya, estúpidamente, en su habitación. Murmuró un _alohomora_ en la primera puerta que encontró y empujó con fuerza al rubio hacia el interior del aula, cerrando a su espalda la puerta y volviendo a sellarla con un hechizo.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados junto a la pared, con los oídos pegados a la puerta esperando escuchar algún ruido. Sus corazones latían apresuradamente y la respiración de ambos era agitada, producto de la reciente carrera que habían protagonizado.

Mientras su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio se iba acompasando, escucharon unos pasos recorrer el pasillo y una voz que susurraba.

—No, no hay nadie aquí. Vamos al siguiente corredor para ver si los encontramos. Ésto me huele a faltas a la moral señora Norris, y vamos a encontrar a los culpables…

Los dos chicos suprimieron las carcajadas que luchaban por salir debido al arcaico comentario del conserje y se miraron sonriendo mientras escuchaban que los pasos se alejaban de su escondite.

—Deberíamos irnos ahora, antes de que Filch decida regresar por los infractores morales —comentó con gracia la castaña.

—Tal vez tengas razón —el rubio le dirigió una mirada seductora y traviesa a la chica—, pero no me gusta que me acusen injustificadamente.

Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él hasta quedar prácticamente fundidos. Acercando su boca al oído de la chica susurró sensualmente

—Creo que deberíamos cometer algunas de esas faltas, para que al menos Filch tenga buenas razones para buscarnos…

La piel de Hermione se erizó ante el contacto de los labios de Draco en su cuello. El chico comenzaba a besarla seductoramente y ella se sentía a punto de desfallecer. Sus piernas temblaron como gelatina y sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían mientras Draco comenzaba a vagar por su cuello hasta situarse en el punto intermedio entre su garganta y sus clavículas. Su sangre se calentó a punto de ebullición.

_"Cordura Hermione, por Merlín… reacciona"_

—Draco, por favor... —se sorprendió de poder articular ese par de palabras coherentemente, y desprendiéndolo dulcemente de su cuello lo apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Casi vuelve a languidecer al recibir el poder abrasador de esos ojos grises, cargados de pasión y deseo; pero contuvo sus propios impulsos, haciendo prevalecer su cordura—. Creo que sería mejor salir de aquí ahora.

—No quiero —susurró el rubio, volviendo a acercarse a ella hasta aprisionarla contra la pared y comenzó a devorar sus labios con urgencia, explorando la totalidad de su boca con la lengua y deleitándose con las sensaciones que se despertaban en su cuerpo, haciendo que paulatinamente fuera perdiendo el control de sus acciones. Habló en susurros sin despegar sus labios de la boca de la chica—. No puedes obligarme —le decía entre cada beso—; además, ya esperé mucho para esto.

Hermione sentía que su autocontrol se perdía cada vez más. Era tanta la necesidad que tenía por esos labios que estaba segura que si no se detenían en ese momento no iban a hacerlo nunca.

—Por favor, ésto es… demasiado para un solo día —le dijo sin dejar de besarlo.

Draco se separó suavemente de ella y la miró a los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Dónde nos deja esto? —le preguntó a la chica mientras la envolvía con su potente mirada.

—No lo sé, es muy confuso, ¿no crees? Creo que no he terminado de asimilarlo aún.

—Si crees que ésto es confuso, espera a que nos veamos dentro de un rato allá en el mundo ese…

Hermione sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario del chico. Definitivamente tenía razón.

—Más vale que vayamos poniéndole un nombre, o vamos a terminar volviéndonos locos —Hermione se separó suavemente del abrazo del rubio para poder contemplaro mejor—. Porque mira que entre "la realidad", "tus sueños", "mis sueños" y "nuestros sueños" es suficiente para desquiciarnos por completo. Ahora mismo ya no me siento suficientemente cuerda...

—Nuevamente llega ese momento inolvidable —articuló Draco haciendo aspavientos—, en el que Hermione Granger admite que su cerebro no da para más. Ésto debería grabarlo.

—¿Grabarlo Malfoy?, eso es cosa de…

—Muggles, sí; ¿y qué?... Tengo la teoría de que los muggles saben perfectamente cómo contrarrestar su escasez de magia con ingenio.

—Vaya, eso sí debería grabarlo. Creo que nadie me creería si le dijera que Draco Malfoy conoce terminología muggle, y por encima considera útiles sus inventos. ¿Cuántos galeones crees que pagarían aquí por oírte hablar así?

—Y también comediante…, eres toda una caja de sorpresas Granger.

La chica volvió a acercarse a Draco y depositando un suave y lento beso en sus labios prosiguió.

—Primero sales tú, después salgo yo. Te veré más tarde en _Onírica._

—_¿Onírica?_

—Sí, así lo llamaré. No pienso perder neuronas valiosas que debo colapsar leyendo por horas, ¿no es así Malfoy?

El rubio sonrió abiertamente ante el astuto comentario de la chica y destrabando la puerta con un hechizo le dirigió una última mirada, tan intensa que la descolocó.

—Te veré entonces ahí, en Onírica. No tardes…

Salió por la puerta ondeando como siempre su capa tras de sí, y dejando a las hormonas de Hermione brincando de anticipación.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó una pelirroja entre la penumbra de la noche, haciendo que la castaña, que entraba furtivamente a la habitación, pegara un brinco colosal al escucharla.

—¡Ginevra Wesley! Otra de esas y mi muerte quedará en tu conciencia para siempre...

—No seas melodramática Hermione, no fue para tanto. Ahora dime, ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa radiante? dímelo, ¿tendrá algo que ver con cierto Slytherin que ha rondado por tus sueños últimamente?

Hermione la miró con suspicacia, intentando disimular sin mucho éxito, la sorpresa que le causó la astucia de Ginny.

—Para nada, ¿por qué tendría algo que ver Draco?

—Hum, Draco. Ahora lo tuteamos. Ya veo… —Hermione desvió la mirada para intentar esconder sus ruborizadas mejillas. No funcionó—. Por cierto, _Draco_ estuvo buscándote toda la tarde desde que llegamos de Hogsmade. ¡Debiste verlo Hermione! ¡juro que parecía como si se hubiera revolcado en el invernadero cinco!

La castaña no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al imaginarlo en esa facha, cosa que por su puesto no pasó desapercibida para Ginny.

—Bueno, en vista de que no vas a decirme qué andabas haciendo fuera de la Sala Común a éstas horas, por lo menos me aclararás de una buena vez por qué huiste de Hogsmade como si hubieras visto a Quien-tu-sabes.

—Me acordé que tenía que hacer… _algo_ —dijo la castaña bastante contrariada.

—Claro, por su puesto —Ginny exhibió una de sus magistrales imitaciones "Molly Weasley" con todo y los brazos en jarras—. ¿Y te acordaste justo en el momento que Malfoy se besuqueó con la Greengrass, no es así?

Hermione la miró con reproche y no dijo una sola palabra.

—Acaso crees que no me di cuenta Hermione. ¡Qué poco me conoces! Dime de una buena vez que te traes ¿sí?

—Es una historia muy larga Ginny, y estoy cansada. Prometo contártelo todo después ¿está bien?

—Espero que sepas que no te vas a librar de ésta...

—Si de algo estoy segura en estos momentos Ginny, es de tu capacidad para lograr lo que te propones.

—Bien. Quedando el punto aclarado, buenas noches Hermione; que sueñes con los angelitos. Específicamente con uno rubio, alto, guapo y seductor… Por cierto, deberías dejarlo buscarte más seguido. Escondértele un par de horas a diario ¡yo pago por volver a verlo así! ¡Por Merlín! —Ginny comenzó a abanicarse teatralmente con su mano extendida.

—¡Ginny!

—¡¿Qué?! No tiene nada de malo… sólo es recreación visual Hermione, el Hurón es todo tuyo.

—Me pregunto que diría Harry respecto a que te recrees la pupila con Malfoy…

—Ok, ok. Entiendo, me callo. ¡Hasta mañana!

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿todo bien por el camino?

—Sí, sólo un pequeño, pelirrojo y entrometido obstáculo. Nada inusual.

—Sí, creo que es el mismo que me topé hoy por la tarde.

—Ginny lo sabe... Más o menos. ¿Recuerdas el día de Navidad y el ruido que escuché antes de despertar?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues fue Ginny. Me despertó. Y le conté lo que hasta ese momento sabia.

—Recuérdame agradecerle esa interrupción ¿de acuerdo?

—Draco, no seas duro con ella.

—No puedo prometerte nada; pero puedes intentar convencerme…

—¡Draco! Dame un respiro quieres. Esto es demasiado para mí.

—¿Demasiado? y yo apenas estoy empezando..

—No hablo de eso Malfoy, ¡compórtate! Ay… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco!

—Está bien, está bien. Como quiera hay algo que no te había dicho y que recordé hace un momento; retomando el tema de Navidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Recuerdas el corte que me hice en el dedo ¿verdad?

—Sí…

—Ese día, desperté con un rasguño idéntico en la mano.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tal como lo escuchas.

—Eso no puede ser posible...

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Porque si gustas puedo dejarte una que otra marca en el cuello para comprobarlo…

—¡No! Te creo, no es necesario.

—Lástima, pensé que seguías siendo una mujer que se apega a hechos comprobables.

—Draco, por favor, compórtate un momento. Eso no está bien, es muy extraño. Tenemos que averiguar qué nos trajo aquí. Qué es lo que desencadenó Onírica. Esto va más allá de un sueño común…

—¿Qué propones?

—Investigar. Tenemos que encontrar el origen de esto. No sabemos qué lo causó, puede ser cualquier cosa: una poción, un hechizo, incluso una maldición…

—Bien, empezaremos mañana. Ahora…

—¿No me vas a dar tregua verdad?

—No. Ni un segundo.

—Debí suponerlo…

—Oye, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione se encaminaba presurosa a la biblioteca. Tenía la ventaja de que, por ser domingo, ésta se encontraría relativamente despejada. Lo cual era perfecto, puesto que había decidido que lo más sensato era no dejarse ver con Draco por el momento, mientras ponía sus ideas en orden y asentaba la gran cantidad de sentimientos desbordantes que la tenían pendiendo de un hilo en esos momentos.

Se había encontrado con Ginny a primera hora de la mañana en la Sala Común, y por más que lo intentó no logró zafase de ella hasta que, derrotada, se sentó a explicarle con pelos y señales los hechos acaecidos en los últimos meses en sus sueños. La dejó intrigada, y después de hacerla jurar sobre su futura descendencia que no diría una sola palabra a nadie salió presurosamente para encontrarse con Draco, como habían quedado, en la biblioteca.

El asunto principal en esos momentos era encontrar el origen de los sueños. El hecho de que lo que les sucediera dentro de Onírica podía manifestarse en la realidad era lo que más la preocupaba. Bueno; eso entre otra gran lista de cosas sumamente extrañas que sucedían a raíz de esos sueños.

Dentro de su lista de situaciones estaban contempladas varias interrogantes que la tenían profundamente intrigada. En primer lugar la manifestación en la realidad, misma que solamente sucedía estando en Onírica, porque estaba segura que en sus propios sueños comunes y corrientes eso no pasaba. Una y mil veces había tenido pesadillas donde resultaba lastimada y éstas jamás habían causado un daño físico real en ella. Tampoco pasaba en las pesadillas de Draco, lo podía decir con conocimiento de causa.

Después estaba el hecho de la conexión entre ambos, misma que no había sido rota ni siquiera por medio de una poción para dormir sin sueños. Esto le decía que esa "conjunción de sueños" era mucho más fuerte y profunda de lo que podía ser considerada.

La aparente ausencia de magia era importante también. No lo entendía, en sus sueños comunes existía la magia, la llevaba a cabo ya que formaba parte de su ser inherente.

Además, a todo esto se agregaba el hecho de que podían, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender bajo ningún concepto, viajar a los sueños del otro y fungir como espectadores de los más horribles momentos vividos por el otro. Y no sólo eso, era tal la conexión establecida que además podían sentir lo que el otro sentía.

Todos estos pensamientos no la llevaban a ningún lado, y eso la hacía sentir indefensa. Hermione Granger siempre tenía el control de la situación gracias a su agudo intelecto, pero ésta vez la situación la rebasaba. Escapaba por completo de su entendimiento.

Entró a la biblioteca sumergida en sus cavilaciones y vio a lo lejos la figura de Draco recortada por el efecto de la luz matutina que incidía sobre su cuerpo. Su presencia la hizo temblar nuevamente. Ese hombre estaba haciendo flaquear todas sus defensas. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Ella, Hermione Granger, citándose Draco Malfoy.

Suspiró y se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su búsqueda comenzaría ese día… y no descansaría hasta encontrar una respuesta.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ya revisé toda esta sección, no hay nada Hermione. ¿Intentaste con libros de pociones avanzadas?

—Llevo pocos en realidad. Sigue con encantamientos, yo buscaré más sobre pociones y después empezamos con invocaciones.

—¡Dos semanas! llevamos dos semanas buscando y no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada. Ésto nos tomará una eternidad...

—Lo encontraremos… estoy segura.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Volar? ¡Odio volar! No Draco… ¡suéltame! ¡Bájame por Merlín!

—Hemione, no va a pasarte nada. Confía en mi ¿quieres?

—¿Y si me caigo?

—No te vas a caer.

—¿Y si, sin querer, me resbalo y me golpeo? ¡Me voy a matar!

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡deja de quejarte y sujétate fuerte!

—¡No me sueltes! Hay Circe… ¿porqué me haces esto Draco?

—Porque hace mucho quería intentarlo. En escoba no es lo mismo… ¡Esto es libertad!

—Tú y tus complejos retorcidos. Ahora estamos en la fase de Superman.

—¿Y ya te sientes Luisa Lane? ¿Qué, qué me ves? ¡Quita esa cara! Sí sé quien es Superman...

—Me dejaste sin palabras.

—Eso es toda una odisea. Podría jurar que ni dormida dejas de hablar.

—¡Draco! deja de molestarme. ¡Dedícate a concentrarte y terminemos de esto de una buena vez! ¡Ya quiero terminar con tus aventuritas!

—Y espera a que lleguemos a mi favorita… ¿Te gusta astrología?

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Nada. ¡Nada! No encuentro nada.

—Empieza entonces a buscar en el pasillo de Maldiciones…

—Ya busqué ahí. Dos veces.

—Algo estamos omitiendo. Debemos encontrarlo… debe estar en algún lugar.

—¿Y si no está?

—Tiene que estar Draco… Tiene que estar.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Se besaban apasionadamente, como en incontables ocasiones. Dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que crecían exponencialmente en su interior.

Tenían que aprovechar esos momentos, únicos e irrepetibles, en los que se encontraban aislados del mundo entero y sólo existían ellos dos. Más allá de cualquier temor o duda, o de los juicios que la gente pudiera emitir sobre lo que ambos tenían.

Las caricias se esparcían a lo largo de sus anatomías y dejaban a su paso una estela de fuego que borraba cualquier resquicio de cordura.

Sólo ellos dos. Explorando el placer de amar y entregar todo lo intangible que habitaba en su interior.

—Draco… para por favor.

—No tengas miedo, nunca te haría daño…

—Lo sé, pero necesito tiempo.

—Si tiempo quieres, por mi no hay problema. Pero antes que nada, necesito que confíes en mí.

—De acuerdo.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—No me pasa nada Harry, en verdad.

—No te vemos Hermione; ya no nos acompañas ni a la hora de la comida. Te la pasas encerrada en la biblioteca y sólo sales de ahí para ir a clases o para dormir.

—Lo siento mucho, nunca ha sido mi intención distanciarme de ustedes. Es sólo que tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Te entendemos Hermione. Puedes contar con nosotros y lo sabes.

—Gracias Harry...

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Deja de preocuparte Hermione. Hasta ahora todo está bien. Estoy de acuerdo que es necesario saber qué es esto, pero no corremos peligro.

Draco se acercó a ella para besarla con suavidad, sabía que la chica se encontraba nerviosa por sus escasos progresos en la búsqueda de información relativa a Onírica, e intentaba hacerla entender que todo estaría bien, que no había peligro. Pero ella no cedía, seguía temerosa.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras recorría con maestría su largo y delicado cuello con los labios, sonriendo al lograr sacar un par de gemidos de su boca.

—Yo te protegería de lo que fuera…

Hermione volteó a mirar sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Esos ojos grises, brillantes y transparentes se habían convertido en su refugio personal. Sentirse atrapada por la magnitud de su mirada la volvía fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. El fuego que emergía de esa plata líquida la derretía sin contemplación y sin tregua; era hipnotizante.

Cuando iba a acercarse a los labios del rubio para acallar a la voz interna que le pedía a gritos fundirse a él, un temblor la descolocó. Todo a su alrededor fue tornándose borroso y negro. Sintió vértigo y se aferró al cuerpo de Draco para que no se separaran, era como si cayeran sin moverse de lugar…

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una celda, Draco está parado justo a mi lado y observa todo con detenimiento. Se ve raro, como borroso, indefinido. Eso lo esperaba, porque sabía perfectamente dónde estábamos metidos. Todo está tan oscuro y encerrado que no logro saber si es de día o de noche. Siento un miedo terrible embargarme._

_La humedad se filtra entre las paredes, llenando el piso de charcos de agua con olor a moho. Todo está muy silencioso. El único sonido que percibo es el de una gotera a la distancia, que con un golpeteo continuo me ayuda a percibir el paso del tiempo._

—_Hermione, yo conozco este lugar, es…_

—_Sí Draco, es tu mansión. Sabes lo que va a suceder ¿cierto?_

_Lo veo crisparse ante mi comentario y comenzar a caminar en círculos mientras una serie de improperios salen de su boca. Pero ambos lo sabemos, no hay nada que hacer._

_Yo tan sólo permanezco encogida en la esquina de la horrible prisión que me encierra, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos y ocultando la cara entre mis rodillas. Tengo mucho miedo. Se lo que va a suceder, y la expectación es casi tan agonizante como el terror. Draco se acerca a mí y me rodea con sus brazos. El contacto es muy curioso, es intermitente. Como si estuviera y no estuviera de un segundo a otro._

_Entonces los escucho, ya sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Unos pasos recorren los pasillos aceleradamente y se acercan cada vez más. Vienen por mí. Vienen a llevarme ante ella. Y esta vez, Draco estará presente, sin poder intervenir y sufriendo lo mismo que yo… Debo salir de aquí. Eso es algo que no debe ver._

_Un hombre vestido de negro y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de plata abre mi celda y me levanta violentamente del suelo. Me encuentro tan débil que no soy capaz de oponer resistencia. El miedo crece en mi interior, no quiero ir… no quiero que me torture otra vez…_

_Veo a Draco acercarse a tratar de impedirlo, pero a pesar de estarlo tocando pareciera como si el mortífago no lo sintiera. No puede influir, es un hecho. Será un simple espectador que reciba, gracias a nuestra extraña conexión, todo el poder del hechizo de Bellatrix._

_Recorro los pasillos de los sótanos de la mansión. Sus muros son altos y mohosos… totalmente diferentes a las habitaciones superiores. Recuerdo que la mansión era majestuosa y bella. Recuerdo los candelabros y las molduras finamente labradas con dragones y serpientes. Debo hacer algo, lo que sea… Debo escapar de aquí._

_Empiezo a mentalizar una frase, esperando que el convencimiento de lo que digo sea lo suficiente para salir de este podrido lugar… debo concentrarme, aunque sea, en cambiar de habitación._

"Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente."

_Entonces escucho su voz y mis piernas se flexionan presas del miedo inconcebible que satura mi sistema. No quiero ir con ella, por favor ¡Déjenme ir! ¡no me torturen de nuevo! ¡No quiero ir! Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas amargas de impotencia._

_Draco no se ha separado de mí en todo el trayecto. Sigue estoicamente a mi lado, sin hablar. Sabiendo, tal como lo supo cuando yo entré en su pesadilla, que absolutamente nada puede cambiarla._

_Miro al frente y la veo dirigirse hacia mí, caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa infantil y demente. Me encojo en el piso intentando protegerme inútilmente._

_Mis esfuerzos por auto convencerme se incrementan._

"Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente."

_Mi mente se enfoca, por miedo, en la última experiencia similar que tuve, cuando entré a la pesadilla de Draco. Irónicamente las dos pesadillas que habíamos compartido se desarrollan en este mismo lugar. En la Mansión Malfoy…_

"Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente."

_Ella se encuentra a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Draco se acerca y se para frente a mí, a pesar de ser inútil, en un intento por protegerme de lo inminente. Lo tomo por el brazo y lo acaricio suavemente intentando reconfortarlo._

"Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. ¡Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente!"

_Todo se vuelve oscuro y comienza a cambiar a nuestro alrededor. Como si todo lo que estuviera al alcance de nuestra vista se conformara de piezas sueltas que en este momento giraban incontrolablemente. En un efecto similar al del domino, al provocar una reacción en cadena, todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor se trasforma lentamente…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

… _Reacomodándose en su sitio, como si nunca se hubiera movido._

_Volteo a verla extrañado. Ya que me doy cuenta del cambio al que fuimos sometidos. Ahora la que se ve distorsionada es ella. Cambiamos; estamos en el mismo sitio y a la vez no. Viajamos a otra dimensión. A mi Dimensión._

—_Funcionó Draco._

—_No entiendo, ¿tú nos trajiste aquí? ¿A mi pesadilla?_—_le pregunto extrañado._

—_Todo parece indicar que sí. Es como una especie de puerta ínter-dimensional. ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar?_

—_No entiendo nada, pero mejor salgamos de aquí ahora. Vuelve a hacerlo; pero ésta vez, concéntrate en Onírica._

_Lo último que veo es como cierra sus ojos y frunce el entrecejo en absoluta concentración. Mi mirada se extravía en las negras profundidades de la habitación y mis ojos se desenfocan y se cierran._

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione comentaba sus impresiones a Draco mientras salían de una hermosa edificación barroca: la Mansión Malfoy. La Mansión Malfoy de Onírica.

Hermione había logrado brincar de un mundo a otro tomando como punto de anclaje un lugar común.

—Hay una conexión entre dimensiones, por lo que puedo entender. Que funciona, en este caso, de acuerdo a la ubicación. La concentración es la clave para encontrarla; tomar conciencia de que no existe, de que no es real… de que es tu subconsciente actuando.

—Eres la chica más locamente inteligente que conozco ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—Sí, lo sé.

La castaña detuvo su paso, y parándose de puntitas subió hasta los labios de Draco para besarlos con dulzura.

—Bueno, ya probamos viajar entre dimensiones con un mismo punto de partida. Ahora intentemos viajar dentro de la misma dimensión de un lugar a otro. ¡Porque no pienso caminar desde aquí hasta Hogwarts!

—Si quieres puedo llevarte volando…

—No gracias, prefiero caminar.

—Eso pensé...

—Por cierto, se acabaron tus experimentaciones. A partir de mañana vendrán las mías.

—Espero, en verdad, que tu mente sea tan perversa como la sonrisa que estás dibujando…

—Paciencia Draco, paciencia… Mi imaginación es tan grande como tu ego.


	12. CAPITULO 11 Armonía

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: __Hola chicas, nuevamente robo este espacio para avisarles que tenemos banda sonora =). Cuando vean el iconito __**(**_**oΓ oΓ oΓ**_**),**__ den click al play en la liga que les pongo a continuación... les recomiendo dejarla preparada desde ahorita._

_**Banda Sonora: "Brighid's Blessing" de David Davidson:**_ _ www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=_rFeEzY1Xds_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Armonía

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Había pasado un mes completo desde que descubrieron la unión que existía en sus sueños, y los progresos relativos a la búsqueda de información eran prácticamente nulos. Lograron revisar casi el total de la biblioteca y aún no encontraban la razón por la cual existía Onírica.

Después de analizar a profundidad el momento en el que habían comenzado con sus sueños llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía que ser alguna especie de encantamiento, puesto que por esas fechas aún no comenzaban a trabajar a profundidad en pociones y era descartada alguna especie de efecto secundario por la inhalación de vapores. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran tomado alguna poción por error, o como consecuencia de alguna broma de muy mal gusto; pero de todas las pociones revisadas ninguna tenía el grado de complejidad o duración equiparables a su situación.

Poco quedaba por revisar y ambos chicos se sentían profundamente cansados y decepcionados de sus progresos. Necesitaban conseguir algún permiso especial para revisar la Sección Prohibida y así poder dar por concluida la búsqueda en la biblioteca para comenzar a investigar por otros medios.

En cuanto a su relación, seguían manteniéndola a escondidas. La principal razón era evitar el cotilleo que se generaría a raíz de su "lo que fuera que tenían" y que esto llegara a oídos de personas que realmente se opusieran a ello. Draco estaba firme en su posición de acabar de una vez por todas con la incertidumbre y divulgarlo, y sostenía que entre más rápido salieran de eso sería mejor. Claro que tampoco tenía mucho que perder, al menos no más de lo que ya había perdido el año anterior. La reputación del apellido Malfoy había caído estrepitosamente debido a la relación de la familia con el Señor Tenebroso, y lo que la sociedad mágica pudiera decir al respecto le importaba lo mismo que un pepino.

Si acaso, a lo único que temía ligeramente era a la reacción de su padre, y ni siquiera eso lo preocupaba lo suficiente, ya que con su padre tras las rejas y sin fecha probable de liberación, lo que Lucius pudiera llegar a pensar quedaría encerrado entre el eco de la prisión y de ahí no saldría.

Hermione por su parte tenía algo de reservas respecto a la reacción de sus amigos. Estaba totalmente segura de que ambos se opondrían absolutamente a que su amiga llevara una relación con su enemigo jurado. Sin embargo, estaba conciente de que con un poco de tiempo tanto Harry como Ron terminarían tolerándolo. Ellos eran los mejores amigos que podrían existir, y sabía de sobra que lo que ambos buscarían sería su felicidad. Así que una vez que comprendieran que su felicidad estaba al lado de Draco ellos tendrían que ceder. O al menos eso era lo que en su fuero interno deseaba con desesperación.

Porque con el transcurrir del tiempo estaba cada vez más segura de que lo que sentía por Draco era algo muy profundo. Estaba, por fin, aceptándose a sí misma que estaba enamorada de él. Después de muchos dolores de cabeza y peleas internas había ganado la inevitabilidad de lo evidente, logrando hacer prevalecer la realidad absoluta: lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy era amor, puro y profundo amor, por increíble que pareciera.

Draco, por su parte, había estado seguro de sus sentimientos desde mucho antes que la castaña. Tal vez en parte por ser una persona mucho más concreta ante lo evidente, o porque era algo tan nuevo para él que no encontraba otra lógica aparente. El hecho era que se sentía tan cautivado por la chica que procuraba mantenerse cerca de ella en todo momento. Y teniendo como factor acuciante a Onírica, las cosas iban creciendo día a día.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ambos sabían que tarde o temprano su relación se divulgaría, continuaban ocultándose tanto como les era posible.

En las pocas clases de pociones que habían compartido se dedicaban caricias furtivas por debajo de la mesa, logrando un par de veces errar en el trabajo y tener que enmendarlo apresuradamente antes de que alguien lo pudiera notar. También se dirigían miradas penetrantes y cargadas de fuego cada vez que se sentaban en el Gran Comedor, y aunque físicamente estaban tan separados como era posible, la onda de choque se propagaba como explosión nuclear dentro de ambos. Era tal el poder de esas miradas que aún se sorprendían de que nadie los hubiera descubierto, pero esto sólo los incentivaba a continuar con sus duelos de miradas, dirigiéndose sonrisas crípticas de vez en cuando y transmitiendo toda la necesidad que ambos tenían por estar junto al otro.

Habían protagonizado un par de encuentros furtivos entre clases, encuentros que habían terminado con jadeos y sudores involuntarios dentro de un aula cualquiera. En una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por un par de alumnos de cuarto año que inocentemente habían irrumpido en el aula en la que ellos se encontraban en uno de sus duelos linguo-esofágicos. De no ser porque Hermione era extraordinariamente hábil trabajando bajo presión, hubieran sido descubiertos in-fraganti.

No por nada la chica era considerada la mejor bruja en todo Hogwarts, sin tener un solo segundo para pensar, blandió magistralmente su varita y realizó a la perfección un complejo hechizo camuflaje que los hizo pasar desapercibidos hasta lograr salir por la puerta. A partir de ese día, Draco y Hermione descubrieron que la adrenalina era un excelente condimento para acrecentar la pasión y volver más interesantes sus encuentros, lo que derivaba en situaciones por demás estrafalarias y acercamientos en todos los rincones solitarios y potencialmente peligrosos del castillo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la insistencia no declarada de Draco al respecto, continuaban manteniendo su relación en un nivel intermedio. Hermione no se sentía segura de avanzar en la escala de "acercamientos" y Draco se esforzaba por darle su espacio y permitirle avanzar a su ritmo.

Oh sí, Draco Malfoy: casanova por excelencia, poseedor del record de "conquistas de una noche", aficionado a las aventuras sexuales y escándalos relacionados al tema, además de principal protagonista de las fantasías eróticas del sector femenino de Hogwarts en pleno, estaba portándose como todo un caballero con Hermione Granger y no la presionaba para llevarla a la cama. Eso era algo que hasta su propia madre se negaría a creer, pero era un hecho.

Claro que eso implicaba el tener que despertar en la mañana, o terminar la jornada diaria, dirigiéndose sin contemplaciones a la ducha para zambullirse en agua helada hasta que sus hormonas decidieran aplacarse moderadamente.

Y precisamente era donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Debajo de un chorro de agua fría que era capaz de dejarlo hipotérmico en cuestión de minutos. Y no era para menos, su último encuentro con la castaña, justamente entre un par de corredores desiertos del quinto piso, lo había dejado dolorosamente entusiasmado y necesitaba por todos los medios controlarse antes de dirigirse a la cama y volver a encontrarse con ella, ahora en Onírica.

Con un último estremecimiento salió de la ducha y se vistió precipitadamente, solamente cubriéndose con un pantalón de seda negro y con la toalla colgando sobre sus húmedos hombros.

Suspiró sonoramente al recostarse en su lecho y tras correr las cortinas del dosel de su cama se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco caminaba lentamente por uno de los caminos que conducían al lago, sabiendo de antemano que ahí encontraría a Hermione.

Las ansias por verla eran apremiantes, pero algunos rescoldos de su personalidad aún se mantenían intactos, y uno de esos era precisamente la frialdad para demostrar sus emociones. Sí, moría por llegar y besarla hasta que sus labios sangraran —dentro y fuera de Onírica—, pero mantenía su andar altivo y a la vez despreocupado mientras se deleitaba con la vista.

El día —podía asegurar que era obra de Hermione—, estaba maravillosamente claro y despejado, y la luz se filtraba con un bello claro-oscuro entre el follaje de los frondosos árboles que bordeaban el lecho del lago. El aire olía a hierba mojada y la brisa que acariciaba su rostro lo refrescaba gratamente.

Pudo divisar su silueta a unos 20 metros de distancia, sentada sobre el pasto húmedo y con sus piernas flexionadas, dejando descansar sus brazos sobre las rodillas y observando ausentemente el horizonte que se dibujaba a la distancia. El viento sopló suavemente y algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello se movieron en armonía con la corriente de aire. El rubio sonrió con deleite; era la chica más bella que había visto en su vida, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Su corazón se aceleraba con su sola presencia, dejándolo imposibilitado para reaccionar apropiadamente, cualquiera que pudiera ver su rostro al observarla diría sin duda: A ese si que lo traen colgado de un ala…

Llegó hasta la chica, que enseguida sintió su presencia y volteo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó sin trabajo y encaró con dulzura al rubio.

—¿Listo para lo que tengo preparado el día de hoy? —le comentó mientras lo besaba dulcemente en los labios.

—Si no tengo otro remedio —contestó con una sonrisa torcida al puro estilo Malfoy y procedió a devolverle el beso, pero mucho más profundo y pasional que el último.

Hermione sintió que perdía el suelo al ser soltada por el chico, y después del par de segundos que se demoró en recomponerse habló.

—Perfecto entonces, porque el día de hoy cumplirás una de mis fantasías...

Draco abrió los ojos impactado, claro que su mente vagó hacia situaciones mucho más carnales que las que la castaña tenía en mente, pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar la risita de Hermione.

—No bobo, no divagues…, no estoy hablando de ese tipo de fantasías.

—Pues si no me hablas claro dudo que pueda entenderte Hermione —contestó el rubio rodando los ojos y después clavándolos en la mirada de la chica con diversión—. Y por tu propia integridad física te recomendaría no hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin pensarlos dos veces antes. Mira que hasta hoy me he contenido, pero con semejantes declaraciones no puedo asegurarte el seguir haciéndolo…

—Está bien, está bien; seré más clara —la chica carraspeó un poco para enfatizar su diálogo y continuó—. En realidad el día de hoy quiero hacer dos cosas.

El chico la escuchaba con atención, procurando no adelantarse morbosamente a los hechos antes de que la joven terminara su discurso.

—Primero que nada, llegué a la conclusión de que siempre he querido experimentar de propia mano la sinestesia. Sí, sí; no me mires así, ya te lo explico. La sinestesia es la combinación de dos sentidos. Es decir, fundir por ejemplo el sentido del oído con el de la vista. Esto quiere decir que puedes ver un sonido, o escuchar un color, o degustar una textura…

—Eso es algo bastante extraño, ¿lo sabias?

—Oh, si que lo es Draco. Pero eso sólo lo hace más interesante. Bien, estos casos existen en el mundo real, pero son pocas las personas que lo pueden llegar a vivir. Por esa razón he decidido que voy a aprovechar nuestra estadía en este lugar para cumplirlo —Hermione suspiró y clavó una mirada suplicante en el rubio—. Lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente, que es donde entras tú.

—Huelo problemas —dijo Draco bromeando.

—No debería ser un gran problema para ti Draco; según me comentaste alguna vez, es algo que sabes hacer perfectamente.

—¿Segura que no hablamos de nada sexual? porque eso sí que se hacerlo bien…

—No Draco, nada sexual… se más creativo por Merlín.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres exactamente?

—Quiero que toques el violín, para mí…

—Hermione, hace años que no toco el violín; y nunca fui muy bueno en realidad.

—La modestia no va de la mano contigo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Lo harás? ¿Por favor…?

—No creo que sea de tu agrado en verdad. Pero lo haré, con una condición…

—¿Y ésta sería?

—Que tú me acompañes con el piano…

Hermione se mordió el labio al escucharlo pedir aquello, puesto que si bien siempre había tenido cierto talento para tocar el instrumento, llevaba muchísimo tiempo de no practicarlo y se sentía algo oxidada al respecto. Pero si esa sería su única condición, entonces aceptaría.

—De acuerdo. —Hizo un movimiento de manos que logró aparecer un bellísimo piano blanco de cola en medio del claro y con un segundo movimiento colocó un violín en las manos del chico—. ¿Qué opinas?

Draco observó el violín un momento y procedió a emitir algunos sonidos para comprobar la afinación del instrumento. Sonaba maravillosamente. Observó el arco y comprobó un pequeño detalle. La cinta del arco, que usualmente era hecha con pelo de crin de caballo, centellaba como hilos de plata.

—¿Hermione esto esta hecho con pelo de…?

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa—, pelo de unicornio. ¿Te gustan las extravagancias no? Porqué no tenerlas si podemos hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa aquí.

—Por Merlín Hermione, ¡eres excéntrica!

—¡Mira quien lo dice, Sr. Rosas de Diamante!, pero no me has dicho que pieza vas a tocar.

—Tu solamente sígueme ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, ahora sólo quiero comprobar una cosa. —Cerró los ojos y levantó sus manos al aire. Después de un par de segundos sonrió y clavó su mirada en el rubio—. Listo

Con el solo sonido de la palabra en boca de Hermione, un halo resplandeciente de luz envolvió el ambiente, dejando entrever matices de color entre cada vibración del sonido de su voz. La luz titiló mientras decrecía el sonido y volvió a apagarse después de unos segundos.

Todo lo que los rodeaba tenía colorido, cada sonido proveniente del lago, el viento sobre las copas de los árboles, el batir de las alas de los pájaros sobre sus cabezas… todo dejaba una estela de luz y color a su paso, envolviéndolos por completo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó Draco con asombro, pero su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire al comprobar que una nueva luz en tonalidades mucho más profundas irrumpía en su campo de visión, ondulando suavemente al resonar de su masculina voz.

Hermione rió satisfecha, logrando desperdigar por todo el espacio pequeñas explosiones de luz dorada que iluminaron el área circundante y después habló maravillada: —Bienvenido a la sinestesia Draco. Fundimos el sonido con la vista.

Era impresionante, indescriptible… Ondas de luz de colores viajaban por doquier, revolviéndose entre ellas y formando tonalidades impensables de color al fusionarse. Luz y color los envolvían más allá de lo concebible.

—Bien Hermione. Bienvenida a tu locura personal. —Se estremeció imperceptiblemente al observar su propio "color de voz" y acomodó el violín sobre su hombro—. Espero que esto te agrade.

Draco suspiró profundo y rasco un par de veces más las cuerdas antes de iniciar la melodía. Mientras tanto Hermione se acomodó en el piano y pasó una mano suavemente por las teclas.

Volteó a mirar a Draco y asintió lentamente con una sonrisa expectante en los labios. El chico cerró los ojos y tras un par de segundos comenzó a tocar.

**_(oΓ oΓ oΓ)_**

Hermione quedó impactada al observar el primer acorde de la melodía, sin atinar a mover sus manos al principio. Superado el impacto inicial comenzó a tocar suavemente notas al azar para acompañar el hermosísimo sonido que salía desgarradoramente del violín en manos de Draco, tiñendo todo el entorno de suaves ondas de luz en tonalidades doradas, azules y violetas. Los cirros de luz crecían y se agolpaban al compás del sonido y llegaban hasta ella para acariciarla dulcemente.

Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose absolutamente en la melodía que estaba interpretando y poniendo en ella todos los sentimientos que por muchísimo tiempo había mantenido encerrados dentro de él. Era conmovedor, desgarrador…, tan dulcemente trágico y hermoso.

La melodía iba intensificándose gradualmente, al igual que el color que los rodeaba, creando efectos visuales asombrosos e indescriptibles que mantenían profundamente impactada a la chica. Era muchísimo más bello de lo que hubiera podido llegar a soñar alguna vez.

Incluso al cerrar los ojos la luz se mantenía inalterablemente pura, rasgando la oscuridad de sus párpados con haces refulgentes de luz y color que danzaban inconteniblemente. Siguió acompañando al chico con el piano, intentando acoplar el sonido a su melodía.

Mientras la chica observaba con sus propios ojos la creación visual de los sentimientos de Draco traducidos a sonido, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Era tanto, tan intenso y tan profundo lo que sentía que no pudo contener el río de lágrimas que emergió de sus ojos. Se negó a seguir pensando y se dejó llevar por la experiencia multisensorial que la embargaba y colmaba por completo.

Al percibir que el chico bajaba la intensidad de los sonidos susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—No te detengas, por favor…

Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente y reanudó el ritmo, observando ahora en todo momento a Hermione. La luz y el color seguían envolviéndolos mágicamente, pero ahora todo había pasado a un segundo plano. Sólo existían sus ojos, sólo estaban ellos dos rodeados de bruma colorida y sonidos amortiguados.

El rubio estaba inmerso en la música, moviéndose al compás del sonido de manera magistral, logrando encandilar a la chica que lo miraba extasiada. Era tan hermoso, tan sensual… verlo tocar le violín estaba incendiándola por dentro. Su sangre hervía, al igual que su mirada. Y en su interior, su corazón latía impresionantemente rápido, presa de la intensidad del momento.

Hermione estuvo a punto de olvidar respirar al contemplar la magnitud de la mirada de Draco, que descargaba en ella todo su sentir con profunda intensidad y gritaba por medio de su violín cuánta agonía y riqueza habitaban en su interior.

Presa de su mirada e inmersa en sus sentimientos, Hermione Granger supo que lo amaba como nunca imaginó poder amar a alguien.

La melodía fue decayendo hasta culminar con una desgarradora nota final. Por un largo periodo de tiempo ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, contemplando cómo la luz y el color iban desapareciendo paulatinamente.

Hermione rompió el silencio, reanudando la amalgama de color:

—Eso fue hermoso Draco… gracias.

—No hay de qué. Me hacia falta practicar un poco. Por cierto, deberías quitar de una buena vez el efectito estrambótico ese, porque va a lograr marearme de un segundo a otro.

Hermione rió desenfadadamente y cerrando sus ojos se concentró en desaparecer la sinestesia.

—Listo.

- Que alivio. Un destello más y hubieran tenido que internarme en San Mungo.

—Draco...

- ¿Sí?

Justo cuando Hermione iba a hablar, la ya conocida sensación de vértigo los fue llenando, tornando todo a su alrededor en negro.

Draco alcanzó a divisar de manera difusa a Hermione mover los labios, intentando decirle algo que nunca llegó a su sus oídos.

Hermione lo vio desaparecer segundos antes de desvanecerse ella, y mientras lo veía cada vez más difuso, logró murmurar: —Creo que te amo…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Draco! —murmuró Hermione en voz muy baja, intentando pasar desapercibida en medio de un salón abarrotado de estudiantes.

El rubio, que estaba un par de sillas delante de ella, alcanzó a escuchar el susurro que lo nombraba y dirigió su mirada de reojo hacia la chica, plasmando en su mirada la confusión que le generaba el hecho que la castaña lo estuviera llamando frente a tantos testigos.

—Biblioteca —volvió a susurrar—. Saliendo.

El chico movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba de nuevo, en un discreto asentimiento que seguramente pasaría desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros.

Después de tres fastidiosos cuartos de hora escuchando al profesor-fantasma Binns hablar sobre alguna guerrilla interna entre los centauros del sigo XVI salió del aula, asegurándose de ser el último en abandonarla.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la biblioteca, para encontrarse con su chica en el punto de encuentro preestablecido. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie había reparado en su presencia dentro del silencioso lugar, caminó entre las estanterías hasta encontrarse de frente con una nerviosa castaña que lo esperaba con ansias.

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿cuál es la urgencia para haberme citado aquí en medio de un salón abarrotado?

—Tengo el permiso—, la chica esgrimió un trozo papel frente a los ojos del rubio y después lo abrazó con fuerza—. Ahora si podremos revisar la Sección Prohibida.

—¿Cuál fue tu excusa? — preguntó el chico depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios y arrebatándole delicadamente el papel de las manos para saber qué profesor había cedido a la petición de la chica.

—Fue sencillo; sólo tuve que acercarme al profesor Slughorn para comentarle que estaba investigando todas las posibles pociones que se emplean para contrarrestar los efectos de la mutación producida por mordidas de licántropo. Es sabido que existen innumerables remedios que son considerados altamente peligrosos, así que fue pan comido.

—Bien hecho. Embaucaste a un profesor, me siento orgulloso de ti.

—Ja, ja. Muy simpático. Anda, no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a investigar de una buena vez. Espérame aquí un momento de acuerdo.

Hermione se alejó de Draco rodeando las mesas de la biblioteca hasta acercarse al escritorio desteñido de la señora Pince. El rubio la observaba desde su posición entre las repletas estanterías; la vio comentar animadamente con la bibliotecaria y después entregarle el permiso con decisión. Después de un minucioso análisis del mismo, Pince la miró un par de segundos y asintió indicándole que podía acceder a la Sección Prohibida, y le entregó la llave para poder abrir la puerta.

Hermione le dio las gracias y retomó su camino hacia el pasillo donde Draco la esperaba, tomó sus cosas de la mesa.

— Listo, ahora voy a entretenerla un par de segundos para que entres, aquí está la llave. Entra y deja la puerta entreabierta, en un momento estaré contigo—. La chica volvió sobre sus pasos después de entregarle la llave a Draco y se dirigió a la lista de títulos que descansaba sobre el escritorio de la señora Pince.

—Disculpe, ¿estos ejemplares están actualmente disponibles? —le preguntó la castaña, mientras le entregaba una lista de libros excesivamente larga para que pudiera revisar. La bibliotecaria se colocó sus lentes y se dispuso a contemplar la lista de la chica mientras ella daba de vez en cuando miradas de soslayo hacia la Sección Prohibida. Draco se acercó lentamente y tras abrir con la llave se coló sigilosamente por la puerta y la atrancó.

—Creo que la mayoría de los libros se encuentran actualmente aquí, sin embargo es probable que un par de ellos se encuentren prestados en estos momentos, ¿quieres revisar la lista de préstamos?

—Gracias Señora Pince, pero no se preocupe. Mejor hecho un vistazo a la Sección Prohibida y regreso en otro momento a comprobar el estatus de los libros que no encuentre.

—De acuerdo linda.

—Con permiso; muchas Gracias nuevamente.

Hermione se alejó rumbo a la Sección Prohibida, y tras comprobar que la bibliotecaria se había entretenido en otras cosas, entró, cerrando la puerta del pasillo tras de si.

—Resulta por demás conveniente la privacidad de esta sección ¿no crees? —preguntó Draco, acercándose a la chica con pasos acompasados y seductores—. Nadie más entrará aquí hasta que nosotros salgamos… Eso me da un par de buenas ideas para aprovechar el tiempo.

—Draco, tenemos que encontrar lo que nos tiene así. Debe estar aquí en algún lugar, ya agotamos todos los recursos adicionales.

—No seas tan obsesiva Hermione. Llevamos más de un mes y medio buscando como enajenados, un par de horas no harán grandes diferencias en nuestro avance.

—Eso no me convence del todo. —La chica se dirigió a la primera estantería a consultar los tomos. No pudo observar la sonrisa traviesa que se asomó en el rostro de su rubio acompañante, ni percibió su sigilosa aproximación.

—Oh, por su puesto que no. Pero tengo métodos más… persuasivos… —le susurró al oído logrando estremecerla considerablemente. Comenzó a besarla con parsimonia a lo largo de su cuello, delineando contornos con la punta de su lengua durante el recorrido.

Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente ante el contacto, se giró para encararlo y chocó de lleno con esa mirada metálica que lograba descolocarla por completo. Mostró su absoluta rendición al tomar al chico por los hombros y al encajar sus delgados dedos en la fornida espalda del rubio. Sabiéndose victorioso por anticipado comenzó a besarla nuevamente en el cuello, ascendiendo gradualmente hacia su lóbulo derecho. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la chica despertaron de golpe y dejó escapar un par de suaves gemidos prácticamente insonoros. Ese tipo de movimientos eran peligrosos para ella, y Draco lo sabía. No había un punto más sensible en el cuerpo de la chica que el espacio detrás de sus orejas.

La investigación había pasado a la historia.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a vagar por los cabellos de Hermione mientras se mantenían fundidos en un pasional y desenfrenado beso. Pronto las caricias del chico subieron de nivel y bajaron de posición, situándose firmemente en la cintura de la chica y continuando con su gradual descenso hacia las caderas.

Hermione exploraba con parsimonia el pecho de Draco, deleitándose con su contextura firme y marcada y recorriendo con ambrosía su extensión. Sus manos comenzaban a impacientarse ante la presencia de la inoportuna tela de su camisa. Sin detener un solo segundo los besos que se repartían equitativamente entre labios y cuello, comenzó a aflojar el nudo de la corbata del chico,para abrirse paso a los botones de la camisa y desprenderlos de sus ojillos uno a uno, disfrutando la tortuosa necesidad de sentir la tibieza punzante de su piel bajo sus manos.

Ante la iniciativa de Hermione, Draco comenzó a sentir que se incendiaba por dentro. Perdiendo la poca compostura que había guardado y siendo presa de la necesidad apremiante que lo urgía a recorrer su cuerpo hasta fundirse en él, se dispuso a colar hábilmente sus manos bajo la blusa de la chica, maravillándose en el camino de reconocimiento con la tersura de la piel de su espalda y las reacciones que sus caricias provocaban en ella. Pronto Draco se vio despojado de su camisa, misma que quedó relegada en algún rincón del pasillo.

Ambos seguían de pie a unos pasos de las dos mesas que se extendían por el corredor. Comenzaron a trasladar sus pies sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento, hasta chocar con el borde de una de las mesas. Draco alzó a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó en la orilla del mueble, colocándose entre sus piernas para mantener el contacto lo más estrecho posible. Con una mano rozó la pierna de la castaña ligeramente, haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto. Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa con diestros movimientos de una de sus manos, revelando poco a poco el vientre de la chica y no deteniéndose hasta dejar expuesto el sujetador que aprisionaba sus pechos.

En este punto, la respiración de la chica comenzó a volverse errática. Sentía el calor apoderarse de ella desde las profundidades de su ser, agolpándose abrasadoramente en su bajo vientre y serpenteando por cada una de las partes de piel que estaban en estrecho contacto con la piel de Draco. Las caricias temblorosas que ella repartía por el cuerpo que la rodeaba comenzaron a volverse frenéticas, delatando la situación en la que se encontraba, deseo; en su más pura y primitiva expresión. Deseo que en ese momento no era acompañado por la razón.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a descender hacia el cinturón de Draco, buscando la manera de calmar la ansiedad que la recorría por completo.

Draco por su parte comenzaba a explorar sugestivamente por debajo de la falda de la chica, comenzando por la cara externa de su muslo y recorriendo lentamente su extensión.

—¿Hermione, estás ahí? —una voz proveniente del exterior de la Sección Prohibida llamaba a la chica, acompañando el llamado con un par de rítmicos toques a la puerta de madera.

Los dos chicos brincaron al escuchar la voz y se separaron mecánicamente, buscando con la vista las prendas de ropa extraviadas.

—¿Harry? —preguntó dubitativamente mientras volvía a abrochar su maltrecha blusa e indicaba con la mirada a Draco que se mantuviera quieto y en silencio.

—Sí, soy yo. La señora Pince me dijo que estabas aquí; no te encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sabes que no puedes pasar sin permiso Harry —contestó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras ganaba tiempo para terminar de reacomodar su aspecto.

Volteó a ver frenéticamente a Draco y comentó en un susurro tan bajo que parecía solamente gesticulación: —Tienes que esconderte, no voy a poder detenerlo mucho tiempo ahí afuera.

—Hermione, la señora Pince me permitió acompañarte, ¿cuál es el problema? —el silencio abrió paso a una nueva pregunta, realizada en un tono de voz mucho más brusco—. ¿Estás sola ahí adentro?

—Claro que estoy sola Harry, ¿con quién iba a estar? —le dijo a su amigo mientras sacaba un par de libros de los estantes y los distribuía desordenadamente por las mesas.

—Hermione —susurró Draco, al tiempo que ayudaba a colocar libros estratégicamente sobre la mesa—, desilusióname para que Potter no pueda verme.

—Buena idea Draco. —La chica hizo un movimiento de varita sobre la cabeza del rubio y revisando que efectivamente el joven comenzaba a desaparecer dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta.

—Ya voy Harry, creo que te falta algo de paciencia, ¿sabias? —Tras comprobar que Draco ya no era visible y que los botones de su blusa estaban correctamente cerrados, descorrió el cerrojo y dejó pasar a Harry a la Sección Prohibida.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó inocentemente, tal vez demasiado inocentemente para ser creíble.

—Necesitaba tu ayuda para la poción que estoy trabajando con Nott, pero no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

—Harry, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada, ¿no pueden pedirle ayuda a alguien más?

—Lo sé Hermione, no quería importunarte. Incluso acepté la sugerencia de Nott de buscar primero a Malfoy, pero tampoco lo encontró por ninguna parte. Por eso comencé a buscarte a ti. —Harry le dirigió una mirada de sospecha…, como si estuviera cayendo en cuenta de algo que no quería comprender. Trasladó su mirada por todo el lugar buscando signos de alguna presencia ajena a Hermione.

—No te preocupes Harry, ya te alcanzo. Dame unos momentos para poner todo aquí en orden y te veo en el aula de pociones. —Su voz sonó titubeantemente, así que se giró abruptamente para acomodar los libros recién desordenados.

—Te espero aquí, no hay problema.

Harry reparó en la blusa arrugada de Hermione, en su cabello ligeramente más revuelto que de costumbre y en su actitud temblorosa y ¿culpable? Se apuntó una nota mental de investigar a fondo el asunto de su amiga.

Hermione suprimió las ganas de golpear a Harry en esos momentos. No sólo había cortado el candente momento que estaba viviendo con Draco, sino que estaba empeñado en no salir del lugar hasta que ella lo acompañara. Magnífico.

Buscó con la mirada, intentando percibir algún sutil cambio en su entorno que delatara la posición de Draco, pero no lo percibió por ninguna parte.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar su mochila sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla y una respiración muy próxima a su cuello. —Te veo en Onírica.

Hermione asintió una sola vez para indicarle a Draco, donde quiera que estuviera, que había captado su mensaje. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia Harry:

—Listo, vamos a ver cuál es el grandísimo problema que no pudo esperar un sólo segundo. —Por más que intentó controlarse, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara molesta.

—Gracias Hermione, te debo una…

_"¿Una? Me debes mucho más que eso, Harry James Potter… Por tu culpa tendré que consolarme con un maldito chorro de agua helada y dos litros de helado de chocolate…"_

Al salir por la puerta, sintió un ligero roce a su lado, al mismo tiempo que un libro caía, como por arte de magia, directamente sobre la cabeza de Harry, situado un paso por detrás de ella.

—Ouch. ¿Qué fué eso? —preguntó mientras volteaba hacia todos lados, frotándose el área dolorida de la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

—Ni idea...


	13. CAPITULO 12 Culpable

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: __Hola chicas, esta interrupción ya se está volviendo habitual jeje, el motivo es, nuevamente, anunciarles que hay banda sonora =). Cuando vean el iconito **(oΓ oΓ oΓ)**, den click al play en la liga que les pongo a continuación... les recomiendo dejarla preparada desde ahorita._

_**Banda Sonora: "Exit Music (for a film)" de Radiohead:**_ www. youtube (dotcom) / _watch?v=5EKyhpKTAm0_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Culpable

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Hermione...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Porqué me evitas?

—No te estoy evitando Draco.

—¿Estás arrepentida o algo por el estilo?

—Claro que no… No es eso.

—¿Entonces que es? Creo conocerte ya lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo te pasa.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre la hierba, justo al lado de Draco, recargada parcialmente en su hombro mientras observaban una aurora boreal colorear el cielo semi-nocturno de Onírica.

Draco había estado intentando acercarse a ella, seguramente con intenciones de continuar con lo que habían dejado inconcluso hacía unas horas en la Sección Prohibida. Pero Hermione, ahora ya mucho más coherentemente, estaba pensando detenidamente las repercusiones que esto podría tener.

—No es lo que piensas, en verdad. No se trata de falta de confianza ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Es sólo un paso difícil para mi Draco…, digo, hasta hace ocho meses tu y yo éramos las personas menos afines sobre la faz de la Tierra…

—No creo que fuéramos así. Lo que pasa es que no nos conocíamos bien, las circunstancias nos lo habían impedido.

—Sí; estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero a lo que me refiero es… ¿Cómo te lo digo?

—Tienes miedo.

—Un poco Draco. No se qué nos depara el futuro… Ni a ti, ni a mí. Creo que tendríamos que lidiar con demasiadas cosas para poder estar juntos, empezando por nuestras familias y amigos. Además de…, pues…

- Vamos Hermione, se que eres más valiente que eso; dímelo sin rodeos.

- Nunca he… yo jamás he llegado a tanto, yo…

- Ya veo.

- ¿Sí?

- No te estoy presionando ¿está bien? Vamos a tu ritmo, y como te dije una vez, estoy dispuesto a esperar. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí y en que no planeo hacerte daño.

- Lo sé Draco.

- Yo te protegeré de lo que sea. De mi familia incluso si es necesario.

- Gracias.

Sus labios se unieron con suavidad y anhelo. Porque más allá de todas las dudas que Hermione sentía en su interior, estaba segura de la sinceridad del rubio, de que no era un juego… lo podía sentir fluir por sus venas, lo probaba en sus labios, lo contemplaba en el fuego de su mirada… Cada vez estaba más segura de eso que tenían. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Una vez que el oxígeno se hizo necesario para seguir viviendo, se separaron.

—Por cierto —comentó Draco, mientras acariciaba su mejilla—, me topé con Nott antes de dormir y me pidió ayuda mañana. Probablemente me demore un rato, ya que entre Potter y él no hacen uno.

—¿Pociones?

—Así es…

—¿Y vas a ayudarlos? ¿También a Harry?

—Sí…

—De acuerdo ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy?

Draco rió sin disimulo y volvió a besarla cortamente en los labios.

—No tengo idea… pero tú tienes mucho que ver con su desaparición.

—¿Ah sí? —La chica lo tomó por los hombros y lo tumbó suavemente sobre la hierba, subiéndose a su pecho para dejarlo atrapado—. Pues no planeo soltarlo en mucho, mucho tiempo...

—Hermione, mira lo que estás haciendo; puedo terminar por mandar al carajo todo lo que dije hace unos momentos…

—Lo sé —sonrió con picardía—, estoy poniéndote a prueba.

—Pues no lo hagas. —El rubio la tomó por la cintura y giró sobre su cuerpo para cambiar posiciones, dejándola ella debajo de su cuerpo. Ambos reían mientras forcejeaban suavemente.

—¡Oh, oh! he despertado a la bestia dormida…

—No tienes una idea.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca completamente sola. No es que le molestara tener que investigar por su propia cuenta mientras Draco estaba ocupado ayudando a Harry y a Nott… es más, hasta sentía que era lo mejor por el momento.

Aún recordaba la candente escena protagonizada por ellos dos en el mismo lugar, hacía tan solo un día, y con sólo rememorarlo su piel volvía a arder con la misma intensidad.

No. Definitivamente el control no estuvo de su lado aquella vez. Tampoco es que se culpara mucho por ello, puesto que lo había disfrutado como pocas cosas en la vida. Sin embargo sentía hasta cierto punto que había profanado su Templo Sagrado del Conocimiento… La biblioteca nunca volvería a ser lo mismo después de su apasionado encuentro con Draco Malfoy en uno de sus pasillos.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras flachazos acudían a su mente. Draco acariciándola, Draco besándola, ella desvistiéndolo… El abdomen del chico bajo sus manos… _"¡Alto ahí! Detén el hilo de pensamientos Hermione Granger. No es el mejor momento para divagar con fantasías sexuales…"_

Entró con paso decidido a la biblioteca y se encaminó sin escalas a la puerta ubicada al final del corredor. _"¡Concéntrate ahora que puedes! Vamos a encontrar, de una vez por todas, esa maldita información para poder descansar tranquilamente. Ese hechizo, o lo que fuera que nos aventaron, lo hicieron aquí en el castillo. Por lo tanto lo más probable es que la información se encuentre en éstas mismas cuatro inmensas paredes. Sólo es cuestión de perseverancia…"_

Saludó a la bibliotecaria de lejos con un gesto de mano y entró a la Sección Prohibida. Acomodó su mochila sobre la mesa del delito, sonrojándose instantáneamente de manera involuntaria, y comenzó a hurgar entre los títulos de los libros, buscando algún título que llamara su atención para comenzar a investigar.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ginny, ¿has visto a Hermione?

—No Harry, no desde el desayuno, ¿por qué?

—Hay cosas que nos está ocultando, y voy a averiguar de que se trata. Si llegas a verla me avisarás ¿cierto?

—No deberías hacer eso Harry. ¿No sería mejor preguntarle directamente lo que le pasa? Tal vez sólo es cuestión de sentarte a hablar con ella ¿no crees?

—No lo sé… pero no me da muy buena espina. Tal vez estoy paranoico, o veo cosas que no son, pero podría jurar que Malfoy tiene algo que ver en todo esto de Hermione…

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tendría que ver Malfoy con eso? —Preguntó la chica mordiendose los labios. Ella sabía perfectamente que Malfoy tenía que ver, y mucho, con toda esa cuestión de las desapariciones de Hermione. Pero ella nunca traicionaría a su amiga, prefería mantenerse al margen y fingir ignorancia.

—Theo Nott me comentó que últimamente el Hurón ha estado igual de desaparecido que Hermione. Es más, incluso hasta a adquirido la misma afición por dormir todo el tiempo, igual que ella. Eso es demasiada coincidencia para mi gusto, hay gato encerrado en todo ese asunto…

—No creo Harry…, bueno. Lo mejor será que lo hables con Hermione. Si la veo le digo que te busque.

—Correcto preciosa. Te veré más tarde, voy retrasado para el trabajo de pociones, así aprovecharé para echarle un ojo a Malfoy…

—¿Malfoy va a estar ahí?

- Sí. ¿Creerías que accedió a ayudarnos? ¡Incluso sabiendo que yo estaría ahí!

—Vaya, que tío más extraño… Pues suerte entonces.

_"Hermione ¿dónde te metiste? Mejor te encuentro yo antes de que Harry te tome desprevenida. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, lo sabía… No podrías mantener a tu principito azul escondido toda la vida…"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_"Nada…, aún nada. ¿Qué demonios está pasando...? ¿Habré perdido el toque? No, eso es imposible. Algo estoy omitiendo… algo me está faltando aquí._

_No está en toda la biblioteca. Eso sólo me deja tres opciones: o es un libro de fuera, o no es ningún libro y se trata de algo más, o… ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!"_

Hermione salió corriendo de la Sección Prohibida rumbo al escritorio de la Señora Pince. Si estaba en lo correcto, muy pronto encontraría no sólo el hechizo, sino también al culpable de haberlo realizado…

—Señora Pince, sigo sin encontrar algunos de los libros que estoy buscando ¿Podría permitirme la lista de materiales prestados para ver si algún compañero lo tiene?

—Claro querida, dame un segundo y te la traigo.

—Muchísimas Gracias

_"Tiene que estar ahí. Por favor que esté ahí… Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera empezado por esto, estoy segura."_

—Aquí tienes linda. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

—Yo también.

Hermione bajó la vista y comenzó a vagar por las hojas de registro con pericia, leyendo entre los renglones los títulos de los materiales y poniendo especial atención a los que permanecían en estatus de préstamo.

Tras unas 12 hojas su mirada se detuvo en un titulo en particular. Su corazón se detuvo. Lo leyó y releyó 5 veces y tuvo que tallarse los ojos con incredulidad.

_Tratado sobre Conjunción de Sueños_, por Tadheus Billford_. 1304, única edición._

Leyó el estatus, efectivamente continuaba prestado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con determinación al leer el nombre de la persona que tenía el manuscrito en su poder, el culpable de todo el asunto llamado Onírica. _"Te atrapé"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Ginny caminaba distraídamente por la torre de Ravenclaw. Después de buscar a Hermione por todo el castillo sin éxito.

Si no la encontraba era muy probable que Harry si lo hiciera… y quería prevenir a su amiga para que fuera armándose de valor para encarar a su amigo. No podría mantener escondida por mucho más tiempo su relación con Malfoy y tarde o temprano tendría que contarles tanto a Harry como a su hermano lo que estaba sucediéndole respecto a los sueños. No dejaba de ser algo muy raro… y seguramente se preocuparían.

Le extrañaba mucho que aún no encontraran nada. Ya que estaba al tanto de los avances de los chicos respecto a la búsqueda de información y sabía perfectamente que habían sido prácticamente nulos.

Escuchó, medio sumida en sus pensamientos, a una persona hablar sobre… Tal vez su subconsciente la traicionaba pero ¿mencionó acaso algo así como conjunción de sueños?

Volteó tan rápido que su cuello estuvo a un paso de desarticularse y contempló a Anthony Goldstein, sentado en la orilla de una ventana, platicando animadamente con una chica que no reconoció por estar de espaldas a ella.

—…sigue intrigándome mucho. Incluso me he planteado hacerlo por mi mismo, para experimentar un poco. Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado la manera de revertirlo. La conjunción de sueños podría ser eterna, eso es lo que me ha detenido hasta ahora…

Ginny se quedó de una pieza. Efectivamente, Anthony Goldstein estaba hablando de un hechizo para conjuntar sueños. Ni tarda ni perezosa, y con su temple característico se plantó frente al chico y soltó sin más:

—Explícame en éste instante a que te refieres con conjunción de sueños.

—¿Perdona?... ¿Ginny Wesley verdad?

- Déjate de rodeos Goldstein, que bien sabes quién soy, explícate en este instante. Y por favor, hazme el favor de explicarme también cómo es que una de mis mejores amigas está bajo los efectos de ese hechizo y que tienes tú que ver con eso…

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras la pelirroja lo devoraba con la vista.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_"Draco… ¿Dónde te metiste? Necesito hablar contigo…"_

Hermione quería encontrar a Draco para que juntos fueran a buscar a Anthony Goldstein; tenía que aclarar un par de puntos urgentemente con el Ravenclaw y necesitaría toda la imponente presencia del rubio para hacerlo hablar sin rodeos.

Sabía que estaba por ahí con Nott, el problema era encontrarlos. Y no quería perder demasiado el tiempo ya que todavía tenia que localizar a Goldstein si quería el manuscrito en su poder esa noche.

Un huracán pelirrojo se atravesó en su camino y la hizo tambalearse levemente. Ginny prácticamente se le aventó encima al comprobar que era ella y comenzó a hablar tan rápido que era imposible entenderle

—…Goldstein-hizo-un-hechizo-por-error… …Hechizo-de-conjuncion… ...no-me-lo-dio-pero-te…

—Ginny, calma. No te entiendo nada, ve por partes ¿quieres?

La chica respiró profundamente para calmarse y después comenzó a hablar nuevamente

—Bien. Te lo contaré en orden. Harry sospecha lo que te sucede, probablemente te esté buscando en estos momentos para hablar contigo. No se cómo llegó a esa conclusión pero sabe que Malfoy tiene algo que ver con eso, así que decidí buscarte para hablar contigo antes de que Harry te encontrara.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero se mantuvo callada, esperando que su amiga prosiguiera.

—Entonces me puse a buscarte por todo el castillo, y mientras caminaba por la torre de Ravenclaw escuché hablar a Anthony Goldstein sobre algo referente a un hechizo para unir sueños.

La castaña asintió y la instó a continuar con su relato.

—Entonces amablemente lo amenacé para que escupiera todo, y me confesó que había estado ensayando el hechizo al inicio del semestre, pero que nunca pensó que pudiera suceder algo porque las instrucciones del pergamino eran muy precisas.

—Sí. Acabo de encontrarlo yo también, en las listas de préstamos… Estaba buscando a Draco para ir a hablar con Goldstein.

—Bueno, pues no me quiso dar el pergamino. Creo que será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo y hables tú con él.

—De acuerdo, necesito saber exactamente de que se trata.

- Ah. Y me dijo otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que aparentemente… la conjunción es irreversible.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco entró a la biblioteca con apariencia de estar molido. Cuatro horas metido con Potter y Nott intentando explicarles cómo realizar correctamente una poción Veritaserum no eran precisamente coser y cantar… Además, aguantar a cara rajada era particularmente difícil.

Por si eso fuera poco, el muy imbécil había estado de lo más raro con él. A cada rato lo observaba con recelo, a pesar de que con esfuerzos había logrado contenerse de tratarlo tan mal como usualmente lo haría. En parte por Hermione, y en parte porque realmente ya no le nacía ese instinto burlesco que lo instaba a buscar maneras de hacerle la vida imposible. Pero aún así, él se había comportado muy extraño ¿como si lo estuviera evaluando?

_"Ese Potter nunca superará sus épocas de superhéroe… ahora anda buscando cualquier excusa para ocupar su tiempo libre…"_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la Sección Prohibida, esperando que Hermione todavía estuviera ahí. Necesitaba relajarse un rato y su Sabelotodo favorita seguramente lo ayudaría en eso.

Sonrió de medio lado y tocó la puerta… Nada. _"¿A dónde habrá ido?"_

Volvió a llamar para asegurarse, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Estaba tan agotado que decidió dirigirse a su cuarto. Probablemente ella estaba tan cansada como él después de un largo día de investigación y tal vez incluso ya estuviera dormida…

Llegó a su habitación y sin más preámbulos se desplomó en su cama, durmiéndose prácticamente en el acto.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione sostenía un viejo y roído pergamino entre sus manos, mientras Ginny seguía desternillada de risa por la cara de horror del Ravenclaw al haberse topado de frente con Hermione.

—No tuvo precio, en verdad.

—Pobre Anthony… no era mi intención ser tan grosera con él. Pero mira que cometer la soberana estupidez de andar aventando hechizos sin fijarse siquiera en el lugar a donde los dirigía…

—Bueno Hermione. Tampoco te puedes quejar del todo ¿o sí?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno, de no ser por Anthony Goldstein no estarías compartiendo tus sueños con tu Hurón favorito…

—De no ser por ellos ni siquiera sería mi nada favorito…

—Ves, tienes que admitirlo Hermione. Te gustan esos sueños.

—Sí, claro que me gustan Ginny. Pero tengo que investigar esto a fondo… mañana buscaré a Draco, por ahora voy a intentar averiguar de que se trata todo este embrollo.

—Si quieres te ayudo…

- No, prefiero que distraigas a Harry. No hablaré con él hasta saber exactamente de que va este asunto, y no quiero topármelo por ahí.

—Bien. Yo me encargo de mi Pelito de azabache y tú de tu investigación.

—Perfecto entonces. Muchas gracias Ginny.

—No hay de que. Aunque tal vez pueda pedirte un favor a cambio…

—¿Cuál?

—¿Podrías por favor poner a Malfoy a correr por el Bosque Prohibido y luego tomarle un par de fotografías?

—¡Ginny! ¡eso no es gracioso sabes!

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Anticipación. Terror anticipado corre por mis venas. Aún sin tener conocimiento de lo que nos depara la noche estoy seguro que no es nada bueno. Con solo saber nuestro destino puedo adivinarlo._

_Estamos reunidos en el corazón de un bosque, todos vestidos con túnicas negras y nuestras máscaras esperando para ser colocadas. Sólo necesitamos la orden final para atacar, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para escaparme de esta… de cualquier manera me obligarán a ir con ellos._

_Maldigo mi cobardía, soy una marioneta en manos del destino que traza mi sádico titiritero. Maldigo mi falta de voluntad, y mi estúpido sentido de supervivencia, porque sé que no soportaría ser torturado de nuevo, ya no más. No esta vez._

_He presenciado las peores escenas que pueden ser observadas. He visto la muerte mirarme a la cara con ojos de niño, con ojos de mujer… con ojos de padres, madres, hermanos, amigos, culpables e inocentes. Y esto es apenas el inicio, aún no he visto lo peor… El Señor Tenebroso apenas comienza a sembrar su legado de horror._

_Todos agachamos la cabeza al verlo aparecer al centro del círculo que conformamos. No me siento capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no puedo tolerar la demencia que se asoma a través de ese par de pupilas rojas como la sangre… como la sangre inocente que se derrama en su nombre._

—_Es hora, hemos permanecido inactivos el tiempo suficiente para que pierdan nuestro rastro. Ahora es seguro actuar nuevamente. Conocen mis instrucciones… Vayan ahora._

_Los murmullos de asentimiento se escuchan a mi alrededor, todos están listos._

_Volteo a mi derecha y observo con atención el semblante de mi padre, tan inexpresivo como siempre. El gira su rostro para obsérvame, y por una fracción de segundo puedo divisar dentro de sus ojos el dolor que siente al tener que llevarme, obligado por el Lord, al lugar que atacaremos ésta noche. Sólo una centésima de segundo y su mirada adquiere nuevamente su frialdad característica, nuestra mirada característica; Malfoy por excelencia. Se coloca su máscara y como acto reflejo coloco la mía en su sitio. Me toma por el hombro y siento como todo a nuestro alrededor cambia._

_Entonces aparecemos frente a una construcción alta y larga. No la conozco, pero sé que pertenece a la comunidad muggle del centro de Londres._

_Nadie me informó lo que veníamos a hacer, y sin embargo estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que sucederá. Levanto mi vista hacia el letrero luminoso colocado sobre la fachada del lugar:_Hospital Infantil New Mercy_._

_No._

_Por favor no._

_Sáquenme de aquí._

_Todo regresa a mi memoria, esto es sólo una estúpida pesadilla. Una que nunca había tenido, ya que el recuerdo era tan doloroso que había sido suprimido por mi cerebro… hasta hoy._

_Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo volver a ver esto._

_Todos a mí alrededor comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Yo me quedo parado en mi lugar, incapaz de avanzar o siquiera de moverme. Anclado en mi posición observo como entran, y veo un sinfín de rayos viajar por el espacio a través de las ventanas entreabiertas del lugar, reflejando el color que se intensifica con la oscuridad de la noche._

_Oigo gritos, gritos desgarradores que surcan el aire hasta colarse por mis oídos. El dolor e impotencia me invaden por completo… y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo._

_Aquella vez me quedé parado como un estúpido mientras las fuerzas del Lord aniquilaban la vida de 65 almas inocentes. Y ésta vez, que sólo es un reflejo de la otra, no puedo hacer nada. Sólo volverlo a ver._

**_(oΓ oΓ oΓ)_**

_Entonces escucho el llanto de los niños, pequeños que apenas comenzaban a vivir la vida. Pobres inocentes, cuyo único delito es no poseer magia circulando por sus venas, que son arrancados del mundo a manos de las personas más sádicas que existen._

_Siento como mi interior comienza a arder, con una furia desmedida que me obnubila por completo. Ese maldito rencor que fluye por mi sistema es lo que me arranca del aletargamiento en el que me encuentro sumergido, como si el coraje se volviera energía y reanimara mis entumecidos miembros._

_Y al igual que aquella vez, corro hacia las puertas entreabiertas del edificio._

_No debí hacerlo, debí permanecer en mi sitio… pero no lo hice. Mi fuego interno es más fuerte que cualquier temor y me impulsa a entrar como bólido en la construcción._

_Lo primero que siento al entrar es calor golpearme como onda de choque. El interior huele a humo y hollín, la iluminación es naranja e intermitente debido a las lenguas de fuego que se levantan por toda la planta baja._

_Miro a mi alrededor en busca de la fuente de los gritos y sólo encuentro cuerpos tirados. Muggles asesinados; despojados de la vida en una fracción de segundo…, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror que nunca se borrará de sus rostros._

_¿Cuántos sentimientos pueden albergarse dentro de uno? Miedo, dolor, furia, desesperación, impotencia, odio… se funden y confunden hasta volverse una masa informe que te hace perder el norte por completo._

_Vuelvo a escuchar los llantos, en la planta superior… Todos están arriba, como plaga que se esparce. Sin piedad, sin misericordia; acabando con todo y todos por igual._

_Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y mientras corro veo desplazarse frente a mí a los malditos infelices causantes de ésto. Deambulando por el lugar y visitando cada recoveco para no dejar nada a su paso._

_Mi corazón se oprime al contemplar una habitación con una amplia vitrina al frente sumirse entre fuego y humo. Nunca debí entrar aquí… no puedo aceptar lo que veo, y es apenas el inicio. Intento ignorar la visión que se abrió paso entre las naranjas lenguas de fuego que abrazaban esa habitación, pero nunca podré olvidar el reflejo de la cuna que, consumida parcialmente por el fuego, alcancé a divisar._

_No puedo soportarlo. Caigo de rodillas, derrumbándome por completo. ¿Dónde demonios estoy metido? ¿En que retorcida cabeza puede caber la idea de que este tipo de masacre es justicia? Sólo son bebés… ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de veneno corre por sus venas para tener el temple necesario para asesinar criaturas indefensas?_

_Grito hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se desgarran en un lamento. Por un segundo lo único que siento son deseos de golpear, destruir, desangrar y matar a todos los malditos bastardos que me han metido a fuerza de torturas en esta situación. Nuevamente el fuego me quema por dentro. Aprieto mis manos enterrando mis uñas en ellas hasta hacerlas sangrar. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla con ira contenida a punto de hacer explosión._

_Entonces escucho un grito infantil y unos pasos acercarse a mí, mientras yo sigo arrodillado en el piso debatiéndome entre el odio y el dolor. Alcanzo a levantar la vista para contemplar una angelical pequeña rubia, con su carita surcada por lágrimas y manchada de hollín, correr hacia mi posición embargada por el terror._

_Me quito la máscara y la miro a los ojos, dos hermosos zafiros refulgentes por el miedo, la niña me mira con esperanza y extiende sus bracitos hacia mí… esperando que la ayude. Que la salve._

_Entonces veo una sombra proyectarse entre los reflejos al fondo del pasillo, y veo la silueta de uno de mis bastardos compañeros asomarse por la puerta._

_Y la pequeña sigue corriendo hacia mí, llorando y sollozando descontroladamente._

_Lo veo levantar la varita y dirigirla hacia la pequeña criaturita que se aleja de él a toda la velocidad que sus infantiles piernitas le permiten._

_¡No! ¡NO!_

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_El rayo de luz verde la golpea por la espalda. Veo como sus ojitos se abren con asombro y detiene su carrera._

_No hay nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo que se compare al dolor que me embarga en ese momento. Lágrimas emergen de mis orbes mientras veo como esos hermosos ojitos azules van perdiendo el brillo gradualmente, mientras contemplo con dolor inmensurable como esa inocente alma abandona el cuerpo de la pequeña rubiecita._

_Y yo… yo no hice nada para impedirlo._

_Siento que algo en mi interior se fragmenta en cientos de pedazos, dejando a su paso solamente vacío._

_Permanezco tirado en el piso como un maldito e inservible trapo viejo. Congelado en mi posición con los brazos alzados, esperando atrapar a la pequeña que ya nunca llegará a ellos._

_Maldito una y mil veces. Maldita mi cobardía. Maldito mi miedo. Malditos mis temores, y mis prejuicios, y mi arrogancia, y mi falta de coraje ante la vida._

_Malditos los infelices hijos de puta que me han torturado hasta volverme inservible. Los odio, los aborrezco… quisiera llenar mis manos con los despojos de su inútil e inservible sangre pura teñida con veneno._

_Pero por sobre todas las cosas, me maldigo a mi mismo. Maldigo mi nombre y mi destino._

_Maldigo mi pasado, mi presente, y el futuro que me espera. Futuro en el que tendré que cargar con todo el dolor que he presenciado y ante el cual nunca podré hacer nada._

_Maldito seas Draco Malfoy, por ser un estúpido títere. Por dejar que el miedo te corrompiera y que tu odio se esfumara sin haber tomado una venganza por las acciones de un puñado de esbirros sin voluntad y sin escrúpulos. Maldito seas por ser tan débil que no pudiste salir a tiempo de la mierda en la que te sumergieron._

_Me maldigo por ser culpable. Culpable de no actuar. Culpable no por asesinar… pero Culpable por omisión. Porque relegué mi voluntad y me perdí entre el miedo y el dolor… y porque encerré para siempre el odio que me embargaba, pudriéndome lentamente y sin remedio._

_Vuelvo a encogerme en el piso, tapando mis ojos con mis manos, como si de esta manera pudiera erradicar de ellos las imágenes que he presenciado._

_Siento los fragmentos de mi interior vibrar con ímpetu, volviendo a fundir todos mis sentimientos en uno solo… el dolor se vuelve odio, el odio se vuelve miedo… el miedo se convierte en furia y la furia se transforma en vacuidad…_

_Entonces todo se difumina a mi alrededor… Y me vuelvo conciente de nuevo…_

_Mi pesadilla acaba… pero apenas comienza._


	14. CAPITULO 13 Pesadillas

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Pesadillas

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

... _Draco… ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?_

... _Draco… ¡Respóndeme! ¡MALFOY!_

El aludido dio un respingo ante el vigésimo llamado de Hermione y volteó a verla lentamente. —Disculpa, estaba distraído, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre? Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me estoy preguntando yo Draco; ¿Estás bien?

—No llegaste anoche…

—Lo sé, por eso vine a buscarte. Se me fue el tiempo porque estuve investigando hasta el amanecer. Lo tenemos, ¡al fin lo tenemos!

—¿El qué? —preguntó el rubio aún sumido en sus cavilaciones.

—Draco, me estás preocupando en serio. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla o algo así?

Por toda respuesta, el chico suspiró y giro su rostro hacia la ventana. Afuera del castillo llovía estrepitosamente, haciendo resonar el techo que los cubría y sumergiendo la torre de Astronomía en una semioscuridad perlada por la escasa luz que se filtraba a través de la gruesa capa de nubes.

Hermione se acercó y acarició su rubio cabello con dulzura. Sabía que esas pesadillas ponían realmente mal a Draco, pero esta vez era tan fuerte que sentía miedo. Era como si toda el aura del chico estuviera tan cargada de dolor y furia que prácticamente se volvía palpable… con solo estar a su lado podía sentir una opresión que se cernía sobre ella.

—Por favor, no permitas que una pesadilla te afecte de este modo. Sólo son sueños…

—No; no lo son. Maldita sea, ¡daría cualquier cosa por que fueran tan solo simples sueños!

—¿Puedo preguntar que soñaste? ¿Fue otra vez la tortura?

Draco giró su rostro nuevamente hacia ella, y Hermione retrocedió un paso por la impresión que le causó la mirada de Draco. Había agonía y rencor en ella por partes iguales, demasiada intensidad almacenada ese par de orbes tan grises como el cielo de esa mañana; sus ojos eran una tormenta de emociones indecibles y poderosas.

—¿Recuerdas la matanza del New Mercy?

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos con la sola mención de ese evento. Aquel fatídico día, los mortífagos ingresaron a un pequeño Hospital público en el centro de Londres y aniquilaron a muchísimos muggles: niños, bebés y adultos por igual… Ese evento era sólo una llaga más de la interminable lista de crímenes que se sucedieron en el tiempo de Voldemort. Hermione asintió y esperó que Draco continuara, aunque podía presentir lo que escucharía a continuación.

—Estuve ahí.

Respirando profundamente para tratar de que su voz no se quebrara por los sentimientos que la embargaban, le dijo en un murmullo: —No fue tu culpa…

—¡Deja de decir que no fue mi culpa! —Draco estalló, dejando pasmada a la chica. Luegose llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Se levantó de improviso, caminando hacia la pared más cercana y descargó toda su furia y frustración en ella con un potente golpe.

Abrió y cerró su puño varias veces intentando mitigar el dolor causado por el puñetazo y trató de componerse antes de volver a hablar.

—Discúlpame… No fue mi intención gritarte así. Pero tienes que entender que esto va más allá de culpables. Fueron decenas de vidas inocentes, y a pesar de que yo estuve ahí, y pude haber hecho algo para impedirlo, no lo hice.

—No hubieras podido contra ellos Draco, lo sabes.

—Pero hubiera sido mejor intentar hacer algo…, lo que fuera; _intentar_. Una niña murió frente a mis ojos Hermione, ¿y yo que hice? Nada… ¡absolutamente Nada! —su voz se quebró—. No tenía más de 5 años…

Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Hermione sobraba; era inútil. Así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercarse nuevamente a él y rodearlo con sus brazos, recostándolo en su pecho con ternura y comprensión; tratando de demostrarle por medio de sus caricias que ella estaba ahí para él, que lo entendía y que a pesar de todo lo que el chico había vivido, ella lo amaba… sin juicios ni prejuicios, simplemente a él.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, mientras la lluvia afuera iba amainando y el cielo comenzaba a clarear nuevamente.

No supo en que momento decidió que era oportuno separarse, pero se vio a si misma dirigiéndose a la mochila que había dejado tirada a un par de metros de distancia y la tomó, extrayendo de su interior un viejo y enrollado pergamino que extendió a Draco…

—Lo encontré Draco. Aquí está la causa de nuestros sueños conjuntos, de Onírica. Es un hechizo llamado _Somnus Coagmentum._

Draco tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo con interés. Aún emanaba esa aura extraña y poderosa, pero su apariencia era mucho más tranquila, más serena… como el mar después de una tormenta.

—¿Y cómo demonios ocurrió?

—Por un torpe error. Estando parados en el lugar y momento equivocados

Draco leyó el pergamino con detenimiento y repasó un par de veces el hechizo y sus efectos físicos visibles; entonces un evento vino a su memoria.

—Lo recuerdo. Ese aire… el día que tropezaste conmigo a la salida de la biblioteca…

—Yo tampoco le tomé importancia en ese momento; pero sí, fue ese día.

—¿Quién fue el imbécil que hizo esto? —preguntó con el seño fruncido y cara de peligro inminente.

—Sabes, preferiría no decírtelo… de cualquier manera no importa ya. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Bien —Draco se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas que no le sacaría la información a la chica ni con maldiciones de por medio—. Y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Investigar más… El contra-hechizo es ilegible.

—¿Quieres desligar nuestros sueños?

—No, claro que no. Pero creo que es importante saberlo. Voy a estudiar ese pergamino, intentaré reparar los daños que tiene para ver si puedo rescatar algo de las partes afectadas. Entiende que si no logramos leerlo el hechizo será permanente, y por ahora todo marcha bien, no puedo quejarme… Pero prefiero estar prevenida, ante cualquier contratiempo.

—Te ayudaré. Conozco un par de pociones regeneradoras, tal vez sean de ayuda.

—De acuerdo, vayamos entonces… Por cierto, lo he decidido. —Hermione tomó aire y se acercó a Draco—. Hoy hablaré con Harry y le diré la verdad.

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco, quien no pudo disimular una discreta sonrisa, salieron juntos de la torre rumbo a las mazmorras.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione y Draco salían del salón de pociones. A pesar de ser sábado habían hablado con Slughorn para pedirle permiso de usar el aula para un experimento que querían llevar a cabo sobre pociones regeneradoras. Al profesor le entusiasmó tanto el empeño de sus alumnos más destacados que accedió inmediatamente a prestarles el salón, dejándoles incluso libre acceso al almacén de materiales y solicitándoles a cambio tan solo un par de muestras, ya que según les había comentado necesitaba justamente un par de buenas pociones regeneradoras para arreglar algunos manuscritos maltratados que tenía en su poder.

Así pasaron juntos toda la mañana, cada uno trabajando en una poción diferente. Estaban decididos a probar todo lo que se les ocurriera con el viejo pergamino para recuperar las partes extraviadas de información.

A media mañana sin embargo habían tenido un pequeño contratiempo, fruto de una discusión sobre la mejor manera de extraer el jugo de una flor de creosoto. Draco alegaba que era mejor cortarla en trozos pequeños y posteriormente acercarlas al fuego para obtenerlo. Hermione sin embargo estaba convencida que era mejor machacarla y luego ponerla sobre el caldero para que los vapores que emanaba soltaran el líquido a baño maría.

Veinte minutos después de la acalorada disputa tuvieron un aun más caluroso acercamiento, desatado por la obstinación de ambos. Terminaron extrayendo el líquido de la dichosa flor de creosoto recostándose encima de ella y moliéndola lentamente con los jugueteos desatados entre caricias y roces. El propio calor despedido por sus cuerpos templó la masa informe en la que se había convertido la otrora linda flor color azul y obtuvieron una abundante cantidad de líquido.

Hermione, avergonzada y con taquicardia, se dedicó de lleno a la fabricación de la poción regeneradora que estaba atendiendo y procuró mantenerse lo más alejada posible del rubio, que cada cinco minutos le aventaba miradas de reojo cargadas de deseo y que ella ignoraba olímpicamente.

A las dos de la tarde habían logrado terminar de fabricar ambas pociones y se habían permitido incluso un segundo round de desenfreno hormonal. Para esta hora ambos estaban exhaustos y famélicos, así que decidieron que antes de continuar con el proyecto de reconstrucción del pergamino necesitaban alimentarse. Recomponiendo su apariencia tanto como la situación se los permitió, salieron del aula de pociones rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al pasillo que los conduciría hasta ahí Draco detuvo a Hermione por el brazo y le preguntó un tanto serio.

—¿Estas segura de querer hablar con Potter y Weasley al respecto?

—Totalmente Draco. No planeo vivir escondiéndome toda la vida de ellos, ni pienso volver a permitirles, por más mis amigos que sean, volver a interrumpirme de la misma manera que lo hicieron aquella vez en la Sección Prohibida.

Con el solo recuerdo de esa interrupción Draco apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para encontrarse de frente con Potter y hacerle una cicatriz del otro lado de la frente para equilibrarlo, ya que el "libro volador" no lo había conseguido. Pero se contuvo ante la mirada de la chica, ya que si lo hacía seguramente se pondría como una fiera, y la necesitaba mansita ahora más que nunca, ya que sus hormonas estaban llegando a niveles alarmantes.

—Bien. Entonces te acompaño y lo arreglamos de una buena vez.

—No. Déjame a mí. Primero hablaré con ellos yo.

—Ni hablar, voy contigo.

—Draco, no. Mira hagamos esto, hablo con ellos durante la comida y al final te acercas, ¿de acuerdo? Así salimos juntos y nos vamos a algún lugar para continuar con lo del pergamino.

Draco rodó los ojos pero sonrió al final.

—Siempre como tu dices… Pero no te acostumbres, no siempre seré tan dadivoso.

—Me queda claro Malfoy. Ahora deja de hacerte el arrogante y ve a tu mesa, yo me encargo de Harry y Ron.

—De acuerdo. Te desearía suerte, pero conociéndote creo que será mejor deseársela a aquellos dos tarados.

—Muy gracioso; anda, vete ya.

Draco entró al comedor y un par de segundos después lo hizo Hermione, detectando desde el primer momento la mirada inquisidora de Harry, que alternaba entre ella y Draco a intervalos regulares. Suspiró y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la mesa y colocándose frente a sus dos amigos decidió que era mejor comenzar hablando de cualquier cosa para abrir la conversación.

—¿Qué tal su entrenamiento chicos?

—Todo bien, sin nada nuevo. Y tú Hermione ¿dónde estabas? Llegas un poco tarde a comer, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, porque estaba ocupada Harry. —Hermione esquivó la penetrante mirada de su amigo y se volteó hacia el otro lado—. Ron ¿me pasas la sal?

—¿Y se podría saber como qué te mantenía tan… ocupada?

—Shi Hegmmone, ¿rhonde sdavas?

—¡Ronald! ¿Qué acaso Parkinson no te dice nada por hablar con la boca llena?

Ron se ruborizó un poco pero Harry fue el que contestó.

—No desvíes el tema Hermione. ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos?

Hermione miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, encontrando en ellos algo de molestia y preocupación a partes iguales. Sabía que su amigo sospechaba demasiado, y no tenía caso seguir siendo evasiva, así que lo mejor sería soltarlo de una buena vez y pedirles a todos los grandes magos darle a su amigo el entendimiento necesario para no hacer un papelón frente a todo el colegio.

—Sí Harry, probablemente lo mejor será empezar por el principio… Casi al inicio del año, sucedió un pequeño incidente que me puso junto a otra persona en una situación un poco curiosa. Gracias a un antiguo y poderoso hechizo fuimos enlazados por medio de nuestros sueños. Desde ese día, sueño con esa persona todas las noches.

Harry observaba atentamente a Hermione mientras Ron continuaba engullendo como condenado a muerte su doble ración de filete, pero al menos parecía que escuchaba, aunque no podía estar muy segura.

—Bueno. Al principio todo era muy confuso, ya te imaginarás. Ni él ni yo teníamos conocimiento de lo que nos sucedía y cada uno pensaba que eran sueños personales, hasta que un día, gracias a una poción para dormir sin sueños, descubrimos que realmente estábamos compartiendo nuestros sueños.

—Continúa…

—Después de descubrir que efectivamente algo anormal sucedía nos pusimos a investigar… y descubrimos la causa, el hechizo que te comentaba. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo hace rato, tratando de arreglar el pergamino que contiene la información del hechizo, porque una gran parte de él es ilegible.

—De acuerdo Hermione, supongamos que te creemos… ¿De quién estamos hablando?

—Veras Harry, no es tan simple. Primero quiero decirte que a raíz de esos sueños he llegado a conocerlo más de lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar… y una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora que ambos sabemos que todo fue verdad, y después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pues veras… él y yo, empezamos a gustarnos un poco y pues…, ehm… No vayas a alterarte ni nada… es sólo que, bueno… —Hermione respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y dejó escapar la última frase casi con dolor—. Estamos saliendo.

Ron, hasta ahora bastante rezagado en la conversación, se atragantó con un bocado excesivamente grande de puré y tras recuperarse de su casi asfixia logró hablar.

—¡¿Saliendo?! ¿Con quién estas saliendo? ¡Dime quién es el imbécil para…!

Repentinamente ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio, observando un punto fijo con absoluta impresión. Pronto el sonido de todo el comedor fue bajando de nivel hasta quedar sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteo esporádico de algunos cubiertos rebotando contra la cerámica de los platos o las expresiones de asombro de algunas personas.

Hermione dio un respingo al sentir una mano firme posarse sobre su hombro derecho, observó las caras de sus amigos lívidas por la impresión y posteriormente las de todos los demás comensales que se encontraban en esos momentos en el Gran Comedor. Sintió todas y cada una de las miradas sobre ella antes de voltear la vista y encontrarse de lleno con Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas, tomándola suavemente del hombro y mirando desafiante a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Conmigo. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Tanto Harry como Ron se levantaron simultáneamente de sus asientos, pero no pudieron moverse un sólo centímetro ya que se encontraban aún bajo un profundo shock emocional ¿Su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con El Hurón Botador?

Hermione quiso hablar, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, miró a Draco con un poco de enojo debido a lo poco sutil de su arribo a la mesa y posteriormente intentó achicarse hasta volverse invisible, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Las miradas la taladraban. Se preguntaba cómo hacía Draco para mantenerse estoicamente indiferente ante el claro escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido.

Draco, con su característica sonrisa de un millón de galeones volteó a ver al pelirrojo

—Bueno Weasley, cierra la boca. A final de cuentas fue ex-novia por ex-novia ¿no? Tú te quedaste con Pansy, yo me quedo con Hermione. ¿No es un trato justo?

Ron quiso aventarse sobre Draco, pero Harry lo detuvo con tan sólo un ademán y fijó sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los grises del rubio.

—Confiamos en nuestra amiga Malfoy, pero no en tí. Más te vale, y te lo digo muy enserio, no lastimarla o te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendiste Hurón?

—Harry…

—No Hermione. No estoy de acuerdo, pero eres mi amiga y te apoyaré siempre. Sólo quiero que Malfoy quede advertido, un solo movimiento en falso y me encargaré personalmente de hacerlo desear nunca haberse acercado a ti.

—Por mi está bien Potter. Dime lo que creas necesario, pero mantente fuera de esto. Lo que tengo con Hermione es solamente nuestro nuestro, y por muy su amigo que seas tendrás que cuidarla desde afuera. A partir de hoy voy a pedirte no volver a husmear entre lo que no te incumbe y a cambio te prometo cuidarla.

El rubio se giró para pasar su vista por todo el Gran Comedor, con una mirada que en verdad resultaba intimidante, como retando a cualquiera a que dijera una sola palabra para abalanzarse sobre él. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes fueron bajando su vista gradualmente, sintiéndose momentáneamente apenados por estar metiéndose a donde claramente nadie les llamaba. Los murmullos fueron levantándose poco a poco para retomar su volumen normal, aunque una que otra mirada rápida y discreta volvía a posarse sobre los chicos por un periodo muy corto de tiempo, temiendo alguna represalia del rubio que volvía a posar su vista sobre Potter.

—Nunca me fiaré de tu palabra Malfoy, tenlo por seguro. Ni de ti, ni de tu supuesto cambio que no me trago para nada. Tú siempre serás el mismo. —Después de dirigir una última mirada de desprecio hacia Draco se volteó para observar a su amiga—. Hermione, sólo te pido que por favor tengas cuidado ¿de acuerdo...? Sigues contando con nosotros para lo que sea.

Hermione asintió y tomó la mano de Draco, apretándola suavemente y pidiéndose a si misma valor suficiente para salir del Gran Comedor ignorando a todos los curiosos que tenían la mirada puesta en ellos dos.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar sin voltear hacia atrás, por lo que no pudieron percatarse de una mirada azul envenenada por el odio que los miraba alejarse. Daphne Greengrass se levantó de la mesa y sin ningún tipo de disimulo aventó una copa contra el muro, haciéndola estallar en miles de añicos, y salió hecha una fiera rumbo a su habitación para escribir una carta urgente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

No había un solo sitio en todo el castillo donde pudieran estar tranquilos. El lugar era un hervidero de rumores a raíz del reciente destape de la relación que ambos mantenían, lo que había derivado en tener que esconderse en diferentes lugares para intentar componer el pergamino dañado. Sin embargo, después de cuatro horas teniendo que trasladarse cada veinte minutos de un lugar a otro, ambos estaban exhaustos, desesperados y molestos.

Entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de intentar reabrir la sala de los Menesteres, y dirigiéndose hacia el quinto piso comenzaron a transitar por el corredor adecuado, hasta que una puerta se divisó entre el muro.

La puerta se veía en perfecto estado, sin embargo no podía confiarse; la entreabrió, asomándose con sumo cuidado para comprobar que ya no existía ningún vestigio de los fuegos malditos convocados hacía un año en el lugar. Una vez constatado que era seguro, ambos entraron y se pusieron cómodos en la confortable sala que había aparecido para ellos.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea en dos amplias y mullidas butacas precedidas por una amplia mesa situada frente a ellas.

Por dos horas intentaron toda clase de hechizos sin ningún tipo de resultado. Posteriormente comenzaron a tratar el pergamino con las pociones realizadas, mismas que tampoco surtieron ningún efecto.

En algún momento entre la medianoche Draco sucumbió ante el cansancio y tras un par de esfuerzos por mantener sus ojos abiertos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que a pesar de compartir casi todas las noches con él, nunca lo había visto dormido. Se veía simplemente hermoso, con su rostro relajado y apacible ligeramente ladeado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus finas y angulosas facciones marcadas por la luz que incidía sobre ellas se veían aún más perfectas en ese estado de tranquilidad en que se encontraba inmerso. Sus delgados labios entreabiertos nunca le parecieron más invitadores que en aquel momento… Era una visión perfecta y seguramente sólo le faltarían un par de alas para ser la encarnación en la tierra de un ángel.

No pudo contener una risilla cuando lo vio suspirar profundamente, segura de que comenzaba a soñar en aquel momento. Y acercándose a él, acarició su mejilla y sus cabellos para posteriormente depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios y regresar a su sillón para continuar con su labor.

Hermione volvió a sumirse entre sus cavilaciones e intentos sobre el pergamino y no percibió el abrupto cambio en el semblante del chico, que se tornó repentinamente tenso, mientras comenzaba a soñar.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Me encuentro de pie en un lugar oscuro. Un denso olor a encierro y humedad corroe mis fosas nasales. La ausencia de luz me causa una horrible sensación de vértigo, me siento pequeño y atrapado. La altura de los muros que me encierran es descomunal pues no alcanzo a divisar el techo. A pesar de que el espacio es amplio, me siento incapaz de moverme, como si estuviera encadenado al piso. Mi oído se agudiza; percibo un sonido similar al de madera quemándose, tal vez una chimenea, aunque no podría precisarlo._

_He estado aquí antes._

_Un terror incomprensible se apodera de mí y mi corazón se acelera a ritmos peligrosos mientras la adrenalina fluye por mi sistema. Y entonces lo veo… lo veo de pie frente a mí, en toda su altura y mirándome fijamente. Esos ojos inyectados de sangre y con pupilas alargadas, esas facciones más propias de una serpiente que de un humano. Su sola mirada me hace desear encontrarme en el infierno, seguramente sería mejor estar en el averno que frente a este ser. El Señor Tenebroso me mira con odio y su boca se deforma en un rictus que simula ser una sonrisa, una sonrisa que presagia muerte._

_Y entonces lo recuerdo… sé que va a suceder, lo he vivido antes. Y con tan sólo recordarlo comienzo a temblar._

_Me agacho y me acuclillo en posición fetal, presa del terror que me carcome y escucho su terrible risa mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… tengo tanto miedo que mi propio cuerpo me pide desbordarse. Espero de un momento a otro escuchar la maldición torturadora de sus labios, pero no escucho nada._

_Nada… no pasa nada…_

_Algo anda mal._

_Volteo y ya no está ahí. Voldemort ha desaparecido. Una extraña sensación se extiende por mi cuerpo, porque estoy conciente de no haber hecho absolutamente nada para cambiar las cosas, al menos no como aquella vez que Hermione logró salir de la pesadilla. Yo no hice nada, yo estaba conciente de lo que ocurriría de un momento a otro pero nunca sucedió, y ahora Voldemort desapareció…_

_Esto no esta nada bien… ¿Qué ocurrió? Me siento conciente de estar atrapado en un sueño, el mismo sueño de siempre; pero a la vez, ya no es el mismo. Algo ha cambiado._

_Mi mirada se extravía en las negras profundidades de la habitación y mis ojos se desenfocan y se cierran._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Draco? Todo está bien… ¡despierta! Sólo es una pesadilla.

Draco Malfoy despertó con una opresión en el pecho y volteó a ver a Hermione aún impactado con lo que acababa de suceder en su sueño. Sí, sólo había sido una pesadilla. Esa misma pesadilla que lo había atormentado por más de un año; y ahora, de improviso, había cambiado. Y aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas creer que eso era algo bueno, que había logrado superarla… en el fondo sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Draco, contéstame por favor. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada…

—¡No es momento de evasivas!

—No; no estoy evitando hablar Hermione, te estoy diciendo que literalmente no sucedió nada. Mi pesadilla… la de la tortura de Voldemort, cambió.

—¿Cambió? ¿Cómo que cambió? Eso en teoría es…

—Imposible, lo sé. Pero te digo que cambió. Voldemort desapareció.

—¿Seguro que no fuiste tú saliendo de ella como yo aquella vez?

—No, fue diferente… Algo no me huele bien, me siento extraño.

—Deberías tratar de descansar, yo estaré investigando un rato más… ¿Por qué no tomas de la poción para dormir sin sueños? De cualquier manera no pienso dormir hoy y creo que sería conveniente que no tuvieras más pesadillas por el resto de la noche.

—Pero necesitamos resolver lo del pergamino, mejor intento mantenerme despierto y te ayudo otra vez.

—No es necesario… sólo tenemos un pergamino. Puedo seguir intentando yo un rato más mientras duermes y luego si quieres cambiamos lugares.

—Lo intentaré…

—Vamos, ahí hay una cama. Apareció en cuanto te quedaste dormido, pero no quise importunarte. Duerme un rato.

—De acuerdo. Demonios… no me gusta esto.

—No te dejes llevar Draco, seguramente no tiene importancia.

—Bueno, por que no me acompañas un rato y luego regresas a continuar con la investigación —alegó el rubio, retomando su cada vez más insistente labor de convencimiento con Hermione.

La chica rió con verdaderas ganas y volvió a fijar su vista en le pergamino.

—Deja de decir locuras y vete a la cama. Te prometo compensártelo en cuanto tenga esto resuelto.

—Y en ese preciso momento yo te tomaré la palabra.

—Hecho.

—Hecho. Buenas noches Hermione —Besó a la chica con un poco más de intensidad de lo que ella hubiera querido dadas las circunstancias, posteriormente se alejó y tras quitarse la corbata y la camisa se dejó caer en la cama. Convenientemente (Gracias a Merlin aún existía esa maravillosa sala) un frasco apareció en la cómoda y tras comprobar que efectivamente era poción para dormir sin sueños, dio un sorbo corto al contenido de la botella y la volvió a colocar en su lugar para acostarse en la cama y caer profundamente dormido unos minutos después.

Hacia las seis de la mañana, una Hermione desvelada, cansada y desmoralizada dio un grito de alegría al encontrar por fin el hechizo adecuado para leer la parte faltante del documento.

Leyó el contenido varias veces y sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha con sus asombrosas neuronas, que a pesar de la hora y el esfuerzo se negaban en redondo a hacer huelga y trabajaban tan bien como siempre.

—Contraseñas táctiles para leer los documentos… menudas invenciones inútiles y estorbosas. ¿De qué demonios sirve esconder esa información? —La chica no entendía qué tanto daño podía hacer la unión de sueños como para esconder así la información, obligando a las personas que se topaban con dicho hechizo a pensársela dos veces antes de intentar unirlos. _"¿Qué consecuencias puede tener esto? Bueno… no es como que forzosamente tenga que haber consecuencias Hermione, estás siendo una paranoica desquiciada de nuevo…"_

Se levantó de la butaca con una sonrisa en los labios y se dispuso a despertar a Draco. Probablemente sería mejor no intentar dormir debido a la poción que había ingerido el rubio, y de cualquier manera dormir una sola hora le parecía absurdo. Mejor sería que ambos salieran de la sala y se alistaran, sería un largo domingo al que se enfrentarían.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_En la oscuridad de la inexistencia, preso en la negrura del no ser… un ente maligno tomaba forma en si mismo. Despertaba a la conciencia de su existencia dentro de lo inconcebible. Sin forma, ni cuerpo, ni entorno. Un pensamiento materializándose a través de su propia concepción de si mismo. Una pesadilla despertaba a la conciencia de la existencia, en el limbo de los sueños; en una realidad onírica…_


	15. CAPITULO 14 Magia Elemental

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: __Que tal, que tal, aquí estoy nuevamente, anunciándoles la banda sonora del capítulo. Cuando vean el iconito **(oΓ oΓ oΓ)**, den click al play en la liga que les pongo a continuación... les recomiendo dejarla preparada desde ahorita._

_**Banda Sonora: "Gone with the sin" de HIM:**_ www. youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=Ghyr8jC112A&feature=related**  
**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Magia Elemental

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco despertó aparentemente tranquilo. La poción cumplió su objetivo perfectamente y no había tenido una sola pesadilla más en toda la noche.

Pero sus ojos lo delataban.

Había un abismo profundo y misterioso bordeando su mirada. Algo inexplicable sucedía, y no estaba seguro de que pensar al respecto. Se sentía extraño, deprimido… abrumado por un peso que no lograba identificar.

Imágenes venían a su mente y lo llenaban de dolor y furia; todo aquello que había intentado dejar atrás volvía a sus recuerdos con fuerza arrasadora, dejando a su paso una estela de sufrimiento que lo descolocaba por completo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Vagamente alcanzó a escuchar las indicaciones de Hermione sobre ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para ducharse y bajar a desayunar, pero todo le pareció tan absurdamente irreal que ni siquiera prestó atención. Asintió sin mucha convicción y salió de la Sala de Menesteres tras besarla ausentemente. Supo que la chica había logrado avanzar en la investigación y sonrió escuetamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eran tantos sentimientos y tan contradictorios que por un momento se sintió como si estuviera encima de un hipogrifo indómito. Su estado de ánimo subía y bajaba abruptamente y se llenaba de odio o de dolor en cuestión de segundos. No supo en que momento dijo la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común, ni se percató de las interrogantes que le lanzaban sus amigos mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Mientras entraba a la ducha sintió una descarga de odio puro correr por su espina dorsal y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, dominándolo por completo. En ese momento una sed de sangre lo colmó absolutamente, instándolo a torturar y aniquilar cualquier cosa que se atravesara por su camino.

El sentimiento comenzó a expandirse hasta que sintió una explosión interior que lo hizo arrodillarse en el húmedo piso del cuarto de baño y golpear las losetas hasta astillarlas. Al mismo tiempo, el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos se fracturó, víctima del poder mágico del rubio, que abarcó la habitación completa como onda de choque.

Después, tan abruptamente como inició, el sentimiento desapareció por completo, dejando tras de sí un vacío en el pecho de Draco que lo hizo apretar sus puños y gritar con frustración. De sus ojos emanaron lágrimas incontrolables.

Se sentía solo, abandonado…, inservible. Podrido y humillado. Incapaz de ser amado o de albergar en su interior cualquier tipo de sentimiento puro; como si no lo mereciera en lo absoluto.

Se puso en pie sintiéndose la persona más miserable sobre la faz de la Tierra, y dejo que el agua de la ducha lo recorriera, sin moverse un solo milímetro, quieto como una estatua.

Con sus ojos cerrados vislumbró entre recuerdos una mirada pura e inocente, con dos grandes y expresivos orbes azules como zafiro que lo observaban con terror… Una pequeña niña lo miraba con sus ojitos repletos de lágrimas mientras la vida los abandonaba por completo…

Y ahí, absolutamente solo y rodeado por el vapor de la habitación, con el recuerdo de la pequeña que nunca pudo salvar en su mente, Draco Malfoy se quebró por completo.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Yo soy… soy y existo. Vivo y viviré mientras mi sombra se extienda entre la memoria de los que me conocieron…_

_Despierta…_

_Materialízate…_

_Si. Siente el aire penetrar tus fosas nasales y rozar la piel que envuelve tu cuerpo…_

_Soy tan real como quiero serlo..._

_Y ahora, abre los ojos…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Eran las once de la mañana y Draco aún no aparecía en el Gran Comedor. Había acordado unilateralmente con él encontrarse ahí después de desayunar para pasar el resto del día juntos en el jardín.

Llevaba 2 horas esperándolo.

Desde que abrió los ojos a primera hora de la mañana lo había sentido extraño, disperso. Su mirada reflejaba una oscuridad poco característica de él en los últimos tiempos. Intentaba no darle mucha importancia, puesto que era muy probable que aún siguiera afectado por las pesadillas que lo aquejaban de un tiempo a la fecha, y ella sabía a la perfección que éstas estaban aumentando su intensidad, siendo cada vez más dolorosas para el rubio.

Decidió vagar un rato por el castillo para matar el tiempo. Esperaba encontrarlo en alguna parte; tal vez no le había entendido cuando le pidió encontrarse con él en el desayuno, o podía ser que se hubiera quedado dormido otra vez… aunque esperaba que no fuera así, puesto que como ella no estaba dormida, seguramente se toparía con alguna otra pesadilla ahora que la poción para dormir sin sueños había perdido su efecto.

Pasó horas vagando por el castillo, transitando por cada corredor, cada piso y aula. Recorrió el interior por completo y posteriormente salió a los jardines para respirar un poco de aire puro. Quería empaparse de la magia de Hogwarts ahora que podía, puesto que muy pronto abandonaría el castillo para siempre… El tiempo estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido para su gusto y sentía que de un momento a otro estaría abordando nuevamente el Expreso para no volver nunca más.

Tan sumergida estuvo en su recorrido que no se percató del paso del tiempo. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y no había vuelto al Gran Comedor para la comida. Y Draco seguía sin aparecer… estaba comenzando a preocuparse en realidad.

Debido a que definitivamente no encontraría alimento en el Gran Comedor a esa hora decidió bajar hacia las cocinas para pedirle a alguno de los elfos domésticos que le regalaran algo que mitigara un poco su hambre.

Llego frente al cuadro del bodegón de frutas y tras hacerle cosquillas a la pera se adentró en las cocinas y solicitó cualquier cosa. Por su puesto que los elfos se esmeraron y le sirvieron un banquete completo para ella sola, así que no tuvo de otra que probar de todo un poco para, a su juicio, no hacer sentir mal a las criaturas, o desperdiciar todo su trabajo. Pronto comprendió que era imposible dar un bocado más y tras agradecerles por décima vez salió por la abertura del retrato y se encontró nuevamente en el corredor de las mazmorras.

Sentía que el tiempo le estaba jugando alguna mala pasada, puesto que después de vagar por la biblioteca y leer un rato más sobre el hechizo desencadenador de sueños y meditar sobre el pequeño inconveniente que impedía de su realización, comprobó que comenzaba a oscurecer. El día había trascurrido imposiblemente rápido, y no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, a pesar de ser domingo.

_"Son las seis de la tarde; probablemente Harry y Ron ahora se encuentren terminando su entrenamiento en el campo. Tal vez Parkinson esté ahí… ¿Sabrá ella algo de Draco?"_

Cruzó el castillo a toda prisa y se dirigió directamente al campo de Quidditch, comprobando que efectivamente sus amigos salían en ese mismo momento de los vestidores y se encaminaban a las gradas, donde, para su gran fortuna, Pansy Parkinson esperaba a Ron.

—¡Hermione! —Ginny se acercó a la aludida con preocupación—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?... te esperamos a la hora de la comida pero nunca apareciste.

Harry si acercó a ella con su ahora usual gesto recriminatorio. —Si Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas? Curiosamente Malfoy tampoco apareció nunca…

—Hey, tranquilo Potter —intervino Pansy en tono conciliador—. Draco estuvo todo el día encerrado en su habitación, lo comprobé yo misma esta tarde…

—¿Sigue en su habitación? —preguntó Hermione extrañada, al tiempo que Ron preguntaba—: ¿Y tú porque sabes dónde está Malfoy?

—Si Granger —contestó la Slytherin, ignorando temporalmente el ceño fruncido de Ron—, hasta unos minutos antes de salir hacia acá lo escuché en su habitación gritándole a Blaise que se largara… —Tomó aire y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, enarcando una ceja amenazadoramente—. Y Draco es mi amigo Ron. De la misma manera que Granger es tu amiga y yo no te lo voy a recriminar jamás. Eso no va a cambiar ¿De acuerdo? Así que ahórrate los celos, por favor.

Hermione rodó los ojos; dando a entender que algo que nunca podría ahorrarse Ron eran precisamente los celos. Ron adquirió un tono rojo nada discreto, que fué intensificado por el suave beso que recibió de su novia.

—Parkinson, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntó la castaña, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—Dime —Comentó la aludida girando su rostro para mirarla de frente.

—Se que te sonará extraño pero… ¿podrías llevarme hasta ahí? Draco despertó muy extraño esta mañana y no lo he vuelto a ver en todo el día, a pesar de que quedamos en encontrarnos. Estoy un poco preocupada por él.

—Granger, por mí no habría ningún problema, te lo juro. Pero no creo que a nadie ahí dentro le simpatice encontrarse con una Gryffindor en su territorio.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y suspiró derrotada. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y con los ojos brillando volteó a ver a Harry, que se mantenía un poco apartado de la conversación y platicaba cariñosamente con Ginny.

Harry sintió la mirada de su amiga atravesarlo y la miró de reojo; claro que había escuchado toda la conversación, pero intentaba hacerse el desentendido… Seguía sin gustarle en lo absoluto que su amiga se estuviera relacionando con Malfoy. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación, y con la mirada suplicante de su amiga sobre él supo que sería incapaz de negarse a nada, por mucho que le molestara.

—¿Harry…?

—Hermione, por favor…

—En verdad la necesito, estoy muy preocupada y debo hablar con él. Es la única forma.

—Yo no…

La chica lo miró con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Si algo había aprendido de sus amigos era que absolutamente nada podía domarlos mejor que una mirada llorosa y suplicante. No tardaría en rendirse. _"Y_ _Potter cae en 5… 4… 3… 2…"_

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tómala. —Harry bajó los hombros y se giró para seguir conversando con Ginny, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara y cómplice en el rostro.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él con una esplendorosa sonrisa, ignorando las quejas sordas de Harry ante el claro chantaje al que había sido sometido.

—¿Te molestaría llevarme si voy debajo de una capa de invisibilidad? —Preguntó Hermione a Pansy, quien no se había perdido detalle del extraño intercambio de palabras de los Gryffindor.

—Supongo que de esa forma no habrá problema —se encogió de hombros—. Te llevo.

—Te veré en la entrada de tu Sala Común en diez minutos—. Hermione comenzó a correr rumbo al castillo, para extraer la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de su amigo.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco se recostó en su cama tras haber logrado, por fin, que Blaise saliera de la habitación. Era conciente de que sus amigos se preocupaban por él, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de estar con nadie.

Sabía que lo más probable era que Hermione estuviera buscándolo, pero en todo el día no sintió la fortaleza suficiente de salir de su aprisionamiento voluntario. Además, después de todo lo que había experimentado en el día y de los recuerdos que agolpaban su memoria, no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin saberse una basura, una escoria que no merecía en lo absoluto el cariño de la chica más buena que conocía.

Las oleadas de furia o dolor seguían invadiéndolo, aunque cada vez de manera menos recurrente; pero lo habían dejado tan cansado emocionalmente, que no tenía fuerza ni para ponerse en pie.

Con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta para que nadie volviera a importunarlo y corrió el dosel de su cama, sumiéndose en las penumbras de su propia mente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Como si hubiera calculado los tiempos con precisión matemática, diez minutos después de haber desaparecido del campo de quidditch, Hermione se encontró jadeante en la entrada de la mazmorra de Slytherin. Su pecho estaba acelerado y tuvo que reclinarse sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento perdido. Pansy ya se encontraba en el lugar esperándola.

Una vez recompuesta extrajo la capa de invisibilidad, que permanecía oculta bajo su túnica, y se la colocó encima.

—Estoy lista Parkinson, cuando tú digas.

—Vamos ahora. —La chica se volteó hacia el muro y susurró la contraseña—. _Draconis argentum._ Entra detrás de mí y permanece muy cerca. Te llevaré hasta la puerta de su habitación y tú te encargarás del resto.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Parkinson.

—No tienes de que agradecer. Si es por el bien de Draco, yo te apoyaré.

Entraron a la Sala Común, un lugar bastante suntuoso y acogedor, decorado principalmente en tonos verde y plateado, con algunos acentos en maderas oscuras y de apariencia bastante costosa. Blaise Zabinni se encontraba frente a la chimenea platicando con Theo Nott, ambos dirigieron su vista hacia Pansy cuando ella ingresó a la Sala y la saludaron a lo lejos. La chica devolvió el saludo cortésmente desde la distancia y continuó con su camino, seguida de cerca por Hermione. Atravesaron el lugar y se dirigieron a un par de escaleras en forma de caracol que descendían aún más del nivel en el que se encontraban. Bajaron un par de pisos y se situaron frente a una puerta de caoba con la leyenda "séptimo" en relieve plateado.

—Aquí es. Los únicos que comparten habitación con él ahora son Theo y Blaise, ya que ambos están arriba encontrarás a Draco solo.

—Gracias Pansy. —Hermione la llamó por su nombre, intentando demostrar que dejaba de lado todas las diferencias que habían tenido en el pasado, y se sintió agradecida al escuchar a la chica contestarle.

—Fue un placer Hermione, suerte.

Se miraron un par de segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego Pansy dio media vuelta y se retiró por las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista.

Hermione respiró hondo y se armó de valor para entrar a la habitación del chico. Trató de girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada, así que apuntó su varita hacia la puerta y sin emitir ningún sonido convocó un _alohomora_que la destrabó. Entonces ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí silenciosamente.

En la habitación no había una sola ventana, por lo que todo se encontraba en penumbras. Una vela encendida en un rincón apartado brindaba la única iluminación del lugar.

Había tres camas con doseles similares a los de su cuarto, sólo que las cortinas eran verdes en vez de rojas y había más desorden del que jamás había visto en su propia habitación. Sabía que se debía al hecho de que los hombres son generalmente mucho más desordenados que las chicas, pero lo que realmente la intrigaba era que parecía como si los elfos domésticos no hubieran entrado al lugar en semanas, y no podría culparlos por ello.

Sólo una de las camas mantenía sus cortinas corridas, por lo que dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo que Draco se encontraba ahí.

Escuchó un movimiento dentro de los doseles corridos y después escuchó la voz de Draco hablar con enojo.

—Te pedí que te largaras Blaise, ¿tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo? ¿O tendré que comenzar a usar la fuerza?

Hermione se quitó la capa de encima y se acercó a la cama el chico; su piel se erizó instantáneamente ante el frío que reinaba en el lugar. así que se abrazó a si misma.

—Soy yo… —soltó en un susurro ahogado.

—¿Hermione? —Draco descorrió las cortinas y se topó de frente con la chica, se levantó precipitadamente y se acercó a ella un par de pasos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estuve esperando todo el día Draco, nunca llegaste y me preocupé. Así que le pedí a Pansy que me trajera hasta aquí…

Draco se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero el movimiento se quedó congelado en el aire. Se giró abruptamente, dando la espalda a la chica.

—No debiste venir…

Hermione se quedó plantada en su sitio, absolutamente extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio. Lo vio apartarse y reclinarse sobre uno de los postes de su cama, con la cabeza agachada y el cabello revuelto. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado, parecía… derrotado.

Hermione extendió su brazo para tocar la espalda de Draco, lo sintió tensarse ante su contacto y después observó cómo giraba su rostro para verla por sobre su hombro.

—Draco —le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, no entiendo qué te ocurre; pero cualquier cosa que sea, podemos enfrentarlo juntos…

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y rió con amargura.

—¿Juntos Hermione…? No lo entiendo; no te entiendo… ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en lo que estás haciendo? ¿en quién soy o quién fuí? ¡Por Merlín Hermione, soy un Malfoy! ¡un maldito ex-mortífago! Te humillé por años, te traté como escoria. Cuando estuviste en mi casa, fuiste víctima de la peor tortura que jamás has experimentado, ¡de manos de mi propia tía!

El chico golpeó el barrote de la cama en que antes estaba recargado y lo astilló. Dio un pequeño y bajo grito de impotencia y continuó hablando.

—Mis padres están presos. No puedo dar un paso sin la autorización del Ministerio de aquí a dos años, ¡y ni siquiera tengo un futuro asegurado! —Draco se restregó el rostro con desesperación—. ¡¿Qué te espera a mi lado?! ¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerte, que realmente te interese a ti? Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que el dinero, lo único que tengo, no te importa en lo absoluto… Vete de aquí Hermione, no tengo nada para ti… No te merezco.

Hermione se mantuvo estoicamente de pie al lado de Draco, mientras el chico descargaba toda su frustración y dolor. Trataba de asimilar cada una de las palabras del chico, sintiéndolas taladrando sus tímpanos y embargándola de todo el pesar que el chico llevaba a cuestas. Cuando Draco terminó de hablar, ella dio un paso más hasta quedar a un palmo de su cuerpo y recargó su rostro en la espalda del rubio.

—Lo único que me importa de ti, Draco Malfoy, es tu presente y tu futuro… —Hermione lo rodeó suavemente con sus brazos—. Todo tu pasado; todo lo que fuiste, hiciste o presenciaste, no significa nada para mí. Esto, este momento… este aquí y este ahora, es todo lo que quiero. Porque ahora que te conozco sé lo valioso que siempre has sido, aunque te empeñaras en ocultarlo tras máscaras de frialdad y desprecio…

—Potter tiene razón Hermione, siempre seré yo… nunca cambiaré. Es mejor que te alejes de mí ahora.

—Harry puede irse al cuerno ahora mismo, Draco. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero como eres… Que si estoy aquí, contigo ahora, es porque te acepto así, con todas tus virtudes, tus defectos y el pasado que traes a cuestas. Te estoy diciendo que sin importar nada de eso, y a pesar de todo, yo te amo Draco Malfoy… Te Amo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, Draco se congeló. El eco de su voz resonaba dentro de su pecho. _"Te amo… te amo…"_

Hermione lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar lentamente para verlo de frente. Observó los ojos chispeantes de Draco, que parecían dos trozos de plata derretida en esos momentos; suaves, penetrantes e incandescentes. La miraba fijamente, sin atinar decir una sola palabra, pero consumiéndola con su intensidad y despertando en ella sensaciones indescriptibles.

La castaña se aproximó hasta que sus alientos se fundieron y tras un segundo de vacilación, juntó sus labios con los del chico. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, Draco sintió una paz esparcirse por todo su cuerpo lentamente, curando el peso que llevaba sobre su pecho y desarmándolo por completo. Cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso de la chica rindiéndose ante lo que sentía. El beso comenzó lentamente, acariciando con delicadeza cada centímetro de la tersa piel de su boca, rozando sensualmente con la lengua toda su extensión y disfrutando del dulce sabor que emanaba de su aliento.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, recorriendo con una caricia la extensión de su espalda y desencadenando en la chica una serie de descargas eléctricas que recorrieron su espina dorsal, crispándole la piel y haciéndola gemir con deleite.

Hermione posicionó sus manos con delicadeza en el cuello de Draco, acariciando casi sin tocarlo su mandíbula, en un movimiento lento y cadencioso. Después subió hasta su nuca y tomó enérgicamente su cabello, apisonándolo con pasión entre sus puños y acercándolo aún más a ella, en un gesto cargado de deseo. Sintió todo el control de su cuerpo siendo relegado a un lugar oscuro y solitario; y dejándose llevar por la fuerza de esa pasión supo que había llegado el momento. Sus caderas presionaron el cuerpo del rubio, que en respuesta la levantó del suelo con asombrosa fuerza y la abrazó mientras continuaba besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La chica entonces levantó sus piernas y con ellas rodeó la cintura del rubio, despertando sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, provocadas por el estrecho contacto entre ambos. Draco giró su cuerpo, con Hermione abrazada a él, y la depositó gentilmente sobre la cama, acostándose con cuidado sobre ella para no incomodarla con su peso. Hermione separo sus labios de la boca de Draco intentando retomar un poco de aliento y posó sus ojos sobre el chico, sonriendo al encontrarlo observándola de manera inmensurablemente intensa.

**_(oΓ oΓ oΓ)_**

Con una mano retiró un mechón rebelde que cubría el rostro del rubio y mantuvo su mirada fija en él mientras dirigía sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa negra.

Draco volteó a observar las manos de la chica y lentamente regresó su vista hacia sus ojos de miel, deseoso e inseguro por partes iguales.

—Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que…?

—Completamente —lo interrumpió la chica, con su voz cargada de determinación y anhelo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera rebatir, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Continuó desabrochando los últimos botones de su camisa para después retirarla con un rápido movimiento.

Draco comenzó a besarla en el cuello y gradualmente fue descendiendo hasta quedar situado en el hueco de sus clavículas, en el punto más bajo de su escote.

Hermione se incorporó para deleitarse observando al rubio, rozando la piel de su pecho con las manos y recorriendo cada protuberancia que encontraba en tan perfecta anatomía. Sus dedos, algo torpes por el nervio que la sometía, subieron gradualmente desde su abdomen hasta los pectorales, explorando y reconociendo el terreno como propiedad personal. Después acarició su cuello y prosiguió su recorrido por el hombro izquierdo de Draco, maravillosamente fornido y fibroso, y descendió por sus bíceps hasta situarse en su antebrazo.

Su vista bajó hasta el lugar para encontrarse con la ahora desteñida marca tenebrosa, que adornaría permanentemente el brazo de Draco, como un recordatorio eterno de lo que había tenido que hacer y vivir en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Lo miró a los ojos y con su otra mano levantó el brazo del chico para besar la marca que tenía tatuada, suavemente, como un roce efímero de labios, pero cargado de tantos significados que hizo trastabillar al chico. Ella lo aceptaba como era, tal como se lo había dicho, y aún así lo amaba… Su pecho se colmó de un calor reconfortante.

—Hermione… por favor, perdóname.

La chica sólo sonrió con dulzura y se acercó de nuevo para continuar besándolo y acariciándolo con urgencia. La ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente y pronto se encontraron sumergidos en un abrazo eterno y total, sintiendo la intensidad que se descargaba ante el contacto de piel sobre piel. Hermione se deleitaba con la musculosa contextura de la amplia espalda del chico, recorriéndola con ansias mientras lo sentía cada vez más y más cercano a ella.

Ambos gemían de deseo mientras se recorrían con caricias y besos interminables, haciendo cada vez más urgente la culminación del acto que apenas comenzaban a vivir. Sentía su cuerpo gritarle desesperadamente por algo que no podía siquiera nombrar, ya que lo desconocía por completo, pero ese instinto primario la dominaba e instaba a continuar rozando su cuerpo y acercarse a él hasta que no existiera un solo rincón en su anatomía que no estuviera fundida con la del rubio.

Sentía fuego y calor dominarla por completo, extendiéndose con una urgencia desquiciante desde su bajo vientre hasta cada uno de los poros de su piel. Los besos y caricias de Draco la estaban volviendo loca de deseo, despertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Entonces Draco, con un suave movimiento de manos, separó las piernas de la chica con dulzura y se colocó en medio, a tan solo un paso de adentrarse en sus profundidades por primera vez… Sentía la urgencia de hacerla suya en ese instante, sin demoras ni inseguridades, pero en lugar de hacerlo volteó a mirarla nuevamente, preguntando sin palabras si estaba segura de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Hermione devolvió la mirada al chico, y asintió. Entonces sintió por primera vez el cuerpo de Draco irrumpir en su centro y acercando su cara al hombro del chico hundió en él sus dientes, tratando de mitigar el grito que estuvo a un paso de salir por su boca.

Draco se sentía colmado y pleno, como si una magia desconocida lo embargara y rodeara por completo, haciéndolo sentir poderoso. Todo su cuerpo destilaba fuego y deseo, irradiándolo por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Observó desde su posición el rostro ligeramente tenso de la chica y sonrió ampliamente, sabiéndose el primer hombre en su vida. Ahora Hermione Granger era suya para siempre… Suya.

La castaña se relajó poco a poco y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, sonriendo al chico y acariciando su rostro, instándolo a continuar. Estando ambos unidos en aquel íntimo abrazo, Draco se sintió como jamás en su vida se había sentido con otra mujer. Sabiendo que aunque él ya había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, nunca había experimentado lo que era hacer el amor; entregarse totalmente, en cuerpo y alma, a la mujer que amaba y por la cual daría su vida.

La chica se dejó llevar por sus instintos mientras se entregaba por completo al hombre que amaba, saboreando entre cada beso el regusto salado de su sudor. Sentía que no tenía manos suficientes para abarcarlo con sus caricias, sólo sabía que así, estando a su lado, nada podía entorpecer su felicidad.

Entonces Hermione sintió como una sensación similar a fuego comenzaba a formarse en su vientre, creciendo exponencialmente. Su clímax llegó como una oleada de fuego que se extendió por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y la colmó por completo, dejándola rendida entre los brazos de Draco. Él, al sentirla desplomarse entre sus brazos, encontró su propio cenit.

En el momento que ambos se encontraron en la cima del placer, una onda de energía los envolvió, haciendo que todo a su alrededor temblara ligeramente. Los papeles y pergaminos que se mantenían apilados sobre la mesa de Draco salieron volando, desperdigándose por toda la habitación. La luz de la vela se intensificó por un momento, alumbrando todo el cuarto por completo y retomando su medida tras un par de segundos.

Draco se derrumbó extenuado y colmado a plenitud sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y se dejó abrazar por ella mientras respiraba profundamente para retomar su ritmo cardiaco.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura, sintiéndose la mujer más plena y feliz en todo el universo. Aún sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo del chico y se sentía reconfortada teniendo su peso sobre ella. Sentirse mujer por primera vez en los brazos de Draco Malfoy había sido la experiencia más intensa y magnífica que había experimentado en toda su vida, aún sentía en su interior el eco de su fuerza y se sentía extasiada. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, llenando sus sentidos del hombre al que amaba.

Tras un par de minutos se atrevió a hablar, aunque lo hizo en un tono bajo y ligeramente ronco

—Vaya explosión…

Draco rió, y se giró para recostarse sobre su almohada, rodeando a Hermione por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho para que se acurrucara a su lado.

—La magia inherente que poseemos hizo de las suyas…

Hermione suspiró y se hizo un ovillo al lado del rubio, abrazándolo como osito de peluche y apoyando su rostro contra su pecho. Rendida por el esfuerzo físico sus ojos fueron cerrándose gradualmente, mientras la energía abandonaba su cuerpo para dar paso al aletargamiento.

Las últimas palabras de Draco quedaron resonando en su cabeza, mientras caía profundamente dormida. _"Magia inherente…, magia básica… Magia elemental…_"

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Despertaron juntos en Onírica, como si hubieran caído dormidos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron un largo rato y después comenzaron a reír algo nerviosos.

—Esto es un poco raro ¿sabes? —Adujo Hermione, un poco sonrojada—. Estamos aquí, y a la vez estamos allá… Juntos, abrazados. Casi puedo sentirte a mi lado aunque estés ahí parado.

—Definitivamente es raro… pero, mágico ¿No?

—Mágico… ¡Mágico! ¡Draco, eso es!

Draco la miró con expresión interrogante.

—¡Claro! Y yo estaba preocupada por cómo se podría llevar a cabo la desvinculación ¡Que tonta fuí!

—¿De que hablas Hermione?

—¡Pues del hechizo desencadenador Draco! Te lo conté en la mañana ¿Recuerdas?

Sóolo hubo silencio entre los dos.

—¿No estabas poniendo mucha atención verdad?

—Lo siento —se excusó el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Te decía que encontré la manera de desvincular los sueños. No estaba maltratado el pergamino, era una protección camuflada. Estaba tan desesperada que acaricié la superficie con las yemas de los dedos mientras pensaba en Onírica; y así, de improviso apareció la información.

—¿Y que decía?

—Entre otras cosas que había una sola manera de desligar los sueños, y era hacer el contra hechizo dentro de Onírica.

—Pero Hermione, aquí no podemos hacer magia ¿recuerdas? ¡¿Cómo vamos a realizar un hechizo?!

—Eso es lo que me tenía preocupada, hasta hace unos momentos…

—Explícate por favor…

—Claro; es muy fácil. Tú y yo somos seres mágicos, tenemos magia inherente que nos recorre, forma parte de nosotros y nosotros de ella. Por lo tanto, ésta no puede desaparecer así como así… si estos somos nosotros, aquí, por fuerza debemos de tener nuestra magia acompañándonos.

—Hasta ahí estoy contigo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver…

—Draco, esto... todo, siempre ha sido magia. Magia elemental… Magia para la que no necesitamos varitas ni hechizos.

—¿Todo lo que hacemos aquí?

—Todo, absolutamente todo…

—Y si no necesitamos varitas ni hechizos ¿Cómo vamos a realizar entonces un hechizo?

—Tengo una teoría: sólo hacía falta que lo supiéramos para poder realizarlo.

—Otra vez me perdí…

— Observa Draco —Hermione extendió su mano hasta dejar su palma alzada al cielo y cerró sus ojos—. _Lumus._

Automáticamente de la mano de Hermione se extendió una luz blancuzca y tenue que iluminó el entorno en el que se encontraban. Hermione sonrió triunfantemente.

—Lo ves… ¡todo es magia! Sólo teníamos que saber que no necesitábamos la varita para poder hacerla. Estar convencidos de que era algo que podíamos hacer así, como parte de nuestra propia magia elemental.

Draco extendió su brazo y apuntó hacia un árbol próximo —_Bombarda_. —Inmediatamente el árbol se partió por la mitad, dejando caer su copa hacia el interior del bosque. Posteriormente volvió a dirigirla hacia el lugar y murmuró un_Reparo,_Haciendo que el árbol regresara a su estado original tras un estremecimiento.

Entonces dirigió su mirada, con gesto travieso, hacia Hermione y apuntándola recitó mentalmente un hechizo que hizo que la blusa de la chica se partiera en trocitos y cayera al piso, dejándola vestida únicamente con su sostén y ganándose una mirada severa de la castaña.

—Esto será divertido… ¡_Accio sostén_! —Salió corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro, esquivando entre brincos y zigzagueos a una Hermione que lo perseguía con las manos alrededor de sus pechos.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ¡devuélveme mi ropa ahora mismo o ya verás!


	16. CAPITULO 15 Confinado

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Confinado

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Siento mi cuerpo integrarse como si estuviera adquiriendo forma, concretándose, solidificándose… Dejo de sentirme etéreo e informe con cada segundo que pasa._

_Respiro._

_El aire abraza mis pulmones, dormidos y oxidados, y siento la sangre fluir por mis venas._

_Me maravilla la intensidad de cada sensación. Como si fuera la primera vez que vivo… y de cierta manera así es. A pesar de haber vivido en el mundo terrenal, ésto es algo que nunca había experimentado._

_Fui y dejé de ser._

_Quedé relegado en el olvido; y ahora, emerjo nuevamente para encontrar mi destino._

_Soy un ser poderoso. Lo siento dentro de mí, soy grande y fuerte. Se quién soy, y se quién puedo llegar a ser, quién debí ser antes de que ese niñato estúpido me convirtiera en sólo un recuerdo._

_Y ahora, tengo que regresar._

_Abro los ojos y gradualmente los voy adaptando a la escasa luz que me circunda. Estoy en una habitación oscura y mohosa, encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes y alejado del resto del mundo. Porque sé dónde estoy; sí… lo sé y lo siento. Me encuentro atrapado en una dimensión inexistente, dentro del subconsciente del estúpido del que provengo._

_Qué bajo ha caído, el sólo de pensar lo que ha hecho me causa asco y repulsión. Pero ya me encargaré yo de hace que las cosas funcionen nuevamente. Porque ahora éste es mi lugar, todo aquí me pertenece. Y muy pronto él también me pertenecerá… Más bien su cuerpo, el resto puede irse al carajo… Mejor así, no lo quiero ni remotamente cerca de lo que por derecho me pertenece._

_Soy un pensamiento, pero soy tan real como quiero serlo._

_La gloria me espera, lo he sabido desde pequeño… sólo es cuestión de encontrar la forma de regresar._

_Miro mis manos, delgadas y blancas como la cal. Toco mi rostro y siento unas facciones demasiado delgadas y finas, como si estuviera tocando un cadáver con la piel pegada al hueso. Mi imagen es seguramente desagradable, pero conveniente._

_Y siempre he seguido lo conveniente._

_Mi apariencia ahora es lo de menos, a final de cuentas cumplirá con su propósito._

_Ahora sólo debo encontrar la manera de deshacerme de ese que dice llamarse Draco Malfoy para ocupar su lugar… Lo destruiré y me elevaré a la gloria absoluta._

_El tiempo ha llegado, y ya nada ni nadie podrá detenerme._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

La luz matinal los sorprendió abrazados. Habían pasado la noche juntos por primera vez en su vida de manera física, y ninguno de los dos atinaba a abrir los ojos para regresar a la realidad a la que pertenecían.

Hermione se mantenía bajo las sábanas, apretada al pecho de Draco Malfoy y sintiendo el agradable calor que despedía su cuerpo, reconfortándola. Lo estrechó con más fuerza y respiró profusamente, absorbiendo su aroma con anhelo para que quedara registrado en su memoria olfativa.

_"¿Por qué tiene que amanecer? Tenemos que levantarnos y bajar a desayunar… Hoy es lunes y probablemente las clases ya hayan empezado… ¿Lunes? ¡Lunes! ¡Oh por Merlín!"_

La chica abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levantó como resorte de la cama. Aún permanecía en las habitaciones de los Slytherin y la realidad la golpeó como un balde de agua helada.

—Draco… ¡Draco, Levántate! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos toda la noche!

Draco se giró y se tapó la cara con su almohada, rehusándose a despertar.

—Draco por favor, ¡es Lunes, las clases ya deben haber iniciado y…! ¡Circe bendita! Zabinni y Nott… Deben haberme visto aquí. ¡DRACO!

—Ya voy, ya voy… —Draco giró su rostro, quitándose la almohada de encima con un movimiento irritado y torpe. Se desperezó con un amplio estiramiento de brazos y se reacomodó en la cama hasta sentarse, para observar a la chica. Hermione tenía la sábana envolviendo su cuerpo y miraba horrorizada hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer…? De seguro nos vieron aquí, tal vez hasta avisaron a alguien… ¡Nos van a expulsar! ¡No! —llevó sus manos a la boca con horror—. ¡Tengo que presentar los EXTASIS! ¡No pueden expulsarnos!

Hermione se levantó de la cama de un brinco y corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus ropas, tiradas y arrugadas por sin ningún lado. Fue recolectándolas una a una con manos temblorosas, hablando en murmullos ininteligibles.

Draco se mantenía sereno y callado en la cama, observando a la chica con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Aparentemente muy divertido por el comportamiento histérico de Hermione.

—Draco, como puedes estar todavía ahí. ¡Apresúrate! Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Tranquilízate Hermione, son apenas las 6 y media de la mañana. Aún tenemos tiempo de alistarnos y bajar a desayunar.

—¿Y Nott? ¿Y Zabinni?...

—No llegaron en toda la noche. Descuida… no se dieron por enterados.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué no vienen a dormir a su cuarto? —Preguntó la chica mientras se colocaba la blusa, aún sin recuperar del todo el dominio de sus manos.

—Nott ya me había comentado que no llegaría a dormir hoy. Tenía que hacer no se qué cosas acerca de buscar Pilkisungs, Ponkistuns, Pestikuts o algo así…

—¿Ponkisungs? ¡¿Ponkisungs?! ¡Eso es absurdo! Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de creer en semejantes cosas y no creo que sea posible que… —se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al rubio—. ¡No!

—Sí.

—¿Luna? ¡¿Nott con Luna Lovegood?!

—Parece ser que ahora los Slytherins estamos fomentando la unión entre casas, ¿no?

—Imposible… ¿Y Zabinni?

—Ah… él no tengo idea. Después de correrlo de aquí por la tarde le advertí que no quería a nadie cerca, supongo que decidió hacerme caso y es probable que haya pasado la noche en la Sala Común. —Ante la idea, a Draco le dio un ataque de risa que no le causo la más mínima gracia a Hermione.

—Vamos Malfoy, vístete ya. Si Harry o Ron se enteran ¡me van a matar! No…, ¡te van a matar a ti!... ¡Nos van a matar a los dos! Primero nos van a sacar el pellejo y después te van a cortar los…

—Deja de preocuparte por ese par, estoy seguro que ambos estuvieron tan ocupados como nosotros; al menos puedo asegurártelo de Weasley, teniendo a Pansy como novia —el chico rodó los ojos ante la cara de horror de Hermione —. Además, hay cosas que no les incumben, y ésta es una de ellas. —El rubio se levantó y tomó los pantalones que se encontraban al pie de la cama. Se los colocó sin mucha prisa y se aproximó a la chica para besarla intensamente—. Por cierto, buenos días.

Hermione sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Después se giró y busco entre el desorden de la habitación la capa de invisibilidad.

—Debo irme. Te veré más tarde Draco.

—Me temo que primero tienes que pagar la cuota por salir de mi habitación.

Hermione no entendió la indirecta del chico y continuó rebuscando entre los papeles regados la dichosa capa, que se rehusaba a aparecer, mientras el chico se acercaba a ella sigilosamente aprovechando su distracción, como león acechando a su presa. Ya que lo tuvo peligrosamente cerca y rodeándola con sus brazos, se estremeció.

—¿Y esa cuota sería?

—Tú dime… ¿Qué estas dispuesta a pagar?

—¡Draco!

—Vamos Hermione, 10 minutos más no harán mucha diferencia.

—Lo siento Draco, en verdad tengo que irme. Aún debo dejar la capa de Harry en su lugar antes de que note que no apareció en toda la noche —se mordió el labio casi hasta sacarse sangre, sólo de imaginar la escena.

—Está bien, está bien. Con un beso me conformaré.

—Bien. Pero uno pequeñito… debo salir corriendo.

Se besaron lentamente por un momento y tras mirarse con cara de complicidad la chica extrajo el pergamino del hechizo para entregárselo y solicitarle que lo estudiara. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y salió de la habitación a hurtadillas.

Draco contempló como se cerraba la puerta tras de la invisible figura de Hermione y se dispuso a regresar a su cama para recordar con lujo de detalle todos los hechos sucedidos la noche anterior. Se recostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió satisfecho.

Tomó el pergamino y se dispuso a leer las partes recién descubiertas por Hermione, comprobando que el contra hechizo en realidad era mucho más sencillo que el hechizo de conjunción. _"Esto sería pan comido; pero no pienso soltarla tan fácilmente, no señor… Apenas comenzamos a divertirnos"_

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, se sintió extraño. Como si algo estuviera creando un vacío en su interior. El vacío se fue extendiendo y el chico se levantó de un salto tocando su pecho con sorpresa. Un dolor trepidante comenzó a embargarlo y pronto se vio derrumbado en el piso, sobre sus rodillas y sus puños, sintiendo cómo el mismo odio y violencia del día anterior lo volvía a saturar por completo. Sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y se tumbó de lado agarrando sus sienes con ambas manos, casi sin poder creer el dolor tan intenso que sentía.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en no gritar, mientras imágenes borrosas llenas de sangre y muerte pasaban por sus párpados cerrados a una velocidad vertiginosa y una risa malévola muy conocida para él resonaba en su cabeza.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡No me importa cuantas influencias tengas que mover!

—Pero cariño, entiende que las cosas ya no son como antes. A estas gentes no se les puede sobornar así como así… Se necesitan fundamentos para hacer lo que estás sugiriendo.

—¡No-me-importa! Necesito que las cosas se hagan así. Todos tus contactos y tu dinero tienen que servir de algo papá.

—Estas siendo muy caprichosa, y no quieres escuchar razones.

—Papá, esto es muy importante para mí. ¿No quieres que tu hija sea feliz?

—Claro que sí princesa, lo sabes muy bien. Pero hay cosas que se escapan de mis manos, y ésta es una de ellas Daphne.

—No es tan difícil papá. Sólo es cuestión de engatusar a un par de personas; además, de cierta manera les resultará conveniente, así lo tendrán más controlado.

—Bien princesa, no prometo nada, pero veré que puedo hacer.

—¡Gracias papi! Si no fueras una cabeza hirviente en medio de la chimenea te juro que te besaba.

—Ay Daphne… Mejor me retiro, suficiente he hecho ya levantándome a estas horas para hablar contigo. Te mantendré al tanto.

—¡Sí papi! —contestó la rubia con emoción a la cabeza de su padre, que desaparecía de la chimenea de la Sala Común. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y nadie se encontraba ahí para escuchar la conversación que sostuvo con su padre.

Bueno, con nadie estaba descontando a Blaise Zabinni, quien por una razón totalmente desconocida para ella estaba durmiendo hecho un ovillo informe sobre el sillón más apartado de la sala, babeando como perrito.

Volteó hacia la chimenea nuevamente y sonrió con malignidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano su padre lograría convencer a las personas indicadas. Sólo era cuestión de ser paciente… y esperar.

Draco Malfoy sería suyo, a costa de lo que fuera.

_"Maldita perra Granger, disfrútalo mientras puedas… que el tiempo se te acabará."_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Aún no daba crédito al hecho de haberlo logrado. Contrario a todas sus suposiciones, había sido capaz de alistarse y hasta de desayunar con tranquilidad antes de comenzar con sus clases.

Era un alivio comprobar que ni Harry ni Ron se habían percatado de su ausencia nocturna; sin embargo, sentía la mirada de Ginny clavada en su rostro e intuía que muy posiblemente ella sí lo había notado.

Discretamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y se topó de lleno con los ojos inquisidores de su amiga, abiertos de manera desmesurada e indicándole a señas que no se iba a librar de contarle absolutamente todo lo relativo a su noche anterior con Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, lo cuál confirmó todas las suposiciones de la pelirroja, que sonrió ampliamente y sin el menor atisbo de disimulo.

Harry levantó la vista y captó el segundo antes de que su novia desviara la vista y la posara fijamente en su plato de cereales. Entonces el chico giró su rostro y miró a Hermione, también observando fijamente su vaso de jugo, y con remanentes de un evidente color rojo en sus mejillas. Volvió a alternar la vista entre ellas y negó con la cabeza, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con disimulo, escondiéndose de la vista de Harry tras su brazo izquierdo y observó a lo lejos la aparición de Draco en el comedor. El chico se veía notablemente desmejorado, más pálido de lo habitual y con unas ojeras gigantescas surcando su rostro. Lo observó dirigir su mirada hacia ella y hacer un gesto que simulaba una sonrisa, para posteriormente sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin y servirse solamente una taza de café.

La chica se preguntaba qué lo tenía así, puesto que ella podía asegurar a cabalidad que lo había dejado perfectamente bien hacía tan solo media hora.

—Hermione, vamos a clase.

—Sí Ron, los alcanzo en un minuto; si quieren adelántense.

—Te vemos ahí entonces —Harry se despidió de su amiga con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca por Ron, que al pasar junto a la mesa de las serpientes lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante a Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione caminó un par de pasos por detrás de sus amigos y buscó con la mirada a Draco. El chico se levantó de la mesa al verla y se acercó a ella, tomándola por el brazo para llevarla fuera de las miradas curiosas del resto de la gente congregada para el desayuno.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé, me siento faltal.

—¿No estarás enfermándote o algo similar? Deberías ir con la Sra. Pomfrey para que te revise.

—No creo que sea nada físico, es extraño. Pero lo más probable es que me ausente el resto de las clases.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó la chica, acercándose a él para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—No, nada… despreocúpate. Seguro se me pasará enseguida.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿si?

—Claro que sí —contestó, Draco besando con delicadeza la frente de Hermione. Acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura mientras la observaba a los ojos—. Hay algo que no te dije anoche, y que tengo que decirte…

Hermione se preocupó, y con el seño ligeramente fruncido le preguntó: —¿Qué cosa?

El rubio la miró intensamente un par de segundos más, disfrutando internamente el pequeño martirio al que estaba sometiendo a la joven y después sonrió abiertamente.

—Te amo.

Al principio Hermione no entendió bien, seguramente había escuchado mal. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y luego como volvía a fluir por sus venas, ahora a un ritmo vertiginoso, tornando toda su piel a un vívido tono escarlata.

Miró a Draco, y al encontrar esos iris plateados centellando con energía no pudo hacer más que comprender lo que acababa de escuchar y sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza, levantando ambos pies del suelo con impulso para colgarse en su cuello.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo, con una fuerza asombrosa, y la apretó contra su pecho con urgencia.

—Yo también te amo Draco —le susurró la chica, depositando después un beso en el oído del chico, haciendolo estremecer.

Pronto escucharon el sonido de las campanadas del reloj, indicando la hora de dar inicio a las clases. Hermione se exaltó y se apartó de Draco con presteza. —Debo irme, ¿estarás bien?

—Siempre.

—Nos veremos más tarde entonces. —Avanzó un par de pasos en reversa y antes de girarse movió sus labios para deletrear "T-E A-M-O" y después salir como bólido por las escaleras que conducían al aula de Encantamientos.

Draco la observó perderse entre las escaleras con una sonrisa aún dibujada en los labios. Su rostro fue ensombreciéndose paulatinamente conforme la alegría que había dejado Hermione se disipaba a su alrededor.

Pronto volvió a sentirse sobrecogido por esos sentimientos tan contundentes que lo estaban atormentando, y decidiendo que definitivamente no quería andar dando espectáculos en medio de un pasillo, se dirigió nuevamente hacia las mazmorras, para volver a la quietud y soledad de su habitación.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Es que sencillamente no lo entiendo, siempre he considerado a Hermione lista, ¿pero _esto_? ¡Por Merlín que no me cabe en la cabeza!

—Harry, tienes que ser razonable, Malfoy ha cambiado.

—Cambiado y un cuerno Ginny; el hecho de que lo mantengan vigilado y por eso se comporte de manera moderadamente decente no lo exime de todo lo que ha hecho.

—Harry, Ginny tiene razón. A mi me consta que los Slytherin han cambiado; mira a Pansy por ejemplo, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad a Malfoy?

—Ron, justo ahora decides ser maduro y traicionarme rastreramente. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Malfoy está intentando algo serio con Hermione? ¡Lo único que hizo hasta hace un año era molestarla cada que tenia una oportunidad!

—Harry, cielo; se que particularmente tú tienes problemas con el hecho de que Malfoy salga con Hermione. Entiendo que su rivalidad ha sido abrumadora desde el primer año, pero creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?

—Además amigo, ponte a pensar, si quisiera hacerle daño, ¿por qué dar a conocer la relación frente a todos? Bien pudo jugar con ella un rato y después hacerla sentir miserable; pero, en verdad no encuentro argumento para rebatir su sinceridad si expuso la relación frente a Hogwarts a pleno.

—No confío en Malfoy. No lo haré nunca.

—¿Pero confías en Hermione, no amor?

—Saben que sí.

—Entonces deja de ser tan extremista, ella sabe en lo que se está metiendo, y siempre ha sido extraordinariamente inteligente y centrada. Si ella confía en que Malfoy va en serio, entonces yo voy a apoyarla.

—Yo también Harry; es mi amiga y pienso apoyarla, por más que odie a ese imbécil.

—No lo sé… no sé que pensar.

—Vamos Harry, no es el fin del mundo; sólo es otra persona más cayendo en las redes de una serpiente, ¿verdad hermanito?

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no caí en ninguna red de nada!

—¿No es Pansy esa que está allá en la puerta?

—¡¿Dónde?!

—Amigo, creo que acabas de confirmar la teoría de Ginny.

—¡Paren de reírse los dos!

—Es que tu cara no tuvo precio Ron, en verdad que caíste redondito.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_No se en que momento caí dormido, pero definitivamente aquí el tiempo carece de significado. Sólo se que me encuentro rodeado de muros altos y mohosos, y el aroma a humedad y podredumbre carcome mi olfato por completo._

_Sólo hay oscuridad rodeándome, en esta habitación repleta de inmundicia e interminables pasillos. El punto de conexión de todas las mazmorras de mi mansión. Una pesadilla más… como si necesitara otra para atormentarme._

_Escucho un repiqueteo constante de gotas caer al piso, reverberando entre las acumulaciones de agua que se esparcen a lo largo de la sala, tan constantes como un reloj marcando el paso del tiempo._

_¿Y ahora en que pesadilla estoy metido? Este sitio lo recuerdo, pero no el contexto. No hay nada que me de una miserable pista de lo que voy a presenciar en esta ocasión; pero es curioso… demasiado curioso el hecho de sentirme tan consiente. No me siento atrapado, por el contrario, la sensación es muy similar a cuando me encuentro con Hermione en Onírica, como si esto fuera algo totalmente nuevo, un pergamino en blanco._

_Un roedor me sale al paso corriendo despavorido entre la suciedad almacenada de los pasillos, el maldito animalejo me hace voltear absolutamente cabreado. Repentinamente todos mis sentidos se ponen alertas, percibiendo una intromisión que agudiza mi oído y me hace temblar ligeramente. Escucho un susurro lejano acercarse a mí con sigilo. Entonces la voz me toma por sorpresa._

—_Veo que al fin nos encontramos… Malfoy._

_Un escalofrío recorre mis vértebras al escuchar esa voz tan pasmosamente familiar. Por un momento me quedo petrificado en mi posición, temiendo voltear y encontrar a mis espaldas al poseedor de esa voz mortífera y protagonista principal de mis peores pesadillas._

—_¿Has perdido los modales acaso? Seguramente Narcisa estaría muy decepcionada. No seas cobarde por una vez en tu vida y dame la cara._

_Demonios, ¿qué es esto? Siento su presencia tan contundente como si estuviera en la realidad, en vez de metido en una maldita pesadilla._

_Giro mi rostro lentamente, apretando mis puños con fuerza debido a la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo. Lo veo ahí, parado en toda su altura, con sus horribles ojos de serpiente bañados en sangre, mirándome fijamente desde la distancia. Para mí, el terror tiene nombre y apellido… y el rostro más inhumano y perverso que existe, Lord Voldemort. Mi más profundo temor personificado; pero debo ser fuerte y contener mi miedo, no dejar que me domine como siempre lo ha hecho. A fin de cuentas, él no existe, ya no más. Y una estúpida invención de mi subconsciente no debe amedrentarme._

—_¿Te sorprende encontrarme aquí, joven Malfoy? ¿O es acaso tanto el gusto de toparte conmigo nuevamente que te has quedado sin palabras?_

_Por un momento no puedo contestar a su pregunta, puesto que las palabras se agolpan en mi garganta y mueren antes de ser expulsadas. Lo miro asombrado y no puedo dejar de contemplar al monstruo que me ha convertido en un ser atormentado por los fantasmas de mi pasado. Doy un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarme todo lo posible de él, es un instinto primario, de supervivencia, que me obliga a huir como cobarde en vez de enfrentar mis temores._

_Y lo veo ahí, tan tranquilo, tan mortal… esperando mi respuesta como si fuera lo único que necesitara en la vida. ¿De que va todo esto? ¿por qué parezco un niño asustadizo frente al monstruo del armario? ¡Ya eres un hombre Malfoy, demuéstrate a ti mismo que no eres más su títere!_

_Siento que mis manos sudan copiosamente, ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan real algo que no sucede? Maldito subconsciente, que se expresa tan magistralmente que es capaz de hacerme sentir algo que no existe en la vida real, así como él… Él ya no existe. ¡Él ya no existe! ¡No puedes, no debes temerle! _

_Al diablo, de cualquier manera tendré que salir de aquí, basta de eludir mis temores, es hora de dar la cara de una maldita vez y por todas. Como dijo Hermione, esto sólo depende de mí._

—_¿Qué es lo que quiere?_—_Lo desafío con mi pregunta, lo sé. Algo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer teniéndolo frente a frente cuando el maldito existía en el mundo terrenal. Pero aquí no es más que un eco, y yo no voy a temerle a un recuerdo nunca más; al menos, intentaré con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de ello._

—_Pregunta sobre pregunta… muy propio de ti, mi viejo amigo. Sabes, no planeo perder mi tiempo explicándote los pormenores de lo que planeo hacer. Bastará con decirte que a partir de ahora todo esto es mío. Me negaste una oportunidad Draco Malfoy, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo._

—_No entiendo, ¿De qué esta hablando?_—_Le pregunto, sin dejar de sorprenderme ante lo que está diciendo. ¿Yo? ¿Negarle una oportunidad, yo?_

—_Te sabía más listo, pero lamento comprobar que tu intelecto ha disminuido considerablemente… Ya me encargaré yo de remediar la situación, descuida. Esto es simple, lo resumiré para ti: a partir de hoy, tu mente, tu cuerpo y ésta dimensión me pertenecen._

—_¿Qué clase de pesadilla absurda es ésta?_—_Definitivamente no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ¿Qué hago yo discutiendo entre pesadillas con él? ¿A dónde me lleva esta ridícula situación? Trago saliva y la siento espesa en mi garganta, aún me siento intimidado, ¿y cómo no estarlo teniendo frente a ti a tu demonio personal? Pero tantos años de ensayar una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia parecen surtir efecto en este momento, porque mi semblante permanece sereno._

—_Pesadilla… No; no te confundas. El hecho de encontrarnos sumergidos en una dimensión de sueños no implica que esto sea una pesadilla. Veamos, recapitulemos ¿Qué es una pesadilla, Draco?_

_El miedo ha menguado, al menos por ahora, puesto que un sentimiento de extrañeza lo ha relegado por completo. Aún me recorre un escalofrío al contemplar su rostro, pero ha perdido el impacto del primer momento. Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba…_

—_¿Viene a darme lecciones teóricas o a que jodidos estamos jugando?_

_Error, no debí hablarle así. Demasiado tarde para enmendarlo._

_El maldito engendro se acercó a mí aprisionando mi cuello con fuerza desmedida, tomándome por sorpresa ante lo abrupto de su movimiento. Siento sus finos y helados dedos presionar mi garganta de manera imperiosa, cortándome la respiración mientras sus ojos se clavan en los míos, mirándome con odio sobrehumano. De acuerdo, esto duele, duele mucho. Pero he sufrido cosas peores y una maldita amenaza no va a intimidarme._

—_No estamos jugando Draco, esto es todo menos un juego, imbécil. Ahora contéstame ¡¿de dónde vienen las pesadillas?!_

_Siento que me asfixio ante la presión que sus manos ejercen sobre mi cuello, así que con esfuerzo logro articular entrecortadamente_—:_Del subconsciente._

_Me soltó con la misma velocidad con la que me había tomado, dejándome caer al piso con un sonoro golpe._

—_Del subconsciente, sí. Muy bien. La mente… muy subvaluada en estos días, es un campo lleno de contradicciones y misterios; sin embargo, es muy poderosa. Capaz de hacer y deshacer ante un simple deseo que se canaliza adecuadamente. Te preguntarás entonces qué soy yo, y probablemente no encuentres una definición adecuada… No, es algo que escapa de tu conocimiento._

—_Tú eres una simple creación de mi subconsciente._

—_Lo fuí, tal vez; no podría precisarlo. Lo importante ahora es que eso quedó atrás. Ya no tienes poder sobre mí, ya no eres el dueño de mis acciones… por el contrario; ahora, el que dominará seré yo. He despertado del aletargamiento en que me encontraba sumergido, un pensamiento que ha cobrado conciencia propia si te parece más fácil de entender. Ahora tengo libertad de acción, y como no planeo quedarme atrapado en este mundo de invenciones tuyas, he decidido que tomarás mi lugar._

—_Eso no puedes hacerlo._

—_Oh… claro que puedo, y lo haré. A partir de ahora, quedarás confinado en esta realidad alterna creada por tu subconsciente, mientras yo me encargo de arreglar un par de asuntos. Por lo pronto, Draco Malfoy, te quedas en tu casa. Bienvenido a tu propia pesadilla… una de la cual, dicho sea de paso, no podrás volver a despertar._

_No entiendo absolutamente nada, me siento tan confundido que todo comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Pronto me doy cuenta que mi confusión no es lo que ocasiona el mareo, sino un cambio radical de escenario._

_Abruptamente me encuentro parado en medio de un campo vacío, con el monstruo frente a mí, sonriendo con cinismo._

—_Sabes, estoy seguro que una parte de ti disfrutará esto. De la misma manera que lo disfrutaste cuando sucedió; aunque seas tan hipócrita que no te permitas a ti mismo admitírtelo… Te conozco mejor que tu mismo Malfoy, no puedes negar lo que eres, ni lo que siempre serás. ¡Fuera máscaras! que inicie la función._

_Observo como sus ojos se cierran y sus brazos se elevan, mientras su boca carente de labios dibuja una mueca desagradable que podría pasar por una sonrisa. Entonces contemplo como poco a poco se va desvaneciendo, dejándome solo en medio del lugar al que me ha traído._

_Es una especie de aldea, o lo fue en otro momento, ya que lo que antes eran casas ahora son montículos informes de madera calcinada por llamaradas de fuego, que se levantan a más de tres metros de altura. La oscuridad de la noche es total y me envuelve por completo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿por qué me es tan familiar?_

_Escucho el ruido de cascos cortar el silencio de la noche y observo como una docena de caballos negros irrumpen el lugar. Montados sobre cada uno de los caballos hay hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras plateadas que resplandecen ante la luz naranja del fuego._

_Oh no. No, no, no…_

_Recuerdo el lugar, recuerdo todo. Ésta escena es otra de las tantas a las que fui sometido en los tiempos de oscuridad. Ésta aldea muggle fue arrasada cuatro semanas antes de la masacre del hospital… no quedó una sola persona viva._

_Los jinetes comienzan a hacer un círculo en torno a lo que parece una pila de deshechos. Pronto me doy cuenta, a la par de los recuerdos que vienen a mi memoria, que la pila es una masa en movimiento. Escucho, desde la distancia a la que me encuentro, gritos desesperados provenientes del lugar, y alcanzo a percibir cómo los mortífagos avientan sobre el montón de gente a más víctimas para su cruel festín de sangre y odio._

_Tengo que despertar… debo despertar ahora. No quiero volver a ver esta masacre._

_Escucho el grito de uno de ellos_—¡Fiendfyre!—,_y cierro mis ojos con profundo dolor, mientras un olor acre y nauseabundo inunda mi olfato por completo. Los lamentos de dolor y gritos desesperados cesarán pronto, sí… Pero prevalecerán, como hasta ahora, en mi memoria para siempre. Grabadas con el mismo fuego maldito con que fueron consumidas._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Hermione, ¡Hermione!

La aludida giró al escuchar su nombre y se topó con Pansy Parkinson, visiblemente alterada y con estragos de fatiga reflejados en su semblante y aspecto.

—¿Pansy, qué ocurre?

—¿Has visto a Draco?

—No… no desde el desayuno. Justo te estaba buscando para preguntarte por él, porque tampoco lo vi en el Gran Comedor. Se sentía muy mal en la mañana, pero fui a la enfermería y la Sra. Pomfrey me dijo que no fue a buscarla en todo el día. ¿Estará en su habitación todavía?

—No… no está ahí; no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—No está en todo el castillo… Theo y Blaise me ayudaron a buscarlo hace unas horas, pero no aparece por ningún lado.

—¿Y en la lechucería? ¿Tal vez en la biblioteca? Puedo ir a buscarlo a…

— No Hermione, ya recorrimos el lugar completo. Draco se fue de Hogwarts…

La castaña se quedó congelada en su sitio mientras asimilaba lo que Pansy le había dicho. ¿Draco irse? ¿Sin avisarle siquiera? Eso era imposible… Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación.

Mientras su rostro iba perdiendo gradualmente el color, Harry y Ginny, que caminaban tomados de la mano por el pasillo, se acercaron a las chicas, mientras Harry observaba el estado de aparente shock de Hermione.

—Hermione ¿Qué ocurre?

—Harry, necesito tu mapa; tengo que comprobar una cosa...


	17. CAPITULO 16 Extraños

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: Hola chicas, hoy tenemos dos bandas sonoras para el capítulo, así que les dividiré los links junto con el iconito para que puedan identificarlos fácilmente en el contenido ok? Sería genial que las dejaran preparadas desde ahorita. _

_**Banda Sonora 1**_**_(1 __o__Γ__ o__Γ__ o__Γ__)_**_**: "Falling away from me" de Korn:**_ www. youtube (dotcom) / _watch?v=VDsaNnQnd7U_

_**Banda Sonora 2**__**(2 **_**_o_****_Γ_****_ o_****_Γ_****_ o_****_Γ_**_**): "We might as well be Strangers" de Keane:**_ www. youtube (dotcom) /_ watch?v=71Km7p5zuKs_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Extraños

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Draco… ¡Draco! ¿Estás por aquí?

Hermione caminaba entre los jardines de Hogwarts, en Onírica, preguntándose una y otra vez dónde se había metido Draco. Era obvio que tenía que encontrarse por ahí en algún lugar, o de lo contrario, ella no podría estar en ese lugar. Sólo podía llegar hasta ahí cuando ambos estaban dormidos.

—Draco Malfoy, si esto es una especie de broma, no me gusta en lo absoluto. ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, empezando por el hecho de dónde demonios te has metido, que no apareces en todo el castillo! —Gritaba a todo pulmón, dirigiendo su rostro al cielo y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

De pronto se sintió alerta, como si su cuerpo repentinamente hubiera sentido algún peligro inminente acecharla. Se abrazó a si misma mientras su piel se crispaba y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Podía oler peligro cerca, muy cerca… El vello de su nuca se erizó.

—Dra-Draco. No juegues, por favor.

Sentía una mirada pesada recorrerla, y un aura difícil de identificar o ubicar. Volvió a mirar de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la fuente de su miedo, pero no pudo divisar absolutamente nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de sumirse en la profundidad de la negrura que ya conocía, aquella que llegaba a ella cada vez que estaba a punto de despertar.

Aún con miedo, volvió a pasar su vista por los alrededores, y en el último segundo alcanzó a captar algo que la dejó petrificada de miedo.

Un par de ojos rojos, rodeados de sombras, la observaban desde un rincón apartado entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Entonces todo desapareció.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Draco Malfoy caminaba sin prisa por el sendero que conducía hacia Hogsmade. Había salido del castillo tan pronto abrió los ojos, aún faltando un par de horas para el amanecer.

A su paso no encontraba nada; aparentemente todos los animales que reverberaban por el bosque habían decidido que no era acertado atravesarse en su camino, y el instinto no les fallaba. Ése hombre era peligroso, irradiaba un aura tan oscura que era imposible no percibirla.

Llevaba ya mucho rato caminando, alargando el tiempo para llegar a su destino, y disfrutando mientras tanto de la libertad que le confería volver a caminar sobre la tierra, sintiendo el aire rozarlo y refrescarlo, escuchando el susurro de los árboles contra el viento matutino y oliendo la mezcla inconfundible de maderas, hierbas y tierra mojada.

Su mirada era distinta, como cabía esperarse, a la que llevaba mostrando desde hacía tiempo. A pesar de poseer el mismo color plateado de luna, parecían reflejar más oscuridad que el más intenso de los negros; eran intimidantes, perturbadores. Mostraban a cabalidad la persona que actualmente era.

Sus pasos tranquilos lo fueron conduciendo hasta las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts; justo el lugar al que tenía que llegar. Un par de medidas absurdas como la prohibición de la aparición en los terrenos del colegio no le impedirían cumplir con su objetivo.

Lo había conseguido, había logrado atrapar al debilucho Malfoy dentro de sus propias pesadillas, haciéndose del control de su cuerpo por completo. Sin embargo, éste era apenas el inicio del plan. Si quería asegurarse de que ese imbécil no regresara, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y para hacerlo tendría que debilitarlo, vulnerarlo hasta convertirlo en un mero pensamiento ridículo y endeble que poco a poco se desvanecería.

Su origen era el subconsciente de Draco, y por tanto, conocía todos sus miedos e inseguridades, sus más profundos temores y sus puntos débiles. Ahora, utilizaría cada uno de ellos a su favor para erradicar por completo esa molestia rubia y asentarse como el único dueño de aquel cuerpo.

Si bien compartir el mismo origen -su mente-, podía resultarle de lo más molesto, sería de utilidad a la hora de emplear aquel plan en su contra. Puesto que al compartir la misma mente, compartirían los mismos recuerdos.

Y con ellos lo destruiría.

Una vez cumplida la primera parte, se encargaría de remontarse en el poder y convertirse en el mago más poderoso y temido de todos los tiempos, siguiendo su destino truncado.

Se detuvo al comprobar que a su alrededor no se percibía la fuerza de la magia que protegía los terrenos del castillo y sonrió triunfante. Ahora sólo debía ser muy cuidadoso, puesto que sabía que, desafortunadamente, era vigilado. No podía permitir un fallo tal como ser atrapado, no ahora que por fin tendría su oportunidad.

Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica negra una máscara plateada que se colocó con cuidado sobre el rostro, ocultando después su cabeza tras la capucha de la túnica. Nada podría delatarlo.

Tomando su varita cerró los ojos y se concentró en el punto al que quería llegar. Sintió cómo una fuerza invisible lo jalaba desde su centro haciéndolo desaparecer del borde del castillo para reaparecer, tras un pequeño sonido de explosión, en la entrada de un amplio parque.

Escuchó con satisfacción las risas infantiles que surcaban el espacio, acompañadas del trinar de los pajarillos y los gritos entre preocupados y divertidos de algunas madres que acudían al lugar para cuidar a sus pequeños.

_"Pobres incautos. Eligiendo un mal lugar y un mal momento para pasar su mañana."_

A través de las rendijas de la máscara, un brillo de maldad absoluta surcó el par de ojos grises como la piedra y fríos como el hielo.

_"Primer punto débil a atacar: Criaturas indefensas, principalmente niños... Prepárate para la peor pesadilla de tu vida Malfoy."_

Con su varita en mano, Draco Malfoy dio el primer paso hacia el área de juegos infantiles.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Eran las doce del día, y no había rastros de Draco por ninguna parte.

Dedicó cada minuto libre de su tiempo, entre clases, para buscar por el extenso mapa, alejada de toda la gente y por primera vez en su vida sentada en el pupitre más apartado del aula.

Ni una señal… Ya había repasado las motitas nombradas al menos una docena de veces, pensando tras cada intento que probablemente había omitido justamente la mota de Draco de entre las más de mil que había en el mapa.

Estaba empezando a considerar la teoría de Pansy de que Draco había salido de Hogwarts.

_"¿Pero a qué habrá salido? ¿Por qué no me avisó nada? Tal vez sus padres… Lo dudo, a Azkaban no dejan entrar a nadie, a menos que sea para encerrarlo… ¿San Mungo tal vez? Por su puesto que no; si ni siquiera se dignó a aparecerse por la enfermería, dudo que fuera por su propio pie a recluirse al hospital… ¿Dónde estás Draco? ¿Por qué te fuiste…?"_

—Tranquila Hermione... ya aparecerá. Con alguna patética escusa seguramente, pero sano y salvo; despreocúpate —le decía su pelirroja amiga, mientras ambas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba realmente preocupada por Hermione, quien aparentemente no estaba dispuesta a probar bocado y se empeñaba en continuar revisando una y otra vez el condenado mapa de Harry.

—Eso espero Ginny… Es sólo que siento una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo, y no puedo sacarme ese maldito sentimiento de adentro.

—Creo que te estás sugestionando, eso es todo. Vamos, si quieres salgamos un rato antes de que las clases inicien nuevamente.

—Gracias, pero, ¿y Harry?

—A Harry lo veo diariamente Hermione, podrá sobrevivir un par de horas sin mi.

—Si tú lo dices… Vamos entonces.

Ambas chicas se enfilaron hacia la puerta principal del castillo; Ginny tomando del brazo a una Hermione que apenas ponía atención en el paso que daba, con su cabeza sumida en un sinfín de pensamientos grises que asaltaban su mente…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Sangre y muerte…, gritos y sangre, muerte y gritos. Todo se repite y sigo aquí, parado, impotente, inamovible… He perdido la noción del tiempo de manera absoluta. ¿Tiene algún sentido permanecer estático en mi posición? Sólo dejo que las imágenes se sucedan unas a otras, como si me encontrara dentro de alguna película muggle, de esas que veía en casa de Blaise, y las escenas fueran girando a mi alrededor sin orden ni secuencia lógica o temporal…_

_He estado expuesto a las peores imágenes que mis recuerdos pueden evocar; todas aquellas que había intentado suprimir de mi memoria, y que ahora llegan a mí como un golpe avasallante que me deja descolocado y confuso. Ya sólo siento frialdad en mi cuerpo, como si mi sangre se hubiera enfriado al punto de congelamiento; ya no la siento circular… Todos mis músculos están tensos y rígidos, y aunque mi escasa voluntad en estos momentos me permitiera intentar mover un solo dedo, me sería imposible._

_¿Cuánto más podré soportar antes de volverme loco? Tal vez eso ya sucedió y ni por enterado me dí… Solamente sé que permanezco con la mirada fija sobre los cuerpos calcinados de un montón de muggles, y que el olor ha dejado de asquearme, y el crepitar de las escasas brazas que aún los carcomen ya no me provoca escalofríos._

_¿Cuántas veces he visto esta escena? ¿Cinco? ¿Cincuenta?... casi tantas como las veces que he contemplado morir a la pequeñita rubia del hospital… Esto es excesivo, insoportable._

_Y ahora me siento débil y corrompido. ¿Todo esto presencié en la vida real, y lo que me preocupaba era mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy que ni cuenta me había dado de eso? Mi egocentrismo me rebasó, me llevó por caminos equivocados y ahora es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Es imposible volver tras tus pasos._

_Nuevamente siento que todo a mi alrededor cambia; esto ya ni siquiera me altera, ¿Cuál veré ahora? ¿La muerte de Crabble otra vez? ¿Las mismas torturas de manos de mi tía? ¿De nuevo el hospital…? Da lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. Todo es sangre, gritos y muerte… no importan el orden o las circunstancias._

_Aparezco en las afueras de un bosque, el sol despuntando por el oriente. Observo como una figura vestida de negro se va acercando a mi posición con lentitud calculada. _

_Esta escena no la conozco. _

_Miro con detenimiento a la persona que se acerca a mí; desde la distancia sólo puedo distinguir el color de su cabello, rubio muy claro… Un momento, ¿soy yo?_

_Avanzo hasta alcanzar al hombre que camina y compruebo extrañado que efectivamente soy yo, con apariencia de estar más desvelado que en toda mi vida y con una mirada tan fuerte y siniestra que me aturde. Es idéntico a mí, pero no puedo ser yo… mis ojos siempre han sido fríos y calculadores, pero nunca siniestros, de eso puedo estar seguro…, ¿o no?_

_De cualquier manera… ¿Por qué me contemplo a mi mismo? Si ésto fuera una pesadilla normal, como cualquier otra de las que se almacenan en mi memoria, ¿no tendría que ser vista desde mi punto de vista, y no externamente?_

_Observo como mi símil extrae una máscara plateada del bolsillo de la túnica y se la coloca con parsimonia sobre el rostro, para después cubrir con la capucha su rubio cabello. Me parece irreconocible. Si lo hubiera visto así desde el principio, nunca lo habría relacionado conmigo. Entonces contemplo cómo extrae su varita -mi varita- del bolsillo y vuelvo a sentir a mi alrededor un cambio de emplazamiento._

**_(1 oΓ oΓ oΓ)_**

_Inmediatamente reaparecemos en un sitio muy hermoso, lleno de árboles y flores multicolores que se esparcen sin un acomodo aparente en la extensión de tierra que nos circunda, y que le da un efecto alegre y armónico. Al fondo, por detrás de un cerco de árboles que me obstruyen la visibilidad, se escuchan risas infantiles que embargan todo el ambiente con su contagiosa vibración,_

_Contemplo cómo el enmascarado toma su varita a ristre y comienza a caminar hacia la fuente del ruido, y entonces me pongo alerta, con una sensación de peligro recorriendo mi columna como un rayo de electricidad pura. Lo observo calcular cada uno de sus pasos, como león al acecho, y percibo las voces infantiles acercarse cada vez más._

_¿Qué planea hacer este bastardo? ¿A qué ha venido a un parque muggle a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?_

_Pronto nos encontramos internándonos en un área libre de árboles, dónde una gran cantidad de juegos muggles infantiles se amontonan. Puedo contemplar cómo más de una docena de pequeños de distintas edades corretean entre los columpios y los pasamanos, seguidos de cerca por sus madres, y percibo el punto exacto en que la atmósfera se carga de oscuridad cuando comprueban la presencia del hombre enmascarado._

_Me observo a mi mismo levantar la varita sin contemplaciones o miedo a ser descubierto como mago frente a tantos muggles y mis pies se clavan al suelo como anclas al escuchar emanar de detrás de la máscara -con mi propia voz- el grito imperioso de la maldición torturadora._

_Un terrible rayo rojo escapa de mi varita y golpea en el pecho a uno de los niños más grandes, haciéndolo caer al piso con una serie de contracciones y espasmos desgarradores, mientras sus gritos y los de todos los niños ahí presentes comienzan a extenderse por el lugar._

_Con una velocidad asombrosa el hombre -que soy yo-, comienza a aventar a diestra y siniestra maldiciones diferentes que impactan certeramente sobre cada uno de los congregados en el lugar._

_Me siento temblar en mi posición, con mis manos apretadas en puños y mi mandíbula trabada por el horror. ¿Yo estoy haciendo eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

_No puedo soportar contemplarme a mí mismo cometiendo semejantes atrocidades; la impotencia y odio que siento en mi pecho me golpea como un mazo y hace que mi cuerpo tome vida propia. Comienzo a correr de un lado a otro como energúmeno, intentando ponerme en medio de las maldiciones como escudo. Pronto comprendo que no sirve absolutamente de nada, y que dichos rayos me atraviesan como si fuera un fantasma._

_Veo a los pequeños niños tirados en el piso, desencajados de dolor, y no puedo evitar escuchar resonando en mi cabeza las risas sinceras y cristalinas que hasta hace unos momentos habían imperado en el lugar. Ahora sólo escucho gritos y llanto… como si todo en mi vida se convirtiera en eso, un cúmulo interminable de gritos y dolor que se empeña en perseguirme como sombra…_

_Me giro hacia la visión de mi mismo, y un terrible ataque de furia me invade; me abalanzo sobre mi igual y comienzo a gritarle al oído que se detenga, que pare la maldita carnicería, que yo sería incapaz de realizar semejantes actos genocidas, que no tiene derecho a usurparme de esa manera para corromper mi imagen y para causar semejante dolor._

_Quiero golpearlo, herirlo, matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero él permanece imperturbable ante mis amenazas, cómo si estas no fueran formuladas y cómo si yo no me encontrara ahí._

_Escucho salir de su boca una carcajada maligna que se instala en el centro de mi pecho como estocada. Esa risa… es_su_risa…_

_No… No; no, no, no, no, ¡No!_

_Ésto no puede ser._

_En verdad se apoderó de mi cuerpo._

_En verdad realizó este crimen… bajo mi apariencia. Siendo yo._

_Yo cometí esta atrocidad…_

_¡Maldito una y mil veces! Por eso lo estoy contemplando como tercera persona. Porque Soy yo, pero a la vez yo no estuve ahí… se grabó en la memoria de mi cuerpo, mas no en la mía…_

_¿Cuándo hizo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

_Caigo de rodillas sobre el húmedo césped mientras los gritos a mi alrededor se van convirtiendo en un eco de fondo. Siento mi pecho resquebrajarse en miles de añicos y comienzo a golpear el suelo con todo el odio y coraje que se acumula en mi interior._

_De pronto escucho su voz detonar con un grito la maldición asesina y todo en mi campo de visión se vuelve verde una fracción de segundo, como un flachazo mortal que inunda el lugar._

_Entonces todo se vuelve silencio…_

_Al levantar mis ojos contemplo los cuerpos sin vida de catorce niños y ocho mujeres… Tirados en el suelo… Esparcidos sin contemplación y en posiciones antinaturales y rígidas._

_Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no puedo controlar. Yo los he matado…_

_Soy un asesino…_

_¡SOY UN ASESINO!_

_Fuego en mi interior comienza a consumir todo a su paso, mi respiración se entrecorta con estertores irregulares y superficiales que apenas llevan oxigeno a mis pulmones. No puedo ver nada, puesto que mi visión es obnubilada por lágrimas que se acumulan sin piedad en mis ojos. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla de impotencia y siento como gradualmente me voy debilitando, perdiendo fuerza._

_Escucho de nuevo su risa malvada cortar el ambiente como cuchillo y lo alcanzo a observar, entre los borrones de lágrimas, desaparecer nuevamente. Esta vez sin mí._

_Se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo…, y me ha convertido en un maldito asesino… Me está destruyendo desde afuera. Y no dejará de hacerlo hasta que haya logrado su cometido y me desaparezca del mapa para siempre…_

_¿De que otra manera planeará erradicarme…?_

_Entonces una certeza me golpea de lleno… _

_Hermione, irá por Hermione... ¡No!_

_Todo a mi alrededor vuelve a oscurecerse, sumiéndome entre la negrura de la nada. A dónde quiera que me lleve ésta vez, yo ya no soy el mismo…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Hermione…

—Te digo que no es nada Ginny, ya se me pasará…

—Hermione.

—Ginny, te lo digo enserio…

—¡Hermione!

- ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Ése de allá, es quién creo que es?

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el punto que observaba su amiga, para comprobar que, efectivamente, Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente hacia el castillo, a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraban las chicas y sin dirigir su mirada hacia ningún lugar en específico.

—Por Merlín, ¡es Draco! —comentó la castaña, levantándose de un brinco de la piedra donde estaba sentada, a la orilla del lago.

—Anda, alcánzalo. Te veré más tarde.

—De acuerdo Ginny, nos veremos en la Sala Común.

Dicho esto, ambas amigas se separaron; una dirigiéndose hacia el castillo y la otra caminando para interceptar al rubio ,que en ese momento salía del Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione comenzó a correr cuando sus pasos le parecieron demasiado lentos, necesitaba saber cual era la razón por la cual Draco había desaparecido sin haberle comentado nada.

Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente lo llamó.

—Draco…

**_(2 oΓ oΓ oΓ)_**

El chico se volteó lentamente para encarar a Hermione, y cuando lo hizo, la chica retrocedió un par de pasos por la impresión que le causo la mirada del rubio. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y sus piernas le fallaron al detectar esa aura de oscuridad y maldad que inundaba el espacio donde se encontraba Draco. El chico la miró despectivamente, alzando su rostro con altivez y frunciendo el seño.

—Draco —volvió a llamarlo ella al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte—, estuve buscándote toda la mañana, ¿qué pasó? Estaba tan preocupada…

—¿Quién te ha dado el derecho para llamarme por mi nombre, Sangre Sucia asquerosa?

La expresión de Hermione se ensombreció. Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras que Draco pronunció, arrastrando cada silaba, como lo hiciera hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa, ¿qué clase de broma es…?

Draco dio un par de pasos hasta ponerse frente a ella, extendiéndose en toda su altura y mirándola hacia abajo amenazadoramente, con unos ojos fríos como el hielo y cargados de desprecio.

—¿Broma? Esto no es una broma Granger. No te quiero cerca porque me repugnas, ¿lo comprendes? Es la única vez que voy a decírtelo… Eres una escoria, y la escoria como tú no tiene derecho ni siquiera a dirigir la palabra a gente como yo. La próxima vez no será una advertencia; así que por hoy, considérate afortunada.

Hermione lo miraba con una expresión de profundo dolor, lágrimas silentes corrían por sus mejillas acompañando el temblor involuntario que invadía su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mientras tanto Draco, ya había girado sobre su cuerpo y emprendía su caminata rumbo al castillo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Entonces, el orgullo de Hermione, ese que había permanecido adormecido y en desuso por mucho tiempo, volvió a apoderarse de ella y la instó a dejar de llorar y enfrentarse a Draco. Le importaba un cuerno su perorata estúpida: o le explicaba de qué coños iba con todo es,o o se las vería con ella.

—Draco Malfoy, eres un imbécil —le gritó la chica, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Al rubio no le sentó nada bien el comentario, puesto que detuvo su andar y apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo para después girarse con el rostro crispado por el odio.

—¿Eres estúpida, Granger? ¿Tengo que enseñarte a respetarme?

—Respetarte y un carajo Malfoy; después de lo que me dijiste ni creas que voy a perdonarte. Si pensaste que con ésto lograrías zafarte de explicarme a dónde demonios te largaste, permíteme aclararte que estás muy equivocado. Conmigo no juegas, y que te quede muy claro.

El rubio sonrió cínicamente ante el comentario de la chica.

—Te recomiendo que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, si no quieres acabar realmente mal.

—¡Pero claro que me incumbe! ¡Si serás lerdo! ¿Cómo no me va a importar lo que hagas, teniendo lo que tenemos?

—¿Y que tenemos exactamente Granger? No, no…, permíteme corregir mi pregunta. ¿Qué podrías creer tú, Sangre Sucia asquerosa, que yo tendría contigo? —preguntó el chico, acentuando el gesto de asco en su semblante.

—Tú… tú y yo… —titubeó la chica—, tú y yo somos…

—¿Somos qué, estúpida? ¡No somos nada! ¡Nunca hemos sido nada, y más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que nunca lo seremos! Probablemente la inmundicia de tu sangre se acumuló en tus orejas y no te permite escuchar claramente; pero te lo repetiré una vez más para que te quede muy claro: ¡Me repugnas!

Hermione sintió como si una daga se clavara en su corazón ante las últimas palabras de Draco. Era increíble pensar en la última conversación que había tenido con él, hacía no más de un día, y que ahora estuviera despreciándola tan ruinmente. Su cabeza intentaba procesar la información mientras la sangre en su cuerpo se iba tornando cada vez más densa y pesada, sumiéndola en un estado de pesadez absoluto.

—Entonces… ¿sólo jugaste conmigo?

—No…

—¿No? —Hermione se quedó estancada en su sitio, confusa—. No entiendo…

—No Granger, ni siquiera puedes llamarlo así. Jugar contigo conlleva cierta clase de disfrute de mi parte, cosa que nunca sucedió. —Draco sonrió con malevolencia—. Sólo te traté como lo que eres, un vil objeto al que puede usarse y desecharse a placer… Ya no me sirves; fin del asunto.

—¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así, maldito infeliz?!

—Sabes Granger…, eres aburrida y ridícula; y me estás haciendo perder tiempo valioso. Te lo repito, no quiero que te cruces por mi camino nuevamente; y si te inmiscuyes en lo que no debes, lo pagarás muy caro.

—Te odio Malfoy… —espetó Hermione entre dientes, con un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodando por sus mejillas, y con el orgullo roto, regado por los suelos.

—No tanto como yo…

El rubio volvió a girarse y comenzó a andar despreocupadamente, dejando a la chica plantada en medio del claro, sumida en el dolor.

Una vez que Draco se perdió de vista, Hermione se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Ginny caminaba en círculos, desesperada, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Eran más de las doce de la noche y Hermione no aparecía. Cuando dieron las diez, estaba convencida de que era normal que llegara tarde, puesto que lo más seguro es que estuviera con Draco, sabría Merlín haciendo qué. Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y ahora estaba realmente preocupada.

Había mandado a Harry y a Ron a su habitación, mostrando un gesto tan parecido al de su madre cuando reprendía a cualquiera de sus hermanos, que los chicos salieron corriendo sin alegar absolutamente nada más; y ahora se encontraba sola en la desierta Sala Común, esperando al menos un chisme bien jugoso de su amiga respecto a la desaparición del Hurón, y las razones por las cuales no había aparecido hasta pasada la media noche.

De pronto escuchó cómo el cuadro de la entrada se corría, y al girarse pudo ver cómo su amiga entraba por el agujero, como si estuviera arrastrándose. Su apariencia sucia y su semblante inexpresivo y distante la alertaron, así que sin mediar una sola palabra se acercó a su amiga y se plantó frente a ella.

Hermione no reaccionó enseguida, pues continuaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos; pero en cuanto sintió el cálido tacto de la pelirroja se derrumbó por completo y se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando desconsolada.

Ginny solamente la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello. No necesitaba escuchar absolutamente nada para saber que las cosas no estaban bien.

Una vez que Hermione dejó de llorar y comenzó a sollozar quedamente recargada en su hombro, la pelirroja se atrevió a hablar, apenas en un murmullo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Hermione se separó de su abrazó y la miró a los ojos con profundo dolor; sentía que sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar pero no pudo evitar que volvieran a humedecerse al verse reflejada en los cálidos ojos de su amiga, que la miraba expectante mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

—Todo fue mentira Ginny…, todo —la voz de Hermione se quebró al repetir la última palabra. Respiró profundamente y se secó una de las lágrimas que se escapaba de sus ojos—. Draco solamente me utilizó. Me engañó…

—¿Porqué dices eso?

—...Porque él me lo dijo.

El semblante de Ginny se endureció; sus cejas se fruncieron hasta casi volverse una y sus labios se apretaron. ¿Malfoy la usó?... Algo no cuadraba, definitivamente no cuadraba.

—Discúlpame Ginny, no estoy de humor para seguir charlando ¿sí? Hablamos en otro momento…

—De acuerdo Herms, ve a dormir. Mañana platicaremos con más calma.

—Bien —fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de dirigir sus pasos, como sonámbula, hacia las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Una hermosa melodía de violín suena en la distancia, perdida entre los ecos de la oscuridad que me rodea._

_Esa melodía… Ese sonido trae a mi memoria a la persona que se ha encargado de romper mi corazón en miles de fragmentos._

_Draco… ¿por qué me lastimas así?_

_Estoy parada en un rincón oscuro, todo es difuso y etéreo. Soy conciente de que me encuentro en un sueño, de esos sin razón u orden lógico. De esos que llegan a ti cuando todo es confusión…_

_Imágenes de Draco vienen y van, acompañadas por ecos y palabras dichas que me envuelven y acarician, pero al mismo tiempo se clavan en mi corazón como dagas al rojo vivo, ante la certeza de su falsedad._

…Yo te protegería de lo que fuera…

_Mi propia mente me tortura, con su voz, con su memoria. Con imágenes dolorosas que me recuerdan lo fácil que caí en su juego. Pero es que todo parecía tan real, tan cierto…_

_Una imagen aparece ante mí. Me veo abrazada a él, en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Observo su mirada sobre mí, tan cristalina, tan real… ¿Cómo puede fingirse una mirada?_

… Hermione, ¿Podrías intentar callarte un momento? …

_Lo veo acercarse a mí, estrechando la distancia entre ambos mientras sonríe dulcemente… Se ve arrebatadoramente guapo sonriendo así, acercándose así a mí, para besarme._

…Yo también…

_Otra imagen se sobrepone al beso que presenciaba, mismo que hacía que mi corazón se comprimiera dentro de mi pecho. Otra escena, otra situación. Draco arrinconándome en un aula vacía, acariciándome con deseo. Sus ojos revelando fuego puro, pero esa mirada, lejos de ser fría o lasciva, es cálida, apasionada… Sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede mentir con sus ojos? ¿Cómo lo logró?_

…Muggles, sí, ¿y qué?... tengo la teoría de que los muggles saben perfectamente cómo contrarrestar su escasez de magia con ingenio…

_Su voz me inunda mientras contemplo infinidad de escenas de él. Él, él y él… Draco dormido, Draco mirándome, Draco besándome, Draco acariciándome… Una tortura para mi herido corazón._

…Si tiempo quieres, por mí no hay problema. Pero antes que nada, necesito que confíes en mí…

…Resulta por demás conveniente la privacidad de esta sección, ¿no crees? Nadie más entrará aquí hasta que nosotros salgamos…

… Yo te protegería de lo que fuera…

... No te estoy presionando, ¿está bien? Vamos a tu ritmo, y como te dije una vez, estoy dispuesto a esperar…

_¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? ¿Por qué me trató tan bien todo ese tiempo? Siento que mi corazón no puede soportar tanta presión, cómo si fuera a colapsar de un momento a otro._

_Pronto llega una escena que temía que llegara. Nos veo a los dos entrelazados, abrazados sobre una cama destendida mientras nos acariciamos y besamos. Maldito subconsciente estúpido y traicionero… No estoy dispuesta a ver algo así, es más de lo que mi adolorido corazón puede soportar._

_Entonces la imagen vuelve a cambiar._

_Y lo veo acercarse a mí, y mirarme a los ojos con un brillo increíble. Sus ojos parecen plata de luna; límpidos, brillantes, centellantes, transparentes. Sin apartar su mirada de mí, lo contemplo hablar y decirme sin un sólo atisbo de engaño:_

…Te amo…

_Y mi corazón vuelve a detenerse al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras._

_¿Por qué me dijo que me amaba? ¿Qué necesidad tenía? En ese momento ya había conseguido lo que quería, ¿no...? ¿Por qué mentir en ese momento?_

_Otro cambio de escena; ahora lo veo y parece otra persona. Su rostro es frío y distante, y sus ojos… parecen de piedra. Su semblante está deformado por una mueca de desprecio que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo._

… Me repugnas…

_Y ahí está, mirándome con asco. Diciéndome que me desprecia mientras me insulta. Vuelvo a contemplar sus ojos asombrada, ¿cómo logró cambiar tanto su mirada?_

_Siento que todo a mi alrededor comienza a tornarse negro, esa negrura que precede a mi despertar. La oscuridad comienza a rodear el rostro difuso de Draco, y en el último segundo, un destello rojizo en sus ojos me hace recordar una mirada…_

_No, no una…_

_Dos._

_Dos veces he visto esos mismos ojos rojos, en sueños…_

_Entonces todo se vuelve negro._


	18. CAPITULO 17 El Otro

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: Interrumpo nuevamente para darles el link de la banda sonora de este capítulo. Ya saben, pongan play al ver el iconito (**oΓ oΓ oΓ**), y bla bla bla. =)_

_**Banda Sonora: "Animal I have become" de**__**Three**__**Days Grace:**_ _ www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=xqds0B_meys_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

El Otro

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ginny, por favor haz que baje. ¡Lleva 2 días enteros ahí encerrada!

—¿Crees que no lo intenté ya? No quiere bajar, no entiende razones. Por Merlín, Harry, ¡faltó a clases! ¡¿Crees que bajará ahora, si no fue a clases?!

—Tal vez si intentamos subir otra vez…

—Ron, sabes que eso es imposible. Denle un tiempo, quieren; ella sola bajará cuando lo crea conveniente.

Los tres chicos estaban parados en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a un par de pasos de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Llevaban ahí ya un buen rato, tratando de decidir que hacer para poder hablar con Hermione, quien se rehusaba a bajar o a hablar con nadie.

El silencio invadió a los tres amigos, que por estar sumidos en sus pensamientos no notaron que su amiga bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada extraviada.

La primera en percibir su presencia fue Ginny, quien jaló a Harry por la túnica y le indicó con un cabeceo que su amiga finalmente hacía aparición.

—Hermione —la llamó Ron presurosamente, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los antebrazos mientras la miraba preocupado.

—Gracias a Merlín apareces, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no bajabas, Hermione?

Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimales se humedecieran. Apretó los labios con fuerza para reprimir los sollozos que se agolpaban en su garganta y esquivó la mirada de su amigo, a sabiendas de que precisamente él se encargaría de escupirle en la cara lo estúpida que había sido al no escucharlo.

—Hermione, ¿porqué no hablas? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a su amiga y acariciando su desordenado cabello con ternura.

—Harry… tú, tú… ¡Tu tenias razón! —explotó la chica, lanzándose abruptamente a los brazos de su amigo ya sin poder evitar las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos. El aludido tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y abrazarla, mientras ella se estremecía, entre espasmos de dolor, en sus brazos.

Dejó que llorara abiertamente, sin importar que las pocas personas en la sala los estuvieran mirando curiosamente. Gradualmente el llanto de Hermione fue amainando, hasta volverse un sollozo silencioso y esporádico. Entonces suavemente la tomó por los hombros y la separó de él para mirarla a los ojos.

—Hermione, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Por qué dices que yo tenía razón? —La chica negó con la cabeza y evitó su mirada, pero Harry se reacomodó frente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo de frente—. ¿Te lastimó?

—Todo se acabó Harry, solamente me utilizó…

Tanto Ron como Ginny se voltearon a ver con preocupación y después miraron a Harry, quien había endurecido su mirada y tenía trabada la quijada por la presión que ejercía en sus dientes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Hermione? —Le preguntó sutilmente Ron, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

—Él me lo dijo…

—¿Él te dijo que te había utilizado? —Preguntó Harry, repentinamente intrigado; su semblante mutó hasta dibujar un ceño fruncido y pensativo mientras la observaba con curiosidad

Hermione solamente asintió, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No tiene sentido…, —comentó Harry, haciendo que los otros tres chicos voltearan a verlo con incertidumbre.

Harry alternó sus miradas con Ginny y Ron, y después dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione.

—Ginny y Ron tienen razón Hermione, no entiendo por qué razón querría Malfoy hacer pública su relación si sólo hubiera querido herirte. Lo detesto como a pocas personas, pero no puedo negar que parecía sincero cuando se enfrentó a nosotros aquella vez. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—El martes, después de haber desaparecido todo el día —le comentó la castaña con evidente extrañeza. ¿Harry estaba… _defendiendo_ a Malfoy?

—El martes…, y antes de eso ¿pasó algo que lo hiciera enojar?

Hermione no contestó inmediatamente. Se dedicó a observar casi en estado de shock a su amigo. En verdad estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento, ¿desde cuándo Harry intentaba justificar los comportamientos de Draco?

En vez de contestar a la pregunta de su amigo formuló una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza como un molesto mosquito.

—¿No planeas recriminarme? ¿No vas a decirme _te lo dije_? ¿No vas a echarme en cara lo estúpida que fui al confiar en Draco, y que me merezco estar así por no haberte escuchado cuando me lo advertiste?

—No, no lo haré —contestó Harry, sonriendo sutilmente—. Y tú, ¿vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

La castaña suspiró, se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos y después sonrió débilmente a su amigo, quien a cambio le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—No, no nos enojamos —logró explicar al fin—. Ahora que lo pienso, fue todo lo contrario… Lo último que me dijo fue… —cerró los ojos y se obligó mentalmente a mantenerse fuerte antes de seguir hablando. Al intentar hablar su voz salió quebrada, así que carrasaspeó un poco antes de volver a intentarlo—. Lo último que me dijo fue que me amaba.

Harry lo meditó un par de segundos.

—Y después, de la nada, ¿te botó...?

—Sí…, bueno; no. En realidad no. Se sentía mal ese día, le pasaba algo, pero se negó a ir con la Señora Pomfrey, dijo que no era nada. No fue a clases todo ese día, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces podemos suponer que algo pasó en el ínter entre el "te amo" y el "te utilicé" ¿Qué opinas Hermione? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

—No lo sé… Ahora que lo pienso, fue un cambio tan abrupto que podría jurar que se trataba de otra persona. No lo entiendo.

—¿Otra persona? Querrás decir la misma persona que era hasta hace un año, ¿no? —preguntó Ron como no queriendo, consiguiendo un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de su hermana.

—Lo que sea —Ginny rodó los ojos con exasperación—. Hermione, creo que es aquí donde deberías contarnos absolutamente todo lo que te ha pasado con él, tal vez así podamos ayudarte a entender que está sucediendo.

—Sí…, tal vez. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo tiene un mismo punto de origen… Onírica. —Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de espabilar su mente, pero un par de iris rojos como la sangre se instalaron en su memoria…

Esos mismos ojos oscuros, peligrosos… cargados de maldad, se repetían en su memoria una y otra vez. No dejaban de rondar su mente, ni dormida, ni despierta.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Todo estaba dicho; ahora sus amigos lo sabían todo. Bueno todo lo que podían saber sin meterse en asuntos estrictamente personales, que seguramente no querrían conocer en su vida.

El contarles las cosas a sus amigos le había ayudado mucho. Sobre todo, a entender que algo no estaba para nada bien.

Tanto rememorar cada uno de sus encuentros con Draco en Onírica la tenían aun más confundida de lo que había estado antes. Pero al menos tenía una certeza, él no le había mentido, al menos no hasta el día de ayer.

Y ahí estaba. Refugiada entre un montón de libros polvosos y con olor a antiguo, entre dos altas repisas que cubrían de piso a techo el área más olvidada de la biblioteca, observándolo.

¿Qué hacía Draco en el área de estudios muggles? No podía entenderlo. Ni siquiera ella, que prácticamente conocía a cabalidad la ubicación de cada libro en la biblioteca, había recurrido a esa sección. Dudaba que alguien más transitara por esos lugares muy a menudo.

Se encontraba inmerso en la lectura de un volúmen gigantesco, leyendo ávidamente y desconectado del mundo exterior por completo.

Se había acercado demasiado al borde de la estantería, y un par de libros se balancearon peligrosamente ante el movimiento de la chica. Por un pelo y caían al piso. Con movimientos acelerados reacomodó los libros para evitar su caída, y una vez que se quedaron quietos suspiró aliviada. _"Eso estuvo muy cerca"._

La chica volvió a acomodarse, esta vez con más cuidado, en la orilla de la repisa, y miró nuevamente por entre los libros hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Pudo comprobar que seguía leyendo en el inmenso volúmen que descansaba entre sus manos. Hermione se preguntaba qué tendría ese libro de interesante para que el chico llevara sumergido entre sus páginas tantas horas.

Pasado algún tiempo en la misma posición, la chica pudo comprobar que Draco cerraba el libro y se levantaba perezosamente de su asiento, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos y llevándolo a donde suponía lo había tomado en un principio. Lo acomodó con esmero en su posición y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Cuando pasó frente a la repisa donde Hermione se escondía, la chica se aovilló, intentando pasar desapercibida; suspiró aliviada al constatar que no había volteado siquiera al lugar donde se refugiaba.

Los pasos del chico se alejaron, y Hermione se asomó para comprobar que se había ido de la biblioteca. Se debatía internamente entre ir y seguirlo o dirigirse hasta el libro que había estado leyendo y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Por su puesto que su curiosidad literaria imperó, y tras volver a mirar hacia el lugar donde Draco había desaparecido, caminó sigilosamente hacia la sección vacía y escondida de estudios muggles. Se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba el libro y acercó sus manos para tomarlo, puesto que en el lomo no se leía nada que pudiera indicarle el título.

Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus dedos y comenzó a jalarlo para extraerlo de la repisa, un carraspeo la hizo sobresaltarse y volteó hacia la entrada de la sección, respirando profusamente.

Ahí estaba Draco. Apoyado en una de las estanterías con soltura, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una pierna flexionada frente a la otra. Mirándola con unos ojos tan penetrantes y oscuros que la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que temblar en su sitio.

—¿Curioseando, Granger? —le preguntó ácidamente, mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la chica con pasos excesivamente lentos. Hermione no pudo sentirlo más peligroso de otra forma.

—Dra…, Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú no llevas estudios muggles.

—Y tú seguramente piensas que yo soy un imbécil y voy a tragarme semejante engaño, ¿cierto?

—No se a que te refieres… Yo, yo…

—Tú nada. ¿sabes qué es lo que creo, Granger? —Draco se quedó en silencio esperando alguna contestación de la chica. Pudo comprobar que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Estaba nerviosa, definitivamente tenía miedo. Se permitió sonreír ligeramente antes de continuar—. Yo creo que me estabas espiando, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco ya estaba tan cerca de Hermione que sentía la tibieza de su aliento; podía escuchar el latido desbocado de su corazón y percibir el palpitar de las venas en su cuello, llevando más sangre de lo normal hacia el cerebro. La vio despegar los labios un par de veces, temblorosa y erráticamente, sin atinar emitir una sola palabra.

—Me estabas espiando Granger —afirmó esta vez, dejando relucir un brillo de maldad en sus ojos—. Y como te dije la vez pasada, no voy a permitir que te metas en lo que no te corresponde. Creo que es momento de darte una lección, para que sepas con quién estás tratando, Impura asquerosa.

Con un movimiento veloz, Draco acortó la distancia que los separaba, empujando a una asustada castaña contra la pared y aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda se situó en el cuello de la chica, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria; la hizo levantar su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraran. Al mismo tiempo tomó su varita con su mano derecha, y convocando un hechizo no verbal, silenció a la muchacha. A pesar de estar tan apartados que nadie los interrumpiría, no podía arriesgarse a que la chica gritara y lo delatara.

—Bien Granger, quiero que te quede muy claro que ésto te lo buscaste tú sola. Por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que atender; pero como siempre, andas metiendo tu nariz donde nadie te llama, así que no me dejas alternativa.

Hermione estaba asustada. Esa mirada era desgarradora, como si penetrara a través de sus pupilas y destruyera todo a su paso. Pero se mantenía firme, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en esa oscuridad algún rescoldo del hombre que sabía que era, aquel que alguna vez la miró sin atisbo de maldad y le dijo que la amaba… Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía encontrarlo ahí. Una lágrima de dolor e impotencia salió de la comisura de sus ojos y recorrió el contorno de su mejilla hasta perderse entre los pliegues de su cuello.

—¿Por qué lloras, estúpida? ¿Es acaso que sabes lo que voy a hacerte? Tarde comprendiste que era mejor mantenerte alejada, ¿no es así?

La chica negó con la cabeza y levantó su rostro, altiva, para enfrentarlo.

—Voy a enseñarte un par de trucos que aprendí hace algún tiempo. Creo que los encontrarás…, estimulantes.

Y sin despegar los labios, el rubio realizó un complicado movimiento de varita apuntando a la chica.

Inmediatamente Hermione comenzó a contorsionarse de dolor. Era algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida, por lo tanto estaba descartada la maldición cruciatus. Sentía como si estuvieran quemándola en una hoguera, calor abrazaba su piel y carcomía sus poros lentamente… Se movía de un lado a otro todo lo que la mano de Draco sobre su cuello se lo permitía. Su boca se abría y cerraba boqueando en gritos silenciosos que se perdían con su aliento. Y el dolor iba en incremento gradualmente, cada vez más profundo y lacerante.

—Este hechizo, porque no es maldición Granger, se llama _Aestus Fonteius_. Como podrás comprobar ahora —El chico hizo un nuevo movimiento de varita, que liberó a la chica de su tortura y la dejo laxa contra la pared—. Se trata únicamente de una ilusión, sóolo sientes que te quemas viva, pero no es así en realidad. Como ves, soy un buen chico y estoy cumpliendo cabalmente con las exigencias del Ministerio; nada de maldiciones imperdonables. Nuevamente puedes sentirte afortunada.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una mueca sádica y satisfecha en el rostro de Draco. No podía creer lo que acababa de sentir. Draco, ése muchacho al que a pesar de todo amaba, había atentado contra ella; la había hecho sufrir deliberadamente, infringiéndole un hechizo terrible. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Qué clase de ser podía hacer semejantes cosas?

—¿Por qué me miras así, maldita perra? —Draco acercó su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros del de Hermione, con sus ojos inyectados con el más puro odio. Su boca se abría en una mueca de desprecio que mostraba parte de su dentadura, como si estuviera a punto de morderla—. Quita esa maldita mirada de superioridad, estúpida. ¿Qué no entiendes? Puedo matarte aquí mismo si lo decido.

Hermione lo miró desafiante. No podía evitarlo, su propio coraje le impedía mostrarse sumisa ante una situación como aquella; no permitiría, bajo ningún concepto, que Draco la viera débil ante él. Comenzó a deslizar sutilmente sus manos hacia su espalda, intentando hacer movimientos discretos para no llamar su atención. Sabía que su varita estaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y aunque no era el mejor lugar para guardarla, definitivamente no podría haber sido mejor de haberlo planeado.

Sus dedos casi rozaban la madera, al sentir la textura de su varita en las yemas de los dedos, Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

—Creo que tu problema es el masoquismo Granger, maldita Sangre sucia asquerosa. ¿Quieres que vuelva a torturarte? Tal vez tenga que emplear algún otro medio para castigarte por tu imprudencia, puesto que todo parece indicar que a tí te provoca el dolor.

_(**o****Γ**** o****Γ**** o****Γ**)_

La mano de Draco se cerró con más firmeza en el cuello de la chica, quien cerró los ojos ante la presión de sus fríos y largos dedos, pero no se permitió mostrar un solo gesto de dolor. Su mano permanecía firmemente cerrada en torno a su varita, solo esperaría el momento indicado.

—Dime Granger, ¿Qué tanto te excita esto? —la varita de Draco se acercó al cuello de la chica, y la mantuvo firmemente apuntando su yugular—. Si ahora mismo gritara la maldición asesina, ¿qué sucedería? ¿Tendrías un orgasmo antes de morir? ¿O preferirías una buena dosis de cruciatus antes? —Sin apartar la varita de su cuello, retiró la otra mano y la fue bajando lentamente, en dirección a su pecho.

Hermione comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando sintió cómo la mano de Draco apresaba su seno derecho con fuerza desmedida, lastimándola. —¿Te gusta así? ¿O quieres que lo haga más fuerte?

Los dientes de Hermione se apretaron con fuerza ante tal presión. Sentía las uñas de Draco clavarse en la tierna carne de su pecho, y no se sorprendería si al voltear se encontrara con un rastro de sangre. Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Hermione comenzó a mover su brazo para liberarlo de la prisión entre su espalda y la pared; cuando Draco habló.

—_Relaxus_ —convocó el chico en un susurro y el cuerpo de Hermione se desplomó en el piso. Su mano, aún oculta tras su espalda, seguía en torno a su varita, pero la presión de su empuñadura era prácticamente nula; por más intentos que hacía, sus dedos parecían reacios a reaccionar, no podía tomarla con firmeza. Entonces abrió sus ojos con terror al sentir el cuerpo de Draco acercarse al suyo.

—Supongo yo que no te molestará si te enseño a respetarme de otra forma. A final de cuentas, tal vez lo disfrutes; quizá hasta me supliques más…

De una patada bastante fuerte, Draco separó las piernas de la chica, y sin ninguna contemplación se acomodó sobre ella. Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron al sentir el cuerpo de Draco acomodarse entre sus piernas.

—Tal vez seas una impura asquerosa Granger, pero eso no me impide notar que aún así eres mujer. Ahora, voy a borrar de tu memoria; no, erradicar es más adecuado..., voy a erradicar por completo de tu memoria cualquier vestigio que tengas de mí antes de esto. Éste soy yo ahora, te guste o no. Y a partir de este momento vas a respetarme.

Con su puño, Draco tomó el cabello de la chica y la jaló fuertemente, hasta desplegar el delicado cuello de ella en toda su extensión. Con su mano libre y de un certero y brusco movimiento, arrancó todos los botones de la blusa de la chica, revelando un pecho agitado que se arrebolaba en busca de aire.

Sin contemplación alguna, dirigió su boca hacia el expuesto cuello de la chica y comenzó a besarla sin ninguna delicadeza, mordiendo y degustando el sabor de su frío sudor, y arrancando suspiros insonoros que sabía eran gemidos de dolor. Con sus dientes fue trazando un camino serpenteante hasta perderse entre sus pechos.

Su cuerpo no respondía. Intentaba patalear, golpear y empujar a Draco, pero lo único que conseguía eran ligeros movimientos que ni siquiera afectaban el equilibrio del rubio. Al sentir una mordida especialmente fuerte bajo su sostén, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a salir descontroladamente… Draco iba a abusar de ella, ahí mismo, en la biblioteca.

Y por más que intentó gritar que no lo hiciera, ningún sonido emergió de sus labios.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Me siento débil y corrompido. No tengo fuerza para mantenerme en pie._

_Vuelvo a estar aquí, atrapado, en medio de un claro de bosque, oliendo muerte y destrucción, y escuchando los últimos gritos agónicos de los pocos infelices que aún no han muerto víctimas del fuego._

_Y ya ni siquiera me conmueven._

_¿Estará lográndolo ya? ¿Habrá conseguido su cometido y me habrá quebrado por completo? Porque me siento roto, me siento a un paso de desfallecer…, de desaparecer entre mi propia conciencia._

_¿Sigo siendo yo?_

_O tal vez ésto es lo que siempre he sido…_

_Débil, cobarde y sin voluntad._

_Pero no puedo dejarme vencer, no puedo permitirle adueñarse de mí; no solo por mí esta vez… sino por ella. Por Hermione._

_¿No le prometí que la protegería de lo que fuera? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo?_

_La escena que estoy presenciando vuelve a tornarse difusa y ahora todo es negro, permanece oscuro como si me encontrara dentro de un pasillo sin entradas de luz. Y al fondo veo sólo una figura informe, iluminada como una maldita función de teatro, esperando por mí para ser vista._

_Me acerco un par de pasos con toda la fuerza que mi cansado cuerpo me permite y quedo estático al descubrir la imagen que está esperando por mí. Es ella… ¡Es Ella!_

_Y soy yo…_

_La mantengo presa entre mis brazos, tirada en el piso, llorando bajo la presión que ejerce mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿La estoy tocando? No, la estoy lastimando. ¡Ese maldito infeliz está utilizando mi cuerpo para mancillarla! Puedo contemplar cómo arranca su blusa de un tirón y comienza a morderla sin contemplaciones en el cuello, y cómo va bajando gradualmente hasta su pecho. Siento una ira indescriptible apoderarse de mi, renovando mis agotadas energías. A ella no la lastimará… No a Hermione._

—_¡No Hermione! ¡No soy yo! ¡No soy yo, créeme! Hermione, estoy atrapado… ¡Defiéndete! ¡Lastímalo, coño! No te quedes ahí… por favor, Hermione, ¡reacciona!_

_De pronto la imagen queda estática, suspendida como si alguien la hubiera congelado._

_Percibo un cambio a mi alrededor que no comprendo y siento una intrusión en mi entorno… volteo hacia todas direcciones y compruebo que otra figura ha aparecido a unos metros de distancia de donde me encuentro._

_La figura, envuelta en una túnica negra que cubre su cuerpo por completo, se mueve torpemente y se incorpora, revelándome nuevamente el rostro serpentino del maldito bastardo que me ha recluido aquí. Ahora lo tengo otra vez frente a mis ojos. Con toda la ira que carcome mi sistema, me abalanzo sobre él y sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar lo tomo con mis manos y lo apreso por el cuello, estrellándolo contra una superficie indeterminada dentro de la negrura que nos rodea._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

De pronto sintió como las frías manos de Draco descendían por su abdomen hasta situarse en la parte inferior de su vientre, desabotonando su pantalón; todo en su interior comenzó a arder ante dicho contacto. Pero era un ardor enardecido, de furia absoluta. Ella no permitiría que ese maldito la ultrajara, no en esta vida.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir cómo sus extremidades se desentumecían, y volvió a percibir el fluir de la sangre en sus dedos engarrotados. Pudo abrir y cerrar su mano, que permanecía estoicamente detrás de su espalda, y logró empuñar su varita con firmeza mientras sentía cómo la mano del hombre irrumpía por entre la bragueta del pantalón, adentrándose cada vez más hacia su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y concentró su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Y tratando de ignorar la sensación que la embargaba ante el humillante acto al que estaba siendo sometida, enfocó en su mente una palabra mientras endurecía su agarre en torno a la varita.

_"¡Stupefy!"_

Invocó el hechizo aturdidor de manera no verbal, puesto que aún seguía bajo los efectos del hechizo silenciador de Draco. Sintió cómo sin previo aviso el cuerpo del rubio se desplomaba pesadamente sobre ella, cayendo inconciente.

De una patada lo empujó lejos de ella y se arrastró como pudo lo más lejos que el pasillo se lo permitía. Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que Draco volviera a despertar… Tenía que irse. Pero no podía… Seguía temblando en la esquina de la sección de estudios muggles, abrazándose contra sus rodillas y mirando el cuerpo inerte del hombre que había intentado violarla.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Lo tengo firmemente sujeto contra mi mano. De no ser porque soy plenamente conciente de que en realidad no puedo ocasionarle daño alguno estando aquí, entre mis pesadillas, intentaría matarlo por estrangulamiento._

_Pero entonces una idea repentina cruza por mi mente, mientras lo mantengo atrapado y lo observo con todo el odio que destila mi organismo._

—_Debiste ser más listo, y no fiarte de ella. Es la bruja más hábil que existe,__¿y pensaste que podrías salir incólume tras intentar lastimarla? Permíteme reír ante tu estupidez…_

_He olvidado por completo todo el miedo que me causaba, ahora solamente me inspira odio y repulsión absolutos. Ahora debo aprovechar que se encuentra desorientado e intentar salir de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que otra cosa pase…_

_Debo hablar con ella._

_Cierro mis ojos para concentrarme en despertar y compruebo con satisfacción al volver a abrirlos que todo a mi alrededor comienza a desvanecerse. Contemplo cómo justo antes de desaparecer, el maldito bastardo me mira con odio a través de sus pupilas alargadas. Sus sangrientos ojos me hacen saber que no tendré mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a atraparme, pero debo aprovecharlo._

_Sonrío de medio lado sólo para importunarlo, mientras toda la oscuridad se disipa._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Un estremecimiento.

Una respiración profunda.

Con un rápido movimiento, se incorpora y voltea a verla.

Y a pesar de estar totalmente aterrada por su rápida reacción, a Hermione no le tembló la mano para apuntarlo amenazantemente.

Draco la miró con sus ojos, grises y ahora nuevamente cristalinos, y sonrió con orgullo. Su chica era valiente, fuerte y decidida. Y seguramente perfectamente capaz de hechizarlo ahí mismo si no hablaba rápidamente.

—Hermione, amor… soy yo. ¡Soy yo! —Le dijo levantando sus manos hacia el cielo y contemplándola con urgencia.

La mirada de la chica fue de enojo absoluto, y entonces Draco pudo comprobar que la chica no podía hablar, o más bien, ningún sonido salía de sus labios; aunque pudo entender algunas de las majaderías que seguramente hubiera escupido sin recato de haber podido vocalizar.

Con un movimiento de varita levantó el hechizo que momentos atrás el otro había puesto sobre ella.

—… clase de imbécil de mierda te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así ¡después de lo que me hiciste!

—Hermione, escúchame. Ayúdame por favor. Mírame. ¡Mírame, por Merlín!

—Tan solo cállate Malfoy. Y dale gracias a todos los magos por que no te haga papilla en este mismo instante.

Draco soltó su varita y la empujo para que rodara hasta la posición de Hermione.

—Mira, estoy desarmado. Tú puedes seguir apuntándome todo lo que quieras; tan solo mírame, y escúchame por favor.

Hermione observó impactada cómo la varita de Draco rodaba hasta sus pies y entonces volteó a verlo intrigada. Se sorprendió al volver a encontrar en su mirada todo aquello que había estado atormentándola en sus sueños y sus recuerdos, y que hasta hace unos minutos había sido incapaz de percibir en ellos. Su mirada era nuevamente plateada y cristalina, y podía sentir la intensidad con que la observaba sin encontrar un solo rescoldo de oscuridad o maldad en ella.

Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban cuando lo vio sonreír para ella. Nuevamente era él, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Cuando Draco pudo percibir su hesitación se apresuró a hablar, antes de que volviera a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Antes, hace un rato, no era yo. Hermione, me tiene atrapado. Se apoderó de mí, y ha estado haciendo cosas horribles… Tienes que ayudarme; volverá, estoy seguro. Tengo que destruirlo antes de que él me destruya a mí.

—¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Quién te atrapó? ¿Dónde? No intentes jugar conmigo Draco Malfoy…

—Él, Voldemort. Mi pesadilla. No se cómo, pero cobró vida dentro de mis pesadillas y ha estado adueñándose de mí gradualmente. Ese día, cuando me sentía mal, me atrapó mientras dormía. Y ha estado usando mi cuerpo mientras me mantenía encerrado entre sueños.

Draco se acercó un poco a ella, lentamente, como tanteando el terreno. Pudo observar cómo Hermione daba instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, y después se detenía; analizándolo, evaluándolo. Dio un paso más y esta vez ella no se alejó. Entonces recorrió los pasos faltantes hasta ella y se situó a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—No…, por favor, no me toques —Le pidió con voz entrecortada y los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Hermione, perdóname, por favor. No pude controlarlo, me tenía preso. Me ha convertido en un ser despreciable nuevamente… y ahora, ahora me ha alejado de ti. Pero te amo, te juro por Merlín que te amo. Yo, yo Draco Malfoy, nunca te lastimaría.

—Draco, no; no sigas. Te creo, por Cirse que aunque parezca una locura te creo. Estaba vigilándote…, vigilándolo, ¡hay como sea! Porque algo no me cuadraba. Pero ahora, en este momento, aún no me siento capaz de soportar que me toques. Es demasiado ¿sabes…? Aunque mi corazón se empeñe en creer que no eras tú el que me torturó o intentó violarme, mi cerebro no puede quitar tu rostro de en medio. Dame tiempo…, sólo eso.

—Lo entiendo —Aseguró Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás nuevamente. No quería presionarla.

Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus sienes y se agachó para quedar en cuclillas sobre el suelo.

—Draco… ¡Draco! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Ya viene de nuevo… corre. Vete. No tardará en regresar y debes estar lejos de él. No te le acerques, por favor. Me hace ver todo lo que está haciendo con mi cuerpo, está tratando de erradicarme, y emplea todo a su alcance para lograrlo y…. ¡Argh!

Un grito gutural salió de la garganta del rubio, presa del dolor que estaba a punto de dejarlo sin sentido.

—No puedo irme, no puedo dejarte solo Draco. —Hermione se acuclilló a su lado y lo tomó por el hombro, pero el chico se resistió a su caricia y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Entiende Hermione, ¡es un maldito psicópata asesino! ¡Ya mató a unos niños! Y está utilizando todo lo que me ha atormentado para hacerme desaparecer… Si te lastima, si logra hacerte daño, seguramente acabará conmigo también. Tienes que alejarte. ¡Vete, corre! Ya ¡Vete ya!

—¿Unos niños…? ¿Cuándo mató a unos niños? No Draco…, no es posible…

Pero Draco no terminó de escucharla, porque cayó inconciente presa del terrible dolor de cabeza.

Al verlo desmayado, en medio del pasillo, sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a invadirla por completo. No podía dejarlo ahí… no podía. ¿Pero, y si regresaba el otro? Voldemort… si regresaba él, seguramente intentaría torturarla de nuevo…

—Te amo…

Con todo el dolor que le ocasionaba dejarlo ahí, decidió que sería de más ayuda para él si se alejaba, tal como se lo había pedido, y procuraba no topárselo de frente. Tendría que hacer algo, y pronto… Pero por ahora lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Un par de movimientos sutiles en el cuerpo del chico la alertaron y fueron su señal de huida. Con una floritura de varita reparó su ropa dañada y salió corriendo de la sección de estudios muggles hasta perderse tras la puerta de la biblioteca.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—_Eres un imbécil… y no podrás salvarla, ni salvarte a ti mismo._—_La desorientación es tal ,que me resulta imposible abrir los ojos o moverme, solamente escucho su voz_—. _Tengo un par de sorpresas reservadas para ti, Malfoy. Desaparecerás, te lo garantizo. Pero por ahora, me encargaré personalmente de hacerle pagar a tu asquerosa Sangre Sucia por lo que acaba de hacerme._

_En vano intento alcanzarlo, abrir mis ojos y atraparlo antes de que salga de aquí nuevamente... pero es muy tarde. No puedo detenerlo._

_Lo veo desvanecerse frente a mis ojos._

_Y todo a mi alrededor vuelve a cambiar, hasta dejarme parado frente a un grupo de mortífagos, reunidos en círculo en torno a aquella figura, tan conocida y repulsiva. Tengo a mi padre al lado, mirándome inexpresivamente, pero por una fracción de segundo puedo divisar dentro de sus ojos el dolor que siente al tener que llevarme, obligado por Voldemort, al lugar que atacaremos ésta noche. Sólo una centésima de segundo y su mirada adquiere nuevamente su frialdad característica. Nuestra mirada característica, Malfoy por excelencia. Se coloca su máscara y como acto reflejo coloco la mía en su sitio. Me toma por el hombro y siento cómo todo a nuestro alrededor cambia._

_Y ahí voy de nuevo…_


	19. CAPITULO 18 La Búsqueda

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: Hola chicas, pequeña interrupción informativa =). Hay banda sonora; ya saben cómo la manejo, así que esperen el iconito** (oΓ oΓ oΓ)**_

_**Banda Sonora: "The Beggining is the end is the beggining" de The Smashing Pumpkins **(Versión: "Watchmen")**:** www. youtube (dotcom) /_ _watch?v=59g5R8rwqpY  
_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

La búsqueda

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Tras salir de la biblioteca corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al tercer piso. Arrolló a un par de personas a su paso, quienes, después de gritar y correrse a un lado para permitirle el paso, la observaron con asombro y curiosidad. No todos los días se veía a una heroína nacional corriendo como si fuera perseguida por el mismísimo Voldemort en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts.

Al llegar a un corredor desierto saltó impelida hacia la primera puerta sin seguro que encontró y, después de comprobar que no había nadie dentro, aseguró la cerradura con más de cinco hechizos diferentes.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

Con su respiración aún agitada se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando su espalda lentamente contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada, y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Era demasiada información para procesar. Incluso con una mente privilegiada como la suya, la intensidad y oposición de sus sentimientos la estaban llevando a un punto de contrariedad que debía ser frenado, o la llevaría irremediablemente a la demencia.

Draco acababa de intentar violarla.

Draco le había dicho que la amaba.

La miró con el más absoluto desprecio, y después la derritió con su más dulce mirada.

Pero sobre todo: Draco estaba en peligro.

Su cabeza la llevaba una y otra vez a Onírica. A ese mundo de sueños que, a pesar de vivir tantas veces, no alcanzaba a comprender ni por asomo. Una parte de ella le decía que ahí estaba la clave, escondida en medio de realidades inconcebibles que no creería de no ser porque precisamente ella las había vivido.

Y ahora tenía la certeza de que Draco estaba atrapado, ahí; entre mundos inexistentes y recuerdos dolorosos, luchando contra su propio demonio personificado… Y ella debía ayudarlo.

Debía ayudarlo.

Tenía que trazar un plan para encontrarlo, y para ello necesitaría ayuda, mucha. Puesto que no era solamente salir de excursión en búsqueda del hombre de sus sueños, como si se tratara de una versión feminista de cualquier cuento de hadas. No; había peligro, un peligro real y tangible que, precisamente en estos momentos, caminaba sobre los pies del hombre que amaba.

Su cabeza era un total y absoluto revoltijo de incógnitas, con ideas que iban y venían a velocidades sorprendentes. Pero estaba clara en un punto.

Primeramente tenía que mantener alejado a Voldemort de Onírica, puesto que a pesar de estar segura que ese mundo era exclusivo de Draco y ella, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese reflejo de ojos rojos que había percibido al salir de ahí hacía dos noches.

Tenía la esperanza de que entrando ella a Onírica podría "llamar" al rubio a aparecer ahí, como siempre lo había hecho cada vez que se encontraban cuando sus horarios de sueño eran dispares. Ese sería su primer intento.

Claro que existía otra posibilidad, una que no le agradaba en lo absoluto: Que no pudiera entrar a Onírica. Le daba miedo pensar las connotaciones que podría tener el hecho de no poder llegar ahí, puesto que era un hecho que para entrar ambos debían estar dormidos; y como técnicamente "Draco" no estaría dormido, existía la posibilidad de que ella no pudiera llegar hasta ahí.

Hermione Granger odiaba no estar segura. Toda su vida se había esforzado en comprender y asimilar cualquier cosa, como parte fundamental de su esencia, y el hecho de no comprender los límites o vertientes de ese mundo alterno la mantenían sumamente insegura.

Pero tenía que actuar, pronto. Draco le había dicho que Voldemort estaba intentando borrarlo del mapa, y a pesar de estar completamente segura de que él era fuerte, no sabía que tanto daño estaba causándole, ni de que maneras lo estaría atacando… Le daba miedo pensar que tal vez llegaría ya muy tarde…

Ni hablar, era ahora o nunca.

Tomando fuerza de los despojos de cordura que se encontraban regados en el suelo, se levantó con semblante determinado y, tras levantar los seguros que había colocado en la puerta, se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuidando cada paso que daba.

Era tiempo de recurrir a sus amigos.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Bien, la sangre sucia se había escapado; por ahora.

Finalmente él había sido más fuerte y había logrado regresar, a pesar de que el otro no estaba ni dormido. Estaba ganando el control irrevocablemente; y ahora emplearía un par de trucos nuevos contra el estúpido por haber tenido la impertinente idea de comunicarse con la impura.

El libro, aunque hecho por muggles asquerosos, había resultado mucho más útil de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás. Claro que nunca admitiría que esos subnormales tenían intelecto, primero muerto. Sólo había resultado ser información útil, que una mente privilegiada como la suya podría emplear a su favor… nada más.

Era tiempo de empezar a jugársela de todas todas. No podía permitir un segundo arranque de valentía por parte del otro; tenía que desterrarlo, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Por lo pronto sólamente bastaría encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde poder concentrarse en su ataque final. Y una vez teniéndolo fuera del mapa, se encargaría de desaparecer temporalmente de la faz de la Tierra, sólo hasta que los malditos entrometidos del ministerio levantaran la vigilancia que tenían impuesta sobre él.

Solamente dos años, dos años eran poco tiempo… Dos años que sin duda le serían útiles para prepararse y reclutar gente. El poder sería suyo, tal como debía de ser…

Pero se estaba adelantando mucho, primero era lo primero.

Juegos mentales.

Era hora de un poco de diversión.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ginny… ¡Ginny!

La aludida levantó el rostro de la revista en la que se encontraba sumergida y exhaló sonoramente al ver a su amiga.

—¡Hermione, al fin! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo…? ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja se levantó de un brinco de la butaca frente a la chimenea y se acercó a su amiga, que se veía realmente alterada y con una pinta desaliñada que la preocupó.

—Ginny, hay mucho que contar… pero necesito a los otros. ¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Y Ron?

—Harry está en la habitación de los chicos, subió hace unos minutos para buscar el mapa, porque estábamos un poco preocupados por ti… Ronald está con Pansy, probablemente en el comedor.

—Perfecto, también será útil Pansy. Necesito hablar con todos, ¿puedes ir a buscarlos? Yo me encargo de Harry…

—Claro, ¿subo a Parkinson hasta acá?

—No. Los veo en el aula junto a la enfermería, necesito pasar por el despacho de Slughorn primero. Nos vemos en diez minutos.

—Hecho. Pero, ¿estás bien?

—No… No Ginny, estoy bastante confundida… Pero no es momento de discutir esto, necesito actuar y ahora mismo. Draco está en problemas serios. Anda corre, en un momento les platicaré todo.

—De acuerdo, te veo en diez minutos.

—Gracias Gin.

Después de separarse, Ginny se dirigió presurosa hacia el hueco del retrato y Hermione subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de chicos.

Antes de llegar al último descanso escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—Te vi llegar Hermione —Harry le mostró el mapa, que aún tenía entre sus manos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Harry! ¡Gracias a Merlín! Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo… Trae el mapa contigo, será de utilidad. Te explico en el camino.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Cada vez me siento más débil…, siento que la oscuridad se vuelve densa y se apodera de mi entorno, consumiéndome en ella._

_Mis movimientos se han vuelto más lentos, y mi mente me juega malas pasadas. Hay veces en las que parece que ya nada puede afectarme… ¿En que me he convertido? Ahora me siento un despojo de mi mismo, y las imágenes siguen pasando una tras otra, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuertes. Sigo contemplando las mismas escenas una y otra vez, y aunque antes tenía la fuerza suficiente para rehuirlas y no dejar que me influyeran, ahora las siento colarse dentro de mí y carcomerme internamente, como si fueran ácido…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más podré soportar? ¿Sigo siendo yo?_

_¿O ya me habré perdido?_

_No puedo dejarme vencer. No puedo dejar que el otro me gane; por mi, y por ella…_

_Por ella. Debo ser fuerte por ella…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Cuatro chicos con clara expresión de consternación estaban agrupados en torno a ella, mientras los miraba alternativamente, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Parecían tardar en asimilar lo que acababa de decirles, pero no podía culparlos ¿Quién podría creerle? Estaba hablando de cosas sumamente inverosímiles…

Pansy se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, con el seño ligeramente fruncido y acariciando su cabello con parsimonia. Ron, mientras tanto, la observaba ausentemente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ginny se torcía los dedos frenéticamente mientras caminaba de un lado para otro murmurando cosas ininteligibles, y Harry la miraba directamente, con las cejas más juntas de lo habitual, recargado contra la pared occidental del aula. Sus manos pasaban de acomodar sus lentes a su cicatriz, y luego pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, desordenándolo.

Finalmente Hermione rompió el silencio.

—Y bien, ¿qué opinan?

—Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¿No será una treta de Malfoy? —Preguntó Ron dubitativamente. Pansy se giró y lo miró con reproche.

—Claro que no es un engaño de Draco —agregó ella—, yo también lo he notado extraño. Es sólo que me cuesta entender cómo demonios sucedió algo así, ¿dices que su pesadilla cobró vida?

—Sí Hermione, ¿cómo puede cobrar vida una pesadilla…? —Preguntó Ginny, deteniendo abruptamente su caminata y mirándola directamente—. Yo te creo, en verdad; pero me resulta incomprensible. Aun así, no se cómo piensas sacarlo de ahí.

—No lo sé Ginny… —Hermione suspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. De cierta manera me recuerda a lo que te sucedió a ti en segundo año, con el diario de Ryddle. Claro que aquí no está en juego un trozo de alma, como aquella vez; es diferente… no logro comprenderlo. Siento que algo se me está escapando. —La castaña se apartó el cabello de la cara, con desesperación, y se dirigió a la ventana, recargando su peso en la cornisa. Observó el cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecerse, y se giró para encarar nuevamente a sus amigos—. Por lo pronto necesito encontrar a Draco, al verdadero Draco. Tiene que estar por ahí. Necesito corroborar que sigue vivo, que Voldemort no lo ha destruido...

Harry volvió a tocar su cicatriz al escuchar de nuevo el nombre del desgraciado engendro en labios de su amiga. Algo no le cuadraba, pero no era momento de discutir aquello…

—Tú dices Hermione…, dinos que hacer y te ayudaremos.

Los demás asintieron y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias chicos. No estoy totalmente segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero sé que debo entrar a Onírica primero, y comprobar si lo encuentro ahí… Si no es así, entonces dependeré de ustedes para llevar a cabo el plan. Como bien saben, tendré que entrar sola, no hay manera de que nadie pueda acompañarme, entonces los necesitaré aquí.

—Pero Hermione, eso es algo muy arriesgado, ¿en verdad vale la pena?

—Sí Harry, en verdad lo vale. Para mí, significa todo. ¿Me apoyarán?

Los cuatro chicos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza, los hombres con cierta reticencia y las mujeres con ahínco. Hermione asintió con una escueta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

—Bien; ésto es lo que voy a pedirles…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

**_(oΓ oΓ oΓ)_**

_Los gritos se van perdiendo en el espacio y todo comienza a tornarse negro, otra vez._

_La mirada de terror de Crabbe, unos segundos antes de ser devorado por las llamas, sigue instalándose en mi conciencia como si hubiera sido obra mía. Y de cierta manera así es… no debí enseñarle ese hechizo; solamente a él se le pudo ocurrir invocarlo en un lugar como la Sala de Menesteres._

_Y a pesar de que ya no se siente igual, de que de alguna manera me siento inmunizado, el dolor me sigue carcomiendo, cada vez más lentamente, como cuando el oxígeno se va acabando y los restos de fuego crepitan agónicamente._

_Y regreso al maldito hospital infantil. ¿Por qué será que ésta es la pesadilla que más me atormenta? No tengo idea…, no encuentro lógica en ello. Solamente este recuerdo logra desgarrarme cada vez que lo vivo, sólo éste._

_Caigo de rodillas en medio del pasillo de la segunda planta, mientras vislumbro de reojo la misma ventana, que en otro tiempo fue el cunero, y que ilumina el corredor con tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas. Aprieto mis manos, enterrando mis uñas en ellas hasta lastimarme. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla con ira contenida a punto de hacer explosión. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para evitar esta catástrofe… si no hubiera sido tan débil, tan malditamente cobarde, esos pequeños niños ahora estarían jugando y riendo con sus madres. Pero no hice nada, no hice nada… ¡Maldita sea, me quedé observando! ¡Aún con varita en mano no los detuve! ¿Y que puedo hacer ahora, metido como estoy entre recuerdos irreparables?_

_Golpeo el piso con mis puños hasta hacerlos sangrar. En mi interior corren energías renovadas, pero me mantengo anclado al piso, tal como aquella vez, imposibilitado para actuar diferente de cómo actué cuando todo sucedió._

_Entonces escucho un grito infantil y unos pasos acercarse a mí, mientras yo sigo arrodillado en el piso, debatiéndome entre el odio y el dolor. Alcanzo a levantar la vista para contemplar una angelical pequeña rubia, con su carita surcada por lágrimas y manchada de hollín, correr hacia mi posición embargada por el terror._

_Me quito la máscara y la miro a los ojos, dos hermosos zafiros refulgentes por el miedo; la niña me mira con esperanza y extiende sus bracitos hacia mí, esperando que la ayude, que la salve. La pequeña corre hacia mí, llorando y sollozando descontroladamente._

—_Sálvame Draco, sálvame…_

_Al escucharla hablar me quedo estancado en mi posición. ¿Ella habló aquella vez? No…, imposible. La pequeña no me conoce, no conoce mi nombre, ¿me ha llamado por mi nombre?_

_Entonces veo una sombra proyectarse entre los reflejos al fondo del pasillo, y veo la silueta de uno de mis bastardos compañeros asomarse por la puerta._

_Lo veo levantar la varita y dirigirla hacia la pequeña criaturita que se aleja de él a toda la velocidad que sus infantiles piernitas le permiten._

—_¡Has algo Draco! Por tu culpa voy a morir…_

_¡No! No pequeña, no puedo hacer nada. No puedo ni hablar, ¿qué no ves? Corre pequeña, sálvate. No puedo levantarme para protegerte, ¡pero corre!_

_El rayo de luz verde la golpea por la espalda. Veo como sus ojitos se abren con asombro y detiene su carrera._

_Lágrimas emergen de mis orbes mientras veo como esos hermosos ojitos azules van perdiendo el brillo gradualmente, mientras contemplo con dolor inmensurable cómo esa inocente alma abandona el cuerpo de la pequeña rubiecita._

_Y yo…, yo no hice nada para impedirlo._

_Siento que algo en mi interior se fragmenta en cientos de pedazos, dejando a su paso solamente vacío._

_El pequeño cuerpecito yace sin movimiento sobre el piso, y la silueta del mortífago tras ella comienza a avanzar hasta su posición._

_Entonces su vocecita infantil reverbera en mis oídos como si estuviera hablándome desde adentro de mí, como un eco efímero y distante._

Por tu culpa… Por tu culpa morí, Draco Malfoy. Tú eres el responsable de mi muerte… Tú me mataste Draco.

Asesino…

Asesino…

_Levanto mi vista para encarar al hombre parado frente a mí y observo cómo se quita la máscara, revelando su rostro para que lo pueda observar._

_El rostro que me devuelve la mirada es mi rostro. Soy yo… Me estoy observando a mi mismo. Ese semblante de superioridad que me caracterizaba, esos ojos fríos y distantes, tan duros como témpanos de hielo, observan con asco a la pequeña rubia. Su mirada asciende gradualmente hasta encontrarse con mis ojos, y una sonrisa de medio lado surca su semblante -mi maldito semblante-._

—_No, yo no… ¿Quién eres tú?_

—_Eres un asesino Draco Malfoy. Deja de esconderte, lo sabes y lo sé._

—_¡Yo no soy un asesino!_

_Grito enardecido mientras mi cuerpo tiembla y se convulsiona. Cada vez me siento más débil._

—_Lo eres; lo soy. Soy un asesino, y me gusta serlo… Soy poderoso, la gente me teme, puedo hacer y deshacer a mi antojo y nada ni nadie se atreve a impedírmelo. Siempre lo he sido, siempre he tenido el poder dentro de mí._

_No lo soy, no soy un asesino. No soy un monstruo sin corazón… no puedo serlo. No, no… No soy yo, no soy yo. ¡No soy yo!_

_Su risa resuena maligna entre las paredes del pasillo, amplificándose con el eco que ocasiona el silencio de la muerte._

_Se acerca a mí, hasta quedar parado con sus pies junto a mi espalda y acerca su mano a mi cuerpo, hasta posarla sobre mi pecho._

_Un maremágnum de sentimientos se apoderan de mí. Todos ajenos y a la vez tan conocidos… tan antiguos que prácticamente no los reconozco, aunqué se que alguna vez me pertenecieron: Superioridad, poder, odio, soberbia, grandeza, desprecio, maldad, ambición..._

—_Éste eres tú, Draco Malfoy…_

_Siento que el contacto se pierde y quedo tendido en el piso, abrumado por la vorágine que se instaló momentáneamente dentro de mí. Ahora siento vacío nuevamente… más vacío. Me siento hueco…_

_Y todo se vuelve negro._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, y ella pudo comprobarlo… Sí, estaba despierto, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados en absoluta concentración.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, sacó el pergamino hechizado y trazó sobre él un solo signo.

Estaba despierto, lo cual era la señal de partida para Hermione. Ahora sólo bastaba esperar la siguiente señal.

Respiró profundo y se encaminó resueltamente hacia su dormitorio, cruzando la Sala Común de Slytherin y pasando frente a Draco.

El rubio abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien y comprobó que sólo era Pansy, caminando hacia los dormitorios sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—Además de traidora a la sangre, ahora me ignoras. Qué desperdicio Pansy…

—Buenas noches para ti también Draco.

Y sin detener su paso, se alejo por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

_"Espero que Blaise y Theo lo entretengan un buen rato…"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione abrió los ojos esperando ver cualquier cosa…

Después de la señal de Pansy indicando que el intruso estaba despierto, Hermione tuvo que inducirse al sueño por medio de una poción nada agradable al gusto. Los nervios la traicionaban, porque tenía miedo de despertar en medio de una de sus pesadillas y no poder salir a buscar a Draco.

Pero comprobó aliviada que se encontraba, efectivamente, dentro de Onírica.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Draco tenía que estar por ahí, en algún lugar… Se encontraba definitivamente dentro del mundo de los sueños, pues si no, ella no podría estar ahí.

Porque el otro no estaba dormido…

Era raro, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Draco estaba despierto, él se encontraba soñando. Demasiado incomprensible para ser analizado en ese momento; ahora que tenía el tiempo contado para buscar en Onírica antes de tener que recurrir al plan B.

—Draco… ¡Draco! ¿Estás aquí?

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, abriendo cada puerta y asomándose en cada rincón. Al poco tiempo empezó a correr, tenía que descartar la construcción antes de comenzar a buscar por los jardines, el bosque, Hogsmade…

Podía estar en cualquier lugar…

¿Cómo hacer para encontrarlo en tan poco tiempo?

_"Bien, bien… Sólo lo hago por ti Draco Malfoy."_

El tiempo transcurría y no había indicios de él en todo el castillo, ni en los alrededores. Así que levantando sus brazos se concentró para hacer algo que nunca hubiera intentado de no ser por la premura del tiempo.

Sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y tembló ligeramente. Lo estaba logrando, estaba volando.

Ignorando olímpicamente el terror que sentía a volar, fue elevándose del piso y comenzó a ascender, trazando círculos concéntricos alrededor de la construcción. No se veía nada…

De cierta manera era grato sentir que con un simple pensamiento se podía trasladar a su antojo por el aire; así, poco a poco, fue sintiéndose segura y adquiriendo altitud.

Sobrevoló el Bosque Prohibido, poniendo especial atención a cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos y agudizando su vista ante cualquier indicio de movimiento.

Llegó a Hogsmade y lo encontró igual de desierto. No había rastros de Draco por ninguna parte.

Tendría que hacerlo… no había otra opción. Draco le había dicho que lo tenía atrapado, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que si lo tenía atrapado sería entre sus propios sueños.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo, hasta que todo lo que se encontraba a la distancia comenzó a desdibujarse como un borrón informe.

Si lo iba a hacer, necesitaba un ancla. Y la única que conocía era la mansión. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a Wiltshire.

_"Draco, voy por ti, voy a encontrarte…"_

Tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero a final de cuentas qué podía saber ella de tiempos de vuelo y de distancias, menos aún en un sitio tan extraño como Onírica. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber intentado primero la aparición, pero al menos ya estaba donde debía estar.

Cruzó la verja de hierro, flanqueada por dos imponentes estatuas de dragones de mármol. La puerta chirrió al abrirse, pero nada sucedió. Entonces se encaminó al interior de la mansión, esperando poder abrir la puerta. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de seguro y la empujó, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir el aire enrarecido del interior golpearla de frente. Era frío y lúgubre, y olía a humedad y abandono.

Comenzó a caminar hasta aquel pasillo donde había logrado salir de su pesadilla y agradeció internamente por su buena orientación.

Lo reconoció enseguida, los muros altos y enmohecidos, las antorchas apagadas y la oscuridad invadiéndolo como si fuera tragado por la negrura.

Entonces levantó su mano hasta tenerla frente a sus ojos, y con su dedo índice trazó una línea sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

—_Diffindo._

Un pequeño corte superficial apareció en su mano; ;a señal pactada para avisar a Ginny que tendría que recurrir al plan B.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse como aquella vez.

_"Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Es mi subconsciente. Puedo viajar entre sueños porque yo controlo mi subconsciente. Y controlo este mundo…_

_Esto no es real…_

_Es mi subconsciente."_

Todo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a cambiar en torno a la chica. Como si todo lo que estuviera al alcance de la vista se conformara de piezas sueltas que en ese momento giraban incontrolablemente. En un efecto similar al del domino, al provocar una reacción en cadena, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se trasformaba lentamente…

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

… _Reacomodándose en su sitio, como si nunca se hubiera movido._

_Abro los ojos y compruebo que me encuentro en le mismo lugar. Volteo a ver mis manos para comprobar dónde me encuentro, pero me siento sólida… No hay vestigios de que me encuentre dentro de sus pesadillas._

_Al menos sé que cuando estoy ahí, en sus sueños, debo de sentirme fuera de lugar, como aquella vez en la que entré a su pesadilla… así que lo más probable es que haya viajado a la mía._

_Vuelvo a concentrarme en mi mantra, tratando de enfocarme en lo que sentí cuando me encontré dentro de su mundo._

"Esto no es real, es mi subconsciente. Es mi subconsciente. Puedo viajar entre sueños porque yo controlo mi subconsciente.

Esto no es real…

Es mi subconsciente."

_Todo se vuelve oscuro y comienza a cambiar a mi alrededor. Como si todo lo que estuviera al alcance de mi vista se conformara de piezas sueltas que en este momento giraban incontrolablemente. En un efecto similar al del domino, al provocar una reacción en cadena, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se trasforma lentamente…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Se sentía estúpida observando la mano de su amiga.

Llevaba al menos dos horas en la misma posición, con sus manos entrelazadas en la mano izquierda de su amiga, viendo su palma, esperando por la señal.

Empezaba a preguntarse si realmente ocurriría algo, o si tenía que empezar a despertarla. Pansy seguía sin dar señales de vida a través del pergamino encantado, por lo que suponía que el Malfoy impostor seguía despierto.

Esperaba que aquello no fuera a tardar mucho más, porque se sentía agotada.

Bostezó abiertamente y movió su cabeza a un lado y a otro tratando de mitigar las molestias de su entumecido cuello; entonces la vio.

La señal.

En la mano de Hermione apareció un pequeño corte en diagonal.

_"Vaya…, eso si que es raro."_

Soltó la mano de su amiga y rebuscó entre su túnica la varita. Apuntó con ella al pergamino de doble sentido y escribió sobre él una enorme letra B.

_"Espero que Malfoy no esté dando problemas…"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Una chica estaba recostada sobre su cama de dosel, con su cabeza cayendo a un lado, y su liso y brillante cabello negro cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

Su mano descansaba laxa sobre sus piernas, y sobre ellas, a punto de caer al piso, se encontraba un pergamino con una gran y reluciente letra B dibujada en el centro.

Pero la chica no pudo verla, puesto que para ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormida. A pesar de intentar mantenerse despierta por más de dos horas, el cansancio al fin había vencido a Pansy.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ni Blaise ni Theo se comportaban tan extrañamente. Estaban empeñados en mantener una conversación absurda sobre Quidditch, agrupados en torno a una mesa frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Con tal de librarse de la insistencia de ambos, había cedido, y se encontraba inmerso en un partido de ajedrez mágico en el cual iba perdiendo a manos de Theo Nott.

—Vamos Draco, mira que te estas oxidando, antes me dabas más batalla.

De vez en cuando analizaba la situación de su rehén, y sonreía con suficiencia al sentirlo cada vez más débil dentro de aquel mundo… Muy pronto acabaría, muy pronto…

De pronto sintió algo que nunca había sentido, una irrupción en su conciencia. Algo fuera de lugar.

Cerró sus ojos y vagó entre su mente hasta encontrar la fuente del problema. La Sangre Sucia había entrado, la muy estúpida se había atrevido…

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y miró a sus amigos

—Ya me aburrieron. Me voy a dormir.

—Draco, espera al menos a terminar la partida…

—Fue suficiente por hoy, hasta mañana.

Y antes de que pudieran rebatir algo, salió de la Sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez que lo perdieron de vista Blaise se atrevió a susurrarle a Theo:

—Creo que deberías avisarle a Pansy…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

… _Reacomodándose en su sitio, como si nunca se hubiera movido._

_El pasillo es el mismo, largo y angosto. Pero ésta vez, las antorchas están encendidas, luchando contra la oscuridad para intentar iluminar ligeramente el sendero que se abre camino entre muros de roca antiguos y deslavados por el paso del tiempo._

_Dirijo mi vista hacia mis manos y las observo extrañas, difusas. Me siento ajena y distante al lugar, a pesar de estar parada en él, y sonrío triunfante al comprobar que efectivamente lo he logrado._

_Suspiro aliviada al saberme en el lugar correcto._

_Soy conciente de que debo comenzar a buscarlo, pero entonces mi piel se eriza al percibir un decremento súbito en la temperatura del ambiente. Un miedo difícil de explicar, pero que me hace sentir impotente, me inunda._

_Camino un par de pasos y entonces escucho un ruido lejano de pasos que se acercan a mí._

_¿Será Draco?_

_Porque no puede ser el otro… No… Avisé a Ginny, y Ginny le avisaría a Pansy._

_No permitirían que él durmiera mientras yo me encontrara aquí…_

—_¿Draco, eres tú…?_

_Inconcientemente busco mi varita, y me reprendo mentalmente por semejante idiotez, evidentemente mi varita no se encuentra aquí porque no la ocupo…_

_Sin embargo, ese hecho, ese simple hecho absurdo de buscar mi varita y comprobar que no la llevo conmigo, me hacen recordar algo… Una sensación de experiencia vivida empieza a invadirme, y comienzo a temblar de terror._

_Los ojos rojos, los que ví en Onírica, ya los había visto antes, hace mucho tiempo..._

_En una de mis pesadillas._


	20. CAPITULO 19 Mi mayor temor

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Mi mayor temor

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Me encuentro congelada en la misma posición, en el mismo pasillo largo y angosto coronado por antorchas encendidas que se extienden por toda la profundidad de mi campo visual y rompen la oscuridad que impera en el lugar._

_Como acto reflejo vuelvo a posar mi vista sobre mis manos,__intentando asegurarme de que aún me encuentro donde debo, que no he cambiado de sitio de manera inconsciente. Pero mis manos continúan percibiéndose difusas, lo cual resulta la mejor constatación de mi situación. Aún me encuentro en territorio ajeno, en el mundo de los sueños de Draco, y los ojos que me observan a lo lejos no son una alucinación._

_Son una realidad._

_Súbitamente__una certeza me inunda por completo: Voldemort se acerca a mí._

_Un frío glaciar recorre mi columna vertebral al comprender desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabía y no lo había entendido. ¿Tuve una premonición? ¿Una especie de sueño pre-cognitivo…? Vaya, siempre consideré que esas ramas de la__magia__no corrían ni remotamente por mis venas, Trelawney tendría que reconsiderar lo que me dijo alguna vez._

_Pero entonces vuelvo a la realidad, a la terrible y fatídica realidad en la que me encuentro en este momento: el monstruo que atrapó a Draco se acerca a mí, y seguramente se encuentra bastante molesto conmigo. Sus ojos enrojecidos me miran a la distancia y parecen acercarse con una parsimonia desconcertante. Escucho un siseo proveniente del punto en donde se encuentran y enfoco mi vista para tratar de identificarlo plenamente. Aunque esta vez está de__más, sé de quién se trata._

_Sin embargo, y contra toda lógica, al escuchar su voz me aterro y siento como mis piernas flaquean y me traicionan, haciéndome caer torpemente sobre el mojado piso._

—_Al fin te encuentro, Sangre Sucia. Llevaba un tiempo esperándote en mis nuevos dominios. Supuse que tarde o temprano vendrías a rescatarlo. Pero es tarde, Malfoy es mío__ahora, y lo que vienes a buscar de él no lo encontrarás aquí. Han perdido y ahora... ahora nadie podrá detenerme…_

_¿Cómo supo que me encontraría aquí? ¿Acaso tuve la suerte de encontrármelo por casualidad…? No sé por qué, pero creo que de alguna manera se enteró de mi presencia. La pregunta es cómo._

_Me mantengo en silencio mientras lo observo con precaución. A final de cuentas sé que cualquier daño que me pueda causar aquí, que es el mundo de los sueños de Draco, no se traslucirá a la realidad, por lo tanto estoy moderadamente segura._

_Entonces percibo como se acerca a mí un poco más, hasta acortar las distancias peligrosamente, y todo lo que sucedió en la biblioteca se agolpa en mi mente. A pesar de sentir un temblor involuntario en mis rodillas y mi corazón acelerado a tope, mi posición se vuelve insolente, retadora. No voy a permitir que el desgraciado sepa que le temo._

_Al menos mientras me encuentre aquí daré la impresión de que lo considero un igual, un mago más sin nada en particular a lo que tenerle miedo. Mi faceta Gryffindor debe salir a flote ante todo._

—_Eso lo veremos… Ryddle._

_Voldemort comienza a__reír despectivamente, y esa carcajada fría y cínica me cala hasta los huesos._

—_Así que Ryddle. ¿Acaso crees que con ese tonito arrogante o llamándome por mi apellido vas a lograr ocultar tu miedo, Sangre Sucia? Puedo olerlo, puedo sentirlo…, de nada vale intentar esconderlo._

—_Te equivocas; no te tengo miedo, maldito bastardo._

_Puedo notar como__su semblante refleja molestia ante mi atrevimiento, veo sus ojos rojos refulgir amenazadoramente al escucharme pronunciar tan insolente desafío, sin embargo se mantiene en silencio, demasiado sereno para mi gusto._

_Hay algunas veces que sus actitudes no me cuadran del todo con su persona… ciertos detalles, meros atisbos, que me parecen totalmente ajenos a lo que era Voldemort en los tiempos en que vivía. Como el hecho de estar dando tanta importancia a mantenerme alejada de Draco… ¿Tan necesario es?_

_Él me dijo alguna vez que siempre fue tratado como una persona insignificante mientras estuvo a merced de este monstruo, puesto que nunca demostró las cualidades que un mortífago debía poseer. Entonces, ¿cuál es el apuro? Entiendo que intenta valerse de su cuerpo para poder regresar, pero, ¿no lo hizo ya alguna vez? ¿No vivió a expensas de un cuerpo y aun así retornó?_

—_Granger, Granger… ¿Cuándo entenderás que debes moderarte cuando te encuentras frente a alguien superior a ti, pequeña basura?_

_Con un movimiento brusco se acercó a mí, hasta que su rostro quedó a sólo milímetros del mío… Mirar de cerca su repugnante rostro deformado me hace retroceder hasta toparme con la pared._

_Imágenes del encuentro en la biblioteca vienen a mi memoria y reverberan en mi interior junto al sordo eco de los latidos de mi corazón acelerado. Pensar que semejante aberración humana intentó abusar de mí, usando el cuerpo del hombre que más amo, es algo nauseabundo; pero sustituir mentalmente su rostro en mis recuerdos resulta intolerable…_

_Entonces lo veo levantar su mano hasta la altura de mi cuello, rodeándolo casi en su totalidad con sus largos dedos. Por un momento el miedo invade por completo mi sistema, temiendo caer irrevocablemente y de la manera más absurda ante un ataque tan trivial, pero algo extraño ocurre, porque a pesar de sentir como mi cuello es apresado y de poder jurar que está apretando fuertemente, no percibo ninguna clase de dolor._

_Lo miro directamente a los ojos y compruebo a__través de sus alargadas pupilas la extrañeza que le causa no hacerme daño. Sin embargo no desiste y vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez apresando mi mano derecha hasta aprisionarla contra la pared, pero a pesar de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas no siento nada… no siento dolor, no me ha hecho daño._

_Me tiene físicamente a su merced, encarcelada entre su agarre y la pared detrás de mí. Cualquier persona que viera la situación se imaginaría que no existe escapatoria posible ante dicho encierro. Su rostro refleja una satisfacción casi insana al mantenerme así, pero puedo leer en su mirada que espera en mí una reacción muy diferente a la que estoy demostrando. Quiere someterme, quiere verme vulnerable… y precisamente eso es lo que voy a evitar. Por encima de cualquier cosa me mantengo imperturbable mientras intenta someterme, y lo encaro soberbiamente, con mi mentón en alto y mi mirada desafiante._

_No decimos ni una palabra, sólo nos miramos.__Una densa energía se transmite a través de nuestro contacto visual y hace que el ambiente circundante se enrarezca hasta volverse casi palpable, como si pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo. Entonces puedo abocarme en analizar la situación._

_Tras pensar un par de segundos__compruebo que lo puedo sentir frente a mí perfectamente y sin interferencias. Puedo sentir su aliento rozar mi piel, escuchar su respiración y percibir el calor de su cuerpo frente al mío, todo tan real como si estuviéramos despiertos. Es singular poder experimentar este tipo de sensaciones cuando lo tengo apresándome fieramente y no hay dolor de por medio… como si nuestro contacto fuera dispar, unilateral._

_Unilateral,__¿sería acaso posible qué...? Tengo que comprobarlo…_

_Levanto mi mano hasta acercarla a su muñeca, y me sorprendo al comprobar que puedo tocarlo. Puedo sostener su brazo entre mis dedos, apretarlo y sentir su piel resquebrajada y blanca como la cal presionarse bajo la fuerza que ejerzo con mis dedos. Empujo su brazo y libero mi mano de su agarre, aunque me siento débil, como si me costara un esfuerzo descomunal semejante acto._

_Es curioso saberme dentro de un mundo que no me pertenece… del cual no formo parte, al menos de manera__consciente. Pero resulta más extraño saber que las dos personas que nos enfrentamos aquí somos totalmente ajenas a ese entorno. Y sin embargo estamos aquí, con un fin en común, aunque diametralmente opuesto…_

_Pero él no es real, él no existe. Y el sólo pensarlo me llena de fortaleza._

—_Yo no estaría tan segura de tu superioridad Ryddle, recuerda que__tan solo eres una pesadilla. Una muy mala por cierto._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Harry se había unido a su novia hacia un par de minutos, y se encontraba pensativo contemplando el inexpresivo rostro de su amiga dormida. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? ¿Lo habría encontrado ya? ¿Por qué no avisaba nada?

—Ginny, creo que deberíamos despertarla…

—No Harry, ella nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos a menos que recibiéramos su señal, pasara lo que pasara…

—¿Pero, y si está en peligro?

—No lo creo amor… Además, el único posible peligro sería Voldemort, ¿no? Y Pansy se iba a encargar de que el intruso no durmiera hasta que Hermione regresara…

Cuando el chico escuchó el nombre del mago oscuro volvió a tocarse inconscientemente su cicatriz. Esta vez Ginny lo notó y preocupación surcó su rostro. Se levantó de su posición junto a Hermione y se acercó a su novio para apartarle el cabello de la frente y poder observar su cicatriz con detenimiento.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó mientras sus manos revoloteaban por su frente—. ¿Te duele? ¿Sientes algo?

—No, no me duele…

—Bueno, menos mal, ¿no?

—Ginny, ¿no te parece extraño? —Al fin se atrevió a formular la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente desde que Hermione les había contado lo sucedido con Draco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso, a que no me duela la cicatriz. ¿No crees que si Voldemort intentara regresar, yo sería el primero en saberlo…?

La pregunta del chico tuvo el efecto esperado en su novia, quien frunció el ceño y se concentró en analizar lo que el chico había expuesto. Su mirada vagó por todo el rostro de Harry, observándolo con detenimiento mientras pensaba una y otra vez las posibles connotaciones que podría tener el descubrimiento de su novio.

Ese maldito lazo entre Voldemort y Harry había estado presente desde que, años atrás, el mago oscuro había regresado, aún y cuando su poder no era fuerte y no poseía cuerpo o forma… él siempre lo había sentido. Fue el primero en saber de su regreso cuando Voldemort intentó hacerse de la piedra filosofal para regresar a la vida. También Harry fue el primero en enterarse cuando Pettigrew regresó con su amo, y cuando al fin consiguió retornar a la vida… Su conexión fue especialmente fuerte cuando comenzó a alzarse de nuevo en el poder, e incluso llegó a invadir su mente y de cierta forma controlarlo. Si realmente Voldemort estuviera regresando a través del cuerpo de Malfoy, la primera persona que tendría que haberlo percibido era él… y no había ocurrido así. Harry no lo supo hasta que Hermione les contó lo sucedido. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Quién estaba equivocado…?

—Sabes Harry, tienes razón… es extraño.

De pronto ambos giraron sus rostros hasta una pequeña fuente de luz que titilaba a un lado de Hermione. Una hoja de pergamino…

Pansy intentaba contactarse con ellos.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Un sonido distante comenzó a perturbarla, cada vez más cercano, cada vez más fuerte.

Era un golpeteo.

Constante…, muy constante y fuerte.

Alguien golpeaba… ¿Su puerta?

De pronto se levantó de golpe, entendiendo que se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba la señal de Ginny.

Un nuevo llamado a la puerta la hizo reaccionar, y logró escuchar los amortiguados llamados de Blaise a través de la puerta.

—Pansy… ¡Pansy! Ábreme, mujer.

De un brinco se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, que abrió de par en par para encarar a su amigo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber cometido la estupidez de caer dormida en el momento menos adecuado.

— Blaise, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Y Draco?

—Llevo diez minutos tocando a tu puerta Pansy, no pudimos detenerlo… Draco se fue. Theo acaba de comprobar hace unos instantes que está dormido.

Pansy abrió los ojos en demasía al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, y sin molestarse en agradecerle por la información cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió hacia la cama. _"Por favor, por favor, por favor que ya haya despertado…"_

Encontró el pergamino al pie de su cama, volteado hacia abajo.

Con manos temblorosas lo tomó y lo giró para ver si tenía algo escrito. La sangre se le fue hasta sus pies al encontrar escrita una sola letra que brillaba suavemente sobre la superficie del papel… Una letra "B"

Eso sólo significaba una cosa, Hermione estaba en los terrenos del enemigo, buscando a Draco. Y Voldemort estaba dormido…

Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó al pergamino, escribiendo en él a la carrera:

"_Tenemos un problema. El intruso ha entrado"_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Después de mi comentario, lo único que hace el monstruo es sonreir socarronamente, como si el hecho de tenerlo a mi merced no fuera suficiente para él._

—_Sabes, Sangre Sucia, creo que tu intelecto no te alcanza para comprender la diferencia entre una pesadilla y lo que yo soy… Soy mucho más que eso. Pero poco importa tu comprensión en este__asunto, pues a final de cuentas voy a destruirlos a todos. Por lo pronto he empezado con tu traidor amiguito… ya no le queda mucho tiempo. Así que como verás, ha resultado inútil tu absurdo intento de salvarlo. Tu Malfoy ya no existe… he tomado su lugar para siempre._

_Me aterra pensar que he llegado tarde, pero debo aferrarme a la idea de que Draco está bien, de que lograré encontrarlo. Él es un hombre fuerte y decido, no permitirá que éste engendro le gane. No lo hará…_

—_¿Dónde lo tienes Ryddle? ¡Dímelo!_

_Me abalanzo sobre él en un arranque de coraje, pues de solo imaginar a Draco en peligro me hierve la sangre. Comienzo a golpearlo en el pecho, el estómago y todos los sitios que alcanzo a encontrar. Pero su maldita risa me detiene nuevamente._

—_¿En verdad eres tan ingenua para suponer que voy a decírtelo, estúpida?_

_Mientras lo observo con odio intento concentrarme en hacer magia, pongo todas mis fuerzas en ello, enfocándome en lastimarlo… pero es completamente__inútil. Estando dentro del mundo de los sueños de Draco, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para invocar magia… Si tan solo estuviéramos en Onírica._

_Pero no, no puedo llevarlo ahí. Primeramente porque no quiero que él tenga acceso a ese mundo, pues es mi puerta de salida. Y en segundo lugar, estando ahí yo podría lastimarlo, pero él a mi también… no puedo permitirlo._

—_Sigue concentrándote Granger… aunque lo hagas toda la noche no podrás hacerme un solo rasguño._

_Me sorprendo al escucharlo afirmar lo que cruza por mi mente. Es imposible que pueda saber lo que pienso, ¿o no?_

—_No creo que sea conveniente que estés tan seguro de ello Ryddle, se supone que tendrías que ser lo suficientemente sagaz para comprender que nunca debes subestimar a un oponente._

_Lo observo acercarse a mí nuevamente, demasiado rápido para lograr reaccionar a tiempo. Puedo sentirlo de nuevo presionándome contra la pared, acercando su asqueroso rostro al mío y apresándome con su cuerpo para no darme una sola vía de escape._

—_Mira Granger, el que no pueda lastimarte aquí no implica que no pueda hacerlo afuera, ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano despertarás, y cuando lo hagas, voy a cazarte hasta aniquilarte. Eres un estorbo, un maldito bicho al que puedo aplastar sólo con desearlo…_

—_No lo creo. Te vencimos una vez, y seguramente lo volveremos a hacer. Harry ya sabe de tu existencia…_

—_No me digas, pero que interesante. Supongo que el magnífico héroe del mundo mágico espera redoblar su gloria… Que enternecedor. Pues, permíteme decirte que no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde su posición._

—_Eso suena como una evasiva torpe; ¿acaso tienes miedo? Supongo que el hecho de que te venciera dos veces te pone a temblar, ¿no es así?_

_Siento su mano presionar con fuerza desmedida, pero sigo sin sentir el menor daño. Está molesto… muy molesto. Y yo comienzo a pensar que estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo. Necesito librarme de él para poder continuar buscando a Draco, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

—_Niña ingenua y estúpida. Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos impertinentes._

_- Sabes… no, no fueron dos veces. Te venció cada vez que destruyó un fragmento de tu alma… lo logro con cada uno de tus inservibles horrocruxes. Y tu gran problema siempre fue subestimarlo._

—_¿Horrocruxes?_

_Un momento… Algo raro sucede aquí. En toda la conversación no lo había visto dudar, y ahora su semblante a adquirido un claro gesto de desconcierto, como si no supiera lo que son los…?_

—_Horrocruxes, ¡tus horrocruxes! Harry los destruyó uno a uno…, ¿no los recuerdas?_

_Esto es algo inaudito, imposible. Voldemort dedicó la mitad de su vida a crearlos… a lograr la inmortalidad a través de esos objetos malditos, ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo tan prioritario para él? Él lo supo al final, supo que habían sido destruidos..._

—_¿Qué__está sucediendo aquí?_

_De pronto me siento aterrada, abrumada hasta la médula, ¿ante quién estoy? Porque es claro que al menos no es el Voldemort que existió en la Tierra…_

—_Ya me aburrí de no poder lastimarte Granger, ¿qué te parece si vamos a jugar a otra parte?_

_Y tras decir esto todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a cambiar. Como si todo lo que estuviera al alcance de mi vista se conformara de piezas sueltas que en este momento giraban incontrolablemente. En un efecto similar al del domino, al provocar una reacción en cadena, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se trasforma lentamente…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé Pansy… Nos pidió expresamente que no la despertáramos a menos que tuviéramos una señal de su parte.

—¡Pero está en peligro Ginny! ¡No podemos permitir que ese maldito la lastime!

—Y no lo ha hecho Harry, ella está bien. Si la estuviera dañando nosotros podríamos saberlo…

—Yo no sé, no podemos estar tan seguros de eso. Opino igual que Harry, es mejor despertarla.

—No Ronald, comprende que el hecho de que Voldemort esté dormido no implica que la haya encontrado. Y si la interrumpimos en la búsqueda de Draco, mientras ella se encuentra entre pesadillas que no le pertenecen, no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio, analizando las últimas palabras de Pansy. Ella tenía razón, nadie ahí comprendía lo que sucedía en ese mundo, ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía con certeza. No podían arriesgarse a hacer algo sin conocer los efectos que podía desencadenar.

Entonces Harry tomó la palabra.

—Esperaremos… Pero tú debes vigilar a Draco, Pansy. Si llega a despertar, avísanos inmediatamente. Y mantente atenta, pues nosotros te informaremos en cuanto Hermione regrese. De ser así, será necesario que emplees la poción que te dio Hermione y lo mantengas dormido.

—Bien chicos. Así lo haré.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Negrura…_

_Vacío…_

_Ausencia de tiempo y de espacio…_

_Me siento perdido y confuso. Y cada vez tengo menos fortaleza para mantenerme en pie._

_He llegado al punto de extraviarme por tiempos indefinidos, como si desapareciera… como si la oscuridad finalmente estuviera devorándome. Y cuando al fin logro encontrarme a mí mismo regreso a los mismos lugares, las mismas escenas, las mismas torturas y miedos…_

_¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Ya perdí acaso?_

_¿Ha logrado destruirme…?_

_No quiero pensar lo que sucederá si logra apropiarse de mí totalmente, no quiero pensar en mí destruyendo todo lo que tardé en construir. No quiero que la dañe a ella…_

_Hermione._

_Hermione, perdóname…_

_Soy muy débil para continuar. No encuentro mi fortaleza, la siento desvanecerse a cada segundo._

_Estoy desapareciendo..._

_¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo!_

_No lo hará, no me destruirá._

_Escucho voces, personas sin rostro que acuden a mí para corromperme con palabras que dañan más allá de lo concebible._

_Me acusan de haberlos matado, de haberlos torturado. De permitir que todo sucediera…_

_Pero yo no lo hice. No pueden culparme por ello… No soy un asesino, nunca lo he sido. Es él, el otro es el culpable, el otro es el asesino…_

_Nada me duele más que esa culpa. Me aterra pensar que me ha convertido en un monstruo que mata sin piedad._

_Que equivocado estaba, siempre pensé que mi mayor temor era él… Tarde he comprendido que lo que más miedo me da soy yo mismo. Mi temor más grande siempre fue convertirme en alguien sin corazón. Voltear a verme y descubrirme ruin y malvado. Comprobar que en mi no existía nada que valiera la pena…_

_Y cuando al fin encontré mi camino, cuando me sentí seguro de quién era y me aferré a ella como ancla para salir de mi oscuridad personal, apareció él y me confinó aquí, en medio de todos estos malditos recuerdos que me colocan en los momentos donde me sentí más cercano a ese lado de mí._

_Y sigo en la oscuridad… desvaneciéndome irrevocablemente._

_Pero debo luchar, con la poca fuerza que aún me queda… No permitiré que se adueñe de mí por completo._

_Mientras tenga fuerza seguiré luchando._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

… Reacomodándose en su sitio, como si nunca se hubiera movido.

Entonces Hermione pudo sentir dolor. Los largos y delgados dedos de Voldemort se cerraban en torno a su cuello con tal fuerza que temía terminaran enterrándose en su piel.

El oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle, así que se aferró con ambas manos al brazo del desgraciado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas empujarlo para que la liberara.

Entonces comprendió dónde se encontraba.

Estaban en Onírica, y no había sido ella quien los había llevado ahí.

Había sido él.

Se concentró nuevamente en hacer magia, pensando en algún hechizo que lograra liberarla. De manera no verbal invocó un _Depulso_ que aventó al hombre hasta la pared opuesta del pasillo, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente y dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate.

La chica respiró profundamente y sobó su cuello adolorido, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en su descubrimiento. Pues ahora todo encajaba.

Porque Onírica era un lugar privado, un lugar al que sólo tenían acceso dos personas…

—Tú no eres Voldemort.

—¿Estás segura de ello, Sangre Sucia? —Preguntó mientras se incorporaba y avanzaba sigilosamente hacia ella.

—_¡Incárcero!_ —Unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y lo sujetaron con fuerza por las muñecas, deteniendo su avance por completo—. Estoy segura. No puedes serlo…

—Bien Granger. No lo soy… —Intentó forcejear contra las cuerdas que lo ataban, sin mucho éxito. Finalmente sonrió cínicamente y volteó a mirarla—. Ahora la pregunta de los cuatrocientos mil galeones es: Si no soy Voldemort… ¿Quién Soy?

La chica se petrificó en su sitio al observar el rostro serpentino dibujar una mueca. Un gesto muy familiar que no encajaba en absoluto con su apariencia y confirmaba sus últimas sospechas…

Una sonrisa que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos con las manos sobre su boca. Porque reconocía ese gesto, porque solamente lo había visto en una persona…

Respiró profundamente y con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla levantó sus manos y convocó por segunda vez en la noche un _Diffindo_, que hizo aparecer un nuevo corte en su mano izquierda, cruzando perpendicularmente el anterior.

En ese mismo instante, el hombre frente a ella cerró los ojos y las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron, liberándolo totalmente. Entonces dirigió su mano derecha hacia el frente, apuntando a la chica mientras conservaba en su semblante la misma expresión que la mantenía sumida en un estado de shock.

—_¡Crucio!_

El dolor fue inmediato, y muchísimo más fuerte y desgarrador que aquel hechizo que había empleado con ella en la biblioteca. Sentía todo su cuerpo contorsionarse, mientras agujas se clavaban en cada poro de su piel y electricidad recorría cada vena en su cuerpo. Sentía que se quemaba por fuera y se congelaba por dentro, que navajas afiladas cortaban su piel a cada centímetro y que ácido llenaba cada uno de sus órganos.

Un grito desgarrador emergió de sus labios y laceró su garganta con el esfuerzo, pero el dolor era totalmente opacado por la tortura que estaba recibiendo.

Entonces la señal dio resultado, o tal vez fue el grito de dolor lo que había traslucido a la realidad, pero en ese mismo instante comenzó a escuchar unas voces conocidas a la distancia que la llamaban.

Todo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y fue tornándose negro de manera gradual, mientras el dolor iba cediendo poco a poco.

Con esfuerzo sobrehumano volvió a mirarlo a la cara, mientras sus ojos repletos de lágrimas trataban de enfocarlo nuevamente. Cuando su vista se clarificó, y segundos antes de desaparecer por completo, sintió la punzada en el pecho que despertaba la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del falso Voldemort.

Una muy conocida sonrisa de medio lado…


	21. CAPITULO 20 Conexión

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: _ _Hola chicas =) hoy si tenemos banda sonora, recién incorporadita. Esperen el iconito (_**_oΓ oΓ oΓ_**_) y pongan play._

_**Banda Sonora: "Stop crying your heart out" de Oasis**_ _www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=dhZUsNJ-LQU_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Conexión

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Tres chicos estaban reunidos entorno a la cama donde una inquieta chica yacía dormida. Contaban los segundos desde que había comenzado a moverse de manera inquietante, contorsionando su rostro y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas que se negaban a derramarse.

Harry estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia mientras contemplaba a su amiga durmiente, pues le inquietaba sobremanera observarla en ese estado y no mover un dedo para acabar con su palpable sufrimiento. Si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que se encontraba bien…

Ron no había tolerado la visión y decidió apartarse para evitar un arranque de desesperación. Se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, pensando en su amiga y rogando internamente que se encontrara bien.

Ginny se mantenía estoicamente al lado de la chica, apartando los rizos de la húmeda frente de su amiga con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía la mano de la joven, esperando pacientemente por la señal acordada para traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

—Ginny… —comentó Harry con impaciencia.

—No Harry —lo interrumpió ella—. Ella me lo pidió; y por algo me lo solicitó a mí, por lo que puedo ver. No la despertaré hasta que la señal aparezca.

Harry se giró, a sabiendas que la decisión de su novia era inamovible, y se dirigió bruscamente a Ron, que continuaba de espaldas a ellos.

—¿Pansy sigue sin novedades?

—Malfoy sigue dormido, —contestó Ron ausentemente, sin apartar su vista de la ventana—, acaba de confirmarlo hace un minuto.

—Entonces no todo está perdido…

El silencio volvió a imperar en la habitación, mientras esperaban por la mínima señal para traer de vuelta a su amiga; y así continuaron, en silencio, hasta que Ginny soltó una exclamación alarmada.

—La Señal. ¡Hermione ha mandado la señal! Ayúdenme a despertarla.

Los dos chicos se aproximaron velozmente a examinar el reciente corte en la mano de la castaña, y comenzaron a llamarla en susurros mientras Ginny zarandeaba con delicadeza uno de sus hombros.

Entonces percibieron un cambio en la chica. Su rostro se deformó en un claro rictus de sorpresa y dolor, y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Los chicos aumentaron la frecuencia de los llamados y con cada nueva palabra, su voz se volvía más imperiosa y potente.

Hermione comenzó a contorsionarse de improviso, mostrando una serie de movimientos antinaturales que tensaron a sus amigos hasta hacerlos llegar a un punto de histeria.

—¡Hermione, despierta!

—Vamos Herms, aquí estamos. ¡Vuelve!

—¡Regresa, Hermione!

—¡Hermione!

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la joven dormida los alarmó, instándolos a redoblar sus llamados.

Repentinamente el movimiento cesó, tan intempestivamente como había iniciado, y sus amigos pudieron comprobar cómo la chica iba recobrando la conciencia poco a poco.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar los rostros de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, hasta lograr identificarlos como sus amigos.

De pronto, todo el dolor agolpado en su pecho se liberó con estertores de llanto, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y abrazaba sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Era increíble, imposible, inaudito…

Ese ser maligno que la había torturado, y que se había hecho pasar por Lord Voldemort, no era otro más que Draco.

Era Draco…

…Y a la vez, no lo era.

Porque algo dentro de su pecho le decía que lo que había presenciado hacia un momento era tan sólo la punta del iceberg. Que aún no conocía toda la verdad…

Porque ella había sido testigo del cambio tan radical que había mostrado Draco en la biblioteca. Los ojos no podían mentir, y ella había visto en esa mirada a dos personas totalmente opuestas.

Dos personalidades distintas… de un mismo hombre.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Era Voldemort? ¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Encontraste a Malfoy?

La chica ignoró las preguntas de sus amigos, y levantando su rostro de entre sus brazos se dirigió a Ron:

—Pansy…, contacta a Pansy. Dile que bajo ningún concepto permita que Draco despierte. Tendré que pasar a la fase tres del plan; pero antes, debo comprobar una cosa…

Sin dar tiempo a sus amigos para preguntar nada más, Hermione se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para encaminarse a la biblioteca.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Recibió la señal y no se lo pensó dos veces.

Acercó el frasco que previamente le había entregado Hermione a los labios del chico, y vertió el incoloro y cristalino líquido contenido en él dentro de la boca entreabierta de Draco.

—Lo siento Draco, pero esto es por tu bien…

La poción no permitiría que el rubio despertara, con lo cual aseguraban que permanecería encerrado entre sueños hasta que Hermione concluyera su siguiente intento por encontrar al verdadero Draco.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Tan pronto como la Sangre Sucia desapareció, se vio rodeado de una negrura densa y abrumante. Sí…, la maldita había logrado escapar, de nuevo; y esta vez, conocía su secreto.

Pero podía estar tranquilo, pues el otro estaba a un paso de desaparecer. Ya no representaba un verdadero peligro.

Justo en ese momento pudo divisar de manera difusa y distante un pequeño bulto en medio de la negrura. Era una persona, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Era el otro…

Era gratificante poder comprobar al fin, con sus propios ojos, lo que su intuición le aseguraba, pues aquel desperdicio, que alguna vez fue uno mismo con él, se mantenía distante y ajeno a su presencia, enclaustrado en un rincón abandonado de su memoria y volviéndose tan solo un eco…

Se acercó, silente y altivo, a su homólogo, y lo observó desde su altura con desprecio. Sí, era una batalla ganada sin duda, tal como debía ser…

Porque invariablemente imperaría el más fuerte, y no cabía la menor duda de quién era ese.

Sin embargo, y sólo por divertirse un poco, decidió que aprovecharía el tiempo muerto. Así que extendiendo una mano hacia la sombra acuclillada en el piso, se dispuso a torturarlo de la mejor manera que conocía… Mostrándole su otra cara.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Entró en la biblioteca casi a hurtadillas, a sabiendas de que estaba rompiendo por completo las reglas establecidas. Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y seguramente tampoco sería la última.

Antes de regresar en busca de Draco, necesitaba comprobar una cosa, así que sin dar muchos rodeos entró en la sección que requería. Se acercó al estante sintiendo escalofríos en su espina dorsal ante el recuerdo de la última vez que había estado ahí, con él.

Respiró profundamente, y mordiéndose los labios ubicó el voluminoso ejemplar entre el montón, aplicando los años y experiencia que la precedían en el manejo del acomodo y clasificación de la biblioteca.

Lo sacó con mucho cuidado y armándose de valor lo giró para observar la portada. "_Tratado de psicopatologías avanzado_". Sintió como un balde de agua helada caía sobre ella al constatar sus sospechas. Ni siquiera tuvo que hojear el libro para saber a qué se estaba enfrentado.

Un trastorno de identidad disociativo.

Conocía vagamente sobre esa condición. Al menos lo suficiente para suponer que era peligrosa en alguien como Draco. Pues por lo poco que había translucido de la otra personalidad del chico, podía estar segura que aquel "otro" era conciente de la situación y estaba aprovechándose de ello. Se sabía su alter-ego.

Y se estaba esforzando por predominar.

Le intrigaban sobremanera las razones por las cuales Draco había llegado a esa fragmentación de su conciencia, aunque debía admitir que tampoco le parecía extraño, conociendo su pasado y sabiendo a la perfección los traumas que había enfrentado…

Y ahora, según su entender, se presentaría una lucha en la que el más fuerte triunfaría irrevocablemente. Sólo podía suplicar que ese alguien fuera su Draco, porque de no ser así, posiblemente tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo y potencial Ser Oscuro, habitando en el cuerpo del hombre que amaba… Siendo en parte el hombre que amaba.

No…

No lo podía permitir, tenía que encontrarlo.

Ya no sólo su corazón estaba en juego, sino el futuro del mundo mágico y su recién instaurada paz. Porque en sus ojos había visto la oscuridad, y no permitiría que ésta llegar a aflorar permanentemente.

Mientras su fuerza y su capacidad la acompañaran, ella seguiría luchando. Luchando por todos, pero sobre todo, por él.

Escondió el libro en una repisa apartada para regresar por él en otro momento, y salió de la biblioteca pensando en hacer una escala más antes de llegar a la habitación donde la esperaban sus amigos.

Iría a su habitación, por el pequeño frasco que alguna vez utilizó, hacia ya mucho tiempo, y que desde entonces permanecía intacto encerrado en su baúl.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Yo soy, soy…_

_Soy…_

_Debo ser, no puedo dejarme vencer. No._

_Sigo aquí, sigo siendo yo._

_Aunque la oscuridad me absorba, aunque el vacío me corrompa. No vencerá._

_¡No vencerás!_

_Sigo luchando, por mí y por ella. Sigo siendo, Draco Malfoy…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—No, no lo harás. Esto ha sido demasiado Hermione.

Harry estaba desesperado por la terquedad de su amiga. No hacía ni media hora que había despertado, gritando de dolor, de aquel encuentro con quién sabe quién y ya estaba intentando regresar a aquel lugar de nuevo. Y sin siquiera explicarles que diantres había sucedido.

—Harry, por favor —suplicó ella en un susurro—. Debo hacerlo, debo regresar. Draco está en peligro, pero es muy difícil explicarles la situación ahora porque carezco de tiempo. Esta es mi última oportunidad para encontrarlo.

Hermione se encontraba frente a sus amigos, con el rostro comprimido de la preocupación por Draco y la impotencia que sentía ante la tozudez de su amigo. Los comprendía, comprendía su preocupación… Pero su tiempo se agotaba.

—No vamos a permitir que te arriesgues nuevamente Hermione.

—En ese caso Harry, voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren. Esto es algo que voy a hacer, con o sin su apoyo. Pero si realmente me valoras como amiga, considera mis capacidades de raciocinio; confía en mi y apóyame.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se interpuso entre su novio y su amiga, mirándolos alternativamente. Después de observarlos a ambos por un minuto, se dirigió a Harry, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad.

—Esto es un voto de confianza, Harry; y yo confío en ella. Si tiene que hacerlo, no seré yo quien se lo impida. Nos necesita.

—Yo opino igual —acotó Pansy, uniéndose a la pelirroja y posicionándose a su lado.

Hermione tomó el frasco que descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, aquel con la poción para dormir sin sueños que había hecho junto a Draco en clase de pociones; mirando de nuevo a sus amigos, bebió la cantidad suficiente para que el efecto pasara en 20 minutos.

—Una vez dormida, no me despierten. No lo hagan por nada del mundo, porque puede ser fatal. Si yo… —tuvo que tragar saliva para poder enfrentar la mirada acusadora de Harry y Ron—, si yo no regreso, vigilen a Draco.

—Cuídate por favor, Hermione —le pidió Ginny a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso haré. Ahora, por favor atúrdeme, será imposible que duerma por mis propios medios en este momento.

Ginny miró dubitativamente a Harry, pero éste dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y gesto derrotado. Entonces Ginny, empuñando su varita, se dirigió a la cama y apuntó a su amiga.

La castaña la animó con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ginny cerró los ojos, y pronunció —_Desmaius_—, atinando con el rayo rojo directamente en el pecho de su amiga, quien enseguida se desplomó sobre las almohadas de la cama, inconciente.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Todo a mi alrededor se sigue volviendo denso, pesado… como si en vez de estar rodeado de aire, me encontrara sumergido en petróleo._

_Las voces han desaparecido, junto con mi noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ahora, sólo mi cordura me acompaña… a veces. Porque hay puntos muertos donde sólo me dedico a estar, sin tiempo ni espacio, como si ya no existiera._

_Pero sigo aquí, sigo luchando a pesar de que la derrota se cierne sobre mí con rostro de vacío. Porque a pesar de todo, sigo siendo yo._

_Mi lucidez ahora es casi completa, pero no se cuánto tiempo durará. Y encontrándome como en estos momentos, solo conmigo mismo, comienzo a atormentarme por todo aquello que fui, que ya no se si soy y que desconozco si llegaré a ser…_

_Pero entonces percibo una sutil diferencia en mi entorno, una onda difícil de ubicar que me rodea y me hace sentir mi cuerpo nuevamente… ese que había dejado de percibir hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo._

_Sí, es aire, siento un aire frío recorrerme con un bucle, y todo mi cuerpo despierta ante la sensación del cambio de temperatura. Y como si de un espejismo se tratara, percibo una voz, Su voz; llamándome desde un punto impreciso entre la oscuridad._

_Su dulce voz._

… Draco…

—_¿Hermione?_—_Mi voz resuena como eco, y regresa a mí distorsionada por el reverberar del vacío. Me sorprende escucharme, pues mi garganta se había perdido junto al resto de mi ser._

… Draco, vuelve. Regresa…, ven…

—_¿Hermione, eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Logro levantarme del piso con un poco de esfuerzo, pero escuchar su voz me ha hecho sentir fuerza nuevamente. Camino en círculos intentando ubicarla entre espacios muertos y carentes de luz, pero entonces escucho una tercera voz que irrumpe en el contacto entre nosotros. Una voz tan parecida a la mía que me aterroriza._

… Él ya no existe, maldita impura. Y muy pronto, tú tampoco existirás…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Observarlo me resulta, además de aburrido, una pérdida de tiempo. Es tan patético que ya ni siquiera se percate de mi presencia que estoy convencido que en pocos minutos dejará de existir._

_Así que es tiempo, debo regresar y deshacerme de la Sangre Sucia, antes de que comience a hablar de más. Me concentro en despertar, pero nada ocurre. A pesar de usar todas mis fuerzas en enfocarme en regresar, siento que mi mente no logra desconectarse de aquí._

_Mi cuerpo físico no responde…_

_¿Qué habrá ocurrido?_

_Vuelvo a intentarlo una vez tras otra, pero el efecto es exactamente el mismo. Sigo aquí, encerrado._

_Comienzo a pensar que la muy perra ha hecho algo para impedirme regresar cuando siento que todo a mi alrededor se transmuta, iluminándose paulatinamente hasta dejarme parado en medio de los jardines del castillo._

_Ella ha regresado, la muy estúpida volvió._

_Comienzo a buscar en mi interior la conexión existente, pero no logro ubicarla, es como si no se encontrara a mi alrededor._

_Entonces percibo una corriente de aire frío que me inunda y me rodea, y comienzo a escuchar una voz lejana que sólo le puede pertenecer a ella._

… Draco…

_La maldita sigue intentándolo. Es increíble que no se dé por vencida. Pero entonces escucho una voz adicional que contesta al llamado._

… ¿Hermione?

_¿Ha despertado? La asquerosa inmunda ha logrado sacarlo del deplorable estado en que se encontraba. Y eso es peligroso. Es peligroso que ella tenga ese poder sobre el otro, porque puede truncar mis esfuerzos por completo._

… Draco, vuelve. Regresa…, ven…

… ¿Hermione, eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?...

_No puedo permitirlo. No lo hará regresar, él debe desaparecer. Tengo que hacerle saber a esa estúpida que sigo aquí, y que no permitiré que lo recupere._

—_El ya no existe, maldita impura. Y muy pronto, tú tampoco existirás._

_Y yo me encargaré personalmente de aniquilarte, Hermione Granger._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_(**oΓ oΓ oΓ**)_

_Debo concentrarme. Debo concentrarme._

_Mi propio pensamiento irrumpe en el aletargamiento en que me encuentro sumergida; rodeada por las tinieblas de un sueño inexistente, sólo mi propia fortaleza mental me puede acompañar._

_Pero debo hacerlo, debo buscarlo…_

_Si no hubiera pasado por esto ya, probablemente la tarea sería imposible. El peso de la nada se cierne sobre mí, obligándome a no pensar, a no ver…, a no sentir._

_Pero si hay algo que puede erradicar al vacío, eso sin duda es el amor. El amor que siento fluir en cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, el amor que siento por Draco. Porque si no lo encuentro esta vez, no lo encontraré nunca más. Si no llego a localizarlo ahora, lo habré perdido para siempre…_

_Así que debo concentrarme._

_¿Estoy? Aquí estoy, sí. Soy yo. Respiro… sí, ahí están, esos son mis pulmones. Puedo sentirlos expandirse y contraerse en mi interior. Y escucho mi corazón, está latiendo. Ahí… sí, ahí esta._

_Poco a poco comienzo a sentir el fluir de la sangre en mis venas, y a la par de su recorrido voy redescubriendo mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir mis manos, puedo percibir la superficie donde descansan mis pies. Pero aún no puedo ver nada. Sigo inmersa en una oscuridad total y absoluta que sólo es rota por una fría corriente de aire que se arremolina a mi alrededor._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_¡Debo apresurarme! Si el efecto de la poción termina antes de haberme comunicado con él… No._

_Mi boca, ¡¿dónde esta mi boca?! Tengo que sentirla, debo encontrarla._

_Draco._

_Draco..._

_Eso sólo lo he pensado. Vamos, otra vez; debo encontrar mi voz para poder comunicarme con él._

—_Draco_—_¡Eso! Solamente fue un susurro, pero ya la he encontrado. Ahora, más fuerte._

—_Draco… ¡Draco!_

_A mi alrededor escucho resonar mi voz, rompiendo el silencio de la nada. Sólo puedo esperar que logre escucharme…, que aún este ahí…_

… ¿Hermione?

_¡Su voz! Draco me ha hablado. Siento una corriente de alivio recorrer mi cuerpo invisible, como agua fría que calma el ardor del miedo. Es mi Draco…, aún está vivo. No he llegado tarde._

_Debe volver, debe regresar. Dondequiera que el otro lo tenga recluido, es sólo un encierro mental, un muro de pensamiento… es inexistente. Debe romperlo. Debe saber que él es capaz de salir de ahí._

—_Draco, vuelve. Regresa…, ven…_

_Es difícil hablar. Me cuesta mucho que las palabras salgan de mi garganta, cómo si cada una de ellas fuera de plomo._

… Hermione ¿Eres tú?

_Soy yo, Sí. Draco, soy yo. Debo esforzarme un poco más y decírselo, tiene que salir de ahí, tiene que ir a Onírica…_

… El ya no existe, maldita impura. Y muy pronto, tú tampoco existirás…

_Su voz; es la misma voz. Pero no es él, es el otro. Es el otro él… También puede escucharme, también nos conectamos._

_Porque ellos son uno mismo._

—_Draco, amor, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo, soy Hermione._

… Hermione, puedo escucharte, ¿dónde estás?

… Lárgate, maldita perra.

—_No lo escuches Draco, escúchame a mí. Debes ser fuerte, debes salir de ahí._

… No puedo Hermione, estoy débil…

… ¡Tu ya no existes! Yo te he vencido.

—_¡Draco, concéntrate! ¡Puedes salir de ahí! Todo lo que te rodea no es más que un muro construido por tu propia mente._

… ¡Calla!

… ¿Mi mente?

… Tú ya no existes, ¡desaparece de una vez!

— _Él es el que no existe, Draco. Eres tú, sólo eres tú. Ven, ven conmigo, encuéntrame…_

… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás?

—_Ve a Onírica._

… Te voy a destruir, Sangre Sucia.

—_Concéntrate en ir a Onírica, Draco._

… No volverás a ver la luz del día Granger…

… ¿Cómo llego a Onírica, Hermione?

—_Concéntrate Draco, todo esta ahí, en tu mente. ¡Libérate!_

_De pronto comienzo a sentir un temblor a mi alrededor, todo se sacude y la oscuridad parece fragmentarse. Me siento de manera cada vez más corpórea y sé, comprendo, que el tiempo ha terminado. La poción está dejando de hacer efecto._

—_Onírica Draco. ¡Ve a Onírica!_

… Te encontraré Hermione.

… Te mataré Granger.

—_Draco, él… ¡Él es tú!_

… No...

… ¡No!

—_Son uno mismo._

_Entonces una luz cegadora llega a mis ojos, haciéndome caer al piso, desorientada y encandilada._

.

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione apareció arrodillada en uno de los jardines del castillo. Sus manos acariciaban nerviosamente el pasto húmedo, intentando reconocer con el tacto el nuevo terreno al que había llegado.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y aunque se esforzaba por adaptar sus pupilas a la nueva iluminación, le costaba un gran trabajo enfocar algo en particular.

Lo primero que vio, cuando al fin pudo adaptarse a la luz matinal, fueron un par de pies avanzando hacia ella, enfundados en un calzado negro y reluciente y arrastrando tras de sí una túnica del mismo color que ondeaba al viento.

Entonces escuchó una risa cruel y fría proveniente de ese lugar y levantó su mirada con sorpresa para observar de frente el rostro del hombre que se acercaba a ella.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

… Draco, él… ¡Él es tú!

—_No..._

… ¡No!

… Son uno mismo.

_¿Uno mismo? No entiendo, no… ¿Somos uno mismo? Él no existe… ¡¿Él es yo?! Yo, yo…_

_Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Y debo salir de aquí; ella me lo ha pedido, debo encontrarla._

_Quiero verla, volver a sentirla a mi lado, contemplar el fuego de sus ojos y sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo mi tacto._

_Debo ir a Onírica, porque…_

¡Porque esto no es real! ¡No es real! Esto no existe, es sólo una creación de mi mente…

¡No existe!

_Debo salir de aquí._

_Siento a la oscuridad trastabillar, debilitarse. Poco a poco, mientras me concentro, la luz comienza a aparecer a mi alrededor, absorbiendo la negrura._

Esto no existe. Esta maldita prisión no existe. No. No es real.

_La negrura se ve fragmentada, rodeada por vetas de luz blanca y cegadora. Mi prisión está cediendo y yo, con la imagen de mi Hermione en la mente, me siento fuerte una vez más. Porque es ella, siempre ha sido ella… Hermione._

_Hermione es mi fortaleza._

_Y como si todos mis demonios mentales supieran que están siendo vencidos, frente a mi van apareciendo, uno a uno, todos aquellos rostros sin nombre que perecieron alguna vez en mi presencia. Muggles y amigos, magos, niños y ancianos… todos mirándome con odio y culpándome injustificadamente._

_Pero ante cada rostro que se presenta frente a mí, vuelvo a utilizar la misma cantaleta mental que me exime y me libera de mi mismo._

Esto no es real…

_Y los rostros se evaporan con una sonrisa en los labios, como si hubieran estado esperando esa afirmación para ellos mismos liberarse…_

_La negrura casi desaparece; y al fondo, entre la luz, escucho una risa cruel que me hiela la sangre, y un grito proveniente de un punto cercano._

_...Un grito de Hermione._

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Hermione lo miró acercarse, y a pesar de saber que ese hombre tras la repulsiva apariencia de monstruo era capaz de dañarla sin el menor atisbo de misericordia, no se movió un milímetro de su posición.

Su risa le caló hasta los huesos, provocando escalofríos terribles y un temblor incontrolable en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pero permaneció ahí, en silencio, mirándolo acercarse con lentitud felina.

—Tú, maldita perra asquerosa, eres una desagradable molestia que voy a erradicar. Tú, Sangre Sucia, dejarás de ser un estorbo en mis planes.

—No te tengo miedo, Draco. Una parte de ti se rehúsa a dañarme, y a ella apelaré hasta verte destruido.

El hombre se detuvo justo a un paso de la chica arrodillada en el suelo, y con un ágil movimiento, la jaló del cabello para levantarla, hasta tener su rostro de frente.

—Esa parte, Hermione, morirá junto contigo. Justo ahora.

—¡Suéltame bastardo! —Gritó la chica con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras intentaba soltar el fuerte y doloroso agarre del hombre en su cabello.

—No lo creo. No… Prefiero verte sufrir. _¡Cruc…!_

—_¡Impedimenta!_

Un rayo rojo surcó el cielo, pasando justo al lado de la chica hasta impactarse en el cuerpo del falso Voldemort, haciéndolo elevarse por los aires y terminar derrumbado en el piso, después de una estruendosa caída.

Draco corrió hasta alcanzar a la castaña, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. La abrazó con fuerza, con hambre, aspirándola al completo por su nariz y bebiéndola con el tacto.

Sin soltarla, clavó su mirada de acero en el otro, y habló destilando veneno.

—A ella no la tocarás, infeliz. Esta vez no ganaste…


	22. CAPITULO 21 Frente a frente

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: _ _Que tal que tal, interrumpo para dejarles la banda sonara. Al igual que siempre esperen el iconito (_**_oΓ oΓ oΓ_**_) y pongan play._

_**Banda Sonora: "Crossfire" de Brandon Flowers:**_ _www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=5AhU12zC8fc_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Frente a frente

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Tres cosas la caracterizaban. La primera era que nunca se daba por vencida; sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, ella perseveraba hasta conseguirlo. La segunda era que no olvidaba, y por consiguiente no perdonaba… Y la tercera era que nadie, absolutamente nadie, la rechazaba. Jamás.

Cuando esos tres factores convergían, no existía poder humano capaz de alejar a Daphne Greengrass de su camino.

La rubia, sentada frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, releía por tercera vez el papel que tenía entre sus manos, y tras cada lectura, se convencía más y más de que las cosas resultarían tal y como ella las esperaba.

.

_Princesa:_

_Todo marcha aparentemente bien. Dentro de dos días me reuniré con el comité encargado de tratar los casos de vigilancia y regulación de acusados no convictos, y si manejo bien la situación, es posible que logre convencerlos para llevar a cabo el plan._

_Debo decirte que esto no ha sido tarea fácil tesoro, así que espero que entiendas si en determinado caso, lo que planeamos hacer no pueda realizarse._

_Por lo pronto, el lugar está confirmado, tanto para tí como para el joven Malfoy. Ahora sólo falta la aceptación del comité que te mencionaba._

_En cuanto tenga nuevas noticias, te las haré llegar por este medio._

_Te quiere. Papá._

.

Después de un largo suspiro, arrojó la carta al fuego para borrar cualquier tipo de evidencia. El papel se iba quemando lentamente entre las lenguas de fuego y los ojos azules de la chica se extraviaron entre la luz y las palabras; pensando, planeando…

Lo conseguiría. Estaba segura.

Separaría a Draco de la Sangre Sucia y después, tendría el camino libre para conquistarlo nuevamente…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Se encontraban frente a frente, observándose uno al otro con miradas tan intensas que generaban electricidad en el ambiente.

El rubio mantenía a Hermione abrazada a su costado, mientras enfrentaba con la vista al hombre situado frente a él. Su brazo izquierdo continuaba apuntándolo con vehemencia, mientras el otro lo observaba desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, reflejando en su mirada diversión y molestia por partes iguales.

—Así que lograste salir del encierro —adujo con rencor—. Es increíble lo que una falda que apesta a impureza puede conseguir.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, imbécil. De nada servirá intentar afectarme con esos trucos baratos, no ahora que lo entiendo todo.

El hombre con rostro de serpiente sonrió de medio lado y se aproximó un paso más hacia su oponente, quien refugió a la chica tras de sí a pesar de que ella intentaba por todos los medios evitarlo.

—Eres un verdadero desperdicio, una vergüenza para nuestro nombre. Cobarde, débil, y para colmo, encaprichado con una Sangre Sucia. Nos has hecho caer muy bajo…

—¿Me llamas a mi cobarde siendo tú el que se esconde tras un disfraz patético?

Hermione intentaba salir de la posición en la que Draco la había recluido, pero cada vez que asomaba su cabeza, el rubio volvía a interponerse, evitándolo.

—Esto es sólo un disfraz, puedo recurrir a él si así lo deseo, de la misma forma que puedo dejarlo de lado si me parece adecuado —el falso Voldemort se señaló en un ademán teatral—. En cambio tú… Tú rehuiste de tu destino, de tu educación y de tu linaje… Eres un remedo de lo que pudimos ser alguna vez. En algún momento, la motivación que generaba en ti el poder quedó relegada, y entonces te volviste débil y cobarde.

El hombre cerró sus ojos, y la apariencia de su rostro comenzó a transmutarse. Su piel, seca y ajada, comenzó a suavizarse y estirarse sobre los huesos, aunque siguió conservando la misma palidez. El cuero cabelludo fue cubriéndose paulatinamente de hebras finas y lisas de cabello rubio. Su cuerpo, delgado y débil, comenzó a tonificarse perceptiblemente bajo la túnica que lo cubría, aunque la altura no cambió. La nariz, hasta ese momento inexistente, fue volviéndose prominente y los pómulos y mandíbula se afilaron de manera dramática.

Mientras la transformación ocurría, Hermione logró salir de su refugio improvisado tras la espalda del rubio y se quedó petrificada a su lado al descubrir el cambio que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

Voldemort se había convertido en lo que era realmente. Había dejado atrás el disfraz adquirido para intentar erradicar a Draco, y se apropiaba de su verdadera imagen.

Frente a ellos apareció Draco Malfoy.

El otro Draco Malfoy.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¿Ves algún cambio? —preguntó el chico de pelo negro, desde su posición distante.

—No Harry, por enésima vez, no hay ningún cambio en Hermione. Ella está bien.

—Creo que deberíamos sacarla Ginny —comentó el chico, por enésima vez, a su novia— En serio...

—¡Por favor! —grito exasperada la pelirroja—. Una sola vez más que escuche esa sugerencia, y te juro por Merlín que te saco de aquí a patadas.

—Ya, ya… vale. —Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema, al menos de manera provisional—. ¿Cómo esta todo del otro lado?

La chica dirigió como acto reflejo su mirada hacia la mesita a un lado de la cama, lugar donde reposaba el pergamino de doble comunicación desde que habían recibido las últimas noticias, hacia apenas un par de minutos.

—Pansy y Ron siguen sin detectar ningún cambio, aunque aún no entiendo cómo lograron meterse los dos a la guarida de las serpientes.

—Te recuerdo que uno de ellos es una de esas serpientes mi vida —respondió Harry a la pregunta—. Además, podría jurar que no es la primera vez que Ron entra a…

—¡No quiero saber! —interrumpió la chica tapándose los oídos en una mueca bastante infantil—. Gracias.

—De acuerdo, no digo más —Harry rodó los ojos con fingida resignación—. Mejor vuelvo a comentarte que realmente preferiría que sacáramos a…

—¡Una sola vez Harry James Potter! —Ginny lo apuntó amenazantemente con su dedo índice—. No me obligues a echarte de aquí.

—Ginny, a veces eres imposible.

—Y tu insoportable corazón —contestó la chica con una dulce sonrisa en los labios—. Deberías intentar cambiar tus estrategias de convencimiento si quieres que…

—¡Sí! —Gritó Harry, eufórico, interrumpiendo a la chica abruptamente—. Claro Gin, cómo no lo había pensado. ¿Qué tal si en vez de sugerirte que la saquemos de ahí, te pidiera que intentáramos entrar a ayudarle?

—¿Entrar? ¿Entrar a Onírica? No Harry, eso es imposible… Por lo que yo entiendo, solamente ellos pueden estar en ese lugar…

—Pero tenemos el hechizo, ¿qué perderíamos con intentarlo?

—No lo sé Harry, no estoy segura. Además, ¿quién se quedaría aquí? No podemos dejar a Hermione sola…

—Intentémoslo. Si resulta, podemos decirle a Ron que haga guardia aquí mientras entramos a buscarla. Anda, trae el pergamino.

—Ja. Claro…, ¿y dejarte aquí solo? —Ginny cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza—. Con tu escasa paciencia y tu terquedad, seguro ya tienes a Hermione despierta para cuando vuelva. Mejor ve tú y yo te espero aquí.

—Pero Ginny, el pergamino está en el cuarto de las chicas. Yo no puedo…

—¡Ingéniatelas! Eres un mago por si no lo recuerdas. Aquí no voy a dejarte, y es definitivo.

—De acuerdo, bien. —Harry levantó los brazos con desesperación y giró rumbo a la salida—. Ahora vuelvo, ¡desconfiada!

—Suerte...

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

El otro Malfoy permanecía con los ojos cerrados frente a los dos chicos. A pesar que ambos conocían su verdadera naturaleza, se sorprendieron al encontrar frente a sus ojos la copia exacta de Draco. Idénticos desde la punta del cabello hasta el más ínfimo lunar.

Entonces el otro abrió los ojos lentamente, y bajo aquellos párpados azulados pudieron divisar un par de iris color escarlata, la única diferencia perceptible entre ambos. Esa mirada irradiaba maldad pura, y a pesar de su color, podían transmitir tanta frialdad como el ártico.

—Yo he perdido mi disfraz, Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú? —dijo—. Tú sigues escondiéndote tras una máscara que no te calza, deshonrando el nombre al que respondes y hundiéndolo en el fango.

Hermione observó a su Draco de reojo, intentando descifrar un poco de la tormenta de ideas y sentimientos que seguramente reverberaban en su interior. Pero por más que lo intentaba, nada se translucía a través de aquel rostro sereno y frío. Aquello sin duda alguna presagiaba peligro.

—Tú no perteneces a este mundo, patético intento de mago, tú no debiste despertar de dondequiera que estuvieras —Draco hablaba pausadamente, acariciando cada sílaba con su antiguo y bien marcado arrastrar de palabras—. Eres un obsoleto intento de ser humano. No, ni siquiera eso eres. Eres una idea preconcebida y anticuada, fabricada por aquellos que alguna vez intentaron controlarte. Y ahora, vienes a buscar un lugar que nunca fue tuyo. El único que debe desaparecer aquí, eres tú.

La voz de Draco sonaba tan tranquila que parecía congelar el aire a su paso. Destilando un veneno tan sutil como nocivo. Y el otro frente a él, como digno igual, permanecía inmutable ante tal demostración.

Hermione tomó lentamente la mano del chico a su lado, quien al sentir el cálido contacto, estrechó su mano en un fugaz apretón para luego soltarse suavemente, sin dirigir su mirada hacia ella ni un solo segundo.

De pronto, y tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, un rayo de luz se proyectó desde la mano del Malfoy de ojos rojos y se clavó en el pecho del otro rubio, causando un choque de energía a su paso que lo derribó instantáneamente. El chico soltó un gemido sordo de dolor.

Hermione se arrodilló presurosamente a su lado, intentando encontrar alguna herida visible, pero el chico la tomó de las manos con fuerza para evitar que se acercara más.

—Hermione, debes irte, debes alejarte ahora.

—No me voy a ir Draco, ahórrate ese intento —respondió Hermione con una firmeza que no dejaba lugar a réplica alguna—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Draco se incorporó trabajosamente, pero con dignidad, y volvió a pararse frente a la chica en un intento de apartarla de cualquier ataque del ser maligno.

—No intervengas Hermione. Quédate si quieres, pero mantente al margen.

—¡Qué enternecedor! —gritó el otro Malfoy con fingida dulzura en el timbre de voz—. ¿Ahora qué intentas, pasar por un caballero frente a esa impura? —Una estruendosa carcajada se dejó oír por todos los jardines del castillo, misma que fue interrumpida por un rayo que lo impactó y lo hizo volar por los aires hasta estrellarse en el tronco de un árbol, que crujió ante el golpe.

—Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, imbécil —gritó Draco—. No te dejes engañar; sigo siendo el mismo Malfoy. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Un nuevo rayo emergió de la mano de Draco y fue a golpear directamente el rostro del otro, haciendo que de su boca saliera un hilo de sangre de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos.

—Draco, ¡basta ya!. Así sólo te lastimarás a ti mismo.

El rubio estaba decidido a terminar con aquel maldito de una vez por todas, pero la mano de la chica se interpuso en el siguiente ataque, y se plantó frente al chico, clavándose intensamente a través de sus ojos grises.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Éste no es el modo, recuerda dónde estamos.

—Hermione, no intervengas —dijo el rubio imperiosamente mientras la apartaba un par de centímetros para volver a atacar a su rival —¡CRUCIO!

—¡NO! ¡Draco detente! Él y tú son uno mismo, y estamos en Onírica.

—¡¿Y qué?! Debo terminar con él.

—Pero no así; al lastimarlo, tu cuerpo será lastimado también.

El rubio detuvo el ataque y contempló a la chica con duda en los ojos. Sí, podía tener razón, si ambos eran uno mismo, cualquier cosa que sucediera en Onírica, se trasluciría a la realidad…

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ron, ¡Ron, ven pronto!

El pelirrojo, que había estado la última media hora sentado en una silla del rincón de la habitación, se levantó de un salto, y entre tropiezos y trastabilladas llegó al pie de la cama de Malfoy, donde Pansy estaba manoteando como histérica.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mira!

El cuerpo del rubio dormido se movía de un lado para otro, como si estuviera recibiendo una serie de golpes que alguien invisible le propinaba. Después de un movimiento que hizo girar su rostro, la boca del chico comenzó a sangrar levemente por la comisura.

—¿Qué está pasando, Pansy?

—No lo sé Ron. No entiendo, y no me gusta para nada.

—_Episkey_—murmuró el pelirrojo, apuntando el labio partido de Malfoy y haciendo que inmediatamente dejara de sangrar—. ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo?

—No podemos Ron, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, la poción que le di no perderá su efecto hasta dentro de cinco horas —la mirada azul de Pansy, cargada de preocupación, se fijó en el pelirrojo—. No va a despertar.

El rubio dormido comenzó a contorsionarse horriblemente, captando la mirada atónita de los dos chicos a su lado. Giraba y convulsionaba de manera alarmante.

—Pansy, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? Pareciera que lo están…

—…Torturando —completó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo están torturando con una maldición cruciatus.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó un chico de gafas, apareciendo repentinamente tras la entrada de la habitación improvisada en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Harry, no grites por favor. ¿Lo encontraste?

— Sí, mira. Aquí está el hechizo. Es bastante complicado.

—Bueno, déjame verlo —le solicitó la chica, al tiempo que estiraba su brazo y arrebataba juguetonamente el pergamino a su novio—. Sí, efectivamente es muy complicado.

Harry se situó a espaldas de la pelirroja y comenzó a leer el contenido del antiguo pergamino a la par de ella.

—Nada irrealizable. Apréndelo y en un rato lo intentamos.

Pero justo en ese momento, un débil y sofocado gemido los hizo girar para observar a su amiga dormida, quien había girado su posición y se encontraba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama.

—Algo le ha pasado Ginny— dijo el chico con preocupación, acercándose a la cama para contemplar mejor a su amiga.

—Tranquilo Harry, ella está bien, estoy segura. Mejor intentemos hacer esto para tratar de ayudar...

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Mientras Hermione y Draco se miraban uno al otro con significativo entendimiento, el rubio tendido en el suelo se incorporó trabajosamente.

Frente a él, y dándole la espalda, se encontraba la Sangre Sucia, impidiendo que el otro chico tras ella pudiera ver que se había puesto en pie.

A pesar de encontrarse sumamente adolorido, extendió su mano y lanzó un certero hechizo que impactó en la espalda de la castaña, haciéndola arquearse ante el impacto y derrumbarse en el piso en posición fetal.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio, mientras proyectaba un escudo alrededor de ambos y verificaba que la chica no tuviera alguna herida externa. Después de comprobar que la chica parecía físicamente bien, volteó a ver a su oponente con odio—. ¿Qué le has hecho, cobarde?

El otro Malfoy comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, pero se detuvo al sentir una fuerza invisible que sin duda alguna había sido convocada por el otro para impedir que se acercara.

—¡Contéstame! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

—Nada permanente, te lo aseguro. Me sorprende que no reconozcas el hechizo, siendo que lo aprendimos juntos —El doble maligno sonrió con suficiencia—. Creo que ésta tipa te ha borrado hasta tus conocimientos más preciados… ¿De qué otra forma podrías olvidar parte de la herencia de tus ancestros?

Draco lo miró con un dejo de comprensión en la mirada, y se permitió tranquilizarse un poco. Ahora podía reconocer los efectos del hechizo, que tan solo era una especie de amarre interno, un bloqueo de movimiento... Uno de tantos encantamientos que su padre le había enseñado como parte de una serie de conjuros antiguos que se transmitían de generación en generación, de padre a hijo, desde los inicios de su linaje sanguíneo.

—Todo lo que eres, es lo mismo que yo soy, ¿es qué no lo entiendes? Te estás engañando a ti mismo; tú naciste para ser grande, para alcanzar el poder… Aún puedes hacerlo. Somos el mismo, tenemos un mismo origen. Desaparece —exigió con fervor—, extingue esa parte podrida de tu ser y regresa a tu lugar. Déjame el camino libre para llevarnos a la gloria.

El rubio colocó una rodilla en el suelo, a un lado de Hermione, y tocando suavemente su espalda, murmuró el contra hechizo para liberarla de la posición en que se encontraba.

—Gracias —dijo ella, una vez libre de la atadura—, eso era un tanto incómodo.

—Lo sé —se irguió nuevamente—. Ahora hazme caso y mantente alejada.

Draco se giró hacia su adversario y clavó su fría mirada en él, mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

—No. No desapareceré. Este soy yo, y así planeo quedarme.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó el otro y atacó al chico con un _depulso_ que Draco logró esquivar a tiempo, enviando el rayo hacia una piedra que salió volando por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros del castillo.

—¡Esa maldita inmunda te ha vuelto un débil patético! Ella es la causante de todo esto.

Hermione, que hasta el momento se había contenido de hablar, no pudo evitar intervenir en esta ocasión.

—Pues en eso te equivocas. Yo no tuve nada que ver en ese cambio —después giró para ver a Draco de frente—. Cuando tú y yo nos encontramos aquí, tu ya eras diferente, habías cambiado. ¿De qué otro modo hubiéramos podido tener algo tu y yo?

—¡Cállate, Impura asquerosa!

—No. Cállate tú, alter ego caprichoso. Estoy hasta la coronilla de tu maldita actitud prepotente. Tú ya no deberías existir, pero te empeñas en asumir un papel que ya no te corresponde. Draco Malfoy no es una idea, no es su educación, no es su ambición. Draco Malfoy es un hombre que ha evolucionado y madurado en base a sus propias decisiones. Tú no eres Draco Malfoy, ya no lo eres más. Porque esa parte de ti murió al comprender que todas esas estúpidas ansias de poder eran vacías e infundadas. No sé quién eres tu ahora, ni me importa en lo absoluto, pero sé quién no eres. Porque conozco a Draco, y porque lo amo como es ahora.

Hermione terminó su discurso posicionándose al lado del rubio y tomándolo de la mano vehementemente, sin quitar sus ojos de encima del otro. Draco, que permaneció callado durante todo el monólogo de la chica, sonrió complacido y aceptó el contacto de la chica.

El otro Malfoy los miró un par de segundos antes de comenzar a aplaudir cínicamente, mientras daba un paso tras otro para acortar la distancia. Su voz, sarcástica y altanera, llegaba hasta sus oídos claramente, a pesar de ser tan sólo un murmullo de sílabas que se arrastraban lentamente.

—Vaya, vaya. La rata de biblioteca sigue teniendo algo que decir, a pesar de desconocer la mayoría de la historia. Sigue pensando Granger, sigue intentando convencerte de ello. Tal vez si te lo repites un par de veces más, logres creerte lo que has dicho.

—No pienso dejarte el camino libre, eso lo sabes de sobra —intervino de pronto Draco—. Tan seguro estás de ello que preferiste borrarme del mapa antes de intentar aliarme a ti. Pero cometiste un grave error de cálculo, porque me subestimaste. Eres solamente una consecuencia de mis decisiones, un eco de lo que decidí dejar de ser, y así te vas a quedar.

El rubio de los ojos rojos detuvo su andar pausado con elegancia y se permitió sonreír antes de contra atacar el comentario de su rival.

—Consecuencia. Permíteme desmentir ese hecho. La consecuencia no soy yo, sino tú. Yo era el camino correcto, el orden natural de lo que tendíamos a ser. Por desgracia, en medio del camino nos topamos con situaciones que nos dividieron, que fragmentaron nuestra esencia. Pero yo debía imperar. La consecuencia de las torturas físicas y mentales a las que fuimos sometidos no fui yo; fuiste tú. Yo solamente he aparecido para retomar el cauce natural de nuestro destino.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, una serie de rayos diminutos comenzaron a recorrer las palmas de sus manos, subiendo por sus brazos como si electricidad pura se desprendiera de sus dedos y regresara a su fuente de origen. Era una imagen imponente. Aquel rubio destilaba maldad pura, transmitía peligro por todos los ángulos, y por primara vez desde que Draco había regresado, Hermione sintió miedo. Miedo de lo que ese hombre representaba, miedo de su maldad y de la verdad que sus palabras podían encerrar.

Porque de cierta forma tenía razón, aquella escisión de la personalidad de Draco había creado a un chico muy distinto al hombre que había sido. Porque ese a quien amaba, era alguien a quien antes de ese cambio jamás hubiera podido querer. Y porque cuando al fin se habían encontrado, el otro aparecía para tomar lo que juraba le pertenecía…

_(**oΓ oΓ oΓ**)_

—Draco… sólo hay dos alternativas para terminar con esto —susurró Hermione tan bajo que apenas era un murmullo entendible para el rubio a su lado. Draco la instó a continuar con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza—. Las únicas opciones para terminar con ésta división son: que ambas partes de su personalidad de unifiquen… O que una destruya a la otra.

—¿Y cómo voy a destruirlo desde aquí?

—Debe haber alguna forma de lograr…

—¡Hey Granger! Por qué no dejas de murmurar idioteces y me contestas algo... ¿Sabes lo que ocasiona un beso de dementor?

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al rubio frente a ellos, quien sonreía malignamente después de haber captado la atención de ambos.

La electricidad en una de sus manos comenzó a multiplicarse, ocasionando sonidos similares a un zumbido. Entonces dos cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Con su mano izquierda hizo un movimiento que derribó la barrera invisible que Draco había creado entre ellos, y con la derecha apuntó a la castaña, encerrándola en una especie de red de energía que la hizo levitar por los aires, a la par del movimiento de la mano del otro Malfoy.

—¡Suéltala!

—Tú, cállate de una vez. Esto es algo entre la Sangre Sucia y yo —con su mano libre, encerró a su igual en una red como la de la chica, y lo mantuvo aprisionado en su posición. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione—. ¡Contéstame inmunda! ¿Qué hace un beso de dementor?

—Eres un imbécil Malfoy— escupió la chica con odio.

El rubio envió una descarga eléctrica a través de la red que la mantenía encerrada, haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor y cayera arrodillada sobre el campo de fuerza levitatorio. Draco intentaba librarse de su encierro, pero por más que forcejeaba, la energía que lo rodeaba lo mantenía anclado al suelo.

—¿No sabes? Pero que decepción. Sabes Granger, lo que planeo hacer contigo es algo bastante similar. ¿Te has preguntado que eres aquí? ¿Esto es sólo un sueño, o serás a caso una proyección de tu mente…? —El hombre volvió a atacarla mientras hablaba, haciéndola contorsionarse en el aire de dolor—. O, ¿será acaso que esto que hay aquí es…, tu alma?

Entre lágrimas de dolor, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia su atacante, quien la miraba con sádico placer, haciendo que sus ojos color sangre destellaran malignamente.

—¿Y si esto fuera tu alma Granger? ¿Qué pasaría si mueres aquí…?

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Ya lo tengo Harry, creo que ya logré hacer el movimiento de varita correctamente.

—Perfecto Ginny, ¿crees estar lista para intentarlo?

Ginny dirigió su vista hacia el lecho de su amiga, quien hacía un par de minutos había comenzado a retorcerse entre sueños. Su mirada se tornó decidida.

—Sí Harry, estoy lista.

—Bien, porque no hay tiempo que perder. Espero que esto funcione...

Ginny cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Sí, quería desesperadamente ayudar a su amiga, así que sin dudarlo levantó su varita apuntando a Harry con firmeza.

—Comencemos de una vez.

—¿Aprendiste las palabras?

—Sí, las memoricé perfectamente, y en teoría, si ésta cosa funciona, tendremos que percibir una corriente de aire entre nosotros…

—Y bostezar al mismo tiempo, correcto.

—Aquí vamos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a mover sus varitas a la par. Harry realizando una fluoritura similar a un ocho invertido y Ginny trazando un espiral ascendente, apuntándose uno a lotro y sin perder el contacto visual ni un solo momento.

Al fondo de la habitación, recostada en la cama, Hermione volvía a contorsionarse de dolor.

Entonces la pareja comenzó a recitar la invocación a la par, fundiendo sus voces en una sola.

—_¡Somnus Coagmentum!_

—_¡Anima Offundo!_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Déjala en paz! Esto es entre tu y yo solamente.

—Sabes, creo que no. Esta perra se ha metido mucho más de lo necesario en este asunto, así que no me queda más remedio que acabar con ella de una vez. ¿Y que mejor manera de hacerlo, para no levantar sospechas, que desde aquí?

Tenía que liberarse, tenía que ayudarla. El maldito podía matarla de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué pasa, temes no poder vivir sin tu inmunda? Descuida, serás el siguiente, no tendrás ni tiempo para extrañarla.

—¡Eso no sucederá! —Draco estaba impaciente; una ira incontrolable comenzaba a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, inundándolo, impregnándolo, haciendolo cada vez más fuerte. De pronto sintió la energía del otro hacer contacto consigo mismo y la sintió propia, como si fuera parte de su ser. Esa energía empezó a alimentarlo y fortalecerlo.

Eran uno mismo, por lo tanto, él podía controlar esa corriente de energía.

Con un solo pensamiento, la fortaleza que lo apresaba comenzó a moverse, y se volvió dócil y maleable.

El otro Draco sintió el cambio y redobló su concentración, pero por más que lo intentaba, el campo que había creado cedía ante la voluntad de su enemigo.

Entonces pudo contemplar como su prisionera bajaba lentamente, hasta quedar arrodillada y débil en el piso, y pudo divisar a su oponente absorber los últimos rescoldos de electricidad a través de sus manos.

—¡No debiste hacerlo! —gritó el chico de ojos rojos con ira—. No debiste entrometerte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, qué te elimine a ti primero? Adelante entonces. De cualquier forma la borraré del mapa en cuanto acabe contigo.

Hermione los observaba cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Intuición. Algo le decía que debía levantarse en ese instante. Con dificultad se puso en pie, sin quitar sus ojos de los dos hombres idénticos, frente a frente, a unos quince metros de distancia uno del otro.

Debía correr hacia Draco, justo ahora. Sus piernas comenzaron la carrera en el mismo instante que la mano del rubio maligno se elevaba apuntando a Draco.

—¡Tú lo has querido!

Hermione corría a tal velocidad que parecía imposible, casi volaba por la prisa. Draco no había reparado en ella, pues se encontraba intentando adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario; movimiento que la chica había adivinado antes.

Al mismo tiempo se escucharon tres voces, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras una chica se interponía, con los brazos alzados al cielo, entre los dos rubios que se enfrentaban.

—¡Draco!

—¡Hermione, no!

—¡AVADA KEDABRA!


	23. CAPITULO 22 Extingere Somnus

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: _ _Hola chicas! aqui pasando a dejarles la banda sonora del capítulo. (_**_oΓ oΓ oΓ_**_) = play._

_**Banda Sonora: "Hemorrhage" de Fuel**_ _www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=ZbHfgXJKn1Y_

_*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***_

**ONÍRICA**

Extingere Somnus

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—_Somnus Coagmentum._

—_Anima Offundo._

Harry y Ginny esperaban la señal que debía aparecer tras realizar el hechizo. Pero parados en la misma posición, uno frente al otro, con sus varitas alzadas y la mirada sumergida en la del otro, no percibieron absolutamente nada. Ni una ligera brisa sopló entre ellos.

—¿Ya? —Preguntó Harry dubitativamente.

—No creo… no sentí nada, y tampoco he bostezado.

Ginny se giró sobre sus talones y comprobó en el viejo pergamino las palabras y movimientos aprendidos hacia un momento, pero todo parecía correcto, no encontraba el error que habían cometido.

—Volvamos a intentarlo —sugirió Harry—, tal vez nos faltó algo.

—Nada faltó, Harry —contestó Ginny, con su vista aún sobre el pergamino—. Hicimos bien las cosas; las palabras, los movimientos… todo. No entiendo qué pudo suceder.

—Intentémoslo nuevamente, no perdemos nada. —Harry se acercó a su novia y acarició su abatido rostro, intentando persuadirla para que no se diera por vencida tan fácilmente—. Tiene que salir bien, tal vez sea sólo cuestión de práctica.

Ginny observó los ojos de Harry y se dejó perder en ellos. Cada vez que se sentía triste o preocupada, bastaba sumergirse en ese mar esmeralda para volver a encontrar la fortaleza y seguridad perdidas.

—De acuerdo Harry, intentémoslo de nuevo —aceptó la chica con una sonrisa.

Los chicos retomaron sus posiciones, uno frente al otro, y levantaron sus varitas a la vez, realizando con precisión los movimientos señalados.

Con una indicación de cabeza, comenzaron a vocalizar las invocaciones del hechizo.

—_¡Somnus Coagmentum!_

—_¡Anima Offundo!_

Pero, al igual que la vez anterior, nada salió de sus varitas. Ni el más ligero atisbo de aire se sintió entre ellos.

Al fondo de la habitación, tendida boca arriba sobre la cama, Hermione lucía inquieta, y sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin emitir sonido alguno.

Ninguno de los dos chicos fue consciente de este hecho, por encontrarse sumergidos en sus propias cavilaciones respecto al fallo del hechizo.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

El rayo verde se formó en sus manos y no tardó en proyectarse hacia los chicos, en el momento exacto en que Hermione llegó a interponerse.

La chica, con los brazos extendidos, enfocó todo el poder mágico que poseía, pues sabía que estando ahí, tendría menos de un segundo para actuar o morir en el intento.

—¡ARESTO MOMENTUM! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, al tiempo que apuntaba hacia su objetivo.

El hechizo funcionó, ralentizando el tiempo cuando el rayo se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros del fatal impacto.

Draco, quien todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que la chica había hecho, la tomó por detrás, y con mayor fuerza de la necesaria la giró para cambiar de posiciones, pero la inercia del movimiento hizo que ambos terminaran en el piso, terminando ella sobre de él.

La ralentización del tiempo es relativa a la habilidad del mago que realice el hechizo, y exponenciada por el poder con el que es convocada. Razón por la cual, tanto la maldición asesina como el mago que la había conjurado, se encontraban prácticamente petrificados.

_(**oΓ oΓ oΓ**)_

Pero aún así el tiempo corría, y el efecto podía terminar de un momento a otro.

—¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez?! ¡Pudiste morir Hermione! —El chico estaba sumamente molesto; la tenía apresada por los hombros, agitándola con dureza.

—Draco, tranquilízate. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos desvincular los sueños ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? —Mientras intentaba comprender lo que Hermione le decía, la tomó por la cintura y la retiró de encima suyo, para poder incorporarse.

—Es la única opción —contestó la chica, algo alicaída ante la perspectiva de dejar atrás todo aquello que los había unido en un principio. Aceptó la mano tendida de Draco y se levantó—. Mientras Onírica siga existiendo, corremos el riesgo de morir aquí. Pero si realizamos la desvinculación ahora, no morirás. Ninguno de los dos lo hará.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero si regreso a cualquiera de mis pesadillas ahora, no podré destruirlo. Necesito estar aquí, debo matarlo aquí.

—Se que podrás destruirlo aún fuera de Onírica. Es incluso la mejor opción, pues intentar matarse uno al otro aquí sólo logrará destruirlos a ambos… a tu cuerpo. Ésta no es la manera de acabar con él.

—¿Y entonces cuál es? —preguntó con urgencia—. ¿Tú sabes cómo debo destruirlo?

—No; no lo sé Draco. Pero estoy segura que podrás descubrirlo tú mismo. Quisiera ayudarte, en verdad quisiera. Pero mientras sigamos aquí los dos, cualquiera puede morir. Porque si de algo estoy segura, es que él no se detendrá hasta vernos erradicados.

Draco bajó la vista derrotado, pues comprendía que la chica tenía razón. Sin embargo, él no quería llegar a eso, quería seguir conservando esos sueños junto a la mujer que amaba. Pasó violentamente su mano sobre su cabello, desordenándolo en un rapto de desesperación.

—Entonces despierta. —soltó con desesperación, casi con furia, mientras la miraba implorante—. Intenta despertar y Onírica desaparecerá. No es necesario que desvinculemos los sueños.

Hermione lo observó conmovida, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco ante la imagen de Draco, que parecía un león enjaulado, preso de la desesperación. Él no quería perder ese lugar… al igual que ella.

—Draco, fui aturdida —contestó, con un nudo en la garganta—. No puedo despertar voluntariamente. A menos que alguien conjure un enervate o se pase el efecto del hechizo, no podré despertar, y no sé en qué momento ocurrirá cualquiera de las dos opciones. Así que no podemos arriesgarnos, debemos actuar.

—Hermione…

El hechizo seguía avanzando hacia ellos, segundo a segundo, y parecía cobrar velocidad nuevamente.

—Draco, debemos hacerlo ahora. Por favor…, no soportaría perderte.

La chica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos mientras contemplaba a Draco. El miedo a no volver a verlo después de ese momento estaba comenzando a causar estragos visibles, pues sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y su corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo más rápido.

—Te amo Hermione. Estaré bien, te lo prometo… Te lo juro. Nada me pasará.

—Lo sé —dijo la chica, intentando convencerse a sí misma—. Yo te amo a ti. Te estaré esperando afuera.

—Volveré por ti. No permitiré que sea él quien regrese.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, mientras se aproximaban lentamente uno al otro, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Hermione levantó su mano y acarició con dulzura el rostro del rubio, recorriendo cada uno de sus rasgos, grabándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Draco… su Draco.

—Tú —le dijo mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos—. Éste es quien eres. Pero no olvides que para llegar a ser quien eres hoy, tuviste que ser él alguna vez. Si él no hubiera existido, hoy no existirías tú, no así… No serías el Draco Malfoy al que amo.

Draco la rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte y sentido abrazo, y la besó con intensidad. A pesar que el contacto fue sumamente breve, lograron devorarse el alma uno al otro, como dos sedientos encontrando un oasis en la boca del otro. Ambos tenían miedo. Miedo a fracasar, a no volver a verse, a perderse el uno al otro para siempre…

—Regresaré —susurró Draco, con voz ronca, en el oído de la castaña.

—Lo sé —asintió la chica y volvió a depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Entonces ambos retrocedieron un paso y enlazaron sus manos, apretándolas con ansiedad mientras se preparaban para lo que tenían que hacer.

Los dos cerraron sus ojos a la vez, y exhalando el aire que se almacenaba dolorosamente en sus pulmones exclamaron al unísono.

—_Extingere Somnus_ —Draco suspiró la frase, casi deseando que no saliera de su garganta.

—_Anima Extarguium_ —Hermione murmuró al tiempo que sus ojos proyectaban una solitaria lágrima, que recorrió su mejilla hasta perderse en los pliegues de su cuello.

Un fuerte remolino de viento los rodeó instantáneamente, mientras todo lo que existía en su entorno comenzaba a fragmentarse, como pedazos de cristal estrellado, cayendo al vacío y evaporándose entre la negrura.

Cada uno comenzó a ver difuso al otro, mientras la ventisca amainaba entre ellos paulatinamente.

Al fondo, el otro Malfoy permanecía estático, y aparentemente ajeno a lo que se desarrollaba frente a él.

—Recuerda que tu mente es la clave… —Logró decir la chica, justo antes de perderse entre la oscuridad.

Draco percibió que ella había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que se perdía su entorno, sumergiéndolo en la más intensa negrura. Entonces se giró sobre su eje, para volver a encarar a su oponente.

Justo en ese momento, el rayo de luz verde volvió a tomar velocidad y se proyectó en su trayectoria original, llegando hasta donde Draco se encontraba parado y atravesándolo justo a la altura del pecho.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

En una habitación sumida en la penumbra, dos chicos se encontraban sentados, uno al lado del otro, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas.

Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando algún cambio o indicio de peligro en la actitud del joven dormido sobre la cama, pero tras la última muestra de tortura, todo había terminado. El cuerpo de Draco reposaba tranquilamente en la cama, y ellos estaban un poco más tranquilos.

Esporádicamente recibían algún mensaje de Harry y Ginny, y al parecer todo se encontraba en calma de aquel lado también.

Pero la duda y el nervio los carcomía a pesar de la aparente quietud. No sabían cómo actuar respecto a sus amigos; querían ayudar y lo único que podían hacer era esperar… se sentían atados de manos.

—¿Han enviado alguna novedad? —preguntó Pansy suavemente.

—De hecho no, aún no envían nada —Ron se incorporó un poco para tratar de mitigar las molestias que sentía en su espalda—. Ya tardaron más de lo acostumbrado, voy a preguntarles qué sucede. ¿Me alcanzas mi varita?

La chica se incorporó y estiró su torso para tomar la varita de su novio, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche del rubio. Una vez que Ron la tuvo en sus manos comenzó a garabatear con la punta sobre el pergamino hechizado.

Entonces una corriente de aire comenzó a percibirse en la habitación. Al principio ninguno de los dos podía identificar su procedencia, pero entonces Pansy observó al chico recostado y se dio cuenta. Era Draco. Draco emanaba esa corriente de aire que, tras recorrerlo por completo, se esparcía por el resto de la habitación hasta perder fuerza.

—Ron, ¿ves esto?

—Ya lo creo —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde su novia estaba sentada —Es lo más raro que haya visto en mi vida, y vaya que sé de cosas raras.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—No tengo idea Pansy, pero sea lo que sea, parece no dañarlo.

Pansy se acercó a Draco y tocó su frente, para después tomar su muñeca derecha entre sus dedos y comprobar su pulso.

—Todo parece estar en orden. Pero creo que sería mejor que avisáramos a Ginny y a Potter.

Ron asintió y volvió a escribir sobre el pergamino a la carrera. Tenía el presentimiento de que fuera lo que fuera lo que le había sucedido a Malfoy, Hermione también lo había experimentado.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—No, esto no va a dar resultado Harry…

La chica ya se había cansado de intentar una vez tras otra de realizar el hechizo. Algo andaba mal y no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

—Tal vez si le dijéramos a ese chico de Ravenclaw.. ¿Quién me dijsiste que había sido? ¿Filch-Fretney?

—Finch-Fletchey —lo corrigió la chica con recelo.

—Sí, sí… a él. Si le pidiéramos que repitiera lo que hizo con Hermione y Malfoy, tal vez se podría logr…

—Lo dudo amor —la pelirroja lo interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. Son las once de la noche; y en cualquier caso, no creo que sea lo adecuado.

—¿Y entonces, qué hacemos?

Ginny se sentó al pie de la cama de Hermione y contestó resignada.

—Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. —La pelirroja sintió repentinamente un poco de frío, así que cubriéndose con sus brazos, le preguntó a Harry—: ¿Hay alguna ventana abierta, o algo así? Siento una corriente de aire.

El chico giró su rostro para buscar alguna ventana abierta, pero no se veía ninguna, no había ventanas. La sala de Menesteres no había creado ninguna. Recordaba haber visto una hacía mucho rato, cuando Ron había estado ahí, pero aparentemente ésta había aparecido por solicitud del chico, y cuando ya no había sido necesaria, había desaparecido.

—No hay ventanas Ginny. ¿Aire dices? —Harry se aproximó a su novia para abrazarla; entonces vio a su amiga, y sin poder articular propiamente, indicó a Ginny con un gesto de cabeza que volteara a verla.

El cuerpo de Hermione era recorrido por una corriente invisible, que tan sólo podía percibirse por el movimiento de su cabello y las sábanas sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

—No lo sé. A menos qué… —Ginny se levantó y buscó el pergamino de comunicación bidireccional. Lo tomó y leyó la última nota enviada por su hermano, a juzgar por la caligrafía irregular y desprolija—. Han desvinculado sus sueños —susurró Ginny.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry incrédulamente.

—Lo que oíste. Desvincularon sus sueños. Malfoy acaba de hacer lo mismo que Hermione… Ella me lo platicó cuando pudo descifrar la segunda parte del pergamino, ese aire es la señal.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Todo a su alrededor era negro y solitario, y lo único que podía percibir era su cuerpo recortado sobre la oscuridad, como si una iluminación que no lograba ubicar incidiera sobre ella, dejando todo lo demás sumido en la más impenetrable oscuridad. Sólo ella y nada más.

De algún modo se sentía como dentro de aquellos "sueños-no sueños" producto de la poción, pero con la significativa diferencia de que estaba consciente de todo.

¿Dónde estaba?

No tenía la más remota idea.

De pronto la asaltó el miedo, ¿y si no había resultado? ¿Si la desvinculación había salido mal?

Inmediatamente intentó convocar un diffindo en su brazo, pero nada ocurrió. Se pellizcó con fuerza el antebrazo, para ver si de ese modo podía percibir dolor, pero no, no sintió nada…

Suspiró aliviada.

Si ambos seguían dormidos, y ella no estaba en Onírica, entonces era un hecho que se habían desvinculado. Al menos Draco ya no corría peligro. Bueno… por lo menos en relación a la maldición asesina y la posibilidad de morir así, puesto que el peligro principal seguía latente. Aún debía enfrentarse consigo mismo.

Ahora ella debía encontrar el modo de despertar. Pues se sentía ridículamente inútil vagando en el vacío de sus sueños. Quería estar con Draco, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera dormido, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Tenía que regresar.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

El rayo lo atravezó justo a la altura del pecho y sintió una especie de frío recorrerlo a la par de la luz verde. Draco miró a su oponente en el segundo exacto en que fue alcanzado por la maldición asesina, y pudo comprobar el semblante de mórbido placer que lo inundó. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró solamente un segundo, pues al comprobar que a pesar de haber dado de lleno en su pecho no había ocurrido nada, su rostro se crispó y entonces pudo mirar en derredor.

Algo no estaba bien, pues la Sangre Sucia, junto con todo el paisaje de Hogwarts, habían desaparecido. Ahora sólo se encontraban ellos dos, frente a frente… y las maldiciones ya no surtían efecto.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, imbécil? —Preguntó el rubio de ojos rojos con verdadero rencor en la voz, haciendo que Draco riera despreocupadamente.

—Me temo que tu patético intento de asesinato fue truncado por una hija de muggles, Malfoy. ¿Qué se siente? Ser derrotado una vez tras otra por ella… Mira que yo ya he aprendido a verle el lado amable a todo esto.

—Cállate. ¿Como puedes burlarte de algo tan ofensivo como eso? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que sentías antes? La humillación, la derrota…

—Claro que lo recuerdo, y eso sólo hace que la admire más. De cualquier manera te venció, ya no podrás lastimarla nunca más, porque yo me encargaré de ello.

—¿Ah sí, y como piensas impedirlo? Te recuerdo que no volveras a ver la luz del día. Y cuando yo regrese, lo primero que haré será encontrarla. No sabes cuánto disfrutaré robar su último aliento entre mis dedos, será gratificante… placentero. La voy a matar con mis propias manos y me encargaré de hacértelo saber.

Draco observó a su igual imperturbablemente, pues sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Quería hacerlo enfurecer para sumirlo nuevamente entre sus propios demonios. Pero él ya había pasado por eso, y no volvería a caer nuevamente.

Esta vez, era él quien tenía la ventaja.

Ahora, lo que necesitaba era comprender, para poder destruirlo. Necesitaba saber cuál era el trasfondo del regreso de aquel ser, para encontrar su punto débil. Asi que intentando no parecer muy interesado comenzó a preguntar como al azar.

—¿Por qué volviste? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo regresar?

—¿Vamos a jugar a las preguntas y respuestas, Malfoy?

—Pues mira, también podemos ponernos a jugar a golpearnos como imbéciles, pero supongo que eso será una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pues estando donde nos encontramos dudo que podamos hacernos un solo razguño.

El otro Draco cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en despertar. Pero al igual que cuando lo había intentado estando en Onírica, seguia sin ser capaz de conectarse con su cuerpo físico. No podía despertar.

—No, eso tampoco va a funcionar. Sabes, Hermione piensa en todo; tengo el presentimiento de que nos ha dado algo para impedir que ninguno de los dos despertemos… Así que yo creo que esto del encierro en el vacío durará al menos unas seis horas más

—Maldita perra —siseó entre dientes el hombre—, ni siquiera largándose puede dejar de entrometerse.

Draco sonrió con orgullo; así era su Hermione, y no podía desear que fuera de otra manera.

—¿Entonces, no vas a contestarme? —preguntó—. ¿Porqué volviste?

—Nunca me fui, por lo tanto, es incorrecto decir que he vuelto. Lo más adecuado sería decir que he "despertado".

—Tecnisismos. Para el caso es exactamente lo mismo, ¿o es que no tienes idea del por qué regresaste? —Sí, su orgullo. A final de cuentas eran la misma persona, ¿no? Aún ahora, Draco no podía soportar que lo trataran como ignorante, así que seguramente al otro no le gustaría para nada que insinuara aquello…

—He vuelto así, dividido, porque en algún punto entre los tiempos en las filas del Señor Tenebroso y el regreso a Hogwarts, nos volvimos incopatibles. Una parte de ti —y se recorrió a sí mismo con un gesto de mano—, seguía ansiando el poder y la grandeza, mientras la otra —y lo indicó con un ademán displicente mientras arrugaba la nariz con desprecio—, quería cambiar. Evidentemente esa ambivalencia creó una ruptura en nuestra conciencia, volviéndonos dos entes separados e independientes… Sin embargo, yo seguía recluido.

—Vamos, se que palabrería sobra, y todo eso que dices es más que evidente. Pareciera que sólo intentas evadir la verdadera pregunta. ¿Cómo es que saliste de ese encierro? ¿Qué te hizo despertar y venir a enfrentarte conmigo?

Ahora fue el turno del otro Malfoy de hecharse a reir.

—¿Es que no lo adivinas? Vamos, si es sencillo… Creo que revolcarte con esa impura te ha hecho bastante más lerdo.

—Deja los rodeos de una vez, ¡Merlín! ¿Es que siempre he sido tan insoportablemente idiota?

—Fue tu impura —contestó el otro Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro—. Tu impura y su irrupción en tus pesadillas. ¿Es que nunca pensaron lo que podría ocasionar vagar en la mente del otro?

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Cuando se creó ese lugar… Onírica, se formó alguna especie de túnel entre tu mente, —nuesta mente—, y la de ella. Dejando algo así como una burbuja intermedia donde ambos podían cohabitar sin entrar propiamente a la mente del otro. Sin embargo, y aún no entiendo cómo es que pudo suceder, ella entró a tus pesadillas. Entró directamente a tu subconciente… y eso fue el detonante. Esa irrupción desencadenó una transformación interna que dió como resultado mi regreso.

Draco enmudeció un par de segundos ante aquella revelación. Intentaba recordar el momento exacto en que había comenzado a sentirse extraño, cuando los dolores de cabeza se habían presentado… y todo coincidía con las fechas en las que Hermione había entrado a la pesadilla de Voldemort.

Ahora las cosas cobraban sentido. De alguna manera, aquella conexión había despertado la parte dormida de su ser, aquella que quería desaparecer para siempre, por ser la responsable de tanto dolor. Ese ser que tenía frente a él, no era otro más que él mismo… y por fin comenzaba a comprender la dimensión del asunto.

Las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cerebro mientras asimilaba al otro como una parte de si mismo.

"_Éste es quien eres. Pero no olvides que para llegar a ser quien eres hoy, tuviste que ser él alguna vez. Si él no hubiera existido, hoy no existirías tú."_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—Hermione…

—Herms, despierta.

—Hermione.

Los parpados de la chica temblaron ligeramente, aunque no se abrieron de inmediato. Poco a poco, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de la habitación, logró entreabrirlos. Aún se encontraba desubicada, pues no sabía en que momento había logrado salir de aquella prisión de oscuridad y había regresado.

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó Ginny cuando la castaña la enfocó directamente.

—¿Y Draco? —Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar. Se sentía débil y cada una de sus extemidades le pesaba como si estuviera hecha de plomo, pero a pesar de ello logró incorporarse sobre la cama.

—Él está bien, creo… Ron y Pansy no se han despegado de su habitación.

—Debo verlo; necesito ir con él...

La chica intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas, aún débiles, la regresaron a la cama tras un tambaleo.

—Necesitas recuperar fuerza, Hermione —le dijo Harry con preocupación—. Por qué no esperas un momento antes de ir.

—Harry, necesito estar con él. Debo asegurarme de que está bien… Necesito estar ahí cuando… —detuvo la frase a medio formular y miró a Harry a los ojos—. Por favor, llévenme hasta ahí.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y asintieron a la vez. La tomaron por debajo de sus hombros y la ayudaron a mantenerse en pie.

—Necesitamos entrar a la mazmorra de las serpientes… ¿puedes pedirle a Pansy que te dé la contraseña? —le solicitó el chico a su novia, pero cuando Ginny tomó el pergamino, Hermione la detuvo.

—Yo sé la clave; vamos ahora por favor. ¿Tienes aquí tu capa de invisibilidad?

—Sí, aquí la tengo… pero no podrá cubrirnos a los tres.

—Vayan ustedes —dijo Ginny, desprendiéndose del hombro de su amiga—. Tu eres más fuerte que yo Harry… Me mantendré informada por medio del pergamino.

—Gracias Ginny —Le dijo la castaña en un susurro, al tiempo que emprendía la marcha hacia las mazmorras.

La ansiedad la carcomía, y lo único que podía hacer ahora para apaciguar ese horrible sentimiento, era estar frente al hombre que amaba y esperar a que él regresara por ella… tal cómo se lo había prometido.

_"Sé que puedes, Draco… Confío en ti. Estaré aquí esperandote."_

.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

.

Por mucho tiempo se había empeñado en encerrar dentro de sí todo lo que había sido y no quería volver a ser. Todo su miedo, y su rencor… y aquellas cosas que le habían inculcado durante su vida entera y que se rehusaba a aceptar actualmente. El elitismo, el odio hacia la gente diferente, la búsqueda por sobresalir y levantar su nombre por sobre el de cualquiera. Todo eso estaba representado… en el otro.

El otro Draco Malfoy.

Uno que él mismo había creado, al querer aislar todo aquello que alguna vez fue.

Pero eso había sido incorrecto.

Los ojos de Draco relucieron por el entendimiento que llegó a él en ese momento. Y sonrió triunfante, pues había encontrado la razón por la cual existía el otro. Hermione tenía razón, todo estaba en su mente.

—¡Malfoy! —le grito al otro con energía—, ¡Despidete de esta vida! Porque no te pertenece a tí, sino a mi.

El otro Malfoy lo miró con extrañeza, pero inmediatamente su semblante demudó a uno de asombro total. Se sentía repentinamente extraño, volátil. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez menos dueño de su cuerpo, y entonces ocurrió.

Un destello de luz comenzó a formarse a la altura de su hombro, extendiéndose hasta abarcar todo su brazo por completo. En el punto exacto donde la luz cobraba fuerza, él perdía el dominio.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Detente! —Exclamó el otro Malfoy, con miedo evidente.

—Acepto que fui un cretino, que lastimé a la gente… Me acepto así, pero ya no quiero hacerlo —Cuando Draco terminó de formular esa frase, el destello de luz en el hombro del otro Malfoy se proyectó hacia él hasta chocar contra su cuerpo. El as de luz lo envolvió y fue atenuándose mientras otro punto de luz aparecía ahora en el otro brazo de su oponente.

—Acepto también que el miedo a enfrentar a mi padre me convirtió en un títere sin voluntad, y que cuando quise remediarlo, ya era muy tarde. También me acepto así, pero decido cambiarlo.

—¡Para! ¡Basta ya! —Sus gritos comenzaban a mermar su intensidad, pues tras cada estocada de luz, él se iba debilitando.

Las zonas que habían estado iluminadas, ahora eran inexistentes en el cuerpo del rubio de ojos rojos, dejando solamente áreas espaciadas de su figura, haciendo que el resto se disolviera entre la negrura circundante.

Y Draco parecía ganar energía con cada nuevo decreto. Lo estaba logrando… destruía al otro, aceptándolo como parte suya.

—Parte de mí ansiaba el poder, y para llegar a él era capaz de omitir cualquier clase de escrúpulo. Quería ser grande, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Pero decido que a pesar de aceptar aquello que llegué a querer, hoy ya no lo deseo más.

El otro cada vez estaba más disperso y debilitado, y nuevos destellos de luz emergían de su cuerpo para proyectarse hacia Draco, quién al recibirlos volvía a atacar con una nueva afirmación.

—Atacaba a Hermione por mi deseo de mostrar que era inferior a mí; pero cada vez me sentía más frustrado al comprobar que estaba equivocado, y esto sólo acrecentaba mi despecho hacia ella. Ahora sé por qué lo hacía, y lo acepto. Pero después de conocerla, tiré a la basura todos mis prejuicios contra ella, y me enamoré. Amo a Hermione Granger, y por lo tanto, decido que a pesar de haber sido un imbécil con ella, deseo estar a su lado de ahora en adelante.

El otro ya era prácticamente inexistente, con gritos agónicos apenas perceptibles; así que para rematarlo de una vez por todas y desaparecerlo de la faz de la Tierra, atacó con la última afirmación… su más reciente descubrimiento.

—Acepto que mi mayor temor siempre radicó en el hecho de decubrirme a mí mismo como un maldito desalmado. Pero hoy, aquí, decido que no me importa haberlo sido. Si lo fui, ya no lo seré más… Ya no le tengo miedo a mi interior, porque soy yo quien lo gobierna. Lo que importa de ahora en adelante es lo que decida ser o no ser… y no seré un monstruo, ni un asesino.

El último resto del antiguo alterego de Draco Malfoy desapareció con un destello particularmente intenso de luz, que se fusionó con el rubio haciendo que momentaneamente todo a su alrededor se volviera blanco y radiante.

Y después de aquello, todo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Lo había destruido, y no volvería nunca más.

Draco cerró los ojos y sintió la serenidad que habitaba en su interior, ahora que al fin estaba en paz consigo mismo. Respiró pronfundamente y volvió a abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Caminó un par de pasos en dirección desconocida, pero lo único que divisaban sus ojos era vacío. Estaba solo… y perdido.

—Y ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

Y el eco de su voz resonó entre la nada...


	24. CAPITULO 23 Ausencia

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

_N/A: _ _Hola chicas! Que emoción! por fin el capitulo final =D Asi que, como corresponde, les dejo la banda sonora, la cual yo considero como el tema del fic en su totalidad. Así que ya saben (_**_oΓ oΓ oΓ_**_) = play._

_**Banda Sonora: "Somewhere only we know" de Keane**_: _www . youtube (dotcom) / watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ_

_Vayan por sus kleenex, pañuelos, papel de baño o lo primero que se encuentren. Prendan sus bocinas y... DISFRUTEN!_

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Ausencia

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? ¿Destruyeron a Voldemort? ¿Cómo está Malfoy? ¿Cómo sa…?

—Ron, estoy bien, gracias. —lo interrumpió la chica—. Pero ahora no tengo muchos ánimos para hablar…

Hermione se dirigió directamente hacia la cama donde Draco estaba acostado y lo observó por largo tiempo. De vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello o tomaba su mano para apretarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Se encontraba desorientada, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que desvincularon los sueños, y su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado con sólo pensar en aquel enfrentamiento del que había escapado, pues no tenía idea de lo que sucedería.

¿Y si Draco, su Draco, nunca regresaba? ¿Y si el que volvía era el otro?

Respiró profundamente para tratar de mitigar su angustia, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, llenándose de lágrimas silenciosas que no se derramaban. No quería llorar, pues si lo hacía sería como dar por sentado que las cosas estaban saliendo mal… y en esos momentos, lo último que quería era pensar negativamente. Tendría que seguir esperando, y confiando en Draco… en que regresaría por ella, tal y como se lo había prometido.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo le diste la poción, Pansy? —Preguntó la chica al cabo de un largo rato, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que imperaba en la habitación y sin levantar la mirada del rubio dormido.

—Casi 6 horas… —contestó la chica consultando el reloj empotrado en la pared—. Los efectos deben pasar en aproximadamente una hora más, si no me equivoco. ¿Crees que para entonces Draco regrese?

—Sí; sé que volverá… no tardará—. Su voz sonaba segura, pero la manera en que aferraba la mano laxa de Draco delataba su silencioso nerviosismo.

—¿Entonces, logró derrotar a Voldemort?

Hermione volteó a ver Harry, quien había formulado la última pregunta. Depositó un beso en la frente del rubio y se levantó lentamente de la cama para dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos, decidida a contarles todo lo acaecido aquella noche.

—No era Voldemort, Harry… es un poco difícil de explicar. Será mejor que ahora vayas por Ginny para poder contarles a los cuatro.

Harry asintió, y colgando la capa de invisibilidad sobre su hombro se dirigió hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y tras asomarse momentáneamente hacia el desierto corredor, se internó en la oscuridad acomodando sobre sí la capa de invisibilidad. Seguramente Zabinni y Nott continuaban tendidos en los sillones de la Sala Común, así que prefería no hacerse notar, para evitarse el interrogatorio.

—¿Pero Draco está bien? —Preguntó Pansy con duda.

—Él está bien. Tiene que estarlo… —Pero a pesar de intentar hacer a su voz sonar segura, un ligero temblor involuntario escapó de su garganta al pronunciar la frase, y aunque Pansy lo notó e interpretó correctamente, intentó sonreír un poco para confortar a la castaña.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Pestañeo un par de veces, intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz que comenzaba a bañar la habitación donde se encontraba. Su espalda le dolía tremendamente, de seguro producto de la mala postura en la que se encontraba recostada.

De pronto la realidad la golpeó en el rostro como un balde de agua fría. Con un espasmo se levantó, omitiendo el quejido involuntario de sus vértebras ante tan brusco movimiento. Ahí estaba, aun recostado en la cama, y sin signos aparentes de haber despertado o estar a punto de hacerlo… Draco seguía dormido.

Se acercó con lentitud a su rostro para besar sus labios delicadamente, pero su corazón se comprimió un segundo al darse cuenta que el beso no era correspondido… él no estaba ahí, no aún. Lo único que sentía ahí era su ausencia… ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Vagamente comenzó a rememorar el momento exacto en que había caído dormida. Recordaba que justo cuando Ginny hizo su arribo de la mano de Harry, todos comenzaron a atosigarla con preguntas que no sabía cómo responder, o en qué orden; así que silenciándolos con un gesto comenzó a narrar la historia completa de todo lo que había descubierto aquella noche, desde su encuentro con el falso Voldemort hasta la desvinculación de sueños con Draco. Con cada fragmento de la historia que contaba, sus interlocutores la acompañaban con exclamaciones de asombro o escepticismo, y así estuvieron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, mientras esperaban que Draco reaccionara y volviera a despertar.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos, dejando al final sola a Hermione, quien viéndose libre de tener que seguir discutiendo sobre las posibles razones por las cuales Draco había desarrollado personalidades múltiples, se dispuso a acompañar en silencio a su amado rubio hasta que el sueño la venció, dejándola rendida sobre su pecho y con la mano firmemente enlazada a la del chico dormido.

Pero ahora que había despertado, los temores la asaltaron nuevamente. Draco seguía sin despertar, a pesar que los efectos de la poción habían terminado hacía más de cinco horas… Una parte de su mente comenzó a especular cosas horribles, y la imagen de un dementor absorbiendo el alma de Draco comenzó a pasar por su mente… ¿Y si lo había destruido? ¿Y si Draco ya no estaba ahí? Tal vez la maldición se había desralentizado segundos antes, y la desvinculación había llegado demasiado tarde… Quizás el otro había averiguado primero la forma de destruirlo… o, en el mejor de los casos, aún continuaban luchando.

—¿Por qué no has despertado Draco? —Susurró en su oído con la voz quebrada.

—Hermione… —escuchó la chica a su espalda, y se giró para contemplar el rostro adormilado de Ginny, que la miraba con dulzura—. Si aún no despierta, creo que es momento de hablar con McGonagall… tal vez Draco necesite ir a la enfermería.

—El va a volver Ginny, de un momento a otro. Lo sé…

—Lo se querida, pero mientras eso sucede, creo que lo mejor es que Madame Pomfrey lo atienda…

—Yo quiero estar con él. Necesito estar con él Ginny.

—Y eso mismo puedes hacer si lo llevamos a la enfermería. Es lo mejor Hermione, lo sabes. Anda, levántate y vamos a hablar con McGonagall.

—Iré contigo Ginny —intervino una tercera voz—, dudo que Hermione se separe de Draco en estos momento. —Las dos chicas se giraron para contemplar a Pansy, quién se acercaba a ellas lentamente, aún desperezándose. Hermione agradeció en silencio a la chica por aquel gesto. Ginny, tras asentir derrotada, se encaminó junto a la slytherin rumbo a la oficina de la directora, dejando al trío dorado en medio del territorio de las serpientes.

En cuanto las chicas salieron, y tras comprobar que sus amigos seguían profundamente dormidos, Hermione se acurrucó al lado de Draco y volvió a murmurar en su oído.

—Sé que despertarás Draco… y yo estaré aquí, esperándote.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_10 días después…_

.

—¿Hermione? Tienes que bajar a cenar… no puedes seguir haciéndote esto.

—Harry, no tengo hambre. Tal vez más tarde baje a las cocinas a solicitarle algo a los elfos. Ahora no, por favor. No insistas.

—Pero Hermione, tardarás 15 minutos a lo mucho, tienes que cuidarte. Dudo que Malf…

—Harry. Ahora no.

El chico pelinegro suspiró derrotado y se restregó el cabello con sus manos. Su amiga llevaba días sin despegarse de Malfoy, más que para asistir a clases… Todos los días, todas las noches. No podía ser saludable para ella que continuara negándose a comer o dormir, pero parecía inútil razonar con ella.

Entre todos se turnaban para acompañarla e intentar disuadirla para despegarse un momento de la enfermería, pero la castaña era tan obstinada que la mayoría de las veces terminaba cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Todos estaban preocupados por Malfoy y su condición, pero comenzaban a pensar que al paso que iba, Hermione no tardaría en terminar igual que él, tendida en una cama e inconsciente. La chica se veía considerablemente desmejorada, sus ojos estaban surcados por profundas ojeras de color violáceo, y su cabello, de por sí rebelde, se encontraba ahora revuelto hasta el punto de parecer un nido opaco de pájaros. Incluso estaba más delgada que de costumbre a causa de su obstinación por no apartarse del rubio ni para comer. Pero ni empleando toda su artillería habían logrado despegarla de Malfoy.

—Tienes que cuidarte, Hermione. Todos estamos muy preocupados.

La castaña volteó a ver a su amigo, y al ver sus ojos, bordeados de preocupación, decidió que era necesario relajarse un poco con ellos, a final de cuentas sólo querían su bienestar. Respiró profundamente y habló con voz ronca.

—Prometo bajar más tarde. En serio. Y dejen de preocuparse por mí… estoy bien. —"_Todo lo bien que puedo estar si Draco no regresa…"_pensó_._

—De acuerdo Hermione. Si nos necesitas, avísanos.

—Gracias Harry, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione…

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione volvió a posicionarse al lado del rubio. Ya ni Madame Pomfrey se atrevía a intentar sacarla de la enfermería, pues sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, la chica se quedaría ahí.

Lo había intentado todo… pero Draco seguía sin regresar.

Primero trató de ayudarlo hablándole al oído, pensando que tal vez necesitaba orientarse de alguna manera para encontrar el camino de regreso, pero no funcionó. En conjunto con la enfermera y el profesor Slughorn, investigaron todas las posibles pociones para despertarlo… y cada una de ellas arrojó los mismos resultados: nada.

Incluso, presa de la angustia, convenció a sus amigos para que intentaran vincularla nuevamente a Draco e intentar buscarlo entre aquel mundo onírico, pero después de rogarles a Harry y a Ginny por más de dos días, y cuando al fin realizaron el hechizo apuntándolos a ambos, nada sucedió. Al principio especularon con la incapacidad de los chicos para realizar el hechizo, cosa que extrañó a la castaña, pero decidió omitirlo en vista de la apremiante situación. Como el intento con sus amigos no surtió efecto, corrió en busca de la persona que los había vinculado en un inicio: Finch-Fletchey, pensando que tal vez en conjunto con Hanna podría realizar el encantamiento, pero ni siquiera eso dio resultado. Al final Hermione adjudicó el fracaso al hecho de que Draco ya se encontraba dormido, y en ese estado, era imposible vincular los sueños…

Llamaron a un sanador experimentado en ese tipo de casos, porque por extraño que pareciera, sí había casos similares en el mundo mágico… algo relacionado a la onironáutica, proyecciones astrales y términos desconocidos para la chica. Tras examinarlo por más de dos horas, el medimago diagnosticó que el sueño era tan profundo que parecía que su conciencia se había extraviado. Hermione comenzó a llorar como loca y el sanador intentó explicarle que esos casos en realidad se resolvían favorablemente, generalmente al cabo de uno o dos meses las personas volvían en sí. Eso sólo hizo que la chica comenzara a temblar de dolor._"¿Dos meses…?"_

Al final había decidió que lo único que podía hacer era esperar… Había agotado todos los recursos infructuosamente, ahora sólo quedaba era estar ahí, con él; estar presente la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a su lado para asegurarse que cuando despertara, porque lo haría, ella estaría ahí… y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Por las noches, sus sueños eran intranquilos, y generalmente despertaba sobresaltada alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana; después de eso no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que soñaba (o al menos, cuando lograba recordar esos sueños) se topaba con una versión desdibujada y etérea de Draco, y cuando intentaba acercarse a él, cuando comenzaba a hablarle para preguntarle en dónde se encontraba o si podía ayudarlo, la imagen se esfumaba, evaporándose como volutas de humo en medio del vacío. Lo peor de aquello era despertar con la certeza de que no era él realmente, de que en realidad era un sueño como cualquier otro, de esos que no tienen sentido y que se olvidan al despertar. Pero a pesar de ello, ella continuaba esperando que de un momento a otro su rubio regresara.

Se aferraba a esa idea, para poder continuar luchando...

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra, siendo los rayos de luna filtrados a través de los ventanales elevados la única fuente de luz. De las ocho camas, sólo una estaba ocupada. En esa soledad, en el silencio imperturbable de la noche, el joven recostado abrió los ojos de improviso, y se propulsó con una fuerza abrumadora hasta incorporarse sobre la dura cama. Sus ojos grises refulgieron por un instante, mientras su dueño se adaptaba a la iluminación del lugar.

A su lado, una chica se encontraba profundamente dormida, sentada en una incómoda silla en el rincón más apartado de la enfermería. Su sueño parecía intranquilo, y cuando Draco la contempló, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella estaba ahí… Hermione.

Con dificultad se puso en pie, ya que sus músculos se sentían cansados y entumecidos, pero tras intentarlo un par de veces por fin logró mantener el equilibrio y avanzó lentamente hasta donde la chica se encontraba.

No tenía idea del tiempo, ni estaba completamente seguro de cómo había logrado regresar. Sólo podía rememorar un vacío insondable donde transitó sin rumbo fijo, como si de un laberinto se tratara, hasta encontrar luz al final… sin duda su experiencia se asemejaba a las historias que narraban sobre la muerte, y de cierta manera así se sentía: como si acabara de renacer.

Recordaba que sumido en aquella negrura, solía escuchar la voz de Hermione, como un eco ausente… Pero era justamente ese llamado involuntario lo que había logrado encaminarlo hasta encontrar la salida. Hermione…, siempre Hermione. Su ancla tanto al mundo real como al de los sueños. Volvió a contemplarla con infinita ternura.

Su cabeza caía laxa por sobre su hombro derecho, cubriendo parte de su rostro tras una cortina de rizos castaños. A pesar de su ceño fruncido se veía angelical, moviendo sus labios casi imperceptiblemente mientras murmuraba por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles. Draco se acercó y acarició suavemente su mejilla, apartando la cortina de cabello rebelde para despejar la visión de su rostro.

Al sentir la caricia de Draco, Hermione suspiró profundamente y tras un estremecimiento, su semblante se relajó.

—Draco…

El aludido pronunció su sonrisa al descubrirse dentro de los sueños de la chica. Lentamente se acercó hasta su rostro, y con una suavidad inusitada, depositó un efímero y superficial beso en sus labios.

Tan pronto como el contacto finalizó, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente.

La chica contempló a Draco por un largo momento, intentando dilucidar si lo que presenciaba era producto de su imaginación o la realidad.

—¿Draco..?

—Hola pequeña… —Hermione se llevó sus manos al rostro y frotó con fuerza sus ojos en un intento de espabilarse. Volvió a enfocar al rubio, quién acentuando su sonrisa volvió a dirigirse a ella—. Regresé…

—¡Draco! —La chica dio un brinco de la silla dónde se encontraba, y se lanzó con los brazos extendidos sobre el rubio, quién no estaba preparado para el brusco movimiento y terminó tirado en la loseta de la enfermería con una castaña prendida de su cuello y sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho—. Draco, no puedo creerlo. ¡Eres tú! ¡Volviste! ¿Cuándo? ¿A que hora? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—He-Hermione… —tartamudeó Draco—, no p-puedo r-respirar…

Hermione se apartó abruptamente de encima del rubio, con semblante apenado, y se sentó a un lado para permitirle al chico recobrarse del ataque de histeria del que había sido víctima. Draco se sobó un poco el cuello antes de levantarse y después de hacerlo tendió su mano para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo derrotaste? —preguntó la castaña tras corroborar que Draco se encontraba bien.

—Después de que te fuiste, todo se volvió negro, y sólo estábamos él y yo en medio de la nada… —Draco continuó narrando a la chica la historia de lo que había hecho para acabar con el otro, mientras la chica lo contemplaba con asombro.

—Entonces, ¿terminó?

—Sí, todo acabó… él ha desaparecido.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que lo lograrías —expresó la emocionada chica mientras se acercaba al rubio para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. Lo hiciste Draco… venciste tus demonios.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que Draco rompió el confortable silencio en que se encontraban sumergidos.

—Discúlpame Hermione...

La chica se alejó un paso para mirar a Draco de frente, sin poder ocultar el desconcierto que le causó la extraña disculpa del rubio.

—¿Disculparte, por qué?

—Por todo lo que te hice pasar… por exponerte a ese peligro. Te prometí que te protegería contra lo que fuera, pero al final, de lo único que no pude protegerte fue de mí mismo…

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos, y pudo contemplar la tristeza que lo embargaba, así que acercándose nuevamente a su rostro susurró sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo:

—Pues no quiero que lo hagas… No quiero que te disculpes, ni quiero que me protejas, ni de ti ni de nadie. Lo único que quiero, Draco Malfoy, es estar a tu lado…

Y tras decir esto, selló sus palabras con un suave y cálido beso que fue recibido gustosamente por parte del rubio. Continuaron besándose por largo tiempo, disfrutando el contacto anhelado y largo tiempo postergado, y siguieron luchando el uno contra el otro en aquel dulce duelo; juntos, enamorados… ofreciéndole al otro el alma entera, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a clarear el cielo matinal.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_Está hecho princesa. Pronto recibirá la noticia._

_Te quiere..._

_Papá._

.

La rubia sonrió abiertamente y apretujó la pequeña nota de su padre con su mano, hasta que el pergamino quedó totalmente cubierto por su puño de porcelana. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo contemplar a Draco entrando al Gran Comedor, con su noviecita de la mano, y tuvo que controlar su enojo pensando que muy pronto estarían separados; gracias a ella, por su puesto.

—Greengrass, pareciera que acabas de tragarte un escregruto, ¿no piensas desayunar?

La aludida respiró profundamente y recompuso su expresión, hasta lograr un amago de sonrisa bastante convincente, y se dirigió a su interlocutora con suavidad y dulzura.

—Creo que no Parkinson… intuyo que algo me cayó muy pesado. Por suerte, esas cosas terminan digiriéndose tarde o temprano… Cosas del organismo, supongo yo; sólo hay que esperar a que salga del camino lo indeseable, lo cual ocurre tarde o temprano.

Pansy contempló con extrañeza a su compañera mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Odiaba los comentarios crípticos, y sospechaba que ese había sido uno particularmente rarito; pero su molestia se esfumó al contemplar una cabellera pelirroja y desordenada entrar por donde un segundo antes había salido la rubia.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

_5 semanas después._

.

Las clases estaban a tan solo tres semanas de concluir, y los alumnos del séptimo grado se encontraban actualmente en el periodo de búsqueda y aceptación de las universidades a las que asistirían al concluir sus estudios en Hogwarts.

La mayoría de los chicos habían postulado sus candidaturas para una o dos universidades, pero Hermione Granger se había avocado a la tarea de buscar a cada uno de sus amigos (cuya lista había crecido considerablemente en el último trimestre del año escolar) todas y cada una de las posibles opciones de acuerdo a las carreras que querían desempeñar.

Después de las dos exhaustivas semanas, en las que la chica había corregido y redactado una cantidad considerable de formas de admisión para Harry, Ron, Pansy, Draco e incluso para Zabinni, por fin estaban comenzando a recibir las lechuzas con la respuesta de las universidades. Ella no había tenido ningún problema, pues su intención era estudiar Leyes Mágicas, y las tres universidades más reconocidas a lo largo del continente la habían aceptado desde antes de que ella enviara su solicitud. Al final, se había decidido por la prestigiosa universidad _Ávadon_, situada al sur de Londres, y que convenientemente albergaba dentro del mismo campus a la carrera de Economía Mágica y Administración Internacional… carrera que Draco pretendía estudiar.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco ausente…

Las clases ya habían terminado, y entre horarios de estudio para los exámenes finales, Draco y Hermione solían descansar en el exterior del Castillo, aprovechando la calidez de las tardes y los últimos días que tendrían para disfrutar el lugar donde habían vivido los últimos siete años. En ese momento, los chicos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago, debajo de la confortable sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Desde su "_regreso_", como su novia solía llamarlo, Draco había estado bastante meditabundo, pero a pesar de ello su estado de ánimo era sorprendentemente afable. Incluso podía convivir por más de treinta minutos en la misma habitación que Harry y Ron sin terminar apuntándose con las varitas… Sin embargo, ese día se veía extraño, ausente. Hermione había intentado animarlo sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, por lo cual, ahora intentaría hablar con él, a pesar de su evidente reticencia, para decir qué era lo que le ocurría.

—Draco… Draco, contéstame.

—Perdón, no te escuché. ¿Qué decías?

La chica cerró el libro que tenía sobre el regazo y se acercó al rubio para acariciar su rostro.

—Te preguntaba qué es lo que te sucede, hoy estás un poco extraño.

Draco, quién hasta ese momento mantenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte, giró su cara hasta contemplar de frente a la chica, y tras mirarla un par de segundos sonrió superficialmente.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Y se puede saber en que piensas?

El rubio bajó su mirada y se puso a juguetear distraídamente con un par de pequeñas rocas abandonadas en el suelo, intentando sacar el tema que nublaba su mente de la mejor manera posible. De pronto escucharon un aleteo que cesó abruptamente y ambos buscaron con la mirada la fuente de tal sonido. A un par de pasos de distancia, una majestuosa lechuza los miraba fijamente, posada sobre una gran roca parcialmente sumergida en el lago.

—¿Correo, a esta hora? —preguntó la castaña intrigada, a lo cual Draco sólo contestó con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse al ave que lo aguardaba.

Cuando el chico se acercó, la lechuza desplegó sus alas y voló hasta aterrizar limpiamente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Draco. Al girar su rostro, pudo comprobar que efectivamente el animalito portaba un sobre lacrado dirigido a él.

El sello era sin lugar a dudas del Ministerio de Magia.

El rostro de Draco palideció dos tonos más de su habitual tono de piel. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas desató cuidadosamente el cordel de la patita del ave. La lechuza emitió un pillido a modo de despedida una vez se vio libre de su encargo y se elevó elegantemente por los aires hasta perderse de vista.

—Draco, ¿qué sucede?

Hermione se levantó hasta llegar al lugar donde el chico continuaba estático, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta por parte del joven. La chica tuvo que posicionarse a un lado y torcer su cuello para lograr leer el membrete del sobre y al contemplar el sello de la doble M comprendió que se trataba de una carta oficial del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué es?

—Seguramente la fecha de mi citatorio mensual con el Comité de Regulación…

La chica asintió suavemente y contemplo el rostro crispado de Draco. Algo le preocupaba, pero seguía sin soltar prenda.

—Draco, algo te preocupa… lo sé. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Tengo miedo Hermione. —cedió al fin Draco—. Temo que un día de estos lleguen para encerrarme por el crimen que cometió el otro contra esos niños muggles…

Hermione no comprendió al principio lo que Draco le decía, entonces rememoró aquella ocasión en la biblioteca, cuando Draco logró mostrarse temporalmente frente a ella, y recordó sus palabras: _¡Es un maldito psicópata asesino! ¡Ya mató a unos niños! Y está utilizando todo lo que me ha atormentado para hacerme desaparecer…_

—Se de que me hablas, pero sigo sin comprenderlo. ¿Dices que él ataco a unos niños?

—Lo hizo mientras estaba en control de mi cuerpo, y después me lo mostró todo… Él llegó a un parque muggle y, y… ¿Hermione, entiendes que él es yo, cierto? —Hermione solamente asintió, instándolo a continuar con la historia—. Llegó al parque y había unos niños jugando. Traía una máscara puesta, una máscara de mortífago. Los contempló por unos momentos y después... —Draco cerró los ojos en un intento de armarse de valor para confesar lo que había hecho. Intentaba continuar, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Hermione, al ver el estado de evidente miedo en que se encontraba sumergido el rubio, acarició su rostro.

—Y luego, ¿qué sucedió?

—Los mató… —las palabras salieron de su boca como un suspiro, apenas audible para la chica, a pesar de encontrarse a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Hermione lo contempló profundamente, y para sorpresa de Draco, la chica… sonrió.

—No Draco. No lo hizo…

—¿Pero, qué dices? Claro que lo hizo, ¡yo lo ví! ¡Yo me ví, Hermione! Me convirtió en un asesino… De un momento a otro el Ministerio se enterará y entonces sí me encerrarán. —Draco comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, presa de una terrible ansiedad—. ¿Y que podré argumentar en mi defensa? No… es que no era yo, era mi yo malvado, que me atrapó entre sueños y salió a flote… ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿a que te suena eso?!

—Draco, escúchame. No se si has notado que todos los días recibo el diario El Profeta… —el rubio solo frunció el ceño consternado, no entendía el punto de la chica—. Pues estuve revisando los ejemplares de aquellos días y no hay una sola referencia a algún asesinato de muggles… sólo había una cosa.

—¿Qué habia? —preguntó Draco, aún ecéptico.

—Te lo mostraré si vamos al castillo. Pero primero quisiera que intentaras una cosa, algo así como un experimento.

—¿Quieres ponerte a experimentar, ahora?

—No seas pesado Draco, escúchame. Cuando él estuvo despierto, tuvo que haber guardado en su memoria los hechos de aquella ocasión… bien. Tengo la teoría de que tu puedes acceder a esos recuerdos; a final de cuentas, ambos son la misma persona, ¿no?

—No entiendo tu punto…

—Que tal vez si lo intentas, puedas recordar exactamente lo que sucedió.

—Pero sí lo recuerdo, te digo que me lo mostró.

—Exacto, te lo mostró… pero, ¿te mostró las cosas tal cual sucedieron? ¿O te mostró lo que él quería que vieras?

El rostro de Draco se iluminó al comprender lo que la chica intentaba decirle, y sus ojos se abrieron ante la posibilidad que su chica le presentaba.

—¿Entonces, tu crees que…?

—Sí, eso es justamente lo que yo creo. Por qué no lo intentas, sólo para probar. Después te mostraré la nota de la que te hablo.

Draco cerró los ojos e intentó rememorar algo de lo ocurrido. Al principio el recuerdo era brumoso, pero conforme se fue concentrando, la imagen comenzó a clarificarse ante sus ojos.

_Se vio a si mismo caminar por el Bosque Prohibido hasta llegar al punto exacto donde se perdía el rastro de protección para la aparición. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica negra una máscara plateada que se colocó con cuidado sobre el rostro, ocultando después su cabeza tras la capucha de la túnica._

_Una vez estuvo disfrazado, empuñó su varita y desapareció, para reaparecer ante la entrada de un amplio parque. A lo lejos, un leve eco de risas infantiles se hacían escuchar, así como las voces de algunas mujeres que seguramente se encontraban en el lugar para cuidar a sus pequeños._

_Sintió cómo su mano empuñaba la varita bajo su capa y comenzó a andar con paso lento hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los juegos infantiles. Al ingresar al terreno bordeado de árboles, observó detenidamente los rostros de cada uno de los 15 niños que se encontraban en el lugar. Todos esos niños eran exactamente iguales a como él los recordaba en sueños._

_Divisó una banca cercana y se contempló a si mismo dirigirse a ella, para posteriormente sentarse con soltura de frente hacia donde los pequeños jugueteaban junto a sus madres._

_Los niños lo veían fijamente y sin disimular. Un hombre extraño, con un feo disfraz de Halloween era motivo suficiente para despertar su curiosidad infantil. Uno de los pequeños no pudo resistirse y se aproximó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, y con la soltura y falta de tacto características de su edad, preguntó abiertamente:_

—_Señor, ¿por qué está disfrazado?_

_El enmascarado dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño y contestó con enojo_

—_Lárgate mocoso._

—_¿Va a alguna fiesta de disfraces? Porque Halloween pasó hace ya mucho tiempo..._

_El niño contemplaba fijamente los ojos del hombre, lo único que se revelaba a través de la máscara que se había puesto intencionalmente, para que nadie pudiera delatarlo al describir su apariencia, y se enfocó en un sencillo hechizo de transformación mientras mantenía el contacto visual con el niñito._

_Los ojos del hombre cambiaron de gris claro a un rojo sangre perturbador._

_El niño demudó su semblante hasta convertirlo en una verdadera mueca de terror y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras gritaba:_

—_"El diablo" "El diablo" Ese señor es el diablo, o un vampiro…_

_Todos los pequeños del parque comenzaron a gritar y correr de un lado a otro. Los más pequeños corrieron a refugiarse en los brazos de sus madres. Los chiquillos que iban solos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos._

_Una de las mujeres miró con curiosidad al hombre y se acercó a él._

—_Disculpará a los niños, joven; creo que su disfraz logró aterrorizarlos..._

—_¿Usted cree?_—_preguntó el hombre y volteó a ver a la mujer aún con el color sangre en sus pupilas, y haciendo que el ambiente circundante se volviera frío y cargado de oscuridad. La joven mujer palideció en el acto y abrazó con fuerza a su pequeña de tres años, y dando pasos hacia atrás, con la piel de su cuerpo enchinada de espanto, se alejó del perturbador hombre._

_Draco pudo accesar a los pensamientos que surcaron la cabeza de su igual y comprobó impresionado que los mismos gestos de sorpresa y terror que había ocasionado con su pequeña representación, los usaría más adelante para modificar el recuerdo y presentarlo ante él, distorsionado…_

_Comenzó a imaginarse a si mismo parado en el centro del área de juegos, apuntando de un lado a otro a los niños que ahora estaban nítidamente grabados en su memoria, y con morboso placer se imaginó a si mismo atestando maldiciones asesinas en cada uno de ellos…_

_Necesitaba recuerdos fidedignos, para asegurarse que los rostros no cambiaran, que las expresiones fueran adecuadas… que el terror infantil fuera palpable. Lo demás… sólo era cuestión de usar un poquito de creatividad._

Draco abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Hermione, que permanecía parada a su lado, contemplándolo expectante.

—¿Pudiste ver lo que ocurrió?

—Sí… él modificó el recuerdo.

—Eso es lo que pensé. La nota del Profeta de la que hablaba sugirió un pequeño acto de vandalismo en una comunidad muggle al sur de Londres. Aparentemente, alguien con un sentido del humor bastante retorcido se dejó ver en medio de un parque infantil vestido como mortífago y asustó a los pequeños… Nada muy relevante, y de seguro, nada que implique un juicio.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? Es decir…, ¿por qué tuvo que modificar un recuerdo en vez de asesinarlos realmente…? Estoy seguro que era totalmente capaz de hacerlo.

—De seguro que lo era Draco, pero ten en cuenta que era perfectamente conciente de su condición de "supervisado", así que no podía darse el lujo de andar asesinando muggles o lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, porque sin duda llegarían a detenerlo. Y eso seguramente no estaba dentro de sus planes megalómanos…

Draco abrazó a Hermione con fuerza y suspiró aliviado, ahora que ese peso había salido de su conciencia.

—Todo este tiempo creí que me había convertido en un asesino…

—No fue así Draco, puedes estar tranquilo. Supongo que ya puedes abrir tu carta, ahora que sabes que no se trata de un citatorio para un juicio formal por asesinato de muggles…

Draco se separó de la castaña y rasgó el sobre, esperando encontrar en él un pequeño trozo de pergamino anunciándole la fecha y hora de su siguiente entrevista con el Comité de Regulación. Pero al extraer un trozo considerablemente mayor frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer.

Conforme su mirada descendía, su expresión iba cambiando a una de enojo e indignación, asi que la chica, que no pudo resistir la curiosidad, se aproximó a él para leer el contenido de la nota al mismo tiempo.

.

_Estimado Señor Malfoy_

_El motivo de la presente, además de saludarle, es para extender nuestras sinceras felicitaciones por el progreso que ha mostrado en este primer año de condena no penal. Nos complace informarle que debido a su comportamiento, se ha decidido que el tiempo que permanecerá bajo nuestra supervisión se ha reducido, por lo que ahora solamente estará sometido a nuestro escrutinio profesional por el lapso de dos años a partir del dia de hoy._

_¡Enhorabuena!_

_Además de esto, queremos informarle que como parte de nuestras funciones para con la comunidad mágica, y en favor de su total readaptación, nos hemos dado a la tarea de ubicar para usted la institución que le abrirá las puertas una vez haya finalizado sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es de nuestro conocimiento que sus intereses educativos son la Administración y Economía Mágica Internacional, por lo que en conjunto con la embajada mágica francesa, lo hemos incrito en_la _Univeridad d'Économie et d'administration, en Paris; una de las más prestigiosas universidades Mágicas en todo Europa, con acento en la rama de estudios de su intéres._

_Sabemos que su intención era estudiar en el país, e incluso envió un par de solicitudes, pero hemos deliberado y llegado al acuerdo de que lo mejor, tanto para usted como para la comunidad mágica, es hacerlo cursar sus estudios fuera de Inglaterra._

_Nos complace anunciarle que ya ha sido aceptado, por lo cual deberá presentarse ante este Comité al dia siguiente a su graduación, para arreglar los últimos detalles de su traslado. Podrá abordar el Expresso de Hogwarts un día antes que el resto de sus compañeros, y uno de nuestros representantes del Ministerio pasará por usted a la estación King´s Cross para transportarlo hasta nuestras oficinas._

_Las siguientes entrevistas que tendremos a lo largo de los dos años restantes, se realizarán por medio de red flu. No le será posible viajar en el transcurso de estos dos años debido a su actual condicion de supervisión, pero sientase libre de ponerse en contacto con nostros para cualquier duda o aclaración._

_Sin más por el momento, nos despedimos de usted deseandole la mejor de las suertes en ésta nueva empresa._

_Afectuosamente._

_Boris McGreen Director del Comité de Regulación y Vigilancia de Condenados no Convictos_

_Edmund LaGreut Representante de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio de Magia_

.

Draco dejó caer la hoja de pergamino de su laxa mano mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de leer. No le daban opciones, ni una sola… sólo informaban lo que tendría que hacer. Punto, no hay más. Se iría, o lo encerrarían por desacato.

Volteó a ver a Hermione, que frente a él, parecía ausente, su mirada se extraviaba en la distancia y silenciosas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos. Con ademán tembloroso se dedicó a abrazarla mientras aspiraba el dulce perfume de su cabello y sentia la reconfortante calidez de su piel contra su cuerpo… El tiempo se acababa, y por dos largos años, no podría volver a verla.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en alejarla de Draco. Pero por más que intentaba pensar en una salida para aquella situación, no la encontraba… Aquel comité se caracterizaba por ser intransigente, si la decisión ya había sido tomada, sería irrefutable por descontado.

No había opción.

Draco se iría en dos semanas.

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

La estación de trenes en Hogsmade se vislumbraba extrañamente desierta… carente del barullo propio de fin de cursos, de las conversaciones animadas, de los carritos repletos de maletas rodando por el piso, de las risas, de los llantos, de las despedidas… La estación permanecía sumida en un silencio denso y profundo, solamente cortado por el inconstante motor del tren que estaba siendo probado para arrancar.

Y solo, en medio de esa vacía sala alargada, estaba Draco Malfoy. De pie en medio del corredor, acompañado únicamente por una maleta negra con sus iniciales grabadas sobre el costado, y observando fijamente la puerta de entrada a los vagones, que permanecía aún cerrada.

Podía verse reflejado en el vidrio: su rostro serio e insondable, sus ojos profundamente opacos, su cabello peinado pulcramente de acuerdo a la tradición que había seguido antes de comenzar el año, y retomada en esta ocasión para su visita al comité…

El día anterior había decidido que prefería ir sin compañía a la estación, pues creía que sería muy difícil contemplar a la mujer que amaba mientras se iba contra su voluntad a Francia… Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba ahí, solo, comprendió que la ausencia de Hermione pesaría ahora aún más en su interior…

No se despidió de ella, incapaz de afrontar la cruda realidad: no volvería a verla, no al menos en dos años. Dos largos años… cuantas cosas podían suceder en ese tiempo.

En menos de uno había dado un giro radical a su vida, se había enamorado de su antigua enemiga, había descubierto un nuevo mundo en el reino de los sueños, había enfrentado a sus demonios y combatido a su propia maldad, e incluso había cesado las hostilidades con Potter y Weasley… Y ahora se iría. ¿Si todo eso había sucedido en menos de un año…? ¿Las cosas cambiarían aún más en dos?

Tal vez perdería a Hermione...

Pero era tarde. Condenadamente tarde para arrepentirse y correr a buscarla… para besarla una vez más, para abrazarla nuevamente, para decirle por enésima ocasión que la amaba… como si aquellas palabras, reverberantes en el interior de la memoria de la chica, pudieran hacerla recordarlo durante su ausencia.

Ahora no podría hacerlo; no se despediría de ella, y en diez minutos partiría…

Un par de personas más se congregaron en la sala, parándose frente a las puertas del tren, en espera del pitido que avisaba el inicio del abordaje. Draco miró hacia la entrada del andén por puro reflejo, pero a pesar de saberse completamente solo, el comprobar que la chica no había llegado en el último momento hizo que su pecho se llenara de un dolor frío y punzante.

El silbato del tren anunció el tiempo para comenzar a subir a los vagones, y las puertas se abrieron mágicamente a la par, logrando que los tres o cuatro pasajeros se movieran velozmente para adentrarse en el vehículo.

Draco suspiró abatido por última vez y avanzó hacia la pequeña escalerilla que descendía por la abertura de su vagón, y con maleta en mano y la frente gacha, subió el primer escalón.

**(oΓ oΓ oΓ)**

—¡Draco! ¡Draco espera!

El rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, cuando se encontraba ya en el último escalón, y sin pensarlo dos veces giró su cuerpo entero para contemplarla.

La chica venía corriendo con una velocidad nada propia de ella, con sus brazos agitándose por sobre su cabeza y su castaña y rizada cabellera volando tras de sí. Aún a esa distancia, Draco podía percibir las lágrimas descendiendo incansablemente por sus mejillas. Al verla así, con el rostro sonrosado por el esfuerzo y los ojos brillantes debido a la humedad que contenían, le pareció la visión más hermosa que había presenciado en su vida.

Descendió los escalones para llegar al piso justo en el momento en que la chica le dio alcance, y la atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza y urgencia. Hermione temblaba en sus brazos, incapaz aún de pronunciar palabra alguna, lo único que podía escuchar de sus labios eran los sollozos que emergían y le rompían el alma…

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué carajos no me esperaste? Draco… Draco no te vayas, no me dejes por favor…

Los ojos de Draco, usualmente fríos y ausentes de emoción, se llenaron inconscientemente de humedad mientras aprisionaba a la joven hasta que no existió un solo milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Nunca, en su vida entera, había sentido con tal magnitud el dolor de la ausencia… tan así era que, incluso teniéndola entre sus brazos, su alma se sentía a un paso de fragmentarse en añicos…

Aspiró por última vez el dulce aroma de su cabello y una lágrima solitaria, la primera en más de diez años, cayó de sus ojos y se perdió en su trayectoria… Sin embargo sonrió, sonrió por tenerla ahí, por tener la oportunidad de despedirse, y de decirle una vez más lo que ella ya sabía y que él era incapaz de callar…

—Hermione, te amo… Quisiera, juro que daría mi fortuna entera y mi magia si con ellas pudiera comprar el quedarme contigo un solo día más… Pero esto es algo de lo que no puedo evadirme, es mi condena Hermione. Y si realmente he cambiado, si realmente he de ser algo para ti, cumpliré con ella al pie de la letra. Por ti, por mí y por lo que quiero construir a tu lado algún día…

—Draco…

—Sería muy tonto si te pidiera que me esperaras, porque he experimentado de primera mano las vueltas que la vida puede dar de un momento a otro; pero a pesar de ello, quiero prometerte algo yo a ti… Volveré. Volveré a buscarte, y si cuando regrese aún quieres estar conmigo, terminaremos la historia que comenzamos a construir.

—Te amo, te amo y claro que te esperaré… contaré cada uno de los días hasta volver a tenerte a mi lado.

Draco aprisionó suavemente el rostro de la chica, y muy lentamente, aún con los ojos abiertos y grabando en su memoria la hermosa mirada de la chica, la besó con delicadeza, sin apuro… como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no tuviera que irse en ese preciso instante… como si no estuvieran despidiéndose. El beso fue tornándose poco a poco más intenso, llenándose de caricias apremiantes.

Y muy pronto, demasiado pronto, el silbato volvió a sonar, anunciando la inminente partida del Expreso con destino a Londres.

Hermione apenas fue conciente de la separación, y del dulce beso que recibió en la frente a modo de despedida. Lo observó casi por reflejo alejarse hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta del vagón en el momento exacto en que la máquina cobró vida. El sonido repetitivo del motor fue sólo un eco lastimero que marcaba el compás de su corazón.

Draco volteó a verla una vez más y, apoyándose de la barandilla, subió los escalones hasta quedar dentro del tren. Hermione lo observó, y controlando el impulso de salir corriendo para acompañarlo metió sus manos al abrigo y apretó los puños con fuerza desmedida. Al hacerlo sintió su varita, y como mero reflejo la empuñó.

Entonces lo supo…

Supo lo que debia hacer…

Sacó la varita y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó hacia el rubio que aún permanecía parado en la entrada del tren, de espaldas a ella.

Y Draco también lo supo.

Sacando su varita de la bolsa del pantalón, giró para apuntarla, y la encontró ya lista. Sincronizados, como si pudieran leerse la mente a la distancia.

Ambos asintieron a la par.

Entonces la chica comenzó a realizar aquel complejo movimiento en espiral, mientras Draco trazaba en el aire un ocho invertido. El ambiente circundante comenzó a mutar, a cargarse de una magia indescriptible, mientras los jóvenes continuaban concentrados y sumergidos en el hechizo que realizaban.

Entonces, coordinados a la perfección, comenzaron a recitar:

—_Somnus Coagmentum._

—_Anima Offundo._

La corriente de aire que los envolvió fue inmediata, absoluta, contundente. El cabello de Hermione comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor al ritmo de la espiral que trazaba aquel viento helado y reconfortante. La túnica de Draco se enredó alrededor de sus piernas y algunos cabellos rebeldes se desprendieron de su meticuloso peinado, mientras ambos mantenían el contacto visual.

Entonces ambos bostezaron a la par.

Y el viento convocado cesó tan abruptamente como inició, dejando a su paso electricidad y magia en su estado más primitivo…

En ese mismo instante, las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar.

Hermione se mantuvo en su posición, observando la partida de Draco, quien continuaba observándola a través del cristal de la ventana. Contempló cómo el vagón donde iba fue perdiéndose en la distancia y posteriormente cada uno de los compartimentos, hasta que lo único que pudo divisar era un punto de color rojo escarlata perdiéndose en el horizonte…

Pero a pesar del dolor en su corazón, sonrió. Sabiendo como sólo ellos sabían, que pronto volverían a verse en aquel lugar que era sólo suyo… Aquel lugar privado y mágico que vio nacer su amor…

_Onírica…_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Gracias a tod s por acompañarme en este recorrido. Ha sido un gran placer escribir, y luego reeditar este fic.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, me gustaría mucho que me hicieran saber qué les ha parecido la historia, ya que como dicen por aquí, son los reviews los que alimentan a los escritores.

Un abrazo a tod s, particularmente a quienes leyeron esta historia desde sus inicios, y me acompañaron, capitulo a capítulo, alentándome con sus comentarios y haciendo este experiencia aún más maravillosa.


	25. EPILOGO

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

*** CAPITULO REEDITADO ***

**ONÍRICA**

Epílogo

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

.

Sintió que paulatinamente sus sentidos despertaban, poco a poco, aún presas del sopor matutino. La fría mañana comenzó a colarse a través de la tela de su gruesa y confortable pijama de franela; y ella, buscando recuperar un poco del calorcito que acompaña al sueño, se enredó en sus sábanas y giró su cuerpo hasta volver a una posición confortable. Como no queriendo admitir que había despertado, abrió uno solo de sus ojos en una rendija, apenas perceptible a través de las pobladas pestañas, pero los rayos de luz que se colaban por la persiana la hicieron cerrarlo nuevamente.

Aún no quería despertar; era tan bueno dormir… soñar. Cómo le hubiera gustado poder continuar soñando al menos un par de horas más.

Hizo caso omiso a los gorjeos de las aves madrugadoras y, enterrándose nuevamente entre sus cobijas, se tapó el rostro con la primera almohada que encontró a mano e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño. Era en vano, lo sabía… pero incluso eso se sentía mejor que aterrizar de bruces en la realidad de la vida cotidiana.

Recordaba su sueño; bueno, en realidad sólo recordaba _El sueño_; porque sueños comunes y corrientes tenía todas las noches, momentos antes o después de su encuentro con Draco en Onírica, pero eran olvidados tan pronto comenzaba a desperezarse. Le parecía curioso, pues la diferencia entre sus sueños comunes y los sueños con Draco era abismal. Pesadillas, sí… aún tenía de esas de vez en cuando, pero al igual que le había ocurrido toda la vida, formaban parte de un sub-mundo efímero y brumoso que desaparecía instantáneamente con el primer rayo de luz.

Esa noche no había sido la excepción. Recordaba, muy vagamente ya, algo relacionado a una carrera por un bosque desierto… ese sueño por fortuna no duró mucho, pues Draco llegó e inmediatamente ella reapareció en Onírica.

Una sonrisa escapó de su rostro al recordar su sueño.

Suspiró y decidió que ya era hora de ponerse en pie. Quitó con un movimiento malhumorado la almohada que cubría su rostro y se estiró con parsimonia para retirar los últimos rescoldos de somnolencia de su entumecido cuerpo mientras alejaba las sábanas y cobijas que la cubrían.

—Buenos días.

El saludo la tomó por sorpresa. Se abstuvo de gritar únicamente porque la saliva se atoró en su garganta, haciéndola toser un par de veces hasta recuperar el resuello. Instintivamente volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas, pero entonces, al ver a la persona frente a ella, todo rastro de miedo se disipó para transformarse en un gesto radiante de felicidad.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? —La chica brincó de la cama y en dos zancadas estuvo sentada encima de las piernas del rubio, que permanecía sentado en una silla solitaria en el rincón más apartado de la habitación de Hermione. Ella lo abrazó con ansias incansables, como tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, como si intentara absorberlo por ósmosis, por mero contacto, mientras dejaba que su olfato se llenara de aquel aroma que aún rememoraba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Después del prolongado abrazo, y aún agazapada en su regazo, la chica lo miró con dulzura y acarició su rostro lentamente. Entonces recordó que no había soltado aún su maremoto de preguntas, y como si hubiera encendido el botón "ataque" en su cerebro, comenzó con la estampida

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Desde cuando tienes planeado esto? ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste anoche, en Onírica? ¿Saben en tu escuela que has venido...? Un momento, ¿el ministerio sabe que has viajado?

Draco la hizo callar con una caricia sobre el rostro y, mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo

—No te desperté, por una sencilla razón. A pesar de haber compartido contigo todas mis noches, por casi 3 años, nunca te había visto dormir.

La chica acomodó ruborizada su indomable cabellera detrás de su oreja y miró un poco cohibida al rubio, quien ante tal demostración de vergüenza no pudo más que sonreír.

—La respuesta a las otras preguntas es: "Hace un momento" "Desde hace mucho" "Porque la idea era sorprenderte" "Sí" y "Sí" —Completó el chico y se acercó para besar la frente de Hermione—. ¿Sabias que ni dormida te callas?

—Sí, ya lo sabia —Contestó con un fruncimiento de ceño—. Ginny no paraba de burlarse de mí por eso. De hecho, gracias a mi nula capacidad de mutismo nocturno fue que descubrió todo el asunto de nosotros y Onírica…

—Es cierto… aún no me he cobrado aquella interrupción —recordó Draco—. Tal para cual esos dos, de sólo recordar aquella vez en la biblioteca, con Potter en el papel estelar del entrometido del año... No quisiera estar en los zapatos de sus futuros hijos...

Hermione no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por el comentario del rubio.

—Hablando de ellos —comentó el chico, una vez que Hermione pudo respirar correctamente—. ¿Lograste encontrar algo en la biblioteca sobre su caso? Nunca logré entender la razón por la cual sólo nosotros pudimos acceder al mundo de los sueños… Digo, era comprensible que no entraran a nuestra Onírica, pero…, ¿por qué no pudieron crear su propia realidad? —Preguntó Draco, aún intrigado después de tanto tiempo.

—Pues, de hecho sí encontré algo, pero no estoy del todo segura… es un poco ambiguo —contestó la chica con el seño fruncido.

—¿Y qué era?

—Algo referente a la afinidad de almas, al _anima offundo…_Por lo que decía aquel libro, sólo dos almas complementarias pueden unirse, y la unión es requisito para el hechizo de vinculación. Pero te digo, no estoy del todo convencida, porque eso implicaría que ellos dos no son compatibles del todo.

Draco la corrigió en el acto —Compatibles son, de eso no hay duda… Complementarios es distinto. Y yo sí lo encuentro plausible, incluso tú y yo somos el mejor ejemplo. Somos opuestos: blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad, ying y yang… nos complementamos. Ellos son afines, pero definitivamente no son complementarios.

Hermione lo pensó un momento y asintió. Eso tenía lógica, hasta cierto punto… Nunca lograría entender los extraños caminos de la magia, o las razones por las cuales algunos hechizos antiguos eran tan excluyentes; pero decidió que poco le importaba en esos momentos, pues de lo único que tenía ganas era de besar a Draco hasta que sus labios se entumieran. Su necesidad de Draco era apremiante, así que sin postergar ese deseo ni un segundo más se acercó a él y lo besó.

Así permanecieron largo rato, besándose incansablemente, acariciándose, mirándose… recuperando de a poco cada contacto perdido en los últimos dos años de ausencia del rubio. Las palabras no hacían falta, pues podían decirse muchísimas más cosas con una sola mirada.

—¿Ya me vas a decir cómo lograste venir sin que el ministerio se opusiera? —preguntó la chica al cabo de un largo rato de silencio, mientras descansaba su rostro en el pecho del chico—. Aún faltan 2 meses y medio para que se cumpla tu sentencia.

—¿Y que recibiré a cambio de tan valiosa información? —preguntó el chico, con toda la intención de ocasionar alguno de aquellos sonrojos que tanto le gustaban.

—No lo sé, ¿qué quieres?

Draco rió a carcajada tendida —Vaya, realmente quieres saberlo, ¿cierto? No es común escucharte ceder tan fácilmente.

La chica lo miró expectante, por lo que Draco no pudo hacerla esperar mucho más.

—La razón principal es la liberación de mi madre. Me han permitido estar aquí para encargarme de la mansión y activar nuevamente las cuentas, recontratar a los elfos y recibirla. Saldrá de Azkaban en 2 semanas.

Hermione, que ya había escuchado algunos rumores inciertos, abrazó a Draco con fuerza, hundiéndose en su cuello para que no pudiera ver la mueca ligeramente apesadumbrada que comenzaba a dibujarse en su semblante —Me da tanto gusto por ustedes, Draco…

—¿Pero...? —preguntó el rubio, tomándola por los hombros para alejarla y poder ver su rostro—. ¿Pasa algo Hermione?

—No, nada. Estoy muy feliz por ti, es todo —contestó la chica rehuyendo su mirada.

—No me mientas Hermione, algo te molesta, ¿qué es?

Hermione suspiró y lo miró a los ojos; tenía la esperanza de que Draco no notara su preocupación, pero aparentemente el chico había llegado a conocerla hasta el punto de adivinar su pesar en una simple inflexión de voz.

—Es sólo que… Es una niñería, no tiene importancia Draco, en verdad… —suspiró—. Sólo tengo un poco de miedo, pues ahora que tu madre salga, y si llega a enterarse de lo nuestro, tal vez se moleste…

—¿Y qué si se molesta? —preguntó el rubio con intención.

—Pues que no me gustaría causar un conflicto ahora que va a salir de prisión. Necesitan tiempo para estar juntos. Seguro tu madre muere por estar a tu lado… y yo no quiero ser un motivo para que tengan alguna disputa.

El chico la miró por unos momentos para después sonreír abiertamente

—Creo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, mi madre ya está enterada. No voy a negarte que le causó cierta sorpresa, pero al final lo ha aceptado… No puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre; pero con él aún tengo mucho tiempo para prepararme antes de encararlo.

Hermione parpadeó confundida

—¿Y cómo se enteró? ¿Desde hace cuanto?

—Hablé con ella hoy, justo antes de venir aquí contigo. Necesitaba decírselo antes de que saliera… y antes de que, bueno; antes de que saliera.

Ella no podía creer que Narcissa Malfoy, de buenas a primeras, hubiera aceptado la relación de su hijo con una Sangre Sucia. Tal vez Draco intentaba suavizarle un poco la información para no hacerla sentir mal, mientras su madre asimilaba la noticia. De cualquier manera se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos estaba enterada. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, supongo que el ministerio te permitirá quedarte estas dos semanas. ¿Qué opinan en tu universidad de eso? ¿No irás a retasarte, o sí?

Draco sonrió de lado, comprobando que Hermione nunca cambiaría. La educación era prioritaria para ella, por lo tanto no podía concebir el saltarse dos semanas de clases… Casi preferiría atravesar en hipogrifo el Canal de la Mancha todos los días.

—Eso ya está arreglado —contestó evasivamente el chico.

—¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo que arreglado?

—Bueno, ¿es que no puedes aguantar la curiosidad un solo minuto?

—¡No!

—Bien, gracias por arruinar la sorpresa —Dijo el chico fingiendo molestia—. Está arreglado, porque ya no voy a regresar a Francia; me quedo aquí.

Draco se puso en pie y comenzó a explicar a la chica lo que había escuchado: —El Ministerio ha decidido que puedo permanecer aquí, pues al parecer, los miembros que habían votado por mi traslado han sido sorprendidos en medio de negocios algo turbios… sobornos y ese tipo de cosas. Los nuevos miembros del comité, al revisar mi caso, no encontraron fundamento para mantenerme en Francia, por lo tanto se pusieron en contacto conmigo y me ofrecieron la posibilidad de regresar… Ese mismo día hablé con el Director de mi Universidad y arreglé un traslado al Colegio Avadon. Ellos no tuvieron inconveniente, así que… comienzo el lunes.

Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad. Draco había regresado, y ya no tendría que irse nuevamente… Ahora podría verlo todos los días, en el mismo campus de su Universidad, y recuperar los dos años que les habían sido arrebatados. Poco le importó ya lo que había comentado sobre los negocios turbios, aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que había ocurrido en verdad… Entonces se formó en su mente el rostro descompuesto de Daphne Greengrass y sonrió victoriosa.

—Ya imagino lo bien que se lo tomó tu amiguita Greengrass… Seguro empaca sus maletas para regresar también.

—Hubieras adorado la expresión en su rostro cuando me vio salir con todo y maletas hoy por la mañana. Claro que las amenazas y juramentos no se hicieron esperar, pero preferiría no repetirlos… Por lo demás, dudo que se atreva a venir hacia Inglaterra nuevamente, pues dejé en claro de una vez y por todas un par de cositas que seguramente hirieron su orgullo.

Hermione sonrió intentando mostrar algo de compasión —Espero que no hayas sido muy cruel con ella... —Bueno, realmente sí lo esperaba. Pero él no tenía porqué saberlo…

—No más de lo necesario —Contestó el chico y volvió a aproximarse a la castaña para besarla.

—Entonces, es un hecho, al fin estaremos juntos.

—Esa es la idea, y la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Hay algo que aún no te he dicho…

Hermione se preocupó al ver el rostro de Draco, que repentinamente había demudado de una expresión sonriente a una seria y _¿nerviosa?_

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la chica intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Hermione conocía Draco, sabía cuales eran sus gestos cuando estaba molesto, confuso, alegre, preocupado… Sabía leer su mirada casi con precisión matemática. Pero a pesar de todo ello, la actitud que mostró en ese momento le pareció de lo más extraña. Y es que nunca, jamás, lo había visto nervioso… Nunca había percibido un solo atisbo de indecisión en sus movimientos o un temblor involuntario. Pero en ese momento, lo estaba presenciando por primera vez.

El chico intentaba sacar algo del bolsillo de su túnica con manos temblorosas, pero lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, parecía negarse en redondo a salir. Al final, y después de varios jalones y un par de palabras altisonantes susurradas con molestia, logró extraer una caja alargada forrada de terciopelo negro.

Entonces el chico la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

—Hermione, he venido hoy para pedirte… —su mano, aún insegura, se posicionó sobre el estuche negro y lo abrió—. Para decirte que no hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría más… —La castaña comenzó a temblar al identificar un par de destellos ocultos tras la tapa de aquella caja. Su respiración se paralizó momentáneamente al verlo acercar su mano al interior de ella y extraer algo con suma delicadeza.

—… Que me harías el hombre más feliz si me hicieras el honor… —Draco sujetó la rosa por el tallo y se la ofreció a la pálida chica, que permanecía con los ojos exorbitados y tan estática como una estatua frente a él.

—... De casarte conmigo —terminó con un timbre de voz una octava más grave de lo normal.

Hermione contempló embelesada la hermosa rosa de diamante que Draco le estaba ofreciendo, tan impresionante como aquellas que el chico había creado en Onírica; pero ésta vez, con el añadido de que era algo real, algo tangible… Hermione la tomó con manos vacilantes, con temor a romperla por su delicada apariencia, y la acercó a ella para poder apreciarla mejor. Era perfecta, hermosa, impresionante. Cada uno de los pétalos refulgía al mínimo movimiento, creando reflejos en toda la gama de colores del arco iris.

—¿Serías mi esposa, Hermione?

La chica volteó a ver a Draco, que permanecía parado frente a ella, y sin poder evitar su reacción impulsiva, brincó hasta quedar trepada en el pecho del rubio, con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas, y comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez, alternando entre cada beso un "sí", que iba acompañado de una lágrima de emoción.

—Sí, sí, sí… Te amo… Sí… Sí. Acepto.

Draco la bajó lentamente y tomando el capullo desde la base, a modo de soporte, tocó con su varita el centro de la flor en botón. Ésta se abrió ante el contacto, revelando en el interior de los pétalos un hermoso anillo de oro blanco engarzado con un diamante. Lo extrajo con cuidado y lo colocó con delicadeza en el dedo anular de la chica.

Hermione contempló su mano desde todos los ángulos posibles, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es hermoso.

—No tanto como tú —contestó el rubio mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Hermione tomó la mano del chico y lo acercó a ella, lo rodeó con sus brazos y redujo el espacio entre sus cuerpos hasta volverlo inexistente, sacando enseguida una sonrisa seductora a los labios del rubio.

—Intenta seducirme acaso, futura señora Malfoy...

Hermione sonrió de lado, copiando magistralmente el sugerente gesto característico del rubio y contestó: —De eso puede estar seguro, futuro señor Granger…

Draco rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la levantó en vilo para llevarla hasta la cama, donde la dejó caer con suavidad, colocándose sobre ella.

—Creo que te acabas de ganar el apellido por merito propio Hermione…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En la oscuridad de la inexistencia, preso en la negrura del no ser, un ente tomaba forma en si mismo. Despertaba a la conciencia de su existencia dentro de lo inconcebible. Sin forma, ni cuerpo, ni entorno, pero seguro de quién era y lo que tendría que hacer…_

_Sabía su nombre, sabía su sexo, conocía a fondo sus fortalezas y sus debilidades. Y siendo quien era, nada ni nadie podría ponerle un alto._

_Seguramente sería difícil, puesto que un antecesor había cometido un grave error de cálculo. Pero éste ser no cometería el mismo error que el otro, éste esperaría… el tiempo que fuera necesario._

—_Sí. Siente el aire penetrar tus fosas nasales y rozar la piel que envuelve tu cuerpo…_

—_Y ahora, abre los ojos…_

.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

oº°˚˚°ºo

.

**FIN**


End file.
